


The Soul's Echelon

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex), leosunderground



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 142,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosunderground/pseuds/leosunderground
Summary: In a world where God lives among the people and witches are hunted for credit by a certain Academy, Watanuki finds himself drawn into a more complex school life than he ever imagined. He presses on with his own goal of finding Yuuko, even as he makes friends and enemies alike in the anti-witch world. He soon finds that Yuuko's disappearance holds greater meaning than he could have ever imagined.(No longer updating as of February 2018.)





	1. Prologue: Syaoran and Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> 2/27/2018: This fic is being marked complete. I don't think I'll be finishing it anytime soon if at all. 
> 
> This fanfiction has been reposted due to a glitch in Ao3's system. 
> 
> Additionally, I gotta say it's so embarrassing to reread this as my writing has improved so much! 
> 
> Anyway, this is _The Soul's Echelon_ and it's a Soul Eater AU that was developed by Leo and I in 2014 for my NaNoWriMo project! It grew way outta hand and I just want to finish it...we'll see when that happens...I honestly wanna finish it before 2018. 
> 
> Unless it's like actual important info I won't be reposting my original author notes btw! 
> 
> -Sammya

_Countdowns: 183 days until it’s painted red, 256 days until true love awakens_

In a dark alley, in the southernmost continent and country, two teenagers stood waiting. A young man with his eyes closed in concentration, and his partner with her eyes alert and searching out their surroundings for what he would not see.

“She’ll be here, don’t worry, Syaoran. This is where she got her last few victims,” Sakura muttered after seeing her partner’s face crease with worry.  

“I’m not worried about that as much as…” he opened his eyes and looked sharply to their left, “As her getting one last target--Sakura!” He held out his hand as he calculated the quickest way to where he could sense an evil soul far too close to a good one.

“Ah-h? Yes!” With half a step, Sakura started to change into weapon form. Brunette hair gave way to the cool gleam of steel and another step had Syaoran grasping her hilt firmly in hand as he used the proximity of the buildings to jump up into the night sky. He landed on the rooftop with a harsh impact before running from ledge to ledge until he reached their target.

A grotesque, and twisted human stood with blood stained hands in front of her latest target. Syaoran hoped they weren’t too late as he spun on his heel and whipped Sakura out. She rang through the air and landed an arching hit that distracted the wannabe-vampire  from her latest target.

“Who are you?” she dropped the injured young girl, while Sakura spoke to him that they shouldn’t forget to aid her later.

“Margaret the Vamp, your time is up!” as he spoke he got between her and the girl, holding Sakura carefully so she wouldn’t accidentally brush against her with her sharp edges.  

“Does Clow really send a child instead of an actual challenge?!” she sounded far too insulted for Syaoran’s ears. He scowled and Sakura did too as he took another step towards her and away from the fainted girl.  

“This is Clow’s only son!” Sakura untransformed enough to yell that, “Don’t take him so lightly!”

“Son of God or not he’s just a child,” Margaret scoffed before holding up her tools of trade. Steel nails she’d placed over her original ones dripped with blood as she flexed her fingers before charging them, “Learn your place!”

“Syaoran!”

“I know!” he charged towards her and brought Sakura up and downward as she wrapped around Margaret’s outstretched arms and cut through the flesh.

Margaret barely had time to scream about that before he moved again, steps quick as he swept Sakura back the opposite way and cut through her neck.

Margaret’s body exploded in a swirl of dark light and her tainted soul appeared. He could hear Sakura’s pleased sigh in his head as he released her so she could transform back into human form. He stood up and looked down at her with a smile.

“We did it, Syaoran!” she sounded extremely pleased as she cupped the red soul to her chest. She looked over at the fallen girl and frowned, “Let’s get her somewhere safe before we call your father.”

“You’re right, let’s do that first.”

* * *

 

After they had taken the young girl, Chiro, to the hospital Sakura swallowed down her 99th soul. They stood outside the hospital, in front of the water foundation feeling prouder than ever.

“It’s been a long journey, Sakura, but now you’re nearly a Death Scythe just like your father.”

“I could not have done it without you, Syaoran,” she smiled, green eyes shining as she took his hands and squeezed them. He squeezed her hands back and then pulled back.

“Let’s call, Dad,” he turned to the water foundation and traced symbols against the surface of it. It glowed and then a familiar view popped into existence. Clow Reed adjusted his glasses and then smiled at both of them.

“Good evening, or rather it’s nearly morning. Was your mission successful, Syaoran?”

“Yes, Father. Sakura just ate her 99th evil soul. Now we just need a witch’s soul and she’ll be a full blown Death Scythe.”

“And a worthy partner for a Death God such as yourself,” Clow said, still smiling, “Well done, Princess.” He turned away from them, “Fujitaka, did you hear?”

Another smiling man joined Clow in the watery mirror, “I did. Congratulations to the both of you.” His smile slipped, “Hunting a witch will be different from the humans you’ve been after. Please be careful, Sakura.”

“I will, dad. Besides, I have Syaoran here,” she smiled at Syaoran and he smiled back at her.

He turned back to the water with a serious look on his face, “I will keep Sakura safe, King Fujitaka.”

“Hahaha, I’m not a ‘king’ anymore,” he laughed again, “Please, ‘Fujitaka’ or if you must ‘Fujitaka-sensei’.”

“Yes, sir,” he smiled at him even though he knew he would slip up again in the future. It would take more than a few short years to stop regarding the other man as royalty, regardless of how he had stepped down from the throne. Syaoran looked back at his father, “Do you have any leads on possible witches?”

“Hmm, several but none that have done anything wrong...when you return to the school I’ll give you a list of witches who have crossed the line.” Syaoran nodded when his father finished. Unlike what most people thought, students of the school weren’t allowed to hunt just any old witches. Only witches who had done harm were eligible to be eaten. That didn’t stop the witch community from resenting his father for the lives lost to students of the Academy. That also didn’t stop all the prejudices against witches in general from non witches.

“Then we will return soon. I’ve missed my bed.” That wasn’t the only thing he had missed, but he was sure not much had changed since they had been gone.

“Then we will be expecting you,” and the call disconnected.

“Well,” Sakura sounded nervous, “All we have to do now is hunt a witch.”

“It wasn’t easy to get all these evil souls, and it’d feel a bit weird if it wasn’t also as difficult to get a witch’s soul.”

“You’re right. It’s the hard work that makes it worth it,” she laughed, “That sounded like something Kurogane-sensei would say.”

“You’re right,” he laughed too, “Alright. Let’s get back home.”

* * *

 

They reported into Clow’s chambers and he gave them the list, “I wish you luck with your hunting.”

“Thanks, Lord Reed,” Sakura said with a slight bow once they were done having tea and relaying the full details of their mission. The older man smiled and wished them luck again before sending them on their way.

Outside his father’s chambers, Syaoran looked at the scratchy list and then at Sakura, “Let’s go take a break for the day so we can be at full strength before we go out.”

“True...we only did just return from hunting. And for a witch we’d want to be at full strength.”

“It’d be nice if we could see the others before we left…” Sakura sighed, and then pulled out her compad, “I think they’re all out on assignments though.” She checked the assigned mission list and nodded, “They are.”

“Well, we were the closest to getting to this point. And Watanuki’s dealing with two weapons, so it’s twice the work,” Syaoran started walking towards the front of the building so they could leave and head to their house in town.

“That’s true enough,” Sakura put away the compad and yawned, “Sleeping sounds nice…”

“We’ll have to make sure we eat something too...should we stop by that place?”

“Oh, sure.”

* * *

 

 

They selected a witch by the name of Genko who was known for kidnapping young children in northern Edror. He would lure them in with sweets and they were rarely heard from again aside from the few who’d managed to escape.

“This certainly looks like a sweet witch’s house,” Sakura muttered as she tucked her hands into her coat’s pocket. Even with her gloves, it was still cold in the near winter’s air. Syaoran adjusted his earmuff’s and nodded after asking her to repeat herself.

“I think the gingerbread layout is a bit much…”

“It almost makes me want to make one,” Sakura looked at the frosted windows and adjusted her scarf again. “I wonder if Watanuki-chan knows how?”

He tried to picture that, and laughed, “You can ask.” The lights in the house flicked on, and he nodded. “Someone’s come back home. But they’re alone which makes this easier…”

“Right, so that plan from before?”  

“Yeah, so transform, Sakura,” She did and he took her into his hand as he focused on the area of the house he could sense the witch at. A tightening of his hand and he calmed himself so he could focus on his target. “There!”

He rushed towards the house, jumping up the window ledge and from there to the roof until he was over the target. A well placed stamp of his foot sent his soul’s strength through it and he crashed through the roof and swung Sakura up and over. Genko dodged and Syaoran landed firmly on the balls of his feet as he glared up at the witch.

“Eh? What the hell is this?” Syaoran looked up at the imposing man with black eyes and long black hair who was frowning down at him, “Oi, kid that’s a dangerous thing to be swinging around!”

“Witch Genko, I’ll be taking your soul,” he jumped up and swung Sakura’s blade at him. The steel didn’t even make contact with the man who jumped away and onto the kitchen table. Several unfinished baked good projects fell to the ground.

“I’m telling you that’s dangerous! Dawg-doggy-dogdog-dodge blaster!!” he opened up his mouth wide and blue energy poured out, sweeping towards Syaoran.

Syaoran barely had time to say “What?” before he was blasted away through the wall of the house and hit a tree quite a ways away. The smoking remains of the house were clear in the moon’s light. He coughed and rubbed his head as Sakura rubbed his arm.

“Syaoran, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m made of tougher stuff than that. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she looked back at the house in the distance and shook her head, “Witches are on another level…”

“It’s the magic they have,” already he could feel his headache lessening and the wounds on his back closing up as he stood up. He offered a hand down to Sakura, “Shall we try again, Princess?” _If a sneak attack didn’t work then a frontal assault to wear down his strength might._

“Yes!” she gripped his hand and stood up before transforming again, “We will get that witch’s soul!” _I will become a death scythe, I will become a death scythe!_

* * *

 

It was a hard defeat each time they attacked, lost, and regrouped. Syaoran had to call it a day when he noticed how exhausted Sakura was. They headed to their hotel rooms and he called his father.

“Oh? Well, I told you hunting a witch would be hard. But you’ve learned a lot haven’t you?” Clow’s tone was way too light for Syaoran’s tastes. He sighed and nodded.

“Don’t you have any more tips…?”

“It’s been a long time since I made my own death scythe...the most recent ones to have done that would be Fai and Kurogane. Have you asked them?”

“Many times...but they’re not exactly...like us, you know. Sakura and I can’t do what they--.”

“So find a way that works just for you and Sakura.”

“What?”

“What’s been the sticking point for your relationship thus far? Utilize that and attack! I know you can do that!”

“Father…” Clow was most certainly teasing him, Syaoran thought gloomily. The man even had his customary ‘this is mostly a joke’ smile. But the advice beyond the teasing seemed solid. “I’ll think that over.”

His various plans had failed so now he needed a new one. He folded his hands across his chest and thought long into the night as Sakura went to bed in the next room. Early morning saw him coming up with an idea.

“A bit...silly but it might work.” It would help that Genko had never seen Sakura.

* * *

 

Syaoran hid behind a nearby tree as Sakura approached the house. It wouldn’t take him long to reach her, but he knew that with her power she could wrap around their target and trap him. That’s what he was planning on. Genko was standing on his roof, patching it up from the fights that had damaged it. He looked down at Sakura, and frowned but he didn’t get closer to her yet.

“Lost, girl?”

“Yes. I was looking for the village, but I got lost in the forest,” Sakura looked around and tugged her hat down low. She hoped this plan would work as she looked up at Genko. He grunted and then jumped down from the roof.

“Alright, well if you just go on that north path there…” he started to explain the way out of the forest, turning his back on Sakura in the process. That had been what she was waiting on and she transformed her arm into steel to thrust through his back. Syaoran rolled from where he had been hiding and grabbed her other arm as she fully transformed. Genko looked back at them shocked as blood started to tingle past his lips.

“W-what?”

“Your time’s finished,” Syaoran cut up with Sakura, separating an entire section of his body from the rest. Genko fell on his knees and with a well placed foot to his back, Syaoran cut off his head with a quick whip of Sakura. He was covered in blood from his waist down, as was Sakura’s blade--but no one ever said it’d be a bloodless job.  

He stepped back from the body as the soul rose up. He released Sakura as they looked at the dark purple glowing light in awe.

“We…” she reached out and took it into her hands before grinning at him, “We did it!”

“Yes,” he grinned back and then bowed, “We did it, Princess.”

“I knew you could do it, Syaoran,” Sakura laughed, “I always had faith in you.”

He laughed, “Yeah? Well...go ahead and eat it, Sakura. Let’s make you a death scythe.”

She nodded and then put the soul into her mouth and swallowed. Her body glowed, and she hovered for a moment before falling down on her knees.

“Sakura?!” he joined her on the ground and held her shoulder, “Sakura--.”

“I think it’s just...all this power…” she closed her eyes, “I feel so…” She burped and stopped glowing. “Eh?”

“Ah?” he asked.

“Eh?!” she touched her face and stared up at him in dawning horror, “The power disappeared!”

“What? How? Why?”

As he asked that a low groan was heard behind Sakura. He looked away from her, to see the defeated body of Genko standing up, fully healed. Even his head was reattached.

“I’m not a damn witch!” Genko yelled at the shocked teenagers.

“But you were on the list!” Sakura stood up, “I just ate your soul, Genko!”

The man rubbed at his face, “I’m also not ‘Genko’. I’m Ioryogi!”

Syaoran stood up as well, “What? But this is Genko’s house--what were you doing living here?” He looked back at the house and then at him.

“I’m housesitting,” Ioryogi frowned, “Genko’s on vacation down south.”

“Wait, wait, you’re really not Genko?” Sakura paled, “Syaoran...if...I ate a non-witch…”

Syaoran paled as well and then groaned, “All that hard work…I messed up…” The order in which souls had to be consumed was important. And since they had messed up, “We’re going to have to start over...”

Ioryogi nodded, “Damn stupid meisters...learn how to tell a magical creature from a witch, already. Don’t they teach you anything at that damn school?”

Syaoran sighed and looked at Sakura and sighed again, “We apologize for mistaking you for a witch, Mr. Ioryogi. And attempting to kill you over the last few days.”

Ioryogi didn’t stop frowning as he looked at them both. “I’m coming with you to Sussau to speak with Clow Reed about why he sent you after Genko.”

Syaoran agreed with a sigh. Ioryogi nodded and then transformed into a small blue dog plush.

“...he really isn’t a witch,” Sakura muttered as she stared down at him.

* * *

 

Clow nodded at the blue dog sitting at his table as he finished up his tale of harassment.

“Well, if Genko really hasn’t been kidnapping the children, someone obviously has. I’ll send Syaoran and Sakura to investigate since they’re already familiar with the location.”

Syaoran hid a small embarrassed noise, and sat up in his chair, “What about...the souls we’ve collected thus far, Father?”

“Well...you ate a soul that wasn’t on the list and wasn’t a witch so all of them were taken. I’m sorry but you’ll have to start the process over again,” Clow didn’t sound as sorry as heavily amused.

Fujitaka put a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, “It’ll be okay, Sakura. You did so well in the past few years, and you even managed to beat Ioryogi! I’m sure it’ll take a bit longer than you’d have liked to become a death scythe but it should go faster now!”

“They beat me through dirty tricks…” the dog scowled, “But they did beat me. They should be able to handle a witch or two.”

“So,” Clow turned to them, “You have your mission and a goal to work towards. Please continue to work  hard, children.”

“Yes, sir!” they said in unison.


	2. Prologue: Watanuki and Doumeki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki and Doumeki investigate disappearances on a beach.

_Countdowns: 168 days until it's painted red, 241 days until true love awakens_

“The sun, the beach, and all of it’s wasted because Himawari is not here and instead I’m stuck with you,” Watanuki collapsed on the beach, feeling tears come to his eyes as he looked out at the water, “This would have been the perfect chance to win her over more! I’m missing out on prime Himawari swimsuit time! She and I could be running off into the sunset! We could be feeding each other a homemade lunch!” He rolled onto his back and stared up with a frown at his partner for the day. “Oi, are you listening?”

“No,” Doumeki said after a moment, “You started ranting about something silly, when we have a job today.”

“We’re at the beach and we have a job. This is so disappointing…”

“That’s an odd thing for you to say.”

“Oi, shut up,” Watanuki stood up and dusted off his body of the sand. He frowned when he noticed Doumeki watching him, “What?”

“It’s odd to see you in shorts too.”

“What else am I supposed to wear to the beach?” he scowled as Doumeki gave a half smirk.

“Something that covered you from head to toe? You’re not known for dressing for the weather.”

“That was only a few months ago,” he protested, flushing with annoyance.

“Hm,” was all he said, which was Doumeki speech for ‘not continuing this anymore’ or so he’d thought but that had definitely been a hand touching his thigh.

“Can you not?!”

“You’re making a scene,” Doumeki walked away and stepped into the water, frowning, “So we’re bait.”

“I’m making a scene--,” he stopped himself and noticed that he was right. They were attracting attention, possibly no thanks to all his carrying on, he reluctantly admitted. He shuddered as he imagined what Yuuko would have had to say about that. He could already see her laughter and the words in his head. _‘It’s always so nice to see you getting so excited, Kimihiro.’_ “That damn woman,” he muttered.

“Oi, are _you_ listening?”

“My name isn’t ‘oi’ for the last time!!!”

“And mines isn’t either.”

“You barely deserve to even get called by that name,” he frowned and looked away from him, “So, a spirit that kidnaps good looking young men? You’re right, I am totally being used as bait right now…”

“‘You’.”

“Yes, me, as I’m the only good looking one between us.” Doumeki just looked at him and he ignored him, as he looked over the beach, “I’m not sensing any spirits…”

“They were usually kidnapped after they went for a swim around that island out there.”

Watanuki looked where he was pointing, “That’s way far out. Who even swims that far out?”

“People like us, come on, let’s go.” Doumeki pulled off his shirt and then went back to where they had set up base to leave it there.

“Wait, ugh,” he took off his shirt as well and looked out at the water, “How am I supposed to use you in the water?”

“I can just fight on my own.”

“And how the hell am I supposed to fight then!” Watanuki snapped as he toed off his shoes.

“I’ll protect you so don’t worry about it,” Doumeki said that offhandedly as he walked back towards the water.

“Hey asshole that’s not what I want!” Watanuki fumed after him and joined him in the water, glad that it wasn’t too unbearably cold.

* * *

 

Once they were far enough out to in the ocean that yelling would be impossible even for Watanuki, Doumeki couldn’t help but notice the serious look on his face as they swam. Even though he often acted in a loud and obnoxious manner, he was still a witch. Which meant that he was exceedingly clever--he’d questioned if the obnoxiousness was just an act, but he clearly remembered him acting this way when he had been a child as well.

He was turning to glance back at him again, when he noticed that he had disappeared. He dived down and looked around but he wasn’t underneath the water. He swam back the way they had came, calling out his name to no avail. Watanuki had vanished just like the others had. He looked towards the island they had been heading to and started back towards it. It really did seem like that would hold all the answers.

* * *

 

“Oh no,” a soft voice said. Watanuki opened his eyes and saw treetops and filtered sunlight and light blue hair belonging to a mysterious being. They were human in appearance, but the feeling he was getting from them was most certainly not that of a human’s. He sat up but they pushed him back down. “Please don’t move. I drew you in with my magic and you hit your head rather hard.”

He could feel the blood now on the front of his head, and also, “Sorry, do you know where my glasses are?”

“They broke when you landed…”

“That’s fine, may I have them back?”

They nodded and pressed the twisted frames into his hand. He smiled a thanks and slid them into his pocket for fixing later.

“I’m so sorry…” the spirit said again.

“It’s okay. I’m Watanuki. Who are you?”

“...I am a siren. I am called Zashiki...” tears started to form in their eyes as they looked down on Watanuki, “I’m so sorry...because of my foolishness you have been hurt.”

He sighed and slowly sat up. He pressed a hand to his face and healed his wound and cleaned the blood off so that the spirit wouldn’t cry over that any longer, “It’s nothing, see?” He showed them the healed wound--it wouldn’t even scar he was sure.

“Oh,” and they sounded surprised, “You are a witch?”

“Yes,” he looked back at them, settling on a smile he was told was calming--but considering the main person who had said that was usually drunk perhaps it wasn’t? He figured it must not be as the siren burst into tears.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling completely lost.

“I didn’t mean to kidnap you! I just get so lonely and my song is so seldom heard…”

He nodded, understanding dawning, “Have you kidnapped others like me?”

They cried harder, “Yes...and they have all died because of me...none can live on this island...there is nothing to eat!”

He looked around. He could see plenty of trees but even as they were in the topics, he could see no fruits growing. He could sense no other life but them on the island and offshore Doumeki’s. There weren’t even fish he could sense.

“How did you come to be here? Doesn’t your kind usually travel in packs?”

“I got kidnapped and lost when I tried to return home. It has been so lonely here…”

He wondered who had dared tried to kidnap a siren, before remembering how valuable they were body, mind, and soul. “How long ago was that?”

“I don’t know!”

“Alright, I understand…” he sighed and stood up, “I come from Death Academy.” The siren paled, so he hastened to reassure them, “I didn’t come here to take your soul. Just to investigate the disappearances and see what was causing them. The killings were accidental and you, yourself, were harmed by humans…A life doesn’t equal a life but I think Clow Reed will understand. Let’s go to the beach, we can talk with him there.” And he could greet Doumeki who was almost at the island.

* * *

 

“Oi, you’re late. What happened to protecting me?” that was what greeted him when he finally reached the island’s shore. He took in a deep breath and resisted the urge to physically check over Watanuki for injuries. He looked at the girl next to him and frowned. She cowered behind Watanuki.

“Hey don’t look at them like that,” Watanuki called his attention back to him, scowling his usual scowl. So he really was alright, he noted with not a small amount of relief.

“You disappeared. Did she do that?”

“ _They_ are a siren, I heard their song and it brought me to them,” Watanuki glanced back at the siren, “I think that only people with strong magical powers or tendencies or spiritual force can hear it. Explains why a dud like you wasn’t drawn in.” He was sneering as he said the last part. Doumeki took the insult with good grace, and looked around the island.

“So where are the others?”

“There are no others. They died due to exposure to the elements and lack of nourishment,” he really didn’t sound too broken up about that, “This siren was kidnapped from their home and left here all alone. Sirens aren’t meant to be in solitude like this. We have to return this child to their pack and that will solve the issues in this area.”

He looked at the dark blue haired creature, with it’s androgynous features and nodded, after seeing the tears still running down their face, “We’ll need to call Reed.”

Watanuki gave a heavy sigh and went to dig out a small hole in the sand which slowly filled with water. He traced the symbols for summoning Reed and soon enough an annoying view popped up.

Reed had a mug in hand and was sipping from it as he answered their call.

“Good evening, boys. How are things on the other side of the world?”

“They’re fine, Clow Reed,” Watanuki grumbled, and then explained the situation. Reed nodded at the end.

“I understand. Please return that little one back to their home. I’m sure their family misses them very much. I will have to make sure to stress to the Vrayanians about not allowing their people to hunt out mythical creatures. There’s nothing I can do about the other religious sects, sadly enough. To them I am not ‘God’ and listening to me isn’t what they will do.”

Watanuki wondered if he was trying to make him pity him, but the more he talked the more annoyed he got. Doumeki squeezed his shoulder to redirect his obvious annoyance. It wouldn’t do for him to start being overly hostile to the Death God of the world, after all. And especially to the person he was indebted to for allowing a witch to stay at a school like the Death Academy.

“We’ll return them, then,” Doumeki said in Watanuki’s stead, “Anything else?”

“Nope, that will be all. Thank you for your hard work in fixing that problem.” Clow smiled and it was eerily reminiscent of Yuuko’s.

The call disconnected.

“Well, that was annoying,” Watanuki frowned and then turned to Zashiki with nothing but smiles, “So, do you remember where you’re from?”

* * *

 

Transporting a siren was exactly as difficult as it sounded it would be but they managed it with Doumeki’s bike and buying a sidecar for it. Thankfully their original home had just been south of Cephiro and they weren’t far from it.

Watanuki swan out with Zashiki as several of their kind popped up and greeted them warmly. “Welcome back, welcome back,” they all said. He smiled as Zashiki started to cry again, and even managed to keep smiling when several guardians of the sirens attacked him. They were small and flying creatures that hurled insult after insult. But when he looked at how happy Zashiki was, he couldn’t stay mad for long.

He swam back to shore and joined Doumeki in watching the sirens sing and play.

“Job well done, huh?”  

“Good job,” Doumeki replied.

There was a pause and then--“Of all people you are the LAST I wanted to hear that from!”

“You’re being too loud,” Doumeki complained, covering his ears.

The reaction to that was predictable as Watanuki proved that he could be louder as the sun set. “You want to see loud? I can be loud! Of all the nerve, what did you even do today? What use were you at all, idiot? All you did was drive me to and from--I could have just driven a car!”

“Can you even drive?”

“That’s besides the point!!”

_This is the man_ , Doumeki thought as he watched him scream and carry on, _that I swore to protect_.

_What the hell was I thinking?_


	3. Prologue: Fai and Kurogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai and Kurogane visit a small town and misbehave.

_Countdowns: 145 days until it's painted red, 218 days until true love awakens_

__

“Good morning, boss,” he fluffed out his blond hair before smiling at Clow Reed. The other man smiled back at him and Kurogane.

“Good morning, Fai, Kurogane. There is someplace I need you both to investigate for me. I’ve already arranged for replacements for your classes today.”

“Alright, where are you sending us?” Kurogane asked, shifting his chair and ignoring the steaming cup of tea in front of him.

“Just to the west of us. There’s a new cult that’s risen up and I’m concerned with their practices.”

“It’s not like you to interfere though,” Fai noted, “So they be really messing up~waa how exciting, Kuro-sama.”

“What have they done?” Kurogane asked, choosing to ignore the meister beside him and focus on Clow Reed.

Clow sighed, “They have started collecting a dangerous plant and creating a new medicine from it. Most of the governments have outlawed the production and sell of the medicine but Xaton state has went against the Achijan federal laws and allowed it in certain sectors.”

“What does the medicine do?” Fai’s specialty was chemicals so he was more than familiar with the various ill effects of certain compounds.

“It is a depressant that takes swift effect and plunges the user into a death like sleep,” Clow frowned, “However, that alone would not be enough to catch my attention. There’s thousands of medicines out there that do that to this day. It breaks the bond between soul and body and…” he sighed, “The souls go missing.”

“Go missing?” Kurogane looked around the room with it’s various graves sticking up in the sand, and then back at Clow, “How can souls go missing? Don’t they all come to you?”

“There’s interference. I suspect demons might be involved. They are known for eating souls after all. And souls eaten by demons will never come to me.”

“Ah, and that’s why you’re sending us instead of some of the two star students.” Fai made an unnecessary ‘gotcha’ motion with his hands, “Alright, we will go and take care of that then.”

“The location is…”

* * *

 

“It’s cold,” Kurogane adjusted his jacket and wished he had brought a hat along for his ears. Fai seemed largely unaffected by the cold as he looked around the town they had stopped in while he sipped hot chocolate from the cafe he had just dragged Kurogane to.

“Ah, we should get a souvenir for Yuui while we’re here, Kuro-papa,” he pointed at the little shop for just that, “I think he’d like that, don’t you?” ‘That’ was a plush snow bunny with a blue bow around it’s neck.

“How old do you think your brother is?” Kurogane steered him past the toy shop and towards the further edges of the town they’d landed in.

“Wellll, not too clear on that but he’s older than me? Probably...but it’s cute and it’d suit him,” Fai looked back at the shop wistfully, “We’ll come back for it then.”

“Oi, we’re here on a job, this isn’t a date or something,” Kurogane squeezed his shoulders in warning, “Focus, what did that you learn in the cafe? I found out that a new company moved in a few months ago and people have been selected to try out their product--”

“--but for each person who declares it a success, just as many don’t come back,” Fai nodded his head towards a business office up ahead, “Their office is up ahead, but their warehouse is elsewhere. We can assume that the warehouse might be where they take the victims...”

“What bugs me is the selection process,” Kurogane released his elbows and turned to look into a storefront, “You don’t get to just walk in but you have to be invited to try it out.”

“What’s surprising to me is that there are still people who want to be selected even with the disappearances,” Fai leaned against the window and sipped his hot chocolate, “I guess they’re not linking it to the company but just viewing it as a coincidence. But there is no such thing in this world, after all, everything is hitzusen. So, keeping that in mind, what could be attracting these people to the company?”

“Magic, probably, and that’s your field more than mines.”

“I’ve been sensing magic in this town, but it’s all distorted. It must be since we’re pretty far north. Magic gets distorted around the equators, sadly.”

“Will yours?”

Fai laughed, “You act like all I can use is magic,” he tilted his head back to look at Kurogane and his eyes turned gold for a moment, “That’s not my only trick of trade.”

“I know you show-off,” Kurogane smiled for half a second, “Hey, what else can you sense about this town?”

“Clow was right,” Fai closed his eyes, “There is a demonic presence in this town--and a large one at that. That’s not too unusual since they like to be in human towns but the huge majority of them are in the building where the institute is.” When he opened his eyes again, they were back to his usual blue.

“So we should most definitely check out that building,” Kurogane stepped back from the store and started walking, “Let’s go, Fai.”

“Right behind you, Daddy~!”

“Stop being so damn loud already!”

 

* * *

 

Fai had charmed the server’s hand written invite to the building earlier at the cafe. Kurogane knew that she would be fine if not a bit heart broken when Fai didn’t call her later that night. He looked at the building and then at his watch as he waited on Fai to return.

_“Kuro-pi should stay outside and wait for me. The lady told us, didn’t she? That they only like to see the person on the invitation?”_

“Damn idiot,” but it was more fondness than annoyance that tinged his voice as he leaned against the building and tried not to scowl at passersby. He didn’t know what was going on inside the building but since nothing was on fire, he considered that a good sign that something must be going right. The sun was getting low in the sky, and there was still no sign of Fai. He started to worry a bit as four and then five hours went by, and sent off a quick text to him. Before six hours had went by, the door opened and a yawning Fai stepped out.

“Ah, Kuro-sama, let’s go back to the hotel, I’m still tired.”

“Oi, what happened in there?”

“Hmm, they gave me the medicine and I slept. Then when the effects wore off I woke up and explored the building. That took longer than the sleeping did, sorry. I found out a lot of interesting stuff, like where the warehouse is located. And,” Fai jumped over the side of the railings and landed in front of Kurogane. He pressed his lips to his ear, “They’re dumping the bodies of the dead in the Siberq Ocean. But before they do that, they store them in the warehouse before moving them onward. Their next shipment goes out tonight.”

Kurogane gripped his shoulders and pushed him back some, “What time tonight?”

“After one. It’s only eight now, so we can go and rest up for a bit so we can be there around ten or so.”

“Did anyone die while you were in there?”

“I was the only subject today, the other one canceled. Lucky us. There weren’t that many workers, and not all of them were demons either. But I didn’t get the feeling that they were the ring leaders of this whole operation,” Fai looked up at the building, “I did plant a few tracers on some of them, don’t think they’ll notice.”

“That was risky,” Kurogane let go of him and then stepped around him, “Let’s go to the hotel and eat and plan what we’re doing.”

“Yes, alright then, Kuro-sama,” he grabbed his arm and followed him to their hotel.

* * *

 

One feeding and one nap later, they were dressed better for the harsh late winter weather and standing on the roof of the warehouse, peering inside.

“They could have at least given them proper coffins instead of those boxes,” Fai muttered, “The dead deserve more respect than that.”

“Yeah, well, if we can we’ll help them get that.”

“Good plan, Kuro-rin. Hmmm... I sense at least five demons and two humans. I can hear a truck in the distance, so that must be where they plan on loading them up too and shipping them out. This is also where they’re storing the drug…”

“That old man will want some of it for a sample. So we’ll have to make sure we get some, got that?”

“No problem. How could I fail to do that with a Death Scythe?” Fai stood up, “Alright, transfrom Kuro-pi!”

Kurogane grumbled about the nicknames, but transformed into a long katana. Fai gripped him tight and then jumped through the window of the warehouse, uncaring of the attention his attention would draw. It wasn’t as if any of the people here would escape after all.

The human’s souls glowed red, and the demon’s a pure white. Judgement had been called down upon them and that judgement was--

“Death,” Fai said cutting down the first human to reach his spot. He didn’t linger on the blood covering Kurogane’s blade. It was no match for the blood he’d drank just that past hour. He flipped over the body, Kurogane scratching against the floor as he kicked the demon that had tried to jump him down, and using his legs forced him to stay down as he twisted his neck dangerously. He picked Kurogane back up and cut off it’s head.

“That’s two,” Kurogane said, as Fai stood up and ran to where he could sense the incoming defenders, alerted to their comrade’s downfall by their death throes.

“Truck is nearly here, too,” Fai said, jumping up and over the approaching human female’s head and thrusting Kurogane back into her and twisting him, “Waa, how fun, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t get carried away,” even as he said that, Fai was more than aware that Kurogane was enjoying this just as much as he was. He pressed a kiss to his sword hand and continued onward with their fight.  

Fai pushed up from Kurogane, embedding him into the concrete floor with his violent thrust up to claw down another demon. This one managed to thrust a hand through Fai’s side before Fai smashed his head in and grabbed Kurogane to finish the job.

“Ahhh, now Yuui will worry. And I just got this coat,” Fai wiped at his lip and closed his eyes to find the location of the remaining three demons. He was covered in blood, as was Kurogane’s blade. Excitement was high as he found the remaining demons at the front of the warehouse and one leaving. Using his vampiric speed he rushed towards them and cut down the two who were still in the building before going after the fleeing one.

The moon was low in the sky as he ran across the snow to the demon and swung Kurogane in a wide arc downward. The demon kicked up and knocked Kurogane from his grip. Fai didn’t pause before pressing onward, growing out his nails to slash at the demon. A well placed kick to his chest had him falling back onto his knees as the demon backed away.

“Ah, so Clow Reed got wind of this experiment sooner than we thought he would,” the demon said. Fai rubbed his throat and stood up to attack him again before he froze. Images that he had seen long ago by that man’s hand came to mind as he stared at the demon before him.

“You’re supposed to be in the Witch’s jail. How did you escape, Seishirou?”

“Don’t fight alone, you idiot!” Kurogane had untransformed and ran up to join him. He held out a hand with a quick “Yes, yes,” and Kurogane transformed back. Fai readied his stance and pointed the blade at Seishirou who looked largely unconcerned. It was infuriatin, and if the anger he was picking up from Kurogane was any sign, the other agreed.

“Someone was so kind as to promise to grant me my wish,” Seishirou sighed and adjusted his glasses, smiling at them both, “Much in the world has changed while I was locked up...I do not know either of you, who are you?”

“Don’t answer that,” Kurogane snarled.

“Names aren’t so easily given,” Fai said, “And you’re not someone who should be free to wander!” He flash stepped to him, feeling Kurogane enter into Seishirou’s body as he twisted up-- into nothingness it seemed as Seishirou pulled off the blade and kicked his legs from under him. Fai landed painfully on his wrist and could feel the wound in his side opening further as he glared up at Seishirou and attempted to push up to attack again.

“That blade appears to be a katana...could you be Kurogane? And the blond one must be Fai? What a sight, I never imagined the day would come when Clow Reed would actually employ a demon like you to fight for him. Things really have changed during my centuries long exile.”

“I am not a demon!” He ignored the pain in his body and rolled to his feet again.

“You shouldn’t waste your time on attacking me when you’re already so hurt. Shouldn’t you be more worried about retrieving the data from that warehouse?” Seishirou put a hand into his pocket.

“You’d be perfect for explaining to Clow what was going on here,” he felt a bit unsteady, but he ran towards Seishirou again. The black haired man dodged this blow as well, before jumping back and landing on a tree.

“You will never catch me when I have the elder’s all-seeing-eye,” he touched his left eye which was a different color than his right, “Goodbye.” His hand in his pocket shifted and then he jumped to another tree branch.

“Wait, no!” but even as Fai prepared to give chase, an unmistakable loud blast was heard from behind them. He spun around and groaned, “That’s so stereotypical, Kuro-sama!”

They both fumed in anger, and were both considering giving chase after Seishirou before Fai winced and more rubbed at his throat again. Kurogane sighed, giving up that pursuit for now.

“Idiot, go worry about getting a sample of that strange drug instead of standing here complaining about cliches.”

* * *

 

“And so,” Fai was all smiles as he pointed at the data he had spread in front of Clow, “We have no idea what it is made out of. I even asked Kakei for help and he’s just as clueless. He looked super pissed off though!!”

“This is troubling news,” Clow didn’t look that troubled as much as thoughtful as he picked up the report again, “It is nearly enough to make me wish that she was available to ask…”

“‘She’?” Kurogane asked.

“A woman Lord Clow would consult with from time to time,” Fujitaka poured Kurogane another cup of tea, “She’s unavailable right now.”

“Well this is important, isn’t it? Surely she has an emergency number.”

“Kurogane,” Clow sipped from his tea, “It is far more complex than that. Well, it’ll be alright. We can figure it out on our own.”

“I’ll keep working hard, Lord Clow,” Fai put a hand to his heart, “You can count on me!”

Clow smiled at him, “I have every bit of faith that you can, Fai. You are a very intelligent person.”

Fai smiled back, “Yes, sir.”

Kurogane sighed, “Well, we’re going to back home. He’s still pretty banged up. I’ll cover his classes later on, sir.”

“Very well, feel better soon Fai.”

“Of course, sir. When Kurogane’s recovered from my last feeding, I’ll just use his blood to help fix myself up completely.”

Fai waved as Kurogane drew him off.

* * *

 

“Lord Clow?” Fujitaka asked once Fai and Kurogane had disappeared.

“It’s nothing, Fujitaka...I just was unaware that Seishirou had escaped. The witches really do refuse to talk with me unless she can speak in their stead,” he sighed, “She picked a real difficult time to disappear...that Yuuko.”


	4. Chapter 1: Arrival at Death Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki awakes to the shock of his life when Yuuko mysteriously vanishes. With some help from Haruka he determines that Death Academy is where he should be.

# Start of Part I 

* * *

_Countdowns: 365 days until it's painted red, 438 days until true love awakens_

 

“Oh, Haruka, I wasn’t expecting to meet with you tonight,” Watanuki took a seat on the porch and looked at the dream projection of his mistress’s oldest friend. Even though the years had seen him grow older and older, he still took on the form of a young adult in the dream world.

“Kimihiro, it’s been a while. I was hoping we could catch up with each other. How are your magical studies going?”

Watanuki laughed, shaking his head as he adjusted his hair, “Pretty good, I’d say. Yuuko still says that I shouldn’t use it recklessly. But it’s not as if we ever really leave the house--or, rather I don’t really leave the house. So there’s no risk of me hurting anyone else but myself if it backfires.”

“What about hurting Yuuko?”

“She can more than defend herself against me,” he laughed, “She’s exceedingly strong. Possibly one of the more powerful witches in the world. I’m lucky to have her as a mentor.”

“That you are,” Haruka took a drag on his cigarette and then looked at Watanuki again, “You’re strong as well, you know.”

“She’s taught me well. I still don’t know everything . . . but I’m pretty close.”

“You’ve been alive for a long time, Kimihiro, but you haven’t been alive forever and with life still continuing onward, you’d never be able to know everything.”

“I meant magic wise, but that’s a good point. I don’t know how long I’ve been alive . . . but it’s definitely been longer than the past decade I remember. I have eight tails now. . .so. . .just past  eight hundred years. But I don’t remember any of that,” he squeezed his hand against his heart, “I do remember Yuuko, and you and . . .”

“There should be someone else you remember, Kimihiro.”

“Someone else?”  

“Yes, most definitely you should remember him . . .”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, that dream ended abruptly,” he had mastered dream walking a long time ago, but sometimes dreams just weren’t meant to be hung onto. He sat up from his bed and rubbed at his face. He yawned, and then looked around his room. “Mugetsu?”

The small fox was nowhere to be found so he got out of bed, “Maybe he’s with Yuuko? Ah, no, I overslept,” he said after noticing the time, “She’s going to be so pissed I can hear it now . . . she’s going to demand so much alcohol to get over her hangover too, but that’s why she’s already in pain so you’d think that she wouldn’t, right?” he realized he was talking to himself halfway to the kitchen, but it was too late to stop so he continued to mutter about his overly ridiculous mistress as he started up breakfast. While it cooked he made a tray filled with a hangover remedy and brought it to her room.

A knock on the door yielded no response, so he opened up the door. The bed was made up from his duties yesterday and it didn’t even look like it had been slept in since.

“Yuuko?” he went looking through the rooms for her. The room she entertained guests was empty, as well the library, and the other guest rooms. The bathroom was clear, and the front yard was too. He went out to the backyard that he’d visited in his dreams and found Mugetsu asleep in the sake from last night.

“You silly thing,” he picked up his drunk familiar and Mugetsu wrapped around his wrist before going back to sleep. “Where’s Yuuko? She was drinking so maybe . . . don’t tell me she went out to drink more? That damn woman! At least leave a note or something.” He went to the kitchen and finished up breakfast. The usual board where Yuuko would scribble out notes was empty and wiped clean. He was getting a bit worried as he finished out the phone Yuuko had given him a few months ago and went to her contact and called her.

“We’re sorry the person you have dialed is not currently available or might be out of service range. Please try again later. We’re sorry the person you have dialed is not currently--.”

He hung up and turned off the stove, and leaned against the countertop, “What’s going on? She usually answers . . .” he sent off a text and pocketed his phone again as he bit his lip. Sometimes Yuuko just packed up and disappeared for days but, she usually woke him up to tell him or left a note on the board or in recent months left a message on his phone. He checked his voicemail which was only old messages. He sat his phone on the counter and took a deep breathe before sighing.

“Mugetsu, have you seen Yuuko?”  the small beast shook its head in the negative. Watanuki was at a lost as he went and got dressed to search the small town they lived in.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, and dozens of shop employees questioned who only expressed surprise, there was no sign of Yuuko anywhere. It was late afternoon by the time he stumbled home. He brought in the mail as he usually did and set it aside to sort through later. He cleaned up the dishes from the uneaten breakfast and drank a cool glass of water.

Yuuko had beaten into his head that magic must not be used carelessly for random desires, but he was desperate.

He gathered a clean cloth and went into the backyard. He closed his eyes and cast a spell on the cloth. It rose up and took the form of a bird. It flew a short distance, almost to the edge of the yard, before crumbling and falling to the ground defeated.

“What on earth…?” he had rarely performed location spells, but he was sure it was not supposed to do that. He gathered another cloth and tried again and again. Soon the yard was littered with handkerchiefs and none had even gotten as far as the first one had. Mugetsu pressed kisses against his face as he kneeled down and gripped a cloth firmly in hand, “Why is this happening? What does that mean? She can’t be found? That she’s disappeared? What’s going on here?!”

He sat in the backyard until the sun had faded completely and Mugetsu was tugging firmly on his neck. He went back inside and stared around the house. It seemed way too big just for him alone. He almost started dinner but if Yuuko was not here, what was the point? He went into her room and opened up her closet to see if any of her clothes were missing. Everything hung just has he had left it three days ago, not a single thing was missing but what she had worn yesterday.

“Yuuko . . .” he sat on her bed, and looked around the undisturbed room, “Where are you?”

He sighed and got out of her room, shutting the door gently. He went to put away everything he had disturbed, casting witch lights so he could clear the yard of his mess from earlier. He went back inside and spotted the mail. He sorted it out, sticking Yuuko’s letters where they needed to go, and the bills in a pile to make sure he paid them tomorrow and then he paused at the letter that was addressed to him from Haruka Doumeki.

“I just saw him last night . . . Why did he send me a letter?” he opened it up on the way to his bedroom.

 

 

> _Kimihiro,_
> 
> _When you get this the woman known as Yuuko Ichihara will have_
> 
> _disappeared. I tried to keep her from leaving but you know that woman. It was a wasted effort. Please do not panic too much and read my words carefully._
> 
> _You might be able to find her but you cannot do it with your own magic. You will only cause yourself great pain if you do. I don’t want to see you in pain. Come stay with me until her return._
> 
> _If you insist on finding her, you can go and use Death Academy’s resources. It would be a real pain if you did, not just because they actively hunt witches, but because you’d have to hide your powers. Also, you wouldn’t be able to kill any of them for hurting your own kind, which is something you might have trouble with. I would know after all that’s how I met you both in the first place. And look where that got us._
> 
> _I hope that you make the right choice, Kimihiro._
> 
> _Regards,_
> 
> _Haruka._

 

“What the hell is this?” he gripped the letter tight and then read it again, each time it made no sense to him. Death Academy, the school where the man who was worshipped as a God trained up weapons to keep peace in the world. Weapons who ate witches like him in order to graduate--Haruka wanted him to go there of all places to find Yuuko? “Don’t screw with me!”

He went into his bedroom and pulled on his bedclothes and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Watanuki--.” They were once again outside in the backyard of his and Yuuko’s current residence.

“Haruka! Please explain that letter you sent me! What do you know about Yuuko leaving? Did she tell you something? Please tell me!!”

Haruka looked at him with something akin to pity--no it was full blown pity--as Watanki gripped his sleeve, “I’m sorry but I cannot tell you where she is. I don’t know at all, only that she is gone. She asked me to look after you, and keep you safe from harm. I am on my way to your place, so don’t do anything rash, Kimihiro.”

“Why would she tell you that she was leaving and not tell me?”

“She wanted me to look after you.”

“What does that mean? She is . . . is Yuuko dead? Did she go and get killed?!”

“She’s not dead, I don’t think--.”

“You don’t think? So that means she might be--.”

“Kimihiro, listen, Yuuko is not dead. I think she would have told you that at least if she was going to go off and die. I think she just went away of her own free will. You know how stubborn she can be,” Haruka patted Watanuki’s shoulder with his free hand until Watanuki released him.

“But why didn’t she tell me?”

“Because you would have wanted to go with her? I don’t know. All I know is that you can’t drive yourself crazy over that woman going missing…”

Watanuki sat down and leaned against the side of the house. He closed his eyes, “I tried finding her for hours earlier. I used all the location magic I knew of, and even combined some to try to find her.”

“And how did that work out for you?”

“I couldn’t find her! Nothing worked! I tried everything she ever taught me and nothing worked,” he buried his face in his hands and tried to breath properly. He felt Haruka touching his shoulder and ignored him until he got his breathing under control. He couldn’t stop his tears from falling, as he stared at him, “Where is she?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why did she leave . . . why did she leave me here all by myself?”

“I don’t know. But Kimihiro, you can come stay with me until she comes back.”

Watanuki considered that before shaking his head, “I couldn’t use magic if I came to your place.”

“I can take down the wards, Kimihiro.”

“But then your home would be a free for all for spirits, I couldn’t do that to you, Haruka.”

“You can’t stay here either,” Haruka said firmly.

“I know, I just . . . give me a moment.” He closed his eyes, “Just give me a moment . . .”

A moment turned to five and then more, before Watanuki sighed, “You said Death Academy would be able to find her?”

“Well,” Haruka leaned back, “yes.”

“How can they do that?”

“Death Academy specializes in knowing where witches are.”

 

* * *

 

 

He packed up his bags after his talk with Haruka and wrote down the names he had told him to be on the lookout for. He didn’t depart until Haruka had arrived at his place and they had spoken in detail about how he was to go about living in a city full of people who could sense out witches, and several more who hunted them down. He paid to get their utilities on a break for a few months and locked up the house before catching the bus to get to an airport to start the long journey to Oceiscian and the capital, Sussau, where Clow’s school was located. Haruka came to him in dreams and told him all he could about the academy so that he could fit in well enough. He hadn’t spent much time around humans, trying to pretend he wasn’t a witch wasn’t something he had practice with at all. On the trip he studied his fellow passengers to try to understand them.

He already had his soul protect in place, so no one paid him much mind. To them he just looked like a teenager with too many bags and dressed in Eastern clothes. He adjusted his glasses which he thought aided his disguise no matter how Haruka had laughed at first and looked at the map of the city again. At the heart was Death Academy and it reminded him of university towns he had stayed in with Yuuko before on their never ending travels and relocations. They had moved almost constantly and now Watanuki wondered if that had anything to do with her sudden disappearance. Had whatever she’d been moving them away from caught up with her?

 

He worried about that as he finally landed in Sussau and got in a taxi to go to Death Academy. When he had announced his decision and started the nearly day’s worth of travel, he hadn’t dared imagine this moment. Now he was here at the school.

He paid the tab and exited the taxi. If only he could summon the strength to just go and actually enroll himself. He considered taking Haruka back up on his offer as he sighed.

“Are you alright?” that was a small touch to his arm so that he started and flung back and stared at the person who had touched him. It was either of two young brunettes, but the boy was the one reaching out to him so he was the most suspect. He touched his arm and tried his best not to glare.

“I’m fine. I’m just new here so I wasn’t sure which way I should be going,” he looked at the departing cab and then back at the two in front of him. His body felt strange and he knew his nerves were getting the best of him as he looked at the two with no small amount of gloom, “Sorry for hogging the sidewalk.”

“You’re not hogging it at all, you didn’t look too well and Syaoran and I were worried. We’re so sorry if we bothered you. Since you’re lost would you like a hand?” the girl was all smiles as she looked at him. He found himself smiling back at her, and even calmed down more.

“Getting directions to the register’s office would be enough,” he assured her.  

“If you say so. Hm, which way is that again?” she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a compad. Watanuki rarely used electronics but he knew those were customary in schools. He had had to buy one with Haruka and that had been a complete disaster that had ended with Haruka asking his grandson for advice.

“It’s at the front of the building, Sakura,” the boy, Syaoran, pointed it out on the compad. She nodded firmly and then turned the screen to Watanuki.

“We’re here right now, so if you go straight up the main building steps and to the left you’ll be right there.”

“Thank you,” he repeated the directions to himself, before smiling at her, “You’ve been helpful.”

“It was no problem at all . . .”

“Oh, sorry, I’m Watanuki Kimihiro.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Watanuki-san, I’m Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Reed.”

“It’s nice to meet both of you,” Watanuki bowed and glanced back at the school before starting, “Wait . . . ‘Reed’ as in ‘Clow Reed’?”

“Yes,” Syaoran said, “Clow Reed is my father.”

He stared at Syaoran and Syaoran stared back.

_Does he know I’m a witch?_

“Well, we wish you luck with your enrollment, Watanuki-san,” Sakura said with a smile.

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Watanuki smiled at her, “Well then, I’ll be off.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well that was interesting,” Sakura said, “He seemed nice, don’t you think?”

“In a way,” Syaoran couldn’t help but feel worried as he watched the young man leave. Which confused him. Watanuki Kimihiro was just an ordinary young student, what did he have to be worried about? “Let’s go meet Father,” he said instead of voicing his worries. Sakura agreed and they took the elevator up to Clow Reed’s rooms at the top of the school.

Fujitaka greeted them, “He’s been expecting you both.”

“Good morning, Dad,” Sakura said with a smile and she kissed her father on his cheek. Fujitaka kissed her cheek back.

“I’ll leave you to give your progress report with Lord Clow,” he said nodding to the sitting area, “I have to go and greet someone.”

“Personally?” Syaoran asked, “They must be important for the current Death Scythe to go and do that.”

Fujitaka laughed, “So we’d think. Have a nice visit, children.”

Fujitaka walked off and they went into Clow’s room. The fire was going, as it did more and more often now regardless of season.

“I’ve been waiting, children,” his father smiled at them, “How is your progress thus far?”

“It’s been good, Father,” Syaoran settled Sakura in a chair before taking his own seat, “We’ve captured 80 souls thus far.”

“That’s really good for only six years hunting.”

“It’s been a bit more than that, Lord Clow.”

“So it has been. Well, you’d know better than me about this.”

Syaoran nodded and felt some anger in his heart. But his father’s mistake shouldn’t have made such a feeling come to him. He thought calming thoughts until it went away. He focused on giving the rest of the report to his father while ignoring any stray thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

He paused at the office door, and let his hand linger on it as he considered how close he was to his goal. He just had to open this door and he would begin his hunt for Yuuko. The door opened and knocked him flat. He stared up at the person who’d rudely thrown the door open. He was so tall that his face was shadowed due to the hall lights.

“Don’t you know how to say ‘excuse me’? What if I had broken my face on that glass? What would you have done then???”

“. . .you’re really loud,” the stranger noted, uncovering his ears. He glared into Watanuki’s face, causing his anger to increase by an unheard of percentage. Just as sudden as he had let himself get mad and into the stranger’s face his anger started to disappear as he let go of him. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper at a time like this. He let go of the stranger and looked away from him.

“Whatever, the great Watanuki has graciously decided to forgive you for your insult, consider it your lucky day--.”

“Watanuki?” the other man said, “Kimihiro?”

“Who the hell gave you permission to call me by my first name?” he stepped back and crossed his arms and glared at the other boy, “Wait . . . Haruka?”

The Haruka look-a-like raised an eyebrow, “You know my grandfather?”

“. . . . . . . . .” he groaned and fell to his knees, “This is Shizuka Doumeki? This waste of air is Shizuka Doumeki???”

“Oi that’s rude.”

“Just stop talking, every word you say makes me more and more angry.”

“Kimihiro.”

“Who gave you the right to call me by my first name???”

Doumeki Shizuka frowned and got down on his eye level, “You did. Like a long time ago.”

“Huh? Don’t fuck with me, I’ve never met you in my life!”

Doumeki frowned at him, “You are Watanuki Kimihiro aren’t you? The wit--.”

Watanuki pressed a hand over his mouth, “Oi, be quiet. I am Watanuki Kimihiro, yes. A perfectly normal human student enrolling at Death Academy.”

Doumeki’s eyebrows drew together as he stared down at him and Watanuki stared up at him.

“Ah, there you are, Watanuki-kun, I was wondering where you’d gotten to. Hm?” Watanuki looked over Doumeki’s shoulder at the man wearing glasses who was peering down at them.

“Ah, yes, I’m Watanuki!” he released Doumeki and stood up quickly, “You were looking for me?”

“Oi,” Doumeki grabbed his shoulder once he had stood up. Watanuki ignored him and focused on the other man.

“I’m Fujitaka Kinomoto. I’m here to take you up to see Lord Clow.”

“Eh-h? Lord Clow? As in Clow Reed? I have to meet with him?” That had definitely not been mentioned anywhere. A one-on-one interview with Clow--an actual supposed ‘God’? He was going to be found out so easily. Goodbye all chances to find Yuuko. Goodbye to his life even. He was literally going to die today.

“He would like to meet with you, yes,” Fujitaka Kinomoto kept on smiling, and it was nearly enough to creep Watanuki out. He shook Doumeki’s hand off his shoulder. If he had to die, it would be with dignity to the end.

“We can talk after I meet with him, leave me alone for now!” he hissed at him, brave words for a dead man. He wasn’t nearly as quiet as he’d imagined he was as the other man laughed at them both.

“Doumeki-kun you can have Watanuki-kun back in a few minutes, okay? I’ll send him down the elevator.”

“Thanks,” Doumeki said with a small frown at Watanuki. Watanuki frowned back at him, and went to meet with the man who would determine his fate. Hopefully his soul protect would fool him. He would deal with someone as annoying as Doumeki later if he survived.

 

* * *

 

 

The school suited its name, he thought as a man who’d introduced himself as Kinomoto lead him up to the principal’s office. There were crows all over, which fitted with the Vrayan faith’s tradition of wearing them on their bodies in some form in worship to Clow Reed.

Kinomoto opened up a huge black door at the very top of the school. It was carved with words he barely recognized from texts Yuuko had had him study a long time ago.

_Those were protection symbols, and ones to avoid detection as well. There was also name magic in there…_

“Lord Clow, this boy is Kimihiro Watanuki. He came to apply for admission.” Kinomoto introduced him to a man who was nearly slouching over in an armchair in front of a fire. It was almost March and they were on an island near the equator, Watanuki was starting to even sweat in the clothes he’d brought over from the east, so how was he so calmly and casually increasing the temperature in his room?

“Isn’t a fire a bit much . . .” he muttered as he took in the man’s clothes. He was dressed in all black with blue here and there. What really startled him were his features which reminded Watanuki of--.

“I get chilly in my old age. I can put it out if it bothers you, Watanuki-kun,” that smile was entirely one out of Yuuko’s book. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Clow Reed who held out a hand and pointed out a chair, “You seek entry into my school? Please, come and tell me why.”

Watanuki frowned for a moment before making his face go into somewhat more of a neutral smile and settling down in the chair, “I want to be a meister. I discovered I had the talent for it and my guardian agreed this was the best place for me to be to hone my talents.” That was all a lie, but he thought he said it rather well as Clow nodded.

“I see. Tell me more about yourself.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, that was a good meeting with Lord Clow,” Sakura concluded once they were heading back to their home in the city, “Too bad we have to leave again so soon.”

“Actually,” he paused, “Let’s go back to the school. I need to talk with Father.” Sakura looked at him with worry but he didn’t know how to explain himself to her.

_I’ve been having wild mood swings that don’t relate to what I’m currently doing at all. I’m with you and that’s usually when I’m happiest and yet I felt scared for my life for a while when you were talking with your father. I’m not scared of your dad, so I don’t know where that came from. Something’s wrong._

He settled on, “I’d just like to speak with my father for a bit in private, Sakura.”

She still looked worried as she stared at him, “Alright . . .”

 

* * *

 

 

Clow got up to walk him to the door, “I can have my son show you around the school if you’d like, Watanuki-kun.”

“Oh, he also knows Doumeki-kun, Lord Clow,” Kinomoto was waiting at the door with a smile, “Wouldn’t it be better for him to go with a friend?”

“That’s true, Fujitaka. So, we can have Doumeki-kun show you around the school while we finish up the paperwork for your enrollment.”

Clow’s son or Doumeki. He groaned and picked the lesser of two evil’s.

“Where do I go to pick up my room assignment and where should I put my belongings?”

“I’ll show you where,” Kinomoto smiled at him, “Doumeki-kun can take you there after the tour.”

He sighed and said farewell to Clow and boarded the elevator. They got out of the elevator on the same floor he had left Doumeki who was leaning against the wall opposite.

“This freak really waited . . .” Watanuki muttered.

Kinomoto told Doumeki the plan, and he agreed to it, not really taking his eyes off of Watanuki.

Kinomoto went back up, as Doumeki pointed his head to his left, “Let’s take a walk.”

The walk was more Doumeki hurrying along to a secluded spot outside before turning to face Watanuki.

“What? You’re acting like I killed someone . . .”

“No, I’m acting like you’re going to get yourself killed.” Watanuki frowned at him, and Doumeki sighed, “You’re a witch. This is a place where your kind isn’t welcome.”

“Don’t be so prejudiced. Besides, no one will be able to tell I’m a witch while I’m using soul protect.” He looked up at the trees surrounding them before stroking the sleeping Mugetsu in his pocket. “I’m not stupid or anything, I know how dangerous this is.”

“Why are you here? I didn’t believe it when Grandfather told me to expect you but here you are,” Doumeki sounded annoyed. But what did he have to be annoyed by? Watanuki bristled.

“I’m here for my own damn reasons that I don’t have to explain to you.”

“Then I’ll go tell that old man you’re a witch.”

Watanuki stared at him in disbelief, and Doumeki met his stare evenly, “Clow Reed? You’d really go and tell Clow Reed that I’m a witch? What the hell?”

“I may owe you for my life, but I’m not going to sit here and let you endanger yourself by staying at this school.”

“Hold on, what? Since when did I do anything to get you indebted to me??”

Doumeki glared at him and he glared back before Doumeki sighed.

“Do you really not remember me?”

“We already established that, right?”

Doumeki sighed, “You saved my life when I was about nine years old. How can you not remember that?”

Watanuk stared at him, “I have a terrible memory,” he admitted, “I have since I was a young child.”

“Alright,” Doumeki sighed, “Just tell me why you’re here.”

“Gods, can you at least say ‘please’ or get on your knees and beg or something?” Watanuki complained before sighing, “Yuuko has disappeared.”

“That witch?”

“She’s not just a witch but yeah her.” He couldn’t stop his feeling of annoyance as he leaned against a tree, “I’m here to use this school’s resources to find her.”

“You really think this school can find her?”

Watanuki laughed, “This is a school that hunts witches. Do you think that it can’t find her?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura waited on the steps for Syaoran to return. She had waited inside at first, but it was such a nice day out that it felt like a waste. She heard a loud voice and then saw someone familiar swiftly approaching.

“Oh, Watanuki-kun,” Sakura called out, waving her hands wildly. The yelling stopped and Watanuki-kun fell on his face, “Ah, oh no! Are you okay?”

“He’s fine,” the person with him said.

She titled her hand up and thought, staring into those gold eyes until it dawned on her, “Oh, you’re Doumeki, right? I’ve seen you in that class when Syaoran and I have stopped in.”

“And you’re Princess Sakura, daughter of the current Death Scythe.”

“Right! I didn’t know I was that well known, that’s a bit embarrassing.”

“You’re also the partner of Clow Reed’s only son, so that also makes you famous.”

“Ah, that’s true! Syaoran is well known himself!”

“You’re famous in your own right you know . . .”

Watanuki had picked himself off the ground and stared at her. She looked down at him and frowned, bending down to his level after adjusting her skirt.

“Watanuki-kun,” she started seriously.

“Yes? Eh . . . Princess Sakura?”

“You can just call me ‘Sakura-chan’! But Watanuki-kun,” she touched his sleeve--an actual sleeve in this weather goodness!--and frowned, “Are all your clothes like this? This looks like clothes from Sacia . . . that’s not far from Clow and I know I can’t wear my traditional clothes here. Aren’t you super warm in those?”

Watanuki crossed his legs and looked up at her with no small amount of puzzlement, “I’ve only ever lived in climates like that and Nihon before.”

“This is a tropical island, it can’t compare to those places. Don’t underestimate the harshness of the sun in the tropics!”

“I will try my hardest not to, Princess Sakura!”

“It’s ‘Sakura-chan’,” she corrected him again. Overhead, she was sure she heard Doumeki mutter something like ‘when two idiots meet’ but she was sure that was a mistake due to the wind.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan then.”

“Watanuki-kun,” she stood up and Doumeki took a step back as she offered a hand to Watanuki, “Let’s fix your wardrobe. You’re going to be living here right?”

“He won’t be here long,” Doumeki started to say.

“But he’s going to make a death scythe right? That’s not an easy process. Me and Syaoran have been at it for six years and we’re only close just now! And if he’s going to stay here he’s going to need short sleeves and shorts.”

“Shorts?” Watanuki looked down at his outfit, “Pants would suit me better, really.”

“You’ll be crying when the weather gets over 40 degrees and you’re wearing pants, Watanuki-kun.”

“I agree,” Doumeki said with a considering look, but the agreement was all Sakura needed before she squeezed Watanuki’s hand.

“Let’s go get you some normal clothes, okay?”

“But what I have is normal . . .”

 

* * *

 

 

“Emotions that aren’t your own?”

“Yes,” Syaoran sighed, and stared earnestly at his father. The older man tapped against his chin.

“Maybe you connected with someone? Formed a bond without knowing it?”

“How do I break it then? It’s highly distracting.”

Clow leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, “A bond can’t be broken without knowing the other party. So who do you think it is?”

Syaoran thought over how they’d walked from their house in the city to the school. They’d talked to several people on the way over, and even more on campus.

“I don’t know,” he said gloomily.

Clow nodded, “You’d have to stay in the city for a while if you want to find out.”

“What if they’re someone on campus?”

Clow smiled, and his whole face crinkled with it, “You can’t linger on campus without being a student, Syaoran. What kind of image would I send to my students if I let strangers wander about--.”

“Fine then, enroll me and Sakura. I’ll become a student here,” he stood up and stepped away from his father, looking at the fireplace, “I can’t rest easy knowing that against my will I could be pulled from my focus by someone else’s feelings.”

“I was just…” Clow started before sighing, “You are indeed my son. Very well then. Go talk with Fujitaka and he will help you with the process.”

“Thank you. I’ll become a student worthy of this school, father.”

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki wasn’t sure how he’d gone from scolding Watanuki Kimihiro to following the other around the city with a Princess. He also wasn’t sure why Watanuki needed so many clothes, and why he had been roped into carrying so many bags. But Watanuki was as equally loaded down so he figured it was alright.

“Ah, that’s Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei up ahead. One of them might be your homeroom teacher, Watanuki-kun, we should say ‘hi’ so you can know them.”

“If you think that best,” Watanuki said, with a smile. He was all smiles around Sakura, whereas with him he was nothing but a frown. He was so transparent. Also when had he started wearing glasses? He hadn’t when he was a child.  

Sakura nodded and ran on ahead to call out the teacher’s names. Fai had a to-go-cup from a nearby chain coffee shop, while Kurogane was munching on a biscuit from the same. Speaking of food he was starting to get hungry.

“Ah, Kuro-papa, it’s Sakura-chan and Doumeki-kun. That’s an unlikely pair, like where’s Syaoran-kun at the least, right? But I don’t recognize this child?” Fai pointed at them all--which, it was rude to point. This person being a teacher was one of the great mysteries of Death Academy.

“Yo, Princess,” Kurogane said, “Archer, are you all shopping?”

“Yes, we’re purchasing clothes for Watanuki-kun, he’ll be starting school tomorrow and all he has are traditional clothes from Sacia. He’d stand out in those, right?”

“Kuro-pon sure did with his clothes from Nihon.”

Watanuki sighed, “I’m Watanuki Kimihiro, it’s nice to meet you both.”

Fai smiled, “I’m Fai D. Flourite, I’m the chemistry teacher at Death Academy. And this is Kuro-daddy and he’s the--.”

“I’m Kurogane Suwa and I’m the martial arts teacher. You can call me Kurogane or Suwa-sensei it doesn’t matter. Most of the students call me ‘Kurogane’ due to this idiot, but do not shorten my name to anything like ‘Kuro-blahblah’ or something.”

“Ah, Kuro-rin, you’re not any fun.”

Watanuki just looked on with slight confusion, so Doumeki took the chance to whisper in his ear, “They’re always like this. Sure you still wanna--”

“Whoa, whoa!!” he flung himself back and dropped several bags, and blushed. “Don’t do that!”

Well. That was interesting. He couldn’t help his smirk which made the blush lessen and Watanuki was off complaining again.

“I think he’s tired from the trip over so we’ll just go back to the school now, Princess Sakura.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

“Oh no,” Fai cried out, “It’s been nice talking with you all, and we’ll see you in class tomorrow Doumeki-kun and Watanuki-kun--but we lost him!”

“Oh no! Can I help you find him?” Sakura asked, “Wait who?”

“Don’t worry about it, Princess,” Kurogane said, “It’s just his brother, it’s no big deal. Oi, Fai if he’s missing it’s time for us to go home already.”

“But then who will I find out who his mysterious boyfriend is?” Fai called back as he started running.

“Just ask him like a normal person even though I’m sure that’s a hard concept for you to grasp!” Kurogane called out a farewell as he gave chase after Fai.

“What . . . the hell,” Watanuki settled on, before glancing over at Sakura, “Ah, sorry Princess . . .”

“Ah, no it’s okay. Doumeki-kun was right, you must be tired if you flew all the way here just today. I’m so sorry for dragging you out. Let me get a cab for you both to get back to campus!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Today was exhausting, Mugetsu . . .” he muttered once he had put away both the clothes he’d brought from that town he’d been living in with Yuuko and the new clothes Sakura had talked him into buying. They all fit nicely in his drawers and closet with room to spare.

The small beast was wrapped around his neck. He had only just woken out of his drunken slumber after Watanuki's bath. Alcohol was the only way to keep him quiet and calm during long journeys. He touched his golden fur and fell down on his new sofa.

“This place is too quiet, Mugetsu,” he muttered. It was an one bedroom apartment with a kitchen that he could prepare meals in. It was way smaller than anything he’d ever lived in before, and it still felt too big.

Usually at this time of night, Yuuko would be demanding beer and alcohol and getting roaring drunk. He rolled on his back and sighed and before screaming, “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I showed you earlier that our dorms connected, didn’t I?”

“Listen you massive idiot,” Watanuki glared up at him and pushed his face out of the way so he could sit up, “That isn’t an invitation to come in through it! Who even does that!!!”

“We need to talk about what you going to do about--.”

“We’re not talking about anything!” He got up and ran around to pull Doumeki back to his room, “It’s too late at night for visitors, go away!” He managed to drag Doumeki halfway there before he gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away from his shirt.

“Listen you idiot, we need to talk and you need to listen without throwing a fit. You weren’t like this--.”

He tried tugging his hand away to no avail, “Okay fine, what is it you massive waste of space?”

“At this academy, you can’t be a meister without a weapon.”

“Who cares about that? I won’t be here long.”

“So choose me as your weapon.”

“Eh? Why would I do that? What would your current partner think of that more like?”

“I don’t have one,” Doumeki’s face looked dead serious as he spoke, “And I’m not only one who doesn’t but I’m the only one who knows what you are and won’t instantly tell someone that you’re a witch when you use me.”

“What?”

“When a weapon and meister team up, they can feel each other’s souls. Do you think you can use a weapon without them sensing that something is off about you?”

He had to admit in his head that Doumeki had a point. But even so he didn’t want to admit that out loud, “It’s late. We can talk about this in the morning. Get out.”

“Alright,” Doumeki released him and exited through the opened connecting door. Watanuki locked it behind him and considered casting a spell on it. But that would be overkill right?

He settled on kicking the door and turning in for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lord Clow, you really shouldn’t tease Syaoran so much.”

“Fujitaka, he’d have had it worst if he’d been raised by his mother, trust me I’m doing him a service,” Clow stood up from his chair, “Well, I think it’s time immortals turn in for the night. You can leave me for the night.”

“Alright,” Fujitaka bowed and left his room. Clow waited until he could sense his soul had left the top floor before going into his inner chambers. Sitting on his desk was a letter penned in a hand he had not seen in years.

_If he finds his way to you, please take care of him._

“As if I would do anything less, Yuuko,” he put the letter away, and laughed slightly to himself, “Some things never change, do they?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Sakura, you’re back. I started dinner without you, but yours is warming on the oven.” Sakura smiled at him and nodded before coming to press a kiss to his cheek, “What did you do, today?”

“I went shopping with that boy we met earlier! He’s really easy to dress up, it was fun,” she went into the kitchen and came back with her dinner, “Blue really suits him, I think. Gold does too.”

“Those are the colors you say suit me too,” he laughed.

“Well, red also suits you, but purple suited him more than red. So you’re not all the way alike.”

“That’s reassuring to hear,” he laughed and they finished up dinner.

Sakura showed him her purchases and then pulled out a nice pajama set, “I saw this and thought of you.”

He felt more than annoyed as he looked at her and the packages, and started. _Again! These thoughts aren’t my own!_ Sakura grabbed his arm and he shook her off before frowning.

“I’m so sorry, Sakura!”

“Syaoran what’s wrong? You’ve been looking off sometimes all day, did something happen?”

“I don’t. . .I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m so sorry, Sakura.”

She peered at him nervously as he stared at his wrist. Bruises were forming.

_Wait . . . now this is something that hasn’t happened in years . . . why now?_

“Syaoran?”

“Sorry, how about we call it a night?”

“Alright.”

The worried look on her face stuck with him long into the night.


	5. Chapter 2: First Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki's first day of school goes about as well as expected. Syaoran's does as well even if he's not sure which of his feelings are even his.

_Countdowns: 364 days til it's painted red, 437 days until true love awakens_

 

“Good morning, brother,” Yuui called out in greeting while sipping his morning coffee, “You have a summons from Lord Clow.”

Fai finished tying his hair up before frowning at his beloved older brother as he pulled out his phone and checked his messages, “A summons? I don’t see anything on my phone…”

“He thought you might be busy and he knows I wake up early to get to the school to help Kakei so he just sent me the message,” Yuui tapped the table where his phone sat. Fai leaned over and unlocked it with one hand before going to the only message in his brother’s inbox. Yuui was still in the habit of deleting all his messages after he’d caught Fai reading them.

“Is that...a smiley face?”

“I think it’s supposed to be a crow,” Yuui pointed out the wings to him.

Fai nodded, “Yeah now I see it. It says before class starts . . . so within the next hour? Ah, is Daddy already up? He wasn’t in bed, which is silly he needs his rest after a feeding, I’ve told him so many times.”

“I made him a nice breakfast and he went out on a run,” Yuui finished his coffee and rinsed out his mug, “He took his vitamins, and I used my magic to give him some of his strength back. He seemed weaker than usual...had it been that long since you last fed, Fai?”

Fai sighed, “We got busy after the last mission, and I didn’t want to when I had all that adrenaline . . . I would have seriously killed him.”

“Yes, please don’t feed after a fight, I don’t think I’d be strong enough to repair him,” Yuui poured a cup of coffee and doctored it up for Fai. He set it in front of him and patted his head, “I’m off, don’t be late for your meeting with the Lord.”

Fai tilted his head up so Yuui kissed his forehead, “Seriously, don’t be late. Go shower now before Kurogane gets home.”

Fai laughed, “You know us well.”

“I am your twin after all,” Yuui grabbed his phone and his bag before leaving.

Fai sipped his coffee blended with blood and sighed, “Yeah, this doesn’t compare to fresh blood.” He drank it down and then headed upstairs to take his shower. Maybe if he was lucky, Kurogane would join him.

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn’t let himself show concern in front of Yuui earlier, but there were no three star meister jobs posted, and Kurogane hadn’t gotten the same message Yuui had. It had been years since he had gotten to this position, it had been a long time in the making, and he was _happy_. But there was always a small fear that this happiness was just temporary. That man’s words weren’t so easily erased. He gripped his shirt tight as he waited for someone to respond to his knocking. Kurogane was beside him and took his unclenched hand. He said something, and he was sure it was soothing, but all he could hear was the blood in Kurogane’s veins, and the blood running through Fujitaka.

They headed to the sitting room and Clow smiled at them, and he calmed down enough to mutter a greeting.

“I’m glad I could meet with you both. Today is a special day. My son is joining the academy and should be under the care of both of you.”

Fai repeated the words to himself, before laughing, feeling completely relieved in the presence of his god and this joyful news,“Waa, that is a special occasion. I never thought Syaoran-kun would join.”

Clow smiled back, “Please treat him kindly.”

“Isn’t he...a bit old for school?” Kurogane asked, brow farrowed.

Clow looked up, “Hmm, he’s only a bit over 800 years old. I’d say he’s just right. He’s fully mature now. He’s about on par with any 18-year-old under our care.”

“Now, now, Kuro-jaja, I went to the school when I was several hundred years old myself!”

“Yeah, yeah, what can we even teach him? He’s been alive several of my lifetimes over, and more than four times yours.”

“That’s the joy of teaching! It’s a mutual learning experience!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.”

Clow let them go back and forth for a while like the always calm god he was, before he cut in, “Before you start class, Kurogane-sensei, please make sure to fix your collar so that that bandage doesn’t show so much.” Clow pointed at the side of his neck where Kurogane’s loosened collar was letting the bandage he’d wrapped around Kurogane to prevent infection was on display.

“We’ll be sure to, sir. Is there anything else?”

Clow looked thoughtful before shaking his head in the negative. “That will be all. Have a nice day.”

 

* * *

 

Fai leaned against Kurogane as they made their way down to his classroom. He adjusted his collar with a laugh on the elevator, “Don’t want people side-eyeing you, Kuro-rin.”

“People already talk enough as it is,” he let Fai fuss over him as he looked at his phone and started down to his classroom when the doors opened. The tell-a-tell footsteps behind him . . . “. . . Fai.”

“Yes?”

“Shouldn’t you be getting to your own class?”

“Eh? But I wanted to see Sakura-chan! She didn’t mention that she would be attending school today so isn’t that odd?”

“She must not have known,” Kurogane sighed, “He said his son was coming and that’s that kid, right?”

“Right,” Fai crossed his arms behind his back, “I feel rude for running off on her yesterday and so I’d like to apologize.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don’t be late for your own class.”

“My class doesn’t start until the third hour today, so it’s okay. I’m not a homeroom teacher like you, Kuro-papa.”

Kurogane frowned at him and sighed, “Whatever.”

Fai smiled and kissed his cheek, “Don’t worry about little old me~!”

 

* * *

 

 

Mugetsu woke him up before his alarm did with kisses to his face. He smiled and gave the fox a small kiss before going into the kitchen and starting water for tea. He yawned and looked down at the schedule that was on his compad. He still wasn’t sure how to use it exactly, but it responded to touch fairly well. He was glad Yuuko had given him his own bank account. There was more money inside than he’d ever have need for, but it was his that he’d earned doing odd jobs for her and with her. He could afford not to work for a while but . . . for how long would that be necessary?

“Glasses . . . ” he went back and got them from the bedside table and put them on. It was easier to focus on having to maintain his soul protect if he wore them. He didn’t need them for anything more than heavy reading, but they were a good focus to remember to keep his soul protection in place. Thankfully he hadn’t slipped and released his soul protect while he slept. He had Yuuko’s training to thank for that--no matter how painful it had been.

He smiled to himself as he readied the tea, “She really did teach me a lot.”

Mugetsu kissed his cheek and he smiled over at him before looking down at the cups. He’d made two cups for him and Yuuko as he usually did each morning. He sighed, and poured out the extra cup and rinsed it out before making a small breakfast for himself. He still didn’t have much of an appetite but has Haruka had pointed out he couldn’t expect to keep up his soul protect and look for Yuuko if he didn’t take proper care of his body.

He frowned at the toast and it stared back at him.

“I don’t know where to start . . . I just came here because I heard that it was the place I could find her,” he nibbled on his toast, “Doumeki mentioned that they had a large database in the library yesterday. He didn’t show it to me--or any of the school really before we ran into Sakura. Which was fine, she’s a nice girl and she’s really calming to be around . . .” he started to wonder why he found someone he had just met calming instantly when there was a knock on his door.

He brushed off his hands before going to to it and answering it with a “Hello?”

“Yo.”

He glared at Doumeki who was fully dressed and sipping an energy drink, “What the hell do you want?”

“I didn’t get a chance to show you around all the way yesterday. I don’t want you to get lost so let’s go.”

“I’m not done getting dressed or eating breakfast yet so go away. I can find my own way around.”

“Yeah right,” Doumeki stood there, and just stared at him. This glaring contest went on forever before Watanuki finally frowned before he huffed and opened the door fully, and pointed at the couch. Doumeki stepped inside and he shut the door behind him.

“Don’t move from that spot. Don’t touch anything in here.”

“Wait, you really brought Mugetsu?” Doukemi nodded at the fox who had wrapped himself around his head like a tiara.

“You know Mugetsu?” Watanuki looked up and brought the creature down. He glanced back up at Doukemi and then at him.

“Yeah, he’s the same one right?”

“I’ve only ever had this one Mugetsu!”

“Hm,” Doumeki leaned over the couch to look at Mugetsu, who titled his head at him before kissing his nose. “Yeah, that’s the same one.”

“You betrayer,” he said after a moment of shock and looking at Mugetsu. Mugetsu kissed him in apology.  

"Surprised he still knows me."

"A fluke I'm sure."

Doumeki nodded and Watanuki sighed and went into his room to get dressed. He pulled on an outfit that he had brought from home; he would need to wash the clothes he had brought from the stores before he could wear them. He smoothed the collar out, and brushed his hair. Mugetsu curled around his wrist like a bracelet, and he went back out to the main room.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Drinking tea.”

Watanuki rubbed his forehead, “I clearly said not to move from that spot!”

“Is this green tea?” Doumeki asked instead, ignoring him. Watanuki fumed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, being mindful of Mugetsu.

“Your grandfather sent some with me. I have a bag for you,” he admitted reluctantly.

“You can brew it for me later, then,” Doumeki finished up his cup and put it in the sink while Watanuki yelled “Who’s going to brew what for you?!”

“I’m showing you around school, consider it repayment,” Doumeki said after Watanuki was taking in deep breathes and was no longer flushed with anger.

“I didn’t ask you to!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Looks like Kurogane-sensei is our homeroom teacher,” Syaoran said looking into the classroom window. Behind him Sakura was chattering at Watanuki. The boy looked more comfortable than he had just five minutes past when Doukemi had appeared with him and Kurogane had ordered him inside and told Watanuki along with Syaoran and Sakura to remain outside the room. Fai had smiled after he finished chatting with Sakura and kissed Kurogane goodbye before leaving to go to his own duties.

“Ah, I should have considered that you wouldn’t have time to wash your clothes before hand. I hear they have washer and dryers there. How are you liking the dorms? I’ve never stayed in them but I hear they’re nice.” Questions like this and more came from Sakura. Watanuki answered her with ease and a soft smile. Syaoran leaned against the wall opposite and watched them. He’d felt more extreme emotions earlier that morning, but they had all faded away and now the only feelings he felt were the usual ones he felt when he was with Sakura and nothing unusual was happening. He wasn’t even nervous for their first day. They had been assigned to the EAT class, and he hoped that the person he had linked with was at Death Academy after all the trouble he had gone through to gain access.  

“What?” Watanuki was frowning at him, annoyance plain on his face, “Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?”

“Nothing,” Syaoran settled on saying eventually, he looked away from Watanuki as the door opened.

“Alright, come and make your introductions.”

Syaoran led the way inside the classroom and he lined up as Kurogane indicted. Sakura stood next to him and Watanuki next to her. When Kurogane nodded his head, he made his practiced introduction, keeping a polite smile on his face.

“I am Syaoran Reed,” he said, “I’m Lord Clow Reed’s only son. I hope that we can all learn from one another. I’m a meister and my partner is Sakura.”

“I’m Princess Sakura Kinomoto of Clow country,” Sakura said next, “I am sure we’ll all get along well! Syaoran and I have been partners for a long time now, and we’re glad to be here.”

“Alright, now you,” Kurogane said after Watanuki didn’t immediately speak up.

“. . . I’m Wa--Kimihiro Watanuki. This is my first time at a school like this,” he didn’t sound nervous, but Syaoran noticed that his shoulders were trembling slightly, “I’m a meister.” He stiffened his shoulders, and looked up into the stands. He paused, and his next words came quickly. “I hope to learn a lot here. Thank you.”

Kurogane rolled his shoulders, “You all can sit in that empty row next to the Archer--Doumeki, I mean, he’s right there,” he pointed at the stands. Watanuki groaned lowly as he followed them up the stands. Syaoran started to sit down before Sakura held him back.

“Watanuki and Doumeki are friends, you should let them sit next to one another,” she stage whispered.

“Sakura-chan--who would be friends with that? We’re not friends!” Watanuki twisted his face and waved his arms from himself to Doumeki. They were attracting attention, and Kurogane was glaring at them.

“Oi, sit the hell down.” Doumeki reached up and grabbed the back of Watanuki’s long shirt and tugged him down next to him, “You’re being loud.”

“I’m not!” Watanuki and Sakura really did not know how to whisper, he thought as he let Sakura sit between them and sat down himself.

“Alright,” Kurogane said, “Now, let’s talk fighting styles from the Dajian continent.”

 

* * *

 

 

If Clow was really any kind of God that Watanuki would ever feel inclined to pray to, he would have been able to stop Doumeki’s entire presence from bugging the hell out of him. He knew it was vaguely irrational, but he took one look at the boy’s face and grew more and more annoyed.

But he didn’t focus on Doumeki, and rather on the girl sitting slightly to their left and a row down. When he had first saw her, he had been shocked. She reminded him so much of Yuuko that his heart ached. Her hair was curly unlike Yuuko’s and her eyes weren’t even the right shade, but the feeling he felt when he looked at her was the same. Their presence nearly seemed so similar. A strong magical power. He had never happened upon a human with such strength.

“Why are you staring at Kunogi-san?” Doumeki whispered in his ear, and he bit his lip to keep from shouting out and managed to not even jump in his seat. _Progress_.

“Why are you staring at me to notice who I’m staring at?” he countered.

Doumeki was silent, and he chalked that to a win.

He did stop staring so hard and focused on the lesson instead. He had been to a few countries in northern Daji so the styles Kurogane covered were familiar until he got further south. He and Yuuko had avoided that area due to the Death Scythe of that area having her main base somewhere there. They had had to avoid a lot of areas. Yuuko had never wanted anything to do with Death Academy. And now here he was--. He paled and considered the fact that Death Academy might be the ones responsible for Yuuko’s disappearance . . .

He shook his head. Haruka wouldn’t have told him to come here if that was the case. Besides if Yuuko was dead then he would feel it. He knew he would. She was still out there somewhere, he just didn’t know _where_. And when he found her he would give her the scolding of her life.  

After homeroom and the first period were over, Kurogane called him down to the front. He followed him out into the hall and tried not to shift underneath his red stare.

“Sir?”

“I don’t know how you got into the EAT class, but you can’t stay here for long unless you have a weapon. Have you even fought before?”

“I’ve fought before.”

“With a weapon?”

“Yes,” the lie came easily, and he thought that lies would just have to start coming more easily as long as he kept this up.

“What type was it?”

“I don’t specialize in any one type of weapon, sir. I’m adaptable.”

Kurogane looked him up and down and held out his hand.

He stared at his hand and then back at his face.

“Let me see your hands.”

He sighed and placed his right hand in his palm. Kurogane looked down at it.

“You’re not lying,” he muttered, “Definitely used a weapon before.” He let go of his hand and nodded into the classroom, “We have several weapons in need of a meister. Doumeki, Kunogi, Smith, Jo . . .” As Kurogane spoke, he tuned him out and looked into the room.

“Do I have to decide on a partner right away?” he didn’t even really want to be at the school that long to need a partner, but he’d have to learn how it operated before he could begin his search in earnest.

“I’ll give you two weeks to choose a partner,” Kurogane said after a moment.

That might be enough time to find out what he needed on Yuuko’s location.

He voiced his thanks, and went back into the class to consider where they might keep their devices to locate witches at.

 

* * *

 

 

After the third period, he went back to his room to get lunch. He got lost only twice before finding his way back. Mugetsu unwrapped himself from his wrist and looked around the room.

As he ate the lunch, he couldn’t help but think it was far too lonely. Usually he would still be cooking, making dishes after dish to fuel that ravenous hunger of his mistress.

He looked at the school map, trying to match it up with what he had seen thus far.

“The obvious place to start is the library right?” he pulled up the library’s catalogue. “I seriously have no idea how to work this. Why is there a password needed? What is this star rating too?” he frowned at the screen and sighed, “These things need to be more user friendly.” He couldn’t help it that he’d been raised by a woman who was more invested in drinking and traveling than in staying current with the current electronics behind what she needed on a day-to-day basis. Even the phone he owned was several models old.

Mugetsu cooed in worry so he smiled at him, and turned back to the screen, “There should be librarians there right? I can just ask them. Um, where was it again . . . ? Doumeki pointed it out . . .”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Syaoran-kun.”

Syaoran looked up as Fai approached him where he sat, observing his fellow students while half heartedly eating the lunch Sakura had so carefully prepared.

“Fai-sensei,” he put his lunchbox down and stood up, brushing off his pants, “Was there something you needed?”

“I just wanted to check to see how you and Sakura were doing is all! She’s happily reacquainting herself with the other students here,” Fai waved at Sakura who was holding court with a bunch of students just a short distance away. “But you’re off alone, so I was worried.”

“Thanks for worrying,” Syaoran said after a moment, “I’m fine really.” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Fai--this was a man who his father trusted regardless of his background--but this wasn’t something he fully understood and it wasn’t as if the other man would be able to help him figure out whose emotions he was feeling. Just looking around the courtyard he could see at least three students who looked to be lost in thought and sad. He wasn’t making any progress with just observing people but it wasn’t that easily to announce that there was something _wrong_ with someone many considered a god.  

“You have such a look on your face that I couldn’t help but worry. But if you say you’re fine, well then, I’ve no choice but to believe you, hm?”

Syaoran looked away from him and sighed, “If I can sort out my head, then I’ll tell you what’s wrong. Maybe you’ll be able to help . . . but for now, it’s a problem that I don’t understand clearly myself.”

“Alright, as always I am hear to listen if you ever need something, Syaoran-kun.”

Syaoran nodded at him before smiling, “Thanks, Fai-sensei.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki had been sad and lost just five minutes ago, but now he was calming down as he found the library. It was a large room, almost the size of his old house in its entirety. The shelves went up to the ceiling which he couldn’t even see. There had to be millions of books here and even more on the half shelves that were arranged neatly on the floor beneath him. He stepped down the stairs, trying not to brush against the shelves to his left as he looked for any workers.

The steps curled around and he found himself in front of a reception stand. A smiling blond greeted him.

“Hello, may I help you?”  

“Ah, yes, I’m looking for books on locating witches.”

The woman--her badge read Chiho--looked thoughtful, “Well, Lord Reed would be better able to help with that if you want to make an appointment to see him. Students aren’t encouraged to hunt witches without getting proper permission, after all.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, and a sharp, “Huh?” slipped out.

“Only witches who have done harm to others are put on the Death List,” she explained further.

Watanuki held up a hand to stop her from speaking before leaning against the counter. Mugetsu crawled up his arm to his neck to nudge him.

_I didn’t know that. I had no idea that that was how it went but . . ._

“There’s still so much anti-witch sentiments even if you say that,” he muttered, remembering some of the cities and countries he and Yuuko had went through that had shunned any and all magic users. The fear in his heart was definitely real and justified. They were living in that small town they lived in was one of the few places that accepted the odd magic now and again.

“Even though he’s God, Lord Reed won’t interfere more than with the collection of the souls. That is this school’s purpose after all. He can’t stop witches who’ve done no harm from being harassed, just like it’s not always possible to make anyone get along period.”

Watanuki just stared at her, trying to sort out how to respond to that fervent declaration before settling on; “You’re one of his followers then?”

Chiho nodded and pointed at her black necklace, “I’ve always wanted to be close to this place--this is the place just for me! I’ve even met the love of my life just from living in this city!”

“Hitsuzen,” he sighed, “Alright, well if you don’t have any books on locating witches . . .what books on witches do you have?”

“Oh,” she typed into the comscreen beside her and pulled up a full listing that he hadn’t seen earlier, “Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before come to think of it. But Tuesdays aren’t usually my day…”

“I’m new. I just started today.”

“Ah, well welcome to Death Academy. I’m sure you’ll love it here. Now this are the introduction books we have collected on witches. If you have time I can help you setup your password for the database so you can access the system with your student number.”

“Thanks, I couldn’t do it on my own earlier. This will be a real help!”

“It’s my job, I’m a librarian after all!”

He couldn’t stop the small smile that came to his face after hearing that. He had to admit that humans weren’t all bad. But that revelation about Death Academy’s policy on witches . . .

With Chiho’s help he gained access to the system and was able to pull the list up on his compad. He took it with him into the stacks, and pulled down book after book. He ended up with so many books that Chiho had to get him a bag to carry all of them.

“I also found this that might interest you!” she checked out the thin book and put it in his bag, “Please come back if you need anymore help.”

“Thanks, you were really helpful,” he held the bag to his side and went back to his dorm room.

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki was studying for an upcoming exam in chemistry when a familiar smell started to permeate his apartment. He sniffed and followed the smell to the door connecting him to Watanuki Kimihiro. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about him being at the school, but he owed him his life and a Doumeki never left a debt unpaid. He didn’t know what would happen if his true identity was found out but for now he would stick close to him. He twisted the handle and was surprised to find Watanuki’s side unlocked as well.

“Is that curry?”

“Huh?” the chef was standing at the stove and turned back with an annoyed glare, “What the hell are you doing coming into people’s rooms uninvited??”

He didn’t respond to that and came to stand beside him, staring down at the source of the pleasant smell, “You’ve gotten better at cooking.”

“Oi, oi, oi, who the hell do you think you’re insulting? I’ve always been incredibly amazing at cooking!”

He grabbed a spoon, thankful that the layout of this kitchen mirrored his own, “That witch had to help you a bit, as far as I remember.”

“That lazy bum?? She’s never set foot inside a kitche--wait. You know Yuuko?”

He spooned out a taste of the curry and didn’t respond to that, staring at him. It had only been a few short years ago and he had met with him often during that time. He really didn’t need to be so shocked. And it was annoying that he didn’t remember.

“Of course I know her. Just like you know Grandfather. And didn’t we just talk about this yesterday?”

“Well, Haruka and Yuuko are old friends from what I remember her saying . . .”

“Haruka?”

“Your grandfather’s first name!” There was a familiar scowl and then he took the spoon from him, “Stop tasting my food and don’t even think of dipping this again. Go away.”

“That’s a lot of curry you’re making. And I know what my grandfather’s first name is. Why aren’t you calling him Doumeki?”

“Because I already call you ‘Doumeki’!” Watanuki turned away and turned down the heat a bit more, “And I was going to bring you some curry in thanks for this morning. But that’s all!”

“So you do remember.”

“Remember _what_??? God, seriously go away. I’ll pack you up some and bring it to your room.”

“Isn’t food better with company?” he went to the living room area and picked up a book that had been resting on the couch, “What’s this? Why are you reading ‘Witches and Illusions’?”

“Research.”

“But you’re a witch.”

“Shut up and put that down if you lose my place I will kill you.”

“Hmm,” he put it down and sat down and spied a bag spilling over with books. He started to take them out, noting all the titles, “What will this all help with anyway?”

“I told you I would use the school’s resources to find her. Hey.”

He heard the clink of glass so he turned to look at him setting the table, “What?”

“Does this school really not allow hunts on witches without permission?”

“Yeah but even so that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t happen, just that Clow Reed frowns upon it.”

Watanuki looked thoughtful, “I see.”

He set the books down, and patted him on his arm as he took his seat, “I’ll protect you.”

“Hey who even asked for that in the first place!”

He ignored him and started to eat before nodding, “Make tempura and miso soup tomorrow.”

“Wait, hold the fuck up, when did I ever say this would be anything but a one time thing!?”

Doumeki ignored him and tucked in. It was hard to find food that actually tasted good this far from home. Watanuki continued yelling for a bit before settling into his chair with an angry huff.

Tomorrow, he’d have to try and figure out more about Yuuko’s disappearance. That might help clear up his debt to the other boy.

It might also stop him from looking as sad as he had when he was standing over that stove cooking dinner.


	6. Chapter 3: The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki's first mission for Death Academy.

_Countdowns: 353 days til it's painted red, 426 days until true love awakens_

 

“Ah, Watanuki-kun, I’m glad I caught you,” the man speaking was none other than Kinomoto who was actually the former King of a neighboring country to his former one. He stopped walking and Doumeki stopped walking too to his annoyance.

“Good morning, Kinomoto-san.”

“Please, just Fujitaka,” he said with a laugh, “Lord Clow wishes to meet with you before class begins. Please come with me.”

His grip tightened on his bag and Mugetsu kissed the back of his hand, “Do you know why he wants to?”

Fujitaka laughed again, “It’s nothing bad, I promise. Lord Clow isn’t unkind, Watanuki-kun. He just wants to check in with how you’re progressing, I’m sure.”

Doumeki touched his shoulder, “I’ll hold Mugetsu for you if you want.”

He looked down at the beast on his arm. No one had said anything thus far but it was better safe than sorry, right? He reluctantly passed the fox over to Doumeki and let it give him a final kiss before saying he’d go with Kinomoto.

The man took him up the elevator and he found himself back in the same sitting room as his first day. The fire wasn’t going this time, and Clow Reed called out to him cheerfully.

“Hello, sir. You wanted to see me?”

“Please sit down, Watanuki-kun. Now, tell me about how things have been for you so far at my school?”

He thought back to how the classes had been interesting and how he had actually talked with Kunogi-san. He thought about how he had enjoyed talking with Princess Sakura and even with Syaoran-kun once he stopped being standoffish. He tried not to think about how the reason Doumeki had been walking with him was because he’d had breakfast with him--as he had for the last week, dinner as well.

“I was one of the few students to pass the chemistry test,” he started with, “It was pretty simple if you know the basics.”

“That’s good news. I’m glad Fai took my suggestion to tone down the difficulty of the tests. So the classes aren’t too hard?”

“I was homeschooled so I think I might be a bit beyond some of them,” Answers had to be short and to the point, so there was no chance to accidentally reveal anything that might give away the fact that he was a witch. He touched his glasses to remind himself that he was using his soul protect for a reason. Regards of current policies, this was still a man who had hunted his own kind and still sent out others to hunt based on his own judgements of _good_ or _bad_.

“Right, I remember seeing that in your explanation for lack of school history. Well, you passed all the placement tests with flying colors, so I think the EAT class is quite well for you. But being in the EAT class isn’t just about being good academically. You must also be good with combat.”

“Kurogane-sensei mentioned that too. He said I had two weeks to pick a weapon partner. . . .”

“We should match you with one that will be a good fit for you. What weapon do you prefer?”

He didn’t fight often but when he did, it was usually with magic of some type. Weapons were used and switched out way too often.

“I don’t have one, sir.”

“Is that so?” Clow stared at him in silence, causing him to start shifting in his chair. “Are you aware of the missions that the students go out on as part of their studies?”

“I can’t say that I am.”

“In the main hall there’s a wall with assignments on it. They’re grouped by rank. You are currently without a rank so you’d only be able to take on those type of assignments. When you see a mission you want to do, you just tell Chise or Chiho and they’ll input it into the system that you’ve taken it on. After you complete it, you just stop by there again credit for completing the mission. Once you’ve gained enough power to move on from the level you’re at, you gain a rank and can take on harder assignments.”

Watanuki listened to the full speech and his first thought was: _Isn’t this just a way to get free labor out of students?_

“Chiho or Chise? Isn’t Chiho the librarian?”

“She and Chise switch positions every other day. Chise is her twin sister.”

“I see,” he sighed, “Well, thanks for telling me about the assignments.”

“How about you and Doumeki-kun go on one?”

“Huh?”

“I have just the mission for you. It would help you determine what weapon suits you best and let you get a real feel for the school’s purpose.”

“I--I don’t really think that would!”

Clow held out a piece of paper to him, “I think this is right up your alley. Doumeki will know how to arrange transportation for you.”

Rather than a suggestion, that was definitely a command. He recognized that trick from Yuuko.

“Yes, sir,” he sighed as he took the paper.

Clow half smiled, “Good. Good luck, Watanuki-kun.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was surprised to see Watanuki-kun of all people coming out of Clow’s sitting room. He looked grumpy, but he smiled at her so she hoped the news wasn’t too bad.

“Good morning, Watanuki-kun, what are you doing here?”

“Clow Reed wanted to check up on how I was doing,” he sighed, “Class is about to start--are you going to be late, Sakura-chan? Should I wait for you?”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Lord Clow wanted to speak with me as well! I’m waiting on Syaoran.”

“Ah, alright. Well then I’ll go on ahead,” he nodded at her father and then left.

“He looked worried, didn’t he, Dad?”

“He must have something heavy on his mind. You should say a prayer of health for him, Sakura.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll do that!”

“You’ll do what?” that voice was as familiar as her father’s or brother’s or Yukito’s even. She smiled at her partner and held out a hand for him, “You’re late.”

He looked a bit sheepish, “Sorry, I just wanted to check on something.”

“Did you figure it out?” Syaoran had been pondering something for a week now and seemed to get no closer to an answer than before. He still hadn’t told her what it was about.

“Actually, I think I’m starting too. I just don’t know what to think about it.”

“Well that’s okay. You’re smart, you’ll figure it out. And I’m always here to listen.”

Clow Reed coughed, “Are you going to stand in the doorway staring at each other forever?” He teased gently. Syaoran blushed and helped Sakura to a seat. They both looked at Clow who sighed.

“The witches are getting more active. Even ones who were formerly passive are starting to move around more. Their centennial meeting is occurring soon so that might be why but some of them are also starting to get more aggressive.”

“Have you added them to the list?”

“I’ve put the Death Scythes on the lookout for activity. Sakura and Tachibana haven’t reported anything odd--which is strange since they’re a lot more active in their upper regions. Hana reassured me that they are monitoring carefully so I’ll trust in all three of them. The troublesome thing is that witches can use soul protect. It hinders them from using magic but there are other ways to cause trouble without magic.”

“There’s still no way to break soul protect?”

Clow shook his head, “None, I’m afraid. A witch could be standing right in front of you, and unless they used their magic and broke it, you’d never know.”

“That’s scary . . .” Sakura said. She hid her fists in her lap, “What should we do, Lord Clow?”

“Be careful. That’s all I can advise for now. Continue your efforts to make Sakura into a Death Scythe but be careful and make sure what of what kind of souls you’re eating.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late,” Kurogane said when he opened up the door to the classroom. A pen had so nearly embedded itself into his forehead before that.

“Hey, what do you think you’re throwing, Kurogane-sensei!” He glared at the pen that was stuck firmly in the door and then pulled out the paper from Clow, “I was meeting with Clow Reed--besides class doesn’t begin for another three minutes!”

Kurogane took the paper from his hand and read it, “This is a great idea. Oi, Archer get down here.”

Doumeki came down and Mugetsu jumped onto him and kissed him in greeting.

“Don’t--ahhhh--Mugetsu, I can’t see--!” While he was preoccupied with Mugetsu, Kurogane had given Doumeki the paper and he finished reading it.

“This is just in Daji, we can get there easily enough.”

“Right, go there and come back in a day or two. Make sure you report in properly to Chise.”

“Yeah,” Doumeki grabbed Watanuki’s hand, “We’re off then.”

“Wait, what--off to where?”

“If you don’t fail, I’ll give you a free pass on today and tomorrow’s lessons,” Kurogane called out after them as Doumeki dragged him down the hall.

“I’m telling you to slow down!” he finally said when he managed to calm Mugetsu down from his loneliness of separation.  

“I did,” Doumeki had stopped in front of his dorm door, “Go and pack a small bag, this will be an overnight trip if we don’t catch the killer today.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe that witches are really becoming more aggressive. They’ve been much more peaceful recently…” Sakura sighed, looking back at the closed doors to Clow Reed’s room and starting to the elevator to take them downstairs.

“You’re not old enough to remember but this happens now and again. I think the last time was about 150 years ago or something. Vampires have their times when they start getting more actives, demons theirs, it’s all,” Syaoran searched for a word as they reached their floor, “Predictable, usually but caution is still necessary. We might not be at an official war with them and Father considers them to have the same right to life as humans but we can’t just sit back and allow chaos to start up in the world unchecked.”

“That’s true enough. I’ll continue to believe in what Lord Clow believes in then,” Sakura gripped the pendant that hung around her neck tightly, a relic from her mother before smiling at Syaoran, “But, ah that took awhile, and now we’re pretty late, ” she said as they walked down that hall.

“Can’t be helped, Father had a lot to say.”

“Oh, I know that!”

“Oh, Syaoran-san! Sakura-san!” They stopped and greeted the person who had ran up to them. Kohaku smiled at them both before clearing their throat.

“I want to wish you luck on that mission. I thought Shuichiro and I would be able to do it, but you got it before us, huh?” the angel smiled at them brown eyes warm before continuing, “As expected of the Lord’s heir.”

“What mission are you talking about?” Sakura asked after she and Syaoran shared a confused look, “We’re on our way to class, we haven’t taken on a mission.”

“. . . that’s weird. None of the other people qualified to take on three-star missions have left so I assumed it was you two when I saw that it had been taken down. It was only up on the board for an hour!”

“Maybe one of the teachers took it on. Did you see Souma-sensei? I know she’s working hard to train up her new meister,” Syaoran suggested.

“Maybe that’s it,” Kohaku said, “Well then, I’ll just have to grab the next one then.”

“Yeah,” Syaoran started to feel rising annoyance before he forced himself to feel calm. He was more confused than annoyed. And how could anyone stay annoyed for long when in the presence of such a calming angel?

“Alright, well then, pardon me,” Kohaku bowed before continuing on.

“Well, I said that but . . .” Syaoran pulled out his id card, “We’re only one-star students right now. We’re not really supposed to go around taking three-star ranked missions.”

“That is weird . . .”

 

* * *

 

 

They got to class late and after mildly scolding them, Fai sent them up to their row. After class was called to a close, Sakura turned to Syaoran.

“Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun never showed up either.”

“You’re really concerned about Watanuki-san,” Syaoran noted.

“Syaoran, didn’t you see it on his face when we first met? He’s someone who is in pain. A lot of pain, actually to be honest. He smiles but you can still tell he’s sad about something, you know?” Sakura put her hand on her heart, “I can’t just leave someone like that alone especially if I can help out.”

“Sakura,” he couldn’t deny that she was right and settled on nodding in agreement with her, “Sorry, it’s fine. I’m not going to tell you who you can and can’t worry about.”

She laughed, “It’s not like you’d have anything to be jealous over either.” She kissed his cheek and stood up, “Maybe Fai-sensei knows where he is.” She hurried down to the teacher’s desk and Syaoran followed after her.

“Shouldn’t you to be at lunch now?” Fai-sensei looked up at both of them with a smile as he rested his head on his arm.

“Fai-sensei, do you know where Watanuki-kun is?” Sakura asked instead of answering, “He wasn’t in class . . .”

Fai titled his head, and touched his compad, “He was marked absent but it’s an excused one. So that means he’s on a mission, I’d wager.”

“Oh, I wonder which one he picked. Is he with Doumeki-kun?”

“Hmm. It’s that--that can’t be right--he’s out on a three star mission. Doumeki-kun’s only a one-star and Watanuki-kun doesn’t have a rank. I wonder if the system is messing up again,” Fai turned away from the screen and smiled up at her, “Well, I’m sure it’s just an error. But he should be back soon. Are you worried about him, Princess?”

Sakura sighed, “Yes.”

Syaoran frowned a bit, “Maybe it’s not a glitch,” but he said it lowly and when Sakura asked him to repeat himself he shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face.

Fai continued to smile at them, “You should both go and get to lunch now, don’t you think?”

“Yes, thank you, Sensei.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why the hell are we in New Vega hunting down a serial killer? Isn’t that a job for the police?” Watanuki was scowling at the cityscape before them over the hotel’s balcony. He somehow managed to dramatically flop into the patio chair. Doumeki was a bit impressed.

“Not when his soul has corrupted this badly and when he’s ripe for the picking for young weapons,” Doumeki pushed up his sunglasses and looked out over the city, “So do you have the ability to sense souls at all? What are your abilities as a meister?”

“None of your damn business,” Watanuki started angrily before sighing, crossing his arms and tapping his leg, “Yes, yes I can sense souls.”

“Can you find our target?”

“If I knew more about him than ‘likes to rip people open in broad daylight and evades police’, sure.”

“The report says that he’s a male in his late twenties.”

“Still so _very_ helpful. It’s hard to find someone just by sensing souls. I’d have an easier time if I used magic but this isn’t something to use magic for. Let me see that map again.”

“They sent it your mail as well,” Doumeki pointed out but handed over his compad anyway. Watanuki settled back in his chair and stared at the images on the screen.

“I don’t know how to open that up. And before you say anything, I’m more used to handling paper than these things. Magic works better with more traditional means after all.” He tapped the screen and groaned before hitting another button to refresh it, “If I did a citywide search I could find him...maybe. But also like, you know, do you even realize how many corrupted souls exist in any given city? People aren’t all good or all bad, and judging them based on the quality of their souls is silly!”

“There’s that and then there’s murderers. His soul will be really red, it’ll stand out. We’re at the heart of his hunting grounds. Murderers don’t generally travel too far from where they first started killing and he’s stayed within this area.”

“Where’d you pick up that bit of information--oh. He has traveled outside of this area, see? It’s about fifteen minutes away from here. It’s at a bar.”

“Haven’t you noticed that a lot of our studies focus on figuring out what these criminals do and how they think? In addition to how to stop them. We’re sort of like an elite police force that deals with the supernatural.”

“. . . I think this might be the longest conversation I’ve had with you,” Watanuki remarked after staring at him.

“Since you’re usually too busy yelling most other times.”

He put down the compad, and sighed, “Whatever you asshole! Fine. Let’s just get through this and get back to the school so I don’t have to see your face again for this long ever again.”

“Daylight is fading so he won’t be hunting.” He didn’t point out that regardless of location they’d probably still be around each other. That he had eaten dinner every single night at Watanuki’s place and beyond some shallow complaining he didn’t seem to mind too much.

_You’re not made for being alone._

Out loud he said, “What are you doing.” That wasn’t even a question as a flat statement of disbelief.

Watanuki had jumped up onto the ledge and had closed his eyes. His hands were fisted into his lap and he was muttering underneath his breath. He didn’t reply to his question, but he did start swaying slightly. Alarmed, he wrapped an arm his waist. He grew even more alarmed when Watanuki didn’t even respond to that with anything approaching a protest as his muttering slowed and he fell silent. He squeezed his waist and got no respond. He called out his name and still nothing. He was about to pull him down when he opened his eyes and looked off into the distance.

“Aha! Found you!” He then looked down at the extra arm on his body and then glared at Doumeki, “Oi, who told you to touch me?!”

“What were you doing?” he demanded instead of releasing him.

“I told you I was going to do a citywide search, what else? Seriously let go of me--,” he protested, tugging at his arm, “I’d be willing to use magic to make you!”

He released him and sighed, rubbing at his face. He was going to go gray if he had keep up with Watanuki much longer, he could feel it. He glared at him as he got off the ledge and dusted off his clothes. He had started to wear the clothes Sakura had brought with him, and they suited him, oddly enough. Watanuki adjusted his glasses and pointed off in the distance, Mugetsu joining him in pointing.

“You were right. If I’m not mistaken he’s over that way. There’s a lot of slightly corrupted souls in this city, along with magical ones, but he’s one of the reddest in this area. I couldn’t tell much else than that. Only really strong souls stand out from that much of a distance.”

“Hey.”

“What? I just told you where the bad guy is, now let’s go get him.”

“Don’t do that again, what if you fell?”

“I’m not so dumb as to fall down from here.”

He sighed and picked up his compad, “Whatever, let’s go.”

* * *

 

 

“You’ve a weird look on your face. Pay attention to what you’re doing before you chop off a finger,” Kurogane hid his concern well enough as he watched Fai absently mindedly cut up vegetables for the salad. Yuui wasn’t back at the house yet but was due back soon.

“Do I?” he thought about that before tossing the greens into individual bowls, “Why would Lord Clow approve a three-star mission for a no-star and one-star student?”

“Ah.”

“‘Ah’? Kuro-chi do you know something I don’t?"

"Are you talking about glasses and frowny face?"

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun, yes."

"I saw the paperwork myself. That old man had personally okayed it. What could I say to that? He must know more about that kid than he's letting on."

"I guess if Clow gave his permission. . . ."

"Losing faith in that God of yours?"

"Shush, daddy. I'm just worried. Sakura-chan also looked worried."

"Hm, I guess I can see why. He does look rather frail. But so do you and you're one of the strongest meisters I know."

Fai laughed, "Am I now?"

"Yes."

Fai hmm'd at that and so Kurogane continued on, "Even a year ago you wouldn't have worried about something like this. You've changed in a good way."

"Ah...have I really?" he looked thoughtful. Kurogane watched him as he finished up dinner. The front door opened and Yuui called out to them.

"Kitchen!" Fai called back, "Dinner!"

"Ah, it smells nice," Yuui had put down his bags and taken off his work badge. "Are you eating tonight, Fai?"

“I might~. But I think we should go out to Saiga’s later. Daddy complimented me so we should celebrate, don’t you think?”

Yuui looked from Kurogane to his brother and sighed.

Kurogane sighed as well, “Don’t try to use me as an excuse so you can try and get drunk.”

“Ahaha, waaa, Daddy’s being mean again, Yuui!”

“Now, now, children.”

 

* * *

 

 

One motorbike ride later where he’d been forced to cling to Doumeki yet again, Watanuki adjusted his glasses and urged Mugetsu down from his neck and around his arm. Doumeki parked the bike in front of the alley way next to the small bar.

A small fight had broken off in front of it and the target was reaching into his pocket as Doumeki spoke.

“Do you even know how to use a bow and arrow?”

“Just transform already before someone gets hurt.”

Doumeki complied, transforming into a longbow. Watanuki took a firm hold of him and drew his string back. The arrows were formed from a combination of Doumeki’s soul and his own wavelengths blending together. He concentrated and matched wavelengths with him. A simple arrow took form as he steadied his hands and shot the first arrow. It landed in the target’s arm and the man dropped his hand and screamed. He stepped forward more as the crowd started panicking and the man started to run. He held Doumeki close as the other scolded him and gave chase.

It was an arrow to the back that put him out. He was gripping a wicked set of knives that he had tried to throw in vain--Watanuki had twisted this way and that before their target had given up to run.

The soul burned bright in the dusk. Watanuki gripped it and Doumeki transformed back.

“That guy looked completely normal. If I wasn’t able to sense souls I might not have thought it was him. Anyway, you eat this, don’t you?” He looked at the soul and tried to imagine eating it before handing it over, “What does it even taste like?”

“Like a soul,” Doumeki said. He took the soul and swallowed it down, “Alright, you really still want to go back to Death Academy tonight? We could stay overnight.”

“No thanks. Really rather not see your face first thing. Like why the hell did they only give us one room?” he stormed off back through twisting streets to find their parked bike.

“Feel lucky they didn’t give us only one bed too.”

Watanuki screamed at that, and walked off faster. Doumeki followed after him with an amused smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived back at Death Academy after a hasty two hour flight, Watanuki was more than tired. He wasn’t so much leaning on Doumeki as allowing the other to stand closer than usual as they made their way back to the dorms. He yawned as they neared the doors and then stopped when he saw a familiar face sitting on the steps.

“Sakura-chan?”

“Ah, Watanuki-kun! You’re okay? Are you okay? Is he okay?” she asked him and then Doumeki, looking between them both. He pushed away from Doumeki and smiled at her.

“I’m fine. I didn’t know you lived on campus…”

“Oh, I don’t. Syaoran and I have a small house in town. I was worried about you! You went out on a three-star mission, I’m so glad to see that you’re safe.”

“Wait, where you waiting for me?”

“Yes!”

He paused, unsure of how to react to that. He had only known Sakura for such a short time and yet she was willing to wait outside for him to make sure he was okay.

“You didn’t have to do that. . . .” before she could protest, “Can I walk you home in thanks?”

“Oh that’s fine, Syaoran’s just talking with Lord Clow. He should be back to come and get me,” she smiled at him and took hold of his hands, “I wanted to wait for you. I’m honestly really glad you made it back safely.”

He smiled at her, and Doumeki cleared his throat.

“Here comes, Syaoran.”

“Hey, at least add a ‘kun’ to that, jerk.” Honestly this giant had no sense of respect.

“I’m sure Syaoran wouldn’t mind,” Sakura let go of his hands and waved at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at her and she smiled back. Watanuki couldn’t help but think that she looked so lovely and perfect and shining with happiness.

“So you returned safely,” Syaoran said when he was within hearing distance. He smiled at Watanuki and Doumeki.

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m glad, we were worried,” Syaoran took hold of Sakura’s hand and smiled at her. Watanuki felt himself smiling as well.

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Don’t be. It’s how we show we care, after all,” Sakura said. They said their goodbyes soon after and Doumeki and Watanuki went back to their rooms.

“It’s sweet that she was worried,” Watanuki mused, as he started preparing dinner.  

“I suppose.” Doumeki was scowling just a bit as he cooked. Seriously what was that about?

He decided in the end that he really didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

 

That night he had an alarming dream. He was kissing Sakura and she was whispering how much she loved him.

He woke up in a cold sweat. He had seen many things in his dreams and adventures of wandering into other people’s dreams but that had felt more like a memory than dream.

“Why the hell would I dream about that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not tagging for every single Clamp character I use or else that'd be a good majority of them. Just assume that this world is populated by every single Clamp character ever with a few OCs when they're not plot important. 
> 
> Example: Chiho and Chise are from Kobato/Chobits. It'll be small things like that, is all I mean.
> 
> \--Sammya


	7. Chapter 4: A Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki gets to have lunch with Himawari and learns more about her. Syaoran realizes something important as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a map.  
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> \--Leo

_Countdowns: 349 days until it's painted red, 422 days until true love awakens_

 

The day started off with no Doumeki demanding entrance to his room and he chalked that up as a good day. It was the weekend so he figured that he was most likely sleeping in after their mission the day before. After that weird three-star assignment, they had only been allowed one-star assignments. They had just completed their second mission yesterday and he had to admit that he was getting used to Doumeki.  At least working with him in that setting if not exactly able to tolerate him in large doses in general.

“Since he’s an asshole.” Mugetsu didn’t respond since he was sleeping, tired from transforming yesterday. He was glad he tried to carry around a bottle of pure water with him all the time in case of events like that. He stroked his back and thought about the few missions he’d gone on thus far with Doumeki.

“Humans are really something else. . . .” he mused. But it wasn’t as if they had only went after evil humans. Yesterday’s target had been a badly misbehaving spirit. He had been attacked before Doumeki could transform and he had the bandage around his head to prove it. Mugetsu had been a big help yesterday. Even Doumeki had helped, he guessed.

He hadn’t had any more unsettling dreams since, but he had met with Haruka earlier in the week. He had passed on his greetings to Doumeki and left it at that. He had heard nothing about Yuuko on his end and asked Watanuki how his progress was going.

He didn’t know what to tell him. He had gotten more caught up in school than he had ever wanted to be. But he had steadily kept on reading and now was nearly done with the books he’d checked out. It was time to return them.

He was annoyed that quite a few of them mentioned a more detailed book he hadn’t checked out. He would have to get that when he returned these books. He hadn’t found mention of Yuuko by name--even in _The Big Book of Witches 50th Edition_ \--but he had found mention of a witch who matched her description. It matched but...

“But the ‘Mother Witch’? What kind of nonsense is that? Honestly that woman doesn’t have a maternal bone in her body,” he started to gather up the books and put them back in the bag Chiho had given him, unsettling Mugetsu in the process who rolled upon his back and continued sleeping. He stumbled across a book he had never read before. It was the thin book Chiho had stuffed into his bag a while ago while saying he might find it interesting. He studied it and frowned.

“ _The Adventures of Sandman and Wilderness Woman: First Book: The Wild One_? Why did she recommend me a storybook?” He flipped through it. Images of a black haired man and a butterfly passed him by. He sighed and read the first page and then before he was aware of it he had read the entire book.

 

 

 

> Once the world was but a bare desert, its sand extending beyond the horizon far and back. In the vastness there was a man who keeps walking and walking and walking through the desert, never stopping nor resting.
> 
>  
> 
> Once in that same desert a butterfly flutters around the man, swirling and swirling in the air. The man, entranced by its beauty, reaches for the butterfly; the butterfly in turn shies away from his touch and flies into the horizon.
> 
>  
> 
> The man follows the butterfly, walking and walking farther and farther into the horizon, while the scenery around him stayed completely white; unchanging no matter how far he went.
> 
> As the man chases after the butterfly it comes to a rest upon the sole flower growing in that desert. The man still mesmerized by the butterfly reaches to touch it. When his fingers brush against the butterfly’s wing, it falls to the ground motionlessly.
> 
>  
> 
> The man can do nothing but watch the butterfly falling to the ground. The more he looked the more he feels his eyes stinging, until a single tear falls from one and lands on the butterfly.
> 
> When the tear touches the butterfly, its wings start fluttering and it flies once more, swirling around the cloaked man.
> 
>  
> 
> For a second time, the butterfly comes to rest upon the flower once more. A light engulf both the butterfly and the flower; transforming into a beautiful woman dressed in fine clothing.
> 
> The man asks what just happened, to which the woman answers that she had been killed by his touch and then given life once more by his tears.
> 
>  
> 
> He asks for her name and she replies that she haven’t settled on one but he can call her “Wild Woman” for now. She then asks his name to which he answers that he doesn’t have one. She decides to name him Kurou after his hair.
> 
>  
> 
> Kurou tries pronouncing his newly given name over and over, and after he grows content with his efforts he writes his name in the sand with his finger.
> 
>  
> 
> “That is not what I meant,” says the woman with a touch of disdain, “but for now it will do.”
> 
>  
> 
> Wild Woman then pushes Kurou down. After erasing his name on the sand, she looks ahead onto the vastness beyond and then to the man on the ground. She offers him her hand as she asks with a dazzling smile, “Then Sandman, where shall we go now?”

 

Once he was done he put it down and thought on it before reading it again, “Yuuko always taught me that fairytales hold the truth of the world. Legends are legends for a reason after all…” He looked at the cover. The man was depicted with long black hair and a simple black robe. The butterfly was all purple and the desert was a rich gold. The detail in the book’s artwork was remarkable for a children’s book--or at least what seemed like one. There was a deeper story here but since this was the first book the rest of the series probably answered the questions he had.

He looked at the last page at the woman who pointed at the man; he wore simplistic clothing compared to her elaborate dress. Her hair was long and like the man she had no facial features in this art style.

He sighed and packed the book up as well. He had learned all he could from its pages. Maybe he would be able to find the sequel.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean I can’t check that book out? Chise-san it’s really important that I read it!!”

“I’m so sorry. But that book is only available for people with Lord Clow’s permission or the reaper rank to check out. I can help you find books available to one star students. You don’t have the rank for anything beyond that.”

“But, that is the book I need,” he felt his hope slipping as he looked at the bookshelves behind Chise’s desk, and where he knew the book mentioned in all the rest was waiting for him.

“Is something wrong here?” he turned to see Syaoran setting down several books and studying him, “What happened to your forehead, Watanuki-san?”

“Oh. Syaoran-san…” he sighed, “I met the wrong end of a blade. It’ll heal soon enough. Kakei patched me up . . . somewhat . . .” he shuddered just thinking about the school nurse.

“Hm . . .” Syaoran tapped his own forehead and frowned, “I see.” He tapped on his books he’d brought up to the counter, “I’d like to check these out, Chise-san.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” she started the process.

“What was wrong when I came up?” Syaoran asked.

Watanuki shook his head, “It was nothing. I just don’t have permission to check out a certain book I needed.” He sighed, feeling even more disappointed. How was he supposed to find Yuuko if he couldn’t use the school’s resources properly?

“What book was it?”

He told him with another sigh.

“Chise-san, I’d like to check out that book as well. You can borrow it and return it when you’re done, Watanuki-san,” Syaoran said turning back to him. His brow was creased but he was looking at him intensely.  

He stared at him, wondering at that look, before smiling slightly, “Thank you, Syaoran-san, you’re really helping me out a lot.”

“Of course,” the intense look went away and Syaoran took the book from Chise and handed it over to him, “I hope this helps you out.”

Watanuki took it with another smile and put it into his bag, “It should hopefully.” Syaoran was much nicer than he seemed sometimes when he was lost in thought.

Everyone at this place was turning out to be nicer than he’d first imagined.

 

* * *

 

 

After Watanuki left, Syaoran took his leave as well. He went to a quiet study room and sat the books he’d checked out on bonding down in front of him. He’d had his suspicious but now there was too much evidence pointing at the truth that he wasn’t sure made sense in the least.

Yesterday he had gotten a sudden cut on his forehead that had long since healed. He had noticed that several more spots where Watanuki had gotten injured had also appeared briefly on his own body--and it was the emotional feedback he had just gotten from him that sealed it.  

“But why would I make a connection with him of all people? I’ve never met him before in my life…” He looked at the books, and felt more interested in figuring out why he’d connected with Watanuki than in breaking it as it stood. He’d figured out that the connection went both ways when he’d managed to calm down the other by forcing his peace onto him. None of the books mentioned a bond quite like this.

“Father would know . . . but then he’d probably recommend I do more research into the matter. . . .” he sighed and pulled the first book towards him, opening it up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Syaoran-san is much nicer than I gave him credit for,” he told Mugetsu as he settled in with the book. He was looking in the index for the key terms that the other books had all mentioned when there was a knock on the door.

“Go away,” he muttered, starting to flip back to the correct page. The knocking continued so he groaned and answered it. Of course it was Doumeki. Who else would it ever be? That was almost a depressing thought.

“It’s lunch time.”

“...did you even brush your hair before coming over here?” Watanuki almost reached up to fix it but instead pushed him back, starting to close his door again, “Also, so what? Go find lunch then.”

“Oi.”

“Don’t ‘oi’ me!”

“How are your injuries?” He looked serious and wouldn’t stop looking at the bandage wrapped around his head. He sighed and let him in and went back to the couch.

“They’re fine,” he picked back up the book, “There’s some sandwiches on the counter if you really must eat.”

They had been intended for him to eat, but he could just make more after he left. After their first mission, Doumeki had started to eat lunch with him as well and while four days weren’t enough to make a habit he couldn’t deny that he didn’t mind the company too much. But he didn’t want company, he wanted to read this book and find out more about Yuuko. In all his years training under her, he’d never even thought about her in the near reverent way the books talked about her.

“Let’s go outside and eat. Make more sandwiches. Make some tea too.”

“Huh? Who the hell do you think you’re bossing around?” He read the first line of the section, ‘The being known simply as the Mother is the one who is said to have introduced magic into the world--.'

“Where do you keep your lunchboxes?”

He sighed and turned to look at him, “Seriously go away. I’m researching.”

“You need to eat. So eat and then research.”

He sighed heavier this time, “I can eat while I research.”

“Bring the book and you can read it outside.”

“...you’re really not going to drop this,” he mused before taking up the book again, “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long to make more sandwiches and toss together something for dessert before he packed it all up and made Doumeki carry it. He held the book close to his side as Mugetsu rested on his arm. Doumeki lead him to the yard behind the dorms, silent as Watanuki relayed how he’d gotten the book due to Syaoran’s kindness.

He was looking back at him and didn’t even realize he’d nearly bumped into someone before Doumeki pulled him back in time.

“What the hell you giant--oh,” he looked back at the girl. It was Himawari Kunogi who’d he’d noticed on the first day of classes and had yet to have an actual true conversation with.

“Ah, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” she smiled and put her phone back into her pocket, looking between both of them, “I’ll be more careful from now on. I hope you’re okay, um . . . Watanuki-san wasn’t it?”  

“Yes! And you’re Kunogi-san, right?” He smiled back at her.

“Yes, I’m Kunogi. Kunogi Himawari, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Watanuki Kimihiro,” he said, “And you already know him.”

“Yes. We’ve been classmates for a while now. Where you and Doumeki-san going somewhere? Don’t let me keep you.” She stepped back and smiled again.

“Well we’re not going anywhere exactly . . . just to eat lunch,” he didn’t know why but he didn’t want this to be the end of their conversation. He could still feel something from this person. Something so familiar . . . “Oh, would you like to join us, Kunogi-san? I made a lot.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude--.”

“You won’t be,” Doumeki finally said.

“Ah, well,” she looked troubled for a moment before smiling, “Alright. I’ll join you then, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“It really isn’t, otherwise I’d be stuck staring at his face for a long time and no one wants that. You’re really saving me, Kunogi-san.”

“Doumeki-san isn’t that bad to look at, Watanuki-san,” Himawari laughed, “He’s quite popular among some of the NOT students. They don’t get to see him all the time like the EAT students. But he’s also still popular amongst the EATs as well.”

Watanuki shook Doumeki’s lingering hand off of him and pointed his thumb back at him, “They don’t have to see him first thing in the morning.”

“If you say that, you might make someone jealous. Were you going to the back courtyard?” she started walking, “There’s a nice tree out there that has nice shade.”

He followed behind her, frowning for a moment, “There’s nothing to be jealous over. And I think I can see that tree from my room. The tall oak?”

“Yes! There’s a legend behind it that Clow Reed planted it when he first made this school. How did it go . . .” she thought as she stepped down the stairs. “One of the legends says he got the seed from the god of the forest and he planted it in memory of him. Isn’t that a sweet gesture?”

“‘In memory’ meaning that the god died. I guess that’s sweet,” _if you really want to call mourning someone ‘sweet’._ He thought for a moment, “I never really payed too much attention to those old god legends.”

“There’s eight of them,” Doumeki said as Himawari opened up the door before he could and headed towards the large tree.

“I know that much at least!” he frowned and took the blanket from Doumeki’s arms and spread it out. He started to hold out a hand to help Himawari sit down but she was already settled before he could. Doumeki sat down and he took the boxes from him.

“Do you know who they are?”

“They’re just legends. No one knows who they are. They never existed,” Watanuki turned to Himawari, “I only made sandwiches and grabbed some of the cake I made on Thursday . . . next time I’ll make anything you’d like.”

“Oh! Well thanks,” she took the food and set it beside her, leaning against the tree, “But Watanuki-kun, I’m pretty sure Clow’s one of those old gods.”

“That man is hardly a god,” Watanuki started to pour out some tea.

“He’s as close to one as the world has,” Himawari started and then smiled, “But we’re here at this school fighting for him, aren’t we? How did you and Doumeki-san meet?”

“We’re childhood friends,” Doumeki said, finishing his third sandwich. Watanuki was aghast, he’d already eaten two in the room.

“What is your stomach even made out of?” he wondered.

“Oh! So you both grew up in Nihon?”

“I’ve lived all over,” Watanuki said, “But I did live in Nihon for a time. His grandfather still lives there.”

“Doumeki-san’s grandfather?” she thought for a moment, “Didn’t he come during the last parent’s day?”

“Yeah. He brought some tea for Clow.”

“Doumeki-san’s grandfather is really famous. He’s one of the few Death Scythes to have retired due to old age,” Himawari continued, “It was really cool to see him. You look just like him, Doumeki-san.”

Doumeki shrugged.

“They might look alike but Haruka’s much more pleasant than Doumeki.”

"Grandfather's also a good cook."

"What does that mean? Are you trying to insult me? I'll have you know Haruka loves my cooking!"

"You're being loud," Doumeki said after a moment, "Where were you going to, Kunogi-san?"

"Oh I was going to check the assignment postings. I did poorly on Flourite-sensei's last exam. It was easier than others but some of that stuff was just beyond me."

"Oh but you don't have a meister, right? How were you going to fight alone?"

Himawari smiled, "I've managed loads of times before! Don't worry about me!"

She was smiling but that was a sad smile. He knew because since he's gotten here he'd smile more sad smiles than not. But . . . but today he'd smiled with pleasure for the first time in a while thanks to Syaoran. Maybe rather than reminding him of Yuuko, she reminded him of his own self.

 

* * *

 

 

"You've met with Watanuki-san before right? What did you think of him?"

Clow seriously considered Syaoran's question before shaking his head. "I've only met him a few times, Syaoran. I think he's a funny person. Why do you ask?"

"It's likely that he's the one I bonded with. It's also possible that this wasn't a new bond like I thought."

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"Do you remember when I was younger and random injuries would show up on me from time to time?"

"I suppose I remember. Why bring that up?"

"Is it possible that those came from a bond? Like the ones I'm getting now are?"

"Anything is possible but how likely is it? Are you sure it's Watanuki-kun?"

"He has injuries where I suddenly got some yesterday. And when his mood switched I could feel it."

"How interesting," Clow said, "But I don't think that relates to your past. You were a clumsy kid, and I don't believe you had this emotional bond before. So rather than being an old bond . . . which would be impossible with no connection between you two, it’s likely a new one. You should continue reading up more on how that."

Syaoran frowned, "That's true. But. . . ."

"Keep studying. Did you find a way to break it?" Clow’s voice was serious as he spoke. So Syaoran had no choice but to answer him seriously as well.

"I found several and I tried them all."

"But they didn't work?"

"No. I can still feel him. None of them worked."

Clow sighed, "Well this is a dilemma."

 

* * *

 

 

"Kunogi-san's parents are famous too," Doumeki said after more discussion of his grandfather.

"Oh? I didn't know that."

"Nowhere near as close as your grandfather, Doumeki-kun," she laughed.

"Were they meisters too?"

"My mom was the weapon in their arrangement. She nearly became a death scythe!"

"Why didn't she then?"

"They had a bad encounter with a witch," Himawari paused and pulled out her phone, a clear sign that she was retreating. "Thanks for the lunch, Watanuki-san. I should really get going now, though."

"Ah, yes. Thanks for joining us!" Watanuki stood up as she stood up. He remained sitting, staring up at her and him.

"I enjoyed it! Bye-bye guys."

"Um, Kunogi-san, next time if you tell me your favorites I'll make them!" he called out after her. She waved and went back into the dorms.

Doumeki looked up at Watanuki as the witch sighed.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"She's...." he paused and then glared down, "How can I not be? She's interesting."

"And not interested in you," he started gathering up the lunch dishes, "She ran away."

"She had to go do an assignment. I wonder what her weapon form is."

He didn't reply to that. Her weapon wasn't so much a weapon as a mistake, "Are you going to read?"

"Yes, and you can help me carry up all this junk." he looked at the book. He'd gotten sidetracked with this Mother witch thinking it might relate to Yuuko--but none of the books had any information on finding witches. What he really needed to do was get more serious and not get caught up with this school life. He'd have to research a lot more.

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki left him alone for once so he continued to study. The book was a history and in depth explanation of all known witches. He wasn't sure how many witches existed but the book was pushing a thousand pages and each account went into detail. He continued reading the entry on the Mother Witch, hoping that it'd aid him in his quest.

"'Among the first born in the new world, she held knowledge of the mythical and unseeable. She passed this knowledge on and created the demon weapons...' why are pages missing?" Mugetsu held no answers of course. He groaned. Why would someone rip pages out of a book? The next non missing page's first half made no sense due to the absence of the others but merely said she was caught for her crimes and killed. He turned the page and was greeted with the image of a blonde woman smiling with spiders crawled along her body.

"Isn't that . . . I know her name," he studied the image before him. Mentioned in passing by Yuuko once--he knew this woman, had heard of her spoken by other creatures as well. "The Spider Queen is the Mother Witch? She’s long dead and was hardly anyone that important. Well . . . this has been a waste of time. But I didn't know she created the demon weapons, not that it matters. Ugh. Now I have to start all over again with this research.” He sighed and started flipping through pages.


	8. Chapter 5: Slowly, Carefully Until that Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki decides that Death Academy has nothing more to offer him.

_Countdowns: 330 days until it's painted red, 403 days until true love awakens_

 

Watanuki had continued to investigate and research on his own. But it was more than a month later and there was no further clues to help find Yuuko. He was no closer to finding her than he’d been a month previous and had only found out useless information that wouldn’t help him in the least. He was growing desperate. He had finally found a location spell in one of the archived books but just like the magic he’d been taught since birth it hadn’t worked. He’d even traveled to Xaton in order to cast it but still nothing. His birthday was quickly approaching and for the first time in his memory they wouldn’t be celebrating together.

It was like she had disappeared into thin air, completely gone. But she wasn’t dead, he could feel it in his heart that she was out there, somewhere.

_“Once you connect with someone, they’re always there in your heart. No matter how far apart you may be, you will always remember them.”_

_You’re the one who told me that, so why did you go away?_

Her actions weren’t those of a dying woman. Rather they were those of someone who needed to hide. Out of all people, she could have trusted him at the least, told him goodbye. But now she had disappeared without a trace and he needed her back.

No matter the cost, no matter what he had to do.

Yuuko Ichihara was the most important person in the world to him and he missed her.

He missed her eccentric behaviour. He missed her odd temperaments, her taunting of clients. Her demands for alcohol in the morning to cure hangovers.

He missed her.

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki couldn't help but notice that Watanuki was quiet all that morning. He had had breakfast waiting and barely even reacted to his presence. He walked to class, lost in thought and didn’t say anything beyond ‘good morning’ to Kunogi or Sakura. Just last week, he’d been asking Kunogi to lunch every single but would always get shot down by her in favor of a supposed errand she had to run.

He knew what she was really doing, but he supposed he could do nothing but approve of it. She was dangerous after all in her own way.

But this was Watanuki as he had only seen him in flashes when he wasn’t putting on a front to hide his pain from that witch’s disappearance.

His questions to him went unheard and Watanuki barely worked up any sort of lasting anger at him. It was disconcerting.

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki approached Fai after class, because of all the teachers he seemed the one willing to answer questions. Doumeki had gotten called upon by some of their fellow classmates so he took this chance for what it was.

“Fai-sensei, may I ask you some questions?”

The blond stopped gathering up his supplies and leaned on the desk, “Oh? About what, Watanuki-kun?”

“I was wondering how the mission assignments are decided upon.”

Fai smiled as he spoke, “Reports come in from various agencies and if they fit a certain criteria they get posted to the board. Some people ask Lord Clow directly for aid and he usually responds.”

“What’s the criteria?”

“There’s a noticeable harm to life in the affected area that the police can’t handle or won’t handle out of fear.”

Watanuki nodded, “Alright. I heard that there was a way to locate souls in this school.”

“Depends on the soul. If it’s someone Clow Reed has met then he can find them without fail,” Fai shook his head, “Besides meister’s abilities to scan for souls there’s no way to locate an unknown soul. Not even Clow Reed can do that. If he doesn’t know the person, he can’t find them.”

Watanuki was silent for a moment. He had came here believing one thing and now that belief had been wrong. He wasn’t sure how to proceed, “What if the soul is known? Isn’t there a way to boost your ability to find souls beyond your natural range?”

“Not without great cost. It’d cause harm to the body to overexert itself like that,” Fai said seriously, “There’s only so far the body can push itself, after all. It also depends upon the limits of your soul. If you don’t have the right amount of soul strength you can’t get a good range. The larger your soul, the more area you can cover.”

“And there’s no really known way to increase the size of your soul strength either,” Watanuki sighed.

“Well, it can change but there’s no surefire way that works for everyone. It’s interesting in way. Are you trying to increase the size of your soul, Watanuki-kun?”

“Not at the moment. You said Clow Reed can find any soul he knows is that only an ability he can can do?”

“Just him,” Fai looked thoughtful, “I haven’t heard that Syaoran-kun could do it. But even with that he can’t find souls using Soul Protection.”

While that was a relief to know that he was safe, it was also disappointing. This had only settled what he had started to suspect a few days ago. His coming here had been for naught.

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki sat in an empty classroom during lunch, having escaped from Doumeki’s eyes with a forgotten mention of a library book. He needed to think and not think while that jerk tried to get answers he couldn’t provide. He hadn’t wanted him here in the first place, and now with this book in front of him providing no explanations on locating witches, but rather documented known locations he wasn’t sure what to do.

Haruka hadn’t mentioned it and he hadn’t widely considered it back then but the Witch’s Mass was happening. If Yuuko would show up anywhere it would have to be there. She had rarely missed a gathering as far as he recalled--in as far as the rest of the witches annoyed her to a level, she still got on well with the Elder Witch enough to faithfully attend. He had never gone to a meeting without her, but. . . .

There was a first time for everything. He had never attended a proper school before and yet here he was passing all his classes.

He couldn’t use his powers to access the Witch’s dimension from inside Death Academy so he would need to leave. He headed back to his room, glad that most people were eating lunch. He was lucky enough to not run into anyone.

He packed up all his original clothes--in truth Yuuko’s clothes--and left the ones he purchased with Sakura-chan’s help in the closet and drawers. He gathered Mugetsu and left the campus. He had came into the school without too great of a fuss, so it only made sense to leave without one too.

This school could not help him so he had no further need of it.

  
  


* * *

 

Doumeki became aware that Watanuki was missing after class when he’d checked the library. Chiho said she had not seen him at all that day. When he accessed his room from his side it was to find most of his clothes gone and all the dishes packed away. The room was cleaned and straightened as if he’d just stepped out, but there was no response to calls to his phone.

He checked the rest of his preferred spots to hang out, but there was still nothing. Even the teachers he asked that were still around campus had not seen him. He wasn’t in the nurse’s office either.

He had walked out of the school and no one had stopped him.

He went back to his own room and called the only person he knew Watanuki trusted faithfully.

“It’s been a while, Shizuka. How are things? How do you like Kimihiro’s cooking? I tried to tell him some of your favorites but he told me that he didn’t want to hear that from me too.”

“He’s gone, Grandfather,” he said when the other man stopped talking, “He’s not on campus, and his clothes from that woman’s house are all gone too.”

“He’s gone?” Haruka fell silent, and he could hear him moving some things around, “He hadn’t mentioned that he was coming here to me. We just saw each other last week.”

“He was distracted and sad all day, and now he’s not here. He didn’t call you?”

“He doesn’t really . . . he’s not too good at using a phone. I can try him, but if he’s on a plane he won’t answer me. How long ago did he leave?”

“I haven’t seen him since just after 11 this morning.”

“It’s almost four now, that gives him plenty of time to be anywhere. I’ll see if I can reach him in a dream. Try not to be too upset at him. He lost someone very important to him just a month ago and he’s been looking hard for her since then.”

“Do you know where she’s at? You’re old friends, after all.”

“If only. She trusted me enough to let me know she was leaving. As far as her current location . . . I don’t think she’s dead at the least. That’s about all I can say for sure. I’ll try and see if I can reach him in a dream. Until then hold steady and keep watch. He might return. Maybe he went to get her clothes cleaned properly.” His Grandfather didn’t sound too firm on that which wasn’t reassuring. He tightened his grip on his phone, and nodded, before saying that he would.

 

* * *

 

 

The plane trip to Xaton took a short time, and then he had gotten to a nice isolated spot where he was free to perform the spell for opening up the Witch’s dimension for himself. He stepped inside and went to the small house that Yuuko kept up over on this side. The keys were where they’d left them the last time, and the house wasn’t too badly messed up. He cleaned it and checked for any hint of Yuuko’s presence. He ran into several familiar faces but not the face of the witch he wanted to see most.

The bells for Mass rang and he headed to the center of the town. Maybe there she would appear. He had to cling to whatever hope he could.

He pulled his cloak’s hood high as the rest of the witches all filled the area. The Witch’s Prayer was said to start the service. He followed along, the words coming quickly into his memory as each verse was spoken.

The service didn’t last long, as it was only the second day of the gathering. Try as he might, he could not sense Yuuko anywhere.

“There are many of us missing this time.” He started and then looked down at the old lady beside him. Her assistants had stayed a respectful distance away. The Elder Witch looked up with a smile, one eye covered to hide the fact that it had been stolen so long ago, “Have you heard the news?”

“I haven’t heard much of anything, Grandmother. I’ve been living among humans for a bit.”

The old lady nodded, “Yes. Well there’s been unrest. Some witches have gone mad and our hospitals are overflowing with trying to heal them all. They are not themselves, so I do not want to lose them to Clow Reed for their lack of control. Those who we cannot help…” she sighed, “You are alone this year.”

He was silent, before deciding on the truthful, “My mistress could not make it.”

“How sad. It is not like her to miss this. Did she say anything about why she couldn’t make it?”

He could only shake his head, because she hadn’t. He didn’t want to lie to the older woman who was so kind but he didn’t know if Yuuko wanted her absence widely known. He didn’t know her plans at all and had to make it up as he went along.

“I see. Well then, I hope you’ll stay for the full Mass,” the old lady touched his arm, “And I hope that like you have shown up late, others will too. We are missing so many while not too many were taken by Death Scythes during this past century, it is still sad for the ones we have lost.”

“How are the treatments going for the ones who have gone mad?”

“The madness infecting them is not something I know how to treat. Only a handful compared to how many of us exist have been infected, but it is a handful too many. I will figure out who is responsible for this attack, mark my words.”

“I have no doubts in your abilities, Grandmother. How do you know which witches are missing and which are dead?”

“I see it all with my all-seeing-eye. It is not as good a vision as when I had both, but it is enough to help me if I know who to look for.”

“Can . . . have you seen my mistress with it?”

She looked up at him and shook her head, “That is why I approached you. I looked and could not see her. But, I do not believe that Yuuko is dead or else I would have seen that. She might be in a dimension into which I cannot see.”

“There are dimensions you can’t see into?”

“My eye is all-seeing, but it is weak with my age, and with the mate in someone else’s body.”

He glanced again at the eyepatch, “Seishirou Sakurazuka stole it, right?”

“Yes. He stole it in order to attain something that cannot be his,” the old lady’s voice firmed as she glanced off into the crowd, “He is locked deep down in our jail far from here and has been for centuries. He did a lot more harm than merely stealing my eye, but he is someone who is not so easily killed. So this is how we have dealt with him.”

“You couldn’t get your eye back from him?”

“Once something has been lost, it cannot be regained,” the Elder said, “What has been lost cannot return, regardless of if it belonged to you in the first place. Ownership is a fragile term in matters such as these.”

“Not even with magic can it be returned,” he looked away from her, and sighed, “Thank you, Elder. I’ll stay for the rest of the Mass.”

“That is great news, I am looking forward to hearing a lot from you, Kitsune Witch,” she patted his arm again and walked off, her guard falling into place.

He would stay through Mass and then he might as well stay here. Outsiders could not access the Witch’s dimension so he would be safe here.

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki hadn’t slept in days, and the one night he did he met with Haruka.

“Come and sit, Kimihiro,” Haruka was sitting on his former house’s back porch, cigarette already lit. The moon was high in the sky, and he was fully illuminated by it’s rays.

“Why?” he didn’t move from the doorway, choosing instead to just stare at his friend who looked so much like Doumeki that it was unsettling now. He hadn’t left Doumeki on good terms but he didn’t _owe_ him anything so why was he so restless?

“I thought it might be more comfortable than standing, but suit yourself. Cigarette?”

He sighed, and went to push up his glasses--only they weren’t there because he had no need for them here in the witch’s dimension since he need not hide himself, “I’m fine.”

“You didn’t seem fine when you left, according to Shizuka. My grandson’s worried about you.”

“He shouldn’t be. He didn’t want me there in the first place.”

“Hm,” Haruka said and only that.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Haruka said, “Are you in the Witch’s dimension? You weren’t at your old house.”

His guilt slightly increased, “You went there?”

“Of course,” Haruka looked at him with concern, “You left without a word.”

“Sorry for making you look for me. I’m here in Yuuko’s house, I’m fine.”

“I can see that,” Haruka looked back at the yard, “It’s alright. I worried but you’re okay so it’s okay.”

“Alright,” he sighed and sat down, “If Doumeki’s worrying too you can tell him not too, I guess.”

“Will you stay there?”

He thought about that, “The Mass ends tomorrow. After that I don’t…”

“Shizuka misses you, you know. He might miss your cooking more, I’m not too sure.”

“It’s definitely my cooking. That lazy asshole, all he cares about is food!” he managed up some anger at that before sighing. Haruka watched him and laughed slightly.

“He only eats food that he knows he can trust, you know. So him eating your food is his way of placing his trust in you.”

“What? Come on now, Haruka, that’s a bit much.”

“He’s been a picky eater since he was a child. But he’s always loved your cooking, Kimihiro. Yours and mines were the ones he liked best.”

Watanuki looked at him seriously, “How long have I known Doumeki?”

“Since he was still skirts, I’d say.”

“...wait, what?”

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki felt like he hadn’t slept properly in a while, but when his last conversation with his Grandfather had gone like “You must wait on him to decide,” how could he?

He had cooked his own meals, but he was lacking his usual appetite with lack of his favorite chef. He glanced at the grocery bag in hand, and resolved to try and eat more as he neared the dorms.

Standing outside were Princess Sakura and Syaoran Reed. He didn’t slow his steps but stopped in front of them. They looked at him and Sakura was the first to speak.

“He’s really disappeared?”

“You heard about that?”

“From Father. Do you know where he’s at?”

He knew, but he wasn’t going to reveal that to them. They didn’t know Watanuki was a witch and there was no need for them to ever know. The less people who knew the better.

“He went to visit his Grandmother. She’s getting on in age so he hurried to be with her until she felt better. I just found out this morning. I hadn’t had a chance to go and tell Clow Reed, yet.” It was mostly the truth. Watanuki was with a woman who was referred to as ‘Grandmother’ and she was poor in health. But the visit was really the Witch’s Mass as his Grandfather had explained.

“Oh, oh thank goodness! I was so worried!” Sakura smiled at him. He attempted a smile back, but from Watanuki’s yellings on the subject it might have been more a smirk.

 _With so many people being concerned about him, you’d think he’d notice._ Even Kunogi had asked after him when they had ran into each other in front of the dorms.

“Do you know when he’ll return?” Syaoran asked.

Doumeki shook his head, “He might decide to stay with her or he might return here. I don’t know which he’s chosen to do.”

“I see…” Sakura said. She still looked worried, and he didn’t know what he could say to offer any sort of comfort to her. She missed Watanuki in her way.

And Doumeki missed him in his.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you still here.” Watanuki turned as the Elder approached him on the steps. Mass was over and witches had already started to depart. But yet, he still didn’t know what to do. Haruka’s talk about Doumeki and his relationship which he couldn’t remember was still fresh in his head. And there were other factors at play here as well.

“Should I leave?”

The Elder looked at him thoughtfully, “Are you asking for your fortune or just in general?”

“I don’t know if I have the right price for a fortune that’d tell me what I wanted. Especially one from you, Grandmother.”

She laughed, “Well, then choose your path with care. What will make you happy?”

 _Finding Yuuko._ “I know what will but I don’t know how to make it happen.”

“I’m sure you do,” she patted his head, “I have faith that you do. You were raised by an amazing woman after all.”

He thought that over, and offered her a smile, “How are the treatments going at the hospital?”

“With my all-seeing-eye I’ve been able to pinpoint where the madness is centered. Now we just must draw it back out again. I have faith we’ll be able to do so,” the old woman nodded, “We’ll be able to do what we must.”

“I wish you luck with that,” Watanuki said after she finished.

“Thank you. We must all each do what is within our abilities. Don’t be a stranger now,” she patted his shoulder and stepped back. “And Happy Birthday as well.”

“Thank you,” In all the confusion he’d completely forgotten about his birthday. It didn’t seem like it could be happening without Yuuko. Time passed so oddly in the Witch’s Realm. He wasn’t sure if he should stay or not.

But to his surprise, he found himself missing the island.

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki was just falling asleep in his bed after a lackluster dinner when his phone rang. It was almost ten days since Watanuki had disappeared and he had heard no news from that quarter. He’d told Kinomoto the story about Watanuki’s Grandmother which he’d said he’d pass on to Clow Reed.

He wondered if it’d be his grandfather as he answered it with a flick of his thumb and brought it up to his ear.

“Come and get me from the airport. I don’t feel like waiting on a taxi.”

That demanding voice was sweet to him in that moment, “I’ll be there soon. How many bags do you have?” he got out of bed and tossed on some shoes. He grabbed the keys to his bike as Watanuki complained in his ear. He didn’t care what he complained about--his speed, his bike, all of it didn’t matter as he reluctantly hung up and went to get him from the airport. When he got there he helped him load up his things into the sidecar he’d borrowed and held out the helmet he’d started to consider Watanuki’s to him.

“Why’d you come back?”

“If Yuuko appears and this school decides to target her I can find her that way.” Watanuki took the helmet and frowned at him, “Did you really dress like a girl when you were a kid?”

Doumeki nodded, and then frowned slightly, trying to figure out if Watanuki remembered that or heard that, “Grandfather said it’d make me stronger. He was right, turns out.”

Watanuki put on his helmet. He didn’t have on his glasses, having left those behind in his dorm room when he’d left all those days ago. Doumeki had been tempted to bring them, but he liked this look too.

“Haruka said he’d show me the pictures next we met.”

“I think there’s a few pictures with you as well,” Doumeki got on the bike, and waited on him to climb on as well.

“Not in a skirt I hope,” he wrapped his arms around Doumeki and he could hear the incoming complaints so he took off instead of listening to those.

Riding through the city with someone you cared for was rewarding in its own way.

 

When they got back to the dorms and he’d helped carry all his bags to his room, Doumeki turned to Watanuki.

“What?” Watanuki looked completely grumpy.

“Happy Birthday,” he said and tried not to smile so he wouldn’t get yelled at for smirking.


	9. Chapter 6: A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy appears during Syaoran and Sakura's mission.

_Countdowns: 330 days until it's painted red, 403 days until true love awakens_

 

Last night his father had summoned Sakura and Syaoran to his room.

“I need you to go to Edror. There’s activity up there that’s alarming, the citizens in a small town are acting wildly out of habit and control. I suspect a witch or demon is doing this.”

So they had went, boarding a plane and landing in the small city early the next morning. He had left Sakura to rest once they got to the hotel and went to explore alone. It seemed like the average, northern town as expected of Edror.

The people were quiet and sleepy, wandering about and calling out greetings. He talked with a few store clerks but to his surprise they had noticed no changes. If there were any they blamed it on the weather.

Syaoran sat outside, sipping some coffee while trying to figure out why his father had sent them. In front of him a delivery truck stopped and the driver exited, carrying milk into the store. Less than two minutes later the front window cracked as the same man exited that way.

"What?!" He stood and approached the man, only he stood up and ran back into the shop he'd been thrown out of. The same clerk who'd smiled and took his money not even half an hour ago now battled with the delivery man. She fought dirty and fast while he charged ahead screaming. They were seriously about to kill each other and all that glass sticking from the delivery man's back was not a good sign.

Syaoran broke up the fight, forcing them away from each other and staying there until the police arrived. They took down the report, noting that violent fights seemed to be happening a lot like this. They couldn't explain it, but thanked him for stopping it to getting to murder and asked him to be careful. The detective who’d approached him thanked him for stopping the incident and left.

As the two were taken away to get looked at by the hospital his phone rang with a familiar song.

"You're awake?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he focused on getting a read on their souls. There was something dark all tangled around them, squeezing tight on their darkened souls.

"Yes, you're still out?"

"I just witnessed a fight. And looking at their souls all I can see is a tangled mess of hate. It looks like a curse. But I'm not sure. I do know that if I hadn't stopped them, one or both of them would be dead."

"Where are you? I'll come and meet you."

"Alright. I'm at Elm's coffee shop. But I'll go wait at Ouklu's BookShop. It's across the street from it."

 

* * *

 

 

"I see what you mean now," Sakura said to Syaoran as he used her to separate two combatants. They were screaming vulgarities and making rude gestures as he fought to keep them apart. It was taking all his energy to not accidentally wound either of them. When Sakura had came to the shop, a minor argument had turned into coffee being thrown and fists thrown. At least they'd only broken a chair with their fight.

"Yeah. Which begs the question of why is this happening?" Syaoran elbowed the shorter man out of his way and called out to the startled clerk, "Hey, would you call the police please?"

"Did their souls look the same as the earlier ones?" Sakura asked after the police had arrived and she’d been able to transform back. He looked at the still argumentative duo, and nodded at her.

"Yes, and you wouldn’t believe it but I can sense that almost all this shop's customers are like this. This is a serious matter. What’s puzzling is that not all of them have reacted like the few I’ve seen today."

“Something is prompting them to turn this way then,” Sakura looked around, “No one else seems like they’re going to break into an argument like this…”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean anything really. Those two were casually drinking their drinks before starting to debate over a book...and it turned into this. I don’t know what the people at the cafe were fighting about but it might have been over the delivery.”

“This is the second time we’re meeting,” the same police detective from earlier had approached him. She looked harried as she nodded at him and Sakura, “Thank you for stopping another fight today.”

“Sakura, this is Detective Serene. Detective, when I asked around earlier, no one reported anything out of the ordinary. But this is the second fight I’ve seen today where it’s turned this violent.”

“I guess to them it’s not anything out of the ordinary. It’s been going on a few months now and people start, you know, classing things as ‘normal’ after they get used to it,” Serene sighed, “But it hasn’t always been like this. And the rise of incidents are up as well, if I might be honest. I must admit I wasn’t expecting to see you again, _Lord Reed_.”

Syaoran didn’t start but glanced at Sakura. When they were out on assignments like this he didn’t go by his father’s last name to avoid any hostile or fawning behaviors that might interfere with the actual business at hand. He wasn’t even often seen in the company of his father so that helped as well with staying low. But he should have known that given that he kept a house in this country he’d be on file in some database. “We were going to come by the police station later after doing some recon of our own.”

“It’s not often that Lord Clow Reed sends his own son around these parts. So that means he thinks something more serious is at play here, right? We think it might be magic, but our magic detectors aren’t sensing anything out of the norm besides some slight increases. We don’t have any witches in town, thank Clow, so I don’t think it’s that.”

“I haven’t sensed any witches in town either. But that doesn’t mean there’s not any here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can tell you at the station. We’d like to see all the data you have gathered on these incidents. We’re here to investigate and resolve this issue.”

“We’d be very appreciative if you could,” Sakura added, slightly nudging Syaoran.

“Yes, please, if you can, of course.”

“Of course, anything to help fix this situation.”

 

* * *

 

 

Syaoran sorted out all the files that had been made and frowned at the mess.

“Maybe there’s a pattern?” Sakura mused as she helped, flicking through several before moving on to a time, “Detective, do you have a map of these locations?”

“On the board behind you, miss.”

“Thank you,” Sakura went to it, “These purple pins are the locations of the incidents?”

Syaoran looked up as she continued to ask questions about the map, “Did you map the home locations of the participants?”

“They’re in yellow, and orange if they were in several incidents.”

Syaoran approached the map, “Doesn’t it seem like there’s a lot of them all coming from the northwestern side of town?”

“We noticed that too, but we couldn’t figure out why it was occurring. It’s spreading from the west to the east steadily,” the detective traced a line, “We’ve measured magical levels, but again there’s not been a real noticeable increase.”

“Yet when I examined their souls I could most definitely see a curse,” Syaoran stared at the map.

“A curse? On the citizens? But there’s no witches near here at all!”

Syaoran nodded, and continued his examination, “Witches can mask their souls to pass for human. But when they do that they can’t use magic as a consequence. The instant they do, they’re revealed as a witch.”

Sakura pointed at the mass grouping of pins near the river, “This might be the cause of this. What’s located here? I can’t tell with all these pins.”

“That’s our water purification site. It’s one of the best in this region.”

Sakura nodded, “We need to check it. This kind of massive soul tainting…”

“Right, food or water to infect such a large population like this. We might need to call Fai-sensei to ask what he thinks if it is the water.”

“I wonder how they would have gotten into the water supplies? During the purification process it definitely would have been detected and erased.”

“Depends on what it is exactly.”

They both turned to the detective after that rapid back and forth.

“What’s the address?” Syaoran asked first.

“I can take you there myself. If there’s really something wrong with our water supplies, we’re going to handle this carefully,” Detective Serene said.

“Lead the way the, please, Detective,” Sakura said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“And you found traces of an unknown substance in the water?” Clow asked to clarify. Syaoran nodded through the glass, glancing to his left. Clow hid a sigh, and nodded, “We will have to quarantine that village. It’s in the river, you said? Have you found a source for it?”

“It seems to have come from the river’s source. Sakura and I were going to head there with Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei. Fai-sensei wanted to gather samples from along the river as we went along, so it might take a few more days. We’ve already been here for three days and thankfully no one has died yet. But a substance that makes people fight one another…”

“It’s ‘rage’. The substance must be infused with the madness of rage,” Clow openly sighed, “For someone to have done something like this...they must be talented and openly against our doctrine. We’ll have to have supplies sent in from outside. Everything grown there in that town will have been tainted.”

“A madness you can drink, that’s terrible,” Sakura appeared in the mirror, Syaoran shifting to accommodate her, “Lord Clow, how do we fix the river?”

“If we can figure out the substances make up, I’m sure Fai will be able to create an antidote and from that be able to heal the river.” He had high hopes that Fai would be able to at least.

 

* * *

 

“Well it was much harder than I’d thought it be, but finding that strange stone was a godsend, I’ll say that.” Fai adjusted his goggles and looked at the dozing Kurogane, “Kuro-chi~are you listening?”

“Hm?” the man caught his yawn and looked at him, “What is it?”

“I figured it out. Well, not completely, but I’ve managed to isolate the unknown chemical, and test out methods to dissolve it and break it down further in the process. It’s interesting how it turned out to work. So I can make an antidote with this information now, and heal up the river as well. It’ll take another day to get it fully ready and to make sure these tests are right. But I’ve done well for only being at it a few days, hm?”

“You’ve done well.”

He smiled at him, “I had a good teacher so it was only as expected.” Kurogane scowled and he laughed, “Now, now, he might have been . . . not a good person, but he taught me a lot.”

“After stealing you from your home and turning you into what you are, I don’t think ‘not a good person’ fits. He was worse than that.”

Fai sighed. He didn’t know how to explain that for all that that man had been, it was hard to group him firmly into a _bad_ pile and leave him there. Maybe it was easier for Yuui but for him it wasn’t. That was someone he had known for most of his life after all. He kissed Kurogane and then smiled, “Let’s not fight over someone like him. Let’s celebrate my breakthrough!”

Kurogane grumbled and he knew that the conversation wasn’t over, just paused, but that was okay. Tonight, he wouldn’t think about Dr. Ashura or the lab where he and Yuui had been kept, but rather, he’d think about his present and his future. If Kurogane really still wanted to talk about him, he supposed he could.

 

* * *

 

 

To Sakura’s pleasure, before they left they were able to deliver the antidote Fai had created and watch it heal the worse affected. The river was slowly being healed, and the people would have to be monitored for lingering effects, but the small town might just be able to make a full recovery from it all.

They slept on the plane ride over and went to Death Academy first thing to make a full report. Clow listened to them explain the situation and the end results and then at the end thanked them for their hard work.

“I’m just glad that nothing bad happened while we were gone,” Sakura said when they were standing to go with Syaoran’s help. She was already looking forward to a peaceful rest in their home and to make sure that Syaoran slept as well. He was looking worn out. She was starting to plan their customary birthday meal in her head. Something that could give him energy perhaps?

Her father glanced at Lord Clow and then sighed, “Nothing as major as the town’s incident has occurred, but it’s been brought to our attention that Watanuki-kun has gone missing.”

“What?” Syaoran spoke sooner than she had, “We don’t know where to at all? Or why?”

“He disappeared while you both were gone. It wasn’t brought to our attention until few days afterwards,” Lord Clow looked troubled, “He will make his own choice on whether to return here or not. All you can do now is wait on his choice. I hear Doumeki-kun has been in contact with him, so you can ask him if you have any questions.”

Sakura tugged on Syaoran’s hand, “Thank you for telling us, Lord Clow.”

* * *

 

“If it’s his grandmother it can’t be helped,” Sakura said with a sigh when they left the dorms from talking to Doumeki. They started the walk to their home. Syaoran was forced to agree. It didn’t sit right with him at all. And the bond between him and Watanuki had dulled with the distance, but he could still feel an uncertainty that wasn’t his own.

_He has to make a choice._

What did Syaoran want Watanuki’s decision to be? If he came back to Death Academy, who knew what would happen to the bond between them. Maybe it would stop being as effective with distance.

Sakura sighed, “Well, this is bad news at a time like this.”

He started paying more attention to her, and then looked at his watch, “You’re right. Sakura.”

“Hm?” She turned to face him and he squeezed her hand.

“Happy 17th Birthday, Sakura.”

“Oh!” she kissed him, “Happy um was it 896th?”

“You’re close,” he thought for a moment, “I’m actually not too sure of that myself, actually. The years tend to blend together.” He hadn’t really seriously celebrated each and every birthday like this before he met Sakura and realized they shared a birthday on April 1st.

“Well, let’s ask your father later today then,” she tugged him the rest of the way to their home, “You should see the present I brought for you! And I have a nice dinner all planned out for tomorrow. I’m glad we’re not out on a mission during our birthday.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to school later that day and went to class, Watanuki was sitting there as if he’d never left.

“I heard you were worried about me. Sorry for doing that again to you.”

Sakura spoke for the both of them when she said it was fine as long as he was alright now. He smiled and said he was right where he needed to be.

“That’s a pretty necklace, Sakura-chan. Is it new?” Watanuki asked next.

Sakura blushed a bit and then looked at him, “Syaoran brought it for my birthday.”

“Oh, it was your birthday? I’m sorry I didn’t get to say Happy Birthday to you.”

“You’re okay, Watanuki-kun,” she corrected him, “Today is my birthday! Syaoran’s as well.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Syaoran asked.

Watanuki shook his head slightly, “Well, if today’s your birthday, then that means we share the same birthday.”

“Oh! Now that’s wonderful news,” Sakura settled down at her seat, “How old are you now, Watanuki-kun?”

“Hm, well 17?” it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Syaoran stared at him for a long time afterwards. What were the odds that someone he’d bonded with would also share his birthday?


	10. Flashback: That Which Will Not Return Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at the man who was once a monster and his journey to become a trusted person in Clow's eyes. 
> 
> Or how Kurogane and Fai met and fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Gate 7 and RG Veda make an appearance.
> 
> Warnings for minor character death, suicidal/self hate thoughts, emotional abuse/manipulation.

_Six Years Ago_

He no longer remembered his true name. He no longer remembered his parents’ faces either. But that was fine, he remembered his brother and that was all that mattered. Before the experimentations had been declared a failure on his brother and a success on him, they’d named each other. The older brother became ‘Yuui’ and the younger ‘Fai’; they had decided together before separation. To the scientists they were numbers across a paper and tattooed on their wrists.

The only thing he knew he must do was continue to live. If he didn’t live then they wouldn’t take care of Yuui. He wouldn’t be able to see Yuui. It didn’t matter in the end how many lives he was forced to take and feed to the Dark Weapon that they had given him. He carried out his missions and his brother was allowed to live. That was the deal. That was his reason.

His own life was secondary to that purpose. He didn’t deserve to live after all that he had done. But if he died then Yuui would either die or be forced to take his place. He didn’t think his brother could stomach it.

He could barely stomach it. But that was between him and his Dark Weapon partner who only paid him minium attention if he got sick after some missions more often than not. He appreciated Xi for ignoring him in those moments of weakness.

The only one who paid more attention to him, to Yuui, to make sure that all was well was Dr. Ashura. He was a gentle man in appearance who never seemed to age. Dr. Ashura was eternal as he’d crafted Fai to be, as he’d failed to make Yuui to be.

Dr. Ashura had been saddened all those many years ago when he’d almost ordered Yuui’s body buried. He’d kicked up a fuss because he could feel his brother, he knew he was still alive.

That connection, that twin bonding between them had interested Dr. Taishakuten enough that he’d decided to study it more. Yuui had been given the right diet to suit a half human-vampire that they’d made him into, and Fai had gone fully to relaying on blood to survive. This is what they’d made them into.

He was a monster and he knew it. He had killed more people than he could ever hope to name. Not even God himself could ever forgive him of what he would never forgive himself for.

When he could meet with Yuui, his big brother would tell him that it was not his fault, that none of this was. And he knew that he was right, and yet he was also wrong. There was nothing to do to repair what he had done.

There was no way to wash clean the sins of his past.

* * *

 

“You’ve learned a lot,” Dr. Ashura said. He was always smiling, but this smile was just one he showed to Fai, “But I don’t think this combination will be enough to fully meet your needs. You’ll have to continue to get it from the source unless you want to grow weaker. Your brother is more lucky that he can survive on frozen blood with the occasional injection of live blood.”

He turned back to the mixture. He knew that Dr. Ashura was right, but even still if there was a way to make it so that he didn’t have to drink so much blood each time, that would be the best solution to him. He just needed to find the right mixture to make it so.

“I’m close, I can feel it, Dr. Ashura.”

The doctor smiled at him and pulled him from his experiments, “You must be hungry from all this work, come let’s get you fed.”

He reluctantly went, knowing that whoever he fed from would be close to death by the time he finished. Not due to his feedings, though that didn’t help, but due to prior experimentations. They only gave him fresh victims when they had a mission for him.  

Another way they maintained their control.

* * *

 

Kurogane listened to Clow Reed’s explanation with a grim look. Arthur next to him looked equally as grim. His partner was wise to be, he thought as he looked at the file in his hand. The picture was more a sketch than anything by a survivor of a massacre just days prior. The person was in stable condition now, but just like Kurogane had lost everything to the people pictured.

“How many souls does that make that they’ve eaten?” Arthur asked.

“Far too many,” Clow said, “I finally have tracked down their base of operations and now you all must go and deal with this swiftly. Another kishin must not be born into this world. Due to the location, Hana will assist with both Sakura and Tachibana. The goal is retrieval. You will not be able to kill this person, Kurogane, Arthur.”

The blond nodded, and turned to Kurogane, “We must move fast then. Are you up for it?”

“You don’t even need to ask,” this was the person who had killed his parents, after all. He stood up and nodded at Clow, “We’ll bring them in.”

“Be careful,” Clow cautioned before dismissing them.

* * *

 

Kurogane and Arthur had met shortly after he entered the school. Arthur was a quiet fellow who thought everything through carefully before acting. He was a nice foil to Kurogane, even if his thinking made him slow to Kurogane’s frustration. Hana was a 10 year old genius who’d mastered two Death Scythes early on in her life. She was quiet and more interested in food than in really mapping out their plan of attack.

But Kurogane knew she’d wield Tachibana and Sakura with deadly precision. So there was no need to worry on that side. The rest of the small team going with them were weapon and meister pairs from the Tavanian regional headquarters, West and Eastern divisions.

They only had a few days to fully map out their invasion of the base but they used their time wisely. Soon enough he was loading up into a truck next to Arthur and clearing his mind for the upcoming siege.

* * *

 

Fai heard the sirens before Dr. Ashura called out for him. He hurried to his side from his bedroom. Xi joined him on run over and transformed into his spear form.

“Situation?” he looked around and couldn’t see anything that was prompting the alarms. He could feel that Yuui was worried down in his room, but safe.

“We appear to have some unpleasant visitors. We’ll have to move and quickly,” Dr. Taishakuten said, “This research is far too important to let Death Academy get it’s hands on. He wouldn’t be pleased if that happened.”

“You’re right. Fai, Xi, go and keep our guests company while we move everything. We will call for you when we have gotten safely away,” Dr. Ashura stared at the video feed, “They’re already on the first floor. Hold them off there. Try not to get yourself killed, Fai. You are important, you must live.” Dr. Ashura squeezed his shoulder before turning back to Dr. Taishakuten, “We’ll have to move Yuui as well.”

“After we get the data. They won’t find him so easily,” they continued talking but with that reassure that they would move his brother, Fai let the room. He ran up to the first floor, skipping steps as he jumped up, keeping silent with his sword at hand. Due to his meister abilities he could see all the souls, and due to his vampiric abilities he could sense all of their bodies with their warm blood pumping through it. He had fed just days ago so he was at his peak form. These intruders wouldn’t last against him.

* * *

 

Sirens went off as they got inside the building. For all their prep they’d been found out far too easily for Kurogane’s tastes. Arthur gripped him firmly and he could feel his heart beat racing as it always did before an attack. Oddly enough, there weren’t any guards coming to meet them. Hana held Tachibana high as she concentrated.

“There’s less than twenty people here,” she announced.

“For such a large building that’s odd,” Arthur said, looking back at the staff she’d brought with her. Hana nodded, and he gave them their orders. They instantly listened and started spreading out in the yellow-red-orange lights of warning.

“One of the targets for this mission is isolated from the others I can sense. I’ll go and get him. The other target is on his way here,” Hana nodded at a stairway, “He’s coming up that way.”

“Then we’ll collect him, you go and get that other one,” Arthur gripped him firmly as the door kicked opened and the subject of the sketch came flying out. Hana knocked the swing of his blade away from her and pushed past him. He turned to give chase after her but Arthur stopped him with his blade to his chest.

The man looked at them, and swung his weapon up to knock Kurogane away. Arthur held his position.

“I have been ordered to retrieve you. Will you come peacefully or resist?”

“I am not going anywhere with you,” the other blond said. His hair was long and tied back, “I’m going to get rid of you as those were the orders given to me.”

“I have my orders as well,” Arthur raised him up high and charged.

* * *

 

Fai would not die here. He had his orders, and he had his brother to live for. He blocked the blow and used his nails to cut upwards. He barely managed to tear the fabric of the jacket as the man dodged his attack and spun away. The blade nicked his cheek and he knew that inside it was another person, much like Xi was inside his blade.

This was a tough duo but they weren’t likely to go far unlike the others they had brought along with them. He jumped away from them and twisted to land to press one of the invaders into the floor and stab them through with Xi. The weapon ate the soul and he moved on as the blond he had engaged earlier gave chase.

His primary mission had always been to fed Xi, and to stay alive for Yuui’s sake. He managed to evade the first man’s blade as he let Xi fed on each individual, leaving their weapons useless or dead if they transformed. There were a few people who had made it down the stairs and he would have to deal with them. But now, he looked at the four weapons surrounding him and the sole meister-weapon pair who were glaring angrily at him.

“You couldn’t have expected to leave here alive,” he taunted, flipping Xi clean of blood and pointing him firmly at the targets.

“I will not fall here,” the blond man he had fought earlier said, “Get ready, Kurogane--soul resonance!”

“Don’t be silly,” he twisted Xi and threw him, getting past the block of one of the weapons and pinning him to the wall. He used Xi’s handle to jump off of and his nails to block the enlarged blade of the man’s soul resonance blade’s attack. He fell down into a crouch, and grabbed Xi as the remaining four attacked him.

He matched wavelengths with Xi and formed their own soul resonance, transforming Xi into two sided spear and shorting his handle. He spun him around and managed to catch two of the weapons and let Xi finish collecting the souls in the room.

* * *

 

Kurogane could feel Arthur’s growing frustration, and he knew was just as eager to bring down the vampire before him. He was amazing, though, Kurogane would give him points for style at the least. But that wasn’t going to return back all the dead from not only tonight’s encounter but from all of this murderer’s ventures.

Arthur brought him down and the vampire brought the handle of his weapon up. The two blonds locked eyes as Arthur bore him down into the ground. The vampire scowled up, pushing back but Kurogane was not letting him move. He could even feel a little give in the blade and he knew Arthur felt it too as he pressed down harder.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t go any further than this,” Hana looked at the black haired man and the white haired one before looking back down the hall at the steps that would lead them to the soul they could sense was an echo of the one eliminating their agents upstairs.

“Be careful,” Tachibana cautioned, “I don’t like the look of him.”

Even though he was smiling, there was a hard look in his eyes as he looked them over, “How did you get down here, little girl?”

“I am not a little girl,” was their response and they swung Sakura high and up. The white haired man blocked the attack with his arm, seeming not to care that it cut into his skin. Hana hesitated for a moment before pressing upwards, and the man did not back down.

He merely looked over his shoulder, “Go and get that failed experiment. He’s still of use for managing 002-A, Ashura.”

“As you wish, Taishakuten,” Ashura looked down at her before turning on his heel. They pulled Sakura free or attempted to but Taishakuten held grasped his blade and kicked them, knocking Sakura from their grip. They rubbed their side before holding Tachibana in an defensive position, looking for another opening.

The man pulled out a gun from his lab coat pocket, and aimed right for their head. Sakura untransformed as the second bullet came out and they’d dropped to the floor. Sakura looked mad even as his left arm was still embedded inside the man. The man looked at him, and smiled before bringing the gun down to shoot at him. Sakura grabbed his hand and forced it up and pulled his other arm out of his body and grabbed his other arm as Hana leapt forward with Tachibana to stab him again. They sliced up, and they were sure that his arm should be off but it was still firmly attached.

“You’re a demon,” Sakura said as he transformed back. Demon weapons weren’t completely able to kill demons, just as they weren’t able to kill angels. They were the two immortals it was hard to kill without a lot of effort and time. Hana struck again and again. They could feel the man growing weaker and had just pressed Tachibana to his neck when the other man returned.  

“Taishakuten, let’s go,” Ashura had returned with a young man in tow. His blond hair was long and his clothes clean but worn.

The blond wrapped his arms around his waist as he looked at Hana. Hana looked firmly at him, “I’m here to save you.”

The blond shook his head, and looked between them and Taishakuten and Ashura before looking at the floor.

Ashura sighed, and took out his own gun, “We don’t have time for this. Fai can only buy us so much time. Xi is reaching it’s limit. We’ll have to reforge it again. Taishaku--.”

“I heard you the first time,” Taishakuten blocked Hana’s blow and then kicked them. They sprung back up and continued to charge and press against the demon. The other demon sighed and took the blond by the arm.

“We will meet you outside,” Ashura finally decided, “Come, Yuui.” He pulled the other person up the stairs that Taishakuten had drawn them away from. Hana cursed their flight as they concentrated on fighting. Arthur and Kurogane were still alive upstairs as was one solo weapon. That would have to be enough.  

* * *

 

Fai could feel Xi breaking. He didn’t have much longer to fight against them with him before he needed to get fixed again. He fell back onto his back and kicked up, pushing Kurogane and it’s wielder away from him as he switched his hold on Xi so he could hold him together. He used his nails to slash the throat of the last solo weapon, taking a grim pleasure in a mission almost complete.

He could sense Yuui moving, and his brain was distracted by that as he stared down the meister.

“We came here to help you,” he said as they circled one another.

It was far, far too late for help. He was too far gone for that.

“I don’t need any help from you,” Fai laughed, and it was a brittle sound as Yuui drew ever closer. He needed to get rid of these two.

He feinted left and attacked from the right, and managed to slice into his side before the meister stumbled back. He kept pushing him back, trying to trap him against a wall. The meister was good, but he knew he was better. This is what he had been raised up to do.

He got him against the door, and ran him through with Xi, feeling him break in the process. But Dr. Ashura could fix him as he had all those times before.

Yuui was so close and the meister was dying in front of him and.

Yuui’s scream echoed in his ears and he came out of his focus on the meister and realized a horrible fact.

* * *

 

Yuui had lived in an underground room longer than he could remember. When he wasn’t locked away he was in an exam room with tests being performed. All he had was his younger brother and a name that wasn’t a name but a number.

_001-A._

He had memories from before all of this, but they were faded and dim. The only things he could remember were names being yelled out and called. In wonder. In pleasure. In joy.

They were strange ideas in that place where he was deemed a failed experiment due to his hemophilia.

There was only pain, and hunger.

No...he could remember a time when he felt some pleasure. When he was allowed to see Fai and when he heard that voice calling to him.

He couldn’t stop screaming. His tormentor, the man who had done so much harm to him and his brother had a blade through his chest. He was trying in vain to push off of it. He was silent as he worked but there was so much blood. Yuui fell to his knees and hugged himself tight as he closed his eyes against the vision.

 

* * *

 

Fai could feel Xi sucking in the souls beneath his hands. The meister’s blade fell to the ground as he died and he drew Xi out, pushed the meister’s body away and opened the door. Ashura fell forward, dead as well, soul gone by his own creation.

He screamed and looked up into the closed eyes of his brother. He tried to pick up his mentor, the man who had given him so much after taking so much, tried to turn him around into a more becoming stance, but someone grabbed him by the arm and wouldn’t let go.

Ashura was right there, and dead.

Yuui was right there. Ashura had saved him just as he had promised he would, and now Ashura was dead and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

He fell silent, he couldn’t scream out loud anymore, he could barely handle his and Yuui’s pain. Xi was damaged and wouldn’t be able to take human form until he was fixed, but only Ashura knew how to fix him. He looked from Xi to Ashura to Yuui as he was forced from his knees.

“Get over here and you and him stay right here,” the person, the weapon who’d transformed back gave a quiet order to Yuui. Yuui opened his eyes and didn’t look at Ashura’s fallen body before gathering Fai into his arms. He clung to his brother as the man picked up Xi. He was too rough and Xi was so weak that he broke in his hands. He cried into Yuui’s shoulder as he held him close. Two important people taken from him in one day. One by his own hands. He had always known he was a monster but for this to happen was more than he could bear.

"Fai," his brother said holding him close.

* * *

 

The twins that Arthur had given his life to rescue both cried. He ignored them and searched the pockets of the dead scientist. There would be time to mourn later, now the job still needed to be complete. He found a few comchips and put them into his pocket. He picked up Arthur’s communicator and called Hana. Tachibana answered.

“We’re on the way up. We had a demon situation.”

“I think there’s a demon up here too then. But this weird weapon killed him.”

“Kurogane? Where’s Arthur?”

“Dead. When will you get back up here?”

“In another few minutes. Sakura is hurt.”

“Alright, see you then.”

He turned to the twins, and frowned. The man who’d so boldly fought against them was crying, and all because of the man he had accidentally killed. Even though said man held him hostage for over a hundred years according to Clow. That wasn’t important.

That was the same man. He’d recognize that face for as long as he lived.

This was the man who’d killed his mother and father when he’d been a child. This was the man who had stolen so much from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana is referred to with gender neutral pronouns by Sakura and Tachibana but not by anyone else. 
> 
> -Sammya


	11. Chapter 7: Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness can be the true source of weakness for even those who'd rather be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the start of Himawari's POV.
> 
> Warning for death of children.

_Countdowns: 300 days until it's painted red, 373 days until true love awakens_

 

“Himawari-san!” Himawari sighed to herself as that familiar voice called out to her. She didn’t want to get close to anyone not the least due to her curse, but also for her own sake. She had a goal and friendship wasn’t going to aid with that. She smiled at her classmates that she had been working out plans to meet for a group project with and turned to Watanuki with a smile, “Hello, Watanuki-san! Did you need something?”

“Would you like to eat lunch together today?” It was the question he asked often, and more often than not she turned him down with excuses for this and that. Today would be no different. She had only eaten with him three days ago and anything more would be approaching a routine, would be approaching closeness.  

She already had the lie forming on her lips when he sighed, “But if you’re busy that’s alright too.”

She wondered when he’d caught on to that. He’d acted oblivious to her hints before but now he was--.

“We can just eat together tomorrow if you’re not too busy.”

He was still oblivious. She smiled, “If I’m not busy sure. Your food is really good, Watanuki-san.”

That was the truth. He was a better cook than she was at any rate. He smiled at her and her smile softened. She had been worried when he’d disappeared for more than a week last month, but now he was back and more active than ever. He’d been quiet when he returned but back to being all spirited. She wondered what had happened, before setting that curiosity aside. It didn’t matter. He had returned and that was not supposed to mean anything to her either way.

“It better be with how much of it Doumeki demands,” Watanuki complained. She had to laugh at that. Those two were close and she envied that in a way.

Being close to other people wasn’t a thing she could do thanks to a witch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Turned you down again,” Doumeki said plainly as he settled down on the blanket Watanuki had spread out. Watanuki scowled at him.

“She said tomorrow she’d eat with us.”

“She obviously doesn’t want anything to do with you,” he started unpacking the food, and settled in to eat.  

Watanuki frowned at him, and poured a cup of tea for himself, “She accepts sometimes.”

“After you badger her about it. Leave her alone,” he held out his cup and Watanuki poured him some tea before complaining about that.

“Seriously, you act like pouring tea is beneath you or something. If you ever manage to trick some poor girl into dating you, she’ll get fed up instantly! It’ll be the quickest relationship ever!! I’m fed up!” After he finished complaining about his laziness, he looked away from Doumeki with a frown and towards his cup, finally choosing to explain himself as best he could, “I can’t just leave her alone. I’m drawn to her.”

“That’s going to get you in trouble,” he warned.

Watanuki glared at him, “Why are you so negative towards her?”

“I’m not. I just know you two aren’t suited for one another.”

“Like I need you to protect me or anything like that,” he stood up, “I’ve lost my appetite. You can carry all this back to the dorms by yourself!” He stormed off, yelling back over his shoulder about cleaning up the dishware properly once he was done.

The problem with Watanuki, he thought as he continued eating, was that he rarely liked to listen to anything he said even if it was in warning. Kunogi was dangerous, and that was the unavoidable truth that Watanuki must be able to sense and yet ignored out of some desire that he got but at the same time didn’t get.

He had really gotten stuck with trying to protect someone foolish who did things to cause more pain to himself.

He poured himself more tea and thought about how to fix the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari didn’t know how to fix the situation. Printed plainly on the paper was a mission that she had requested when it had first cropped up. Suspicious activity near Nihon--there wasn’t any way she could ignore that. Nihon was her home, Nihon was where her parents still kept a house even if they worked in Clow.

The other people assigned to the mission were the true cause of her troubles. After doing all she could to avoid Watanuki, to keep him from seeing too much of her, now they’d been assigned on a joint mission together.

She’d tried to turn it down, but Chise had smiled and said it had been a request of Clow that they all work together. Chise hadn’t allowed her to remove herself from it.

It wasn’t as if the mission didn’t interest her, it was just that of all people…

She sighed, and hoped that it would be able to go quickly.

People who knew what her form was and its effects knew she was better off alone as a solo weapon. She would only have to trust that Watanuki would be too caught up with arguing with Doumeki to pay any mind to her in the heat of battle.

She didn’t have either of their numbers so she guessed she’d need to track them down so they could leave for the mission and work out the plan. It had been so long since she’d worked with someone else that it was bothersome to not be able to leave right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Knowing that Doumeki’s way of showing concern just rubbed him the wrong way and trying to handle his reactions to it in a better way than he usually ended up doing was something he was really going to work on. Tomorrow.

But for now, he headed back to his dorm room as Mugetsu rubbed his cheek against his. He couldn’t help but smile at that even as he pressed the elevator button. The doors slid open and Himawari stepped out, or started to when she noticed him.

“Oh, Watanuki-san…” she looked upset as she looked at him before forcing a smile, “I’ve been looking for you.”

He stepped back so she could get out of the elevator fully, “You have?” It was hard not to get his hopes up, but that sad look hadn’t been for nothing. He grew worried instead as she sighed.

“Well, you and Doumeki-san both. Have you checked in with Chise-chan yet? We’ve been assigned a joint mission in Nihon.”

“Oh, we have? I didn’t know joint missions were a thing…”

“If a mission is deemed too dangerous for just one pair then it’ll become a joint assignment with another pair.”

He almost said, _But you don’t have a partner_ , but stopped himself in time, “I guess I’ll go see Chise to get the mission details. Do you know what it’s about?”

“A spirit that’s grown more powerful and is haunting an entire town. It’s a one-star mission and it’s suspected that there’s more than one causing the damages,” she glanced down at a paper in her hand and nodded, “So there’s a chance of getting more than one soul.”

“Sometimes I hear these mission assignments and wonder why the police aren’t involved,” he sighed, “Well that’s a long trip, we should leave soon. I guess I’ll go and help Doumeki bring in the lunch dishes.”

She nodded, “I can go and get the trip planning process started if you prefer.”

“If you could, that’d be a real help. I’ll go and help him, pack a bag, and be ready to leave when you...oh,” he felt in his pockets and got out his phone, “We should exchange numbers so you can call me if something comes up.”

She looked reluctant as she pulled out her phone and gave him her number. He repeated his to her after finding it in the menu and she laughed at that.

“You should know your own number, Watanuki-san.”

“I never had much use for it. Yuuko only gave it to me a few months ago,” he sighed, “And looking at the newer models makes me despair. I can barely figure this one out, I don’t want to try to imagine working one of those.”

“The newer ones might actually be easier for you to use. You can talk to them too,” she pocketed her phone, “I’ll leave you to packing and I’ll go sort out our travel arrangements.”

“Thank you,” he sighed, “We’ll be ready soon,” he was sending out a text to Doumeki to hurry back as she waved and headed out the doors to the main building.

Doumeki sent back a message that he was already on his way back so he went up to his room to pack. He left the door slightly ajar so that Doumeki could get back inside as he tossed in some of his more traditional clothes for the trip as well some of clothes he’d just brought on his last trip out with Sakura. He was fine with hanging out with her alone, but sometimes in class he just hit with an intense feeling of love that went beyond his mere “she’s someone who’s sweet” liking of her.

He sighed as he collected more clothes since he wasn’t sure how long the trip would last. His dreams had gotten a lot more erotic in nature and it was weird as he had no interest in her at all that way. If anything the person he’d think he would be unsurprised to see in dreams of that nature would be--.

“Hey, why are you packing?”

He didn’t jump too high but still spun around to face Doumeki, “Learn how to knock, you jerk. We have a mission.”

“You didn’t say that in the text.”

“I didn’t want to be rude Himawari-chan! She looked _especially_ for us just to personally deliver such a statement. Ah, she’s really something, don’t you think?”

Doumeki just continued to frown at him, “A mission with Kunogi? What’s it about?”

“Well, she said it was about hunting down some rampaging ghoul or two in a town in Nihon.”

Doumeki’s frown turned back to his default half frown before he settled down on the bed, “We shouldn’t--.”

“Hey, hey!! Who gave you permission to just sprawl on my bed? You’re going to make it smell like you and I’d never be able to sleep again! So get up and go wait on the couch. Or better yet go and pack so we can hurry and leave.”

To his displeasure, Doumeki didn’t get up, “We shouldn’t accept this mission.”

Watanuki sighed, “Go and tell that to Clow Reed then. His signature was written on that paper so it means that it’s not one we can turn down, right?”

Doumeki frowned, “Why would he personally assign us to be with her?”

He didn’t have an answer for that so he turned back to his suitcase, choosing silence over replying.

Doumeki sighed, “Reed’s done weirder things. Did she say when we should meet up?”

“She went to go make arrangements, and I’ll text her when we’re done packing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chise had explained it like this when she’d asked why she had to work with those two out of the other possible people.

“Watanuki-san has the ability to wield any type of weapon. This way if something were to happen he would be able to wield you and Doumeki at the same time. Not many other meisters that are currently students can do that. Lord Clow realized this and thought you’d be the best fit!”

She knew that many of the other teachers wanted her to choose another meister partner, but she didn’t think she could handle the weight of that pain again. No one should be forced to use her. She would use herself and thusly not hurt anyone else in the process.

She arranged their flights through Chise and texted Watanuki with the information as she headed back to the dorms to pick up her own bag. He texted back that they would be waiting in the first floor lobby for her.

She got her bag and then went there to find Doumeki and Watanuki in yet another argument. Watanuki got all worked up and energetic about matters concerning Doumeki that it was funny to watch and nice to see. He seemed so happy and he was interesting to talk with but their relationship would always have to remain classmates.

“Good afternoon, guys, I’m all ready. Are you both?” they stopped fighting and the small pet that Watanuki kept that often wound itself around his neck or wrists looked at her. She often felt like it was watching her when she would talk to Watanuki. It didn’t approve of her, she thought as Watanuki stood up, bag across his chest.

“More than ready, Himawari-san!”

“You can just use ‘chan’ if you want, Watanuki-san,” she smiled at Doumeki who had his customary thoughtful look on his face as he stood up as well, “Well then let’s go. I called a taxi, it should be outside.”

“May I see the assignment paper?” Doumeki asked. She handed it over, and he looked it over. He paused just as he had at the signature from Clow before nodding, “This place isn’t too far from my grandfather’s house.”

It also wasn’t too far from the home she’d grown up in, which is why she wanted to take it on. Her parents might not be in Clow and she might be able to see them if so. Or on the way back she could stop in Clow to see them at the headquarters.

She led the way to the taxi as Watanuki started talking fondly of Haruka Doumeki. The ride over they discussed their plans of attack and did more research on the area on the plane.

It felt odd having someone to bounce ideas off again.

She didn’t want to admit that it felt nice as well.

 

* * *

 

 

They slept on the plane for a few hours and now he and Doumeki were in their room refreshing while Himawari did the same in hers across the hall. He really wished Mihara twins would stop booking them in a room together.

He dried off his hair and studied the information they’d gathered thus far on the case. Chise had booked them pretty close to the town center and now all that was left was to head to the police station and ask for more information. The point of origin seemed to be towards the town’s center which had more shops than homes.

Mugetsu seemed pretty calm and hadn’t grown bigger so they couldn’t be too close to the source of the troubles. The small beast was currently nuzzled against his shoulder has he read.

“I never would have thought that this school would go about dealing with ghosts and the like when I first came to it,” he tapped on his compad and looked again at the news reports on the incidents.

He was still doing that when Doumeki came out of the bathroom to grab a different shirt and put it on.

“Oi, take your clothes in the bathroom with you. I don’t want to see that,” he waved a hand at him and turned back to the screen flicking to another testimony.

“Whatever you say. Did you find out anything new?”

“No, so I think we’ll just have to go to the town center and search that way. If you’re done I’ll go and get Himawari-chan.”

Doumeki still had that expression on his face that he got whenever Himawari got brought up. He ignored him and went out to the hall to knock her room door. She answered with her hair caught up in her customary ponytails and a slight smile on her face.

“I was just about to text you.”

“Lucky me then. Doumeki just got done with his shower and he’s ready now. The town’s center isn’t too far so we can walk down unless you want to drive there.”

“I’m fine with walking, we can find out information along the way from the locals that way.”

“That’s what I was thinking!”

“I guess great minds think alike, then.” She looked behind him and smiled a bit, “Doumeki-san’s all ready to go now too it seems.”

He looked back and tried not to scowl at him, “Well then, let’s get to it!”

 

* * *

 

 

The majority of activity didn’t happen until after sunset so they had a few hours to research. They went around from shop to shop asking questions. His Nihonji was not enough to properly speak, and not all the shop owners understood standard Mokanoji enough to communicate properly. He had no choice but to rely on Himawari and Doumeki to communicate their needs as they interviewed the residents. He joined them sometimes but since he couldn’t help as much as he wanted too, he went to the police station for a few hours while they did that.

He would really need to brush on his languages, he couldn’t help thinking as one old lady managed to get a slight smile out of Doumeki when he met up with him again. He didn’t understand enough to get the joke and Himawari was in another shop he couldn’t ask her to translate for him.

He was able to read ancient languages and understand them way more than their modern versions. It came in handy when most of the texts for spells were written in older tongues, but not so much when dealing with other people.

They finally called it a day and settled down at a small cafe to eat a quick dinner to better prepare for the upcoming night.

“It’s not always exactly at the same time each day, but it’s close enough to sunset that it’s noticeable,” Himawari looked thoughtful, “First the fountains start overflowing. Then the town’s bell tower starts chiming that it’s midnight. Shop windows get broken, which is why so many have boards on them now.”

“It’s rare that a single ghost can haunt an entire area that’s this large,” Watanuki looked thoughtful as he nodded along to her words, “Something must have happened here. I looked to see if there were any violent deaths in this area but I couldn’t find anything at the police station earlier.”

“Did you also check on suicides in the area?” Doumeki wasn’t eating with as much gusto as he normally did. Watanuki couldn’t help but remember what Haruka had told him before he forced that thought away.

“I did and the odd thing is that there were only a few but none in the timespan that this activity all started up. We can see if whoever appears tonight is one of those people.”

“The sightings have been rare thus far so we might not be able to see the ghost--or ghosts.”

Watanuki looked outside as best he could with the wooden boards over the window. In the distance he could see the town’s large fountain for which they were known for. The feeling he had when in this town had been that something was wrong. Ghosts didn’t just go on rampages like this unprovoked. From all the calmness of the locals, he wasn’t sure what could be wrong besides how angsty they had gotten about the trouble the ghost was causing. They had adapted to deal with it but there was something more to be done here. He hadn’t really ever done an exorcism by himself before and he hoped he’d be able to pull it off properly.

“Watanuki-kun?”

“Oh! Himawari-chan, did you need something?” he came back to attention and focused on her. She smiled at him and nodded at the door where Doumeki had disappeared to while he hadn’t been paying attention.  

“It’s time to go. The sun has set.”

“Alright,” he stood up and set down money to cover the bill and she did the same. Doumeki was standing just outside and looking along the streets. Right on cue there was a steady building up of water in the fountain and water was quickly filling the street.

Mugetsu was pressed against his ear and not transforming so the spirit hadn’t become malicious yet. He stepped forward into the street and Doumeki took hold of his arm.

“You should transform,” he said when he didn’t let go. Doumeki didn’t reply but transformed and he held him firmly as he started towards the fountain. Himawari was at his side as he fought to get closer to the fountain as more water filled the street and the clock tower started to chime the hour. It was difficult to walk and he knew that it must be just as hard for Himawari. He glanced over at her determined face and then focused back on the task.

He could sense people in the shops. He felt Doumeki’s now familiar soul in his head as well as Himawari’s next to him. Then in the fountain he could sense souls that had been tainted black and were changing steadily to red. The final chime sounded and the water was halfway up his thighs but he was finally close enough to the fountain to touch it. He readied Doumeki, their soul wavelengths mixing together as an arrow formed.

He became aware that something was wrong when Himawari grunted. He spun around to see her fighting against a being made up of water. As he watched more and more started forming. He shot the arrow into the nearest one and called out to her. She turned and he saw the spikes sticking from her left arm and wedged into the water beast.

_What is her weapon form exactly?_

* * *

 

Himawari had been intending on only fighting if need be. Watanuki didn’t need to see her weapon form. She wasn’t sure if it’d draw them closer together with him pitying her or why she even cared. All she knew was that his pity was not something she wanted.

The spikes that kept the beast from hitting her and that she was using to slice up to try and destroy it burned against her skin. She knew they would start drawing blood soon.

She also realized that her attacks weren’t that effective against the water beast as it continued standing. She jumped back and bumped into Watanuki who had been heading towards her.

“This is new, I’ve rarely seen water guardian spirits take to ghosts like this,” he muttered as he helped her steady herself.

She looked back at him and then at the water beasts surrounding them, “Guardians? We shouldn’t be attacking them then, right?”

“They attacked us first,” he pointed out. He sounded troubled as he released his hold on her, “And we need to get to the ghosts in the fountain to release them from there.”

She nodded and looked at how their fight against the beast had drawn them further away from the now bubbling fountain.

“Are you okay, Himawari-chan?” she looked up at him and then followed his eyes down to her arm. Already blood was starting to run down it and she frowned before faking a smile at him.

“I’m fine, I think the beast just scratched me a bit. I’ll take care of it later.”

Watanuki did not look like he was buying that and she fought to come up with a better answer. Doumeki chimed in that they needed to pay more attention to their opponents so Watanuki raised Doumeki high and shot again. It made the beast go down for a moment so she rushed away from his side and plunged her arm down low to behead it and make it change back into formless water.

“That’s a good idea,” Watanuki called out to her, “But you’re bleeding so try not to push it. If you transform all the way I can use you, I’m sure. Maybe even at the same time as Doumeki--.”

“No, I’m sorry, Watanuki-kun, but I can’t do that,” she would not be the cause of someone else’s suffering again. She didn’t want to see that look on his face, “The way we’re fighting now is working.” Even as she spoke another water beast rose up to join the many others who were steadily surrounding them.

Watanuki protested but she didn’t reply and so he started shooting more arrows. Each shot took down a beast that she beheaded. But for every one they managed to subdue it seemed even more rose up to take it’s place. It was a never ending battle. She had to switch arms when she noticed her blood mixing in with the water.

Watanuki noticed and once again asked to fight with her, to wield her. She continued to refuse him. She was a failure of a weapon who would only bring pain to her user. She wasn’t going to make Watanuki go through that.

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari stumbled and he helped her stand as he tried not to show how tired he was himself. They were still not as close to the fountain as they’d been before hand. He didn’t know what to do but his gut was telling him that he needed more than just his and Doumeki’s strength combined.

“Himawari-chan,” she tensed under his hand, and he couldn’t understand why as he tried not to linger on the blood streaking both her arms, “Please. Let’s fight together. I think we stand a better chance if we do.”

She shook her head and looked at the beasts still guarding the fountain.

“Kunogi,” she looked down at the bow in his hand and he raised it a bit so Doumeki could be better heard, “We need to work together now.” Doumeki sounded resigned, and Watanuki wondered what look was on his face as Himawari looked at his black coat and sighed.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she finally muttered, “Watanuki-kun, I--.”

“I can take it,” he promised her, “Whatever happens I can handle it.”

She turned around fully and looked up at him with a serious expression, “I don’t think you can. But I’ll try to trust you.” She put her hand on his arm and transformed.

Himawari’s weapon form wasn’t a weapon at all. It was a collection of protective covers that covered him from shoulder to feet. She felt light on his arms and legs as he raised up Doumeki again. She slid easily into their wavelength group as if there had always been a space there for her. He didn’t understand why she thought she could hurt him as he shot an arrow. This output of energy was much higher with their combined wavelengths.

Now the beasts fell without any trouble and he moved closer to them, getting into their midst as he used Doumeki carefully. Not an arrow was wasted until he stood before the largest beast.

“I’m sorry, but I need to help those trapped move on,” he tried explaining. The beast roared and tried to hit him back away from the fountain. He didn’t move thanks to the tightening of Himawari but he did cry out in shock as he felt his skin break with tiny pins sticking inside him.

“Watanuki!” Doumeki called out, but he ignored him. He ignored the continued pain as the beast beat against him and he rolled onto the ground, choking on the water before raising Doumeki up with wet arms and shooting an arrow through the beast’s underbelly. The beast dissolved like the others into a crash of water that pelted him heavily. Himawari tightened again and he felt that pain again but he wisely kept his mouth closed. He stumbled up and headed to the fountain.

He stepped inside and looked down into the water, readying his arrow.

Two small children looked up at him from their watery grave.

“I’m so sorry. But it’s time for you to move on now. Let go of your lingering anger at whoever did this to you, and move on. Next life will be better, I promise.”

The children didn’t say anything but squeezed each other’s hands tightly.

He smiled down at them, and released the arrow towards the fountain’s main body. It cracked and he muttered to Doumeki that they would need to open it all the way to retrieve their bodies and give them a proper burial.

The children stood up out of the water and as his vision started to swim, they started to fade away into just images of their souls. Their souls still were bitter but he knew that time would help heal that.

"Rest easy, don't lose your way again. You're not to blame for what happened."

The children nodded, and he could feel a gentle brush of a hand against his cheek. They were too young to have dealt with all that pain. His heart ached for both of them as he squeezed Doumeki tight and felt Himawari's armor protecting him.

“May the next time be better for you both,” he said. And that was the last thing he said before slipping and passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari wouldn’t stop clutching Watanuki’s body and exclaiming how it was all her fault. Doumeki agreed but that was what Watanuki had chosen, and they had gotten rid of the ghosts haunting the village so she had been necessary. Seeing her fussing over him had him feeling a bit more sympathitic towards her issues. She really did like Watanuki and he could understand that. For all his difficulties, Watanuki wasn’t a hard person to like. He called a cab for them and settled them back in the hotel before writing up a report for the police and Clow as well. All the while the sleeping boy would not stir. He had to carry him onto the plane and hope that whatever was wrong with him would be able to get fixed at the Death Academy’s school.

He felt proud that even lost in sleep as he was, Watanuki’s soul protect was still holding steady.

It was a long plane ride home with Watanuki sleeping the entire time, and Himawari looking on the verge of tears and full of self loathing. He tried to offer her reassurance that he would be okay but he wasn’t sure of much when it came to Watanuki himself.


	12. Flashback: That Which Will Not Return Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane pushes himself and Fai pushes himself as well. They're both fighting hard for their own sake. 
> 
> Or how Kurogane and Fai met and fell in love Part II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Magic Knight Rayearth, RG Veda, and X/1999 appear.

_Six Years Ago_

 

Fai learned a lot on his and Yuui’s journey from their small island in the north to the island where Clow Reed lived. One of the Death Scythes wielded by the young Hana saw fit to keep up a steady stream of conversation with him and Yuui. His name was Sakura and he didn’t seem to sleep at all. Another person who didn’t seem inclined to sleep no matter what was the weapon of the meister he had killed. Mr. Black, as he had dubbed him after hearing his name, wouldn’t stop watching him and Yuui. It was a look he was all too familiar with.

He couldn’t blame him for hating him. He hated himself for killing Ashura by mistake and for the shaking of Yuui’s hand in his. They were being personally escorted to their death and he had failed to keep his brother safe. He tried to keep his emotions low and tried not to react, but he knew Yuui could feel everything he could. He could feel Yuui’s emotions tangling with his own and doubling his pain.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane finally stopped his glaring when the car they’d all climbed into stopped at the Academy’s gate for permission to enter the grounds. Back on the main continent they’d stopped at the headquarters to rest for a night and clean up before flying out to the school where Clow had requested their presence. They had sent out a larger crew to gather the fallen bodies of their comrades and pick up the subdued demon in the basement. They’d returned with all the bodies to give them a proper burial; but no demon was in sight. The other scientist’s body had been missing as well even though Kurogane had personally checked for any signs of life.

Sakura and Tachibana had promised to start searching for him now that they knew what he looked like. Kurogane had hopes that they would be able to find him and quickly at that.

He couldn’t allow himself to dwell long on Arthur. His meister was dead, and he had failed to protect him. He had failed to protect a lot of important people in his life and he swore to become stronger to stop that unbecoming pattern of death.

He wanted justice, even if it meant he couldn’t take it into his own hands, he wanted it still. For the brutal death of his parents, and for the more recent death of his partner.

The vampire sitting opposite him, the one who was firmly on the path to becoming a kishin needed to pay.

“Alright, this is our stop boys,” Sakura was all smiles as he opened up the door, “We’re coming up the back way, sorry about that. The view is still nice from here though.” He climbed out and held out a hand to the vampires. Kurogane waited until they had stepped out and got out himself. The frontal view of Death Academy was nicer than this, but the school was a well constructed collection of buildings. Tachibana and Hana got out as well.  

Waiting at the door was Fujitaka. He looked a bit more serious than he usually did--at least his omnipresent smile was missing.

“We’ve been awaiting you,” Fujitaka said with a nod at them all, “Come on in.”

They followed him to an elevator and then through the halls on the top floor to the wide doors of Clow’s rooms. The old man pulled one open and waved them all inside. The two vampires were hesitating when he looked back on his way into Clow’s study. They were marching straight into their well earned death.

He went into the room and nodded at Clow.

Clow adjusted his glasses and gave Kurogane a small smile, “I’m glad you have returned to us safely. Congratulations on a job well done.”

“Yeah, well…” he trailed off as Tachibana and Hana entered the room followed by Sakura and the vampires. Clow turned his focus on them and waved at the couches and chairs all around them.

“Have a seat everyone. I would like a full report and then some time alone with the two boys you saved.”

“‘Saved’?” Kurogane muttered as the two vampires settled on a couch together and the death scythes and Hana settled down as well. He didn’t move from his hovering spot in front of a chair. Clow didn’t sit either as he looked towards the fireplace.

“How did you find the lab? What information were you able to gather?”

Tachibana set down a small case on the coffee table in front of the couch he, Hana, and Sakura had settled, “All the data we found has been collected and copied onto here. We’re currently analyzing the reminder at Tavanian-Isalian joint D.S headquarters. Hana’s parents are the people in charge of it in our absence. Before we left we made sure to select a crew of trustworthy people to analyze the data.”

“I trust in your abilities,” Clow looked at the case and then at the door. Kurogane looked over as well to see Fujitaka bearing a tea tray, “Now, I read the report on how many people died. Were you able to give them all a proper burial?”

“Yes,” Hana said, “Is there cake?”

“Of course,” Clow smiled at her, “I wouldn’t serve tea to you without something sweet to eat.”

Hana smiled wide at that. Kurogane sighed, this wasn’t what he was _here_ for. The only thing that mattered was that the vampire responsible for his partner and parent’s death would be brought to justice.

“Now, tell me more about…”

 

* * *

 

 

The questions went on for what seemed like hours as the God of Death questioned their captors. In the end, he asked them all to leave--even Mr. Black or Kurogane who had rarely stopped glaring at them. Fai wanted anyone to save him and Yuui from being alone with Clow Reed.

He had done so many wrongs. He had killed so many people and let Xi eat their souls. He had fought so hard for Ashura’s kind words. He had did so much so that Yuui would be taken care of and not neglected. He had tried to live and now all that was for naught.

He had committed too many wrongs and he was finally being punished.

He didn’t think his life was near equal to all the lives he had taken but he supposed it would have to do. That could be his redemption.

“Before you kill me,” he said in a rush, “Please let Yuui live. He did nothing wrong.”

Clow Reed didn’t say anything but sat down and looked at both of them. His grip on Yuui’s hand tightened, or maybe it was that Yuui’s grip tightened on his hand.

“I owe you more than an apology for not being able to get you out of there sooner. I’ve been searching for you both for such a long time but I was too late to stop the horrible things that have been done to you. I am more than a century late and I apologize.”

Yuui spoke before he did, “What do you mean?”

“Your relatives asked me to find you both when you went missing. I tried but was unable to fulfill their request until long after they had passed on,” there was regret as he spoke. Fai found himself more and more confused before Clow sighed. “It falls upon me now to keep you safe. This world isn’t kind to ones in your condition.”

“Being vampires you mean,” Fai interrupted.

“I cannot make you human again. I can give you shelter from those who would come after you in revenge. No one knows where you are other than the ones who were just in here--and those are all people I have placed my faith in. They desire the same as me. A world that exists where beings of all walks of life can live peacefully together. That is this school’s purpose. To protect those without a voice, and to keep order amongst the chaos that can arise from time to time.”

“You’re not going to kill me?” Fai asked after his speech was done, “But I’ve done so much, I don’t deserve to--.”

“I will of course have to take away all the souls you have eaten during your stay at the lab,” Clow stood up and came to a stop in front of Fai.

“I never ate any souls.”

“Fai would never eat souls. He did feed souls to that demon…”

“The purpose of those experiments was to give birth to a being that can never exist in this world again,” Clow put a hand on top of Fai’s head, “They used that weapon to funnel the souls inside of you. They were making you into a kishin.”

Fai knocked his hand off when he stood up, staring at Clow and then at Yuui. “Dr. Ashura wouldn’t--he would have told me!”

“Your faith in that doctor is misplaced,” Clow said gently. He put his hand to Fai’s chest, “You know that he wasn’t to be trusted.”

He looked at the hand on his chest. He couldn’t stop the flood of memories as he thought over all the times he’d been aware that Dr. Ashura was using him. “Even if you say that...he still raised and cared for us.”

“A person can do good things while still being bad. A good person can do wrong by others and still be good.” Clow pulled his hand away and went to his chair as Fai fell down on the sofa and leaned against Yuui. He felt drained and empty but he couldn’t tell if it was from shock or if Clow had done something to him.

“What’s wrong? Fai?”

“I took away all the souls he’s consumed. He’ll be feeling that loss for a few minutes more.”

He heard them as if from a distance as he started shaking. He felt weaker than he had in a long time. He needed blood. He needed Xi’s hand on his back to get him through this. He clung to Yuui and coughed to cover the sob he could feel in his throat. Clow had taken so much from him that he felt like he was dying. Had the true source of his strength actually been because he had been consuming souls?

He felt sick.

“Kill me,” he begged. Yuui shushed him with a kiss to his forehead and by holding him close. He repeated himself over and over.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuui glanced over at Clow as if he held the answers as to what he should do. With each plead for death that came from his brother he felt more at a loss. His entire world had finally been turned right side up. God himself had saved him. He didn’t know what to do now to comfort his grieving brother when he felt like he would overflow with joy.

He muttered softly to his brother as he pressed him closer to his chest. He didn’t know how much time had passed before Fai’s begging finally quieted into a low moan against his neck. He kissed his forehead again, offering him comfort as best he could.

“I cannot give you death as you want it, Fai.” He looked up to find Clow standing beside them. He touched Fai’s shoulder and continued speaking, “I can offer you a way to find your own way to redemption. To make up for the wrongs you committed in the past.”

Fai shook his head as Clow urged him away from Yuui. Yuui held his hand firm as Clow smiled at both of them. “I can offer you both a second chance. A new life to replace the one you had lived before now.”

“What would you have us do?” He wiped at Fai’s face with his hand as he spoke.

“Join my school as part of the staff,” Clow nodded at his shocked face, “I’m sure that this is the **_hitsuzen_** that has led you to me.”

“‘Hitsuzen’?” Yuui repeated.

“That you would be before me no sooner nor later than now. The situation as it is now--that is hitsuzen. There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, or so I have always believed,” Clow studied them and he turned to his brother.

Fai cleared his throat a few times, “How can you want me to join your staff? My soul is…”

“Your soul is fine now that I have taken back what was forced upon you. See for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Fai closed his golden eyes and when he opened them again they were as blue as his.

“How…?”

He squeezed his brother’s hand as his distress turned into wonder as he looked up at Clow. He could feel Fai starting to feel some hope of his own.

 _This is the power of a God_ , he couldn’t help but think.

“So long as you continue upon the path of order you shouldn’t taint your soul any further.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane was more than surprised when the twin vampires came out of Clow’s rooms in one piece. Fujitaka just smiled at him and told him to go on inside as he had to take them to their new home.

“Old man, what do you think you’re doing? Isn’t that the vampire who killed all the people in Suwa?! Why is he walking around freely!” He stopped short of transforming his arm into a blade and thrusting it into Clow to gain answers. He settled for gripping the head of a chair hard as Clow turned from the fireplace and looked at him.

“Kurogane,” He started soft and gained a hardness to his tone as he went on, “You are just a few souls short of being a complete Death Scythe. The reason you came to this school and have been training for these last six years are because you sought to get revenge for the death of all your loved ones, correct? However, that person is not the one you should be aiming your hate towards. Hate instead those who ordered him into all the wrongs he did. Hate the ones who took a young boy and did inhuman experiments on him for decades to turn him into that. Fai and Yuui have both been placed underneath _my_ protection. As a member of this school it is your job to protect them just as you would protect your classmates.”

He remembered that doctor--Ashura--dying at Fai’s hands alongside Arthur and gritted his teeth, “You cannot ask that of me!”

“But I can.”

He started and looked around until he saw the wall of mirrors opposite the room’s main entrance. Tomoyo’s familiar face was peering steadily at him from the center one. He stepped towards her, drawn as always by her calm and kneeled onto one knee before her image.

“Please don’t ask that of me, Princess.”

“Kurogane, I sent you to Death Academy because that is what you asked of me then. But I cannot let you do as you will in this case.”

“Princess!”

“I’m not asking you to give up your quest for revenge. But you cannot take it out on that person. That is the command from the one you’ve sworn allegiance to, _Kurogane_.”

He could and couldn’t believe she was asking this of him. He didn’t look up at her, taking a moment for himself. It felt like a betrayal of _everything_ but he knew that she was right. Just as he had been caught up in all of this, Fai had also been. As long as he didn’t have to see him that would have to be enough.

“As the holder of my true name, I will obey your will,” he finally looked up at her, and she smiled at him.

“Good. Please listen to what else Clow has to say and have faith in his opinion, Kurogane. I will see you soon.” Her image disappeared and Clow sighed from his place at the fireplace.

He stood up and glared at Clow.

“Kurogane, I don’t do anything I think will not be for your benefit. But for now, please rest. We will be holding funeral services tomorrow for those who died during the last mission.”

He felt a stab of guilt at the reminder of Arthur’s death.

“We will have to look into getting you a new partner soon. I don’t imagine we’ll be seeing peaceful days ahead of us.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That Princess Tomoyo was intimidating,” Yuui was combing through Fai’s hair. They had cleaned up again and over on the kitchen table in the dorm room they’d been given to share was a box of blood bags. He knew that wouldn’t be enough for him and he wasn’t sure how to communicate that to anyone without getting looks of repulsion. Yuui had suggested that he cut his hair and they had located a comb and scissors to aid the process with little trouble.

“She said she forgave me,” his tone was doubtful as he winced as the comb scraped against his scalp. Yuui paused and touched his shoulder.

“I know it won’t be easy for you to forgive yourself but here you can start to make up for it. We both can.”

“You didn’t--,” he turned to turn around but Yuui’s hand held him in place, “You never did anything, Yuui. You did _nothing_ wrong.”

Yuui laughed slightly, “No one is ever completely guiltless, little brother. I want to help make up for all the lives lost in my name and for my sake. I will shoulder some of your burden. You’re not alone, Fai.”

“You don’t have to share my burden,” he let Yuui tilt his head down.

“That’s what it mean to be twins. Your pains are my pains, and my pains are yours. Our souls are always resonancing with one another so whatever you feel I feel. I know you have been hurt so much by what you had to do--.”

“Then you also know that I took pleasure in it too,” Fai felt Yuui’s grip tighten on his hair and heard the snip of the blades as it cut through his locks, “You know that I got a thrill from all of that.”

“From fighting strong people, yes. But not from the other stuff. Not for having to slaughter villages full of children. I know you, Fai.”

He fell silent as Yuui cut his hair. When he moved around to the front he met his eyes for a moment before looking away.

“You won’t be able to push me away from you so easily. We’re all we have left in this world, after all. We’re the only ones left to carry on our family name,” Fai shook his head at his brother’s words. Yuui sighed and started to trim his fringe, “How would you feel if I told you to leave me alone and let me be? You wouldn’t dare even consider it so why are you trying to hurt yourself through me?”

He couldn’t stop himself from burying his head in Yuui’s stomach. His brother rubbed the back of his head as he started crying again.

“You’re nothing like that man,” Yuui muttered, “No matter what he said. You’re not a monster like he was.”

Even with all that Yuui said, Fai knew that Dr. Ashura and his words would forever be a part of him. For now he clung tight to his brother and Yuui’s newfound strength.

 

* * *

 

 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Arthur was buried with full honors and rumors went around about the sudden appearance of the two strangely beautiful young men in Sussau. Kurogane ignored those rumors as best he could while he tried to decide on a new partner more than two months after Arthur’s death. He had been teamed up with the blond almost as soon as he’d entered the academy and it still felt odd not having his analytic self around.

He ignored Fai’s presence as much he could but failed in avoiding Yuui’s. The elder brother had taken up to hanging around the nurse’s office and given the amount of injuries he received after each solo mission he took on Yuui was hard to avoid.

Kaeki was muttering underneath his breath as he poked at his back and Kurogane hid his flinch as well he could. Yuui was wrapping bandages around his wrist after cleaning out the glass from the wound.

“You get hurt a lot.”

He ignored that until Yuui looked up at him with worry in his blue eyes, “Yeah. I know. That’s why I’m in here.”

“You still haven’t gotten a new meister?”

“Mr. Hothead thinks that no one can wield him as well as Arthur,” Kakei slapped his back and he winced openly.

“Hey! That’s no way to treat a patient!” he couldn’t glare at Kakei so frowned down at Yuui, “Angel my ass.”

Yuui laughed and finished wrapping the bandage, “He was just putting salve on, Kurogane.”

He almost said that Yuui had a better bedside manner than Kakei but stopped himself with another frown.

“If you keep on frowning it’ll stay like that,” Kakei was sucking on a lollipop as he held up a huge bandage, “Hold on to this end, Yuui.”

He held still as they wrapped the bandages around him, wincing still as they went too tight for his bruised ribs. The last target he’d handled had been smaller but a lot denser than he was. He had really packed a punch.

“Yuuuuiii, it’s lunch time.” A voice that he only remembered clearly as taunting him in battle rang out behind him as the ward’s doors opened up. Yuui looked up from where he had been handing Kakei back the roll of bandages and over his shoulder.

“Ah, Fai, give me a moment I have to finish this.” Yuui glanced back down and met his eyes for a moment. He must have seen a hard look as he looked back down and helped Kakei finish up his bandages. When he was done he stepped away and went to greet his brother at the door.

“Are we done?” he asked lowly, not turning around. Kakei made some final adjustments before sighing.

“Yeah, you’ll live. Try to stop getting so fucked up,” Kakei patted his shoulder and went to his desk, “Yuui, clock out and go eat lunch.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in an hour then. Have a nice rest of the day, Kurogane.”

He pulled back on his shirt and bit back a curse as he pulled his arms through.

“Here, drop this off at the pharmacy,” he took the slip of paper that Kakei had shoved into his hands and frowned at the blond.

“I don’t feel like walking all over town, just give me something out of your stash.”

“Take a damn taxi and get it from the pharmacy on your way home. I’m already low on supplies from everyone rushing to do their finals at this time of year. I don’t have time for your complaining,” there was a decisive crunch as Kakei glared at him. Kurogane huffed and pocketed the prescription.

“Whatever.”

“Seriously take a taxi home, Doctor’s orders!” Kakei called out as he left.

He managed to avoid saying anything rude in response and walked into town. By the time he got to the pharmacy he was deeply regretting his prideful decision. He had fallen at least twice much to his annoyance and managed to pull something in his side. He gave the lady at the counter the prescription and then managed to not quite make it to the cafe across the street and collapse on the first empty seat he saw.

He was unwillingly drawn out of his pain induced doze when a cool hand touched his forehead. He couldn’t quite focus on who was touching him or why until he heard Yuui’s familiar voice ordering him to drink something.

He did and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Fai went along with Yuui’s suggestions with little fuss. His brother had suggested they cut their hair so he’d agreed. He’d suggested after a few weeks of living at the Academy that they should find a house in town if Clow agreed. Clow had approved and set them up in a nice sized house so he couldn’t complain about that and he hadn’t. His brother wanted to start earning their keep and had taken up to studying underneath one of the angels that Clow let hang around the city to learn how to be a nurse.

He had questioned him on that and got told this by Yuui: _“I need to take blood from the humans in order for myself to live. I want to repay their sacrifice by helping them.”_

So in the end he had let his brother do as he wanted.

He still hadn’t found his proper place in the well organized city that was managed by Clow Reed. He was good at science due to Dr. Ashura’s tutelage but he didn’t know if that was really what he should be doing. He was better at fighting--again thanks to his training underneath the scientists at the lab.

Fighting was something he could do now, he thought sometimes. Fight to protect rather than to harm. The only problem with that was that his soul wavelength was too much for any of the weapons Clow had suggested that he team up with. Try as he might none of those potential partners had been able to match up with him for any length of that time. He always ended up injuring them due to his carelessness.

He could still fight using his vampire abilities and the magic he’d been inherited as a ‘Flourite’ but he couldn’t fight as he would like for the new God who had offered him a chance. It had been months since the last time he had fought and had a battle that felt satisfied and he was restless. He was also half starving at all times. No amount of bagged blood was enough to sate him.

And now Yuui had brought a half dead man into their home. He could smell his blood all the way down in the kitchen and it was driving him crazy. Yuui was on the phone with Kakei and nodding as he took down notes on a paper pad. He sucked on warmed blood with a sigh as Yuui finally hung up the phone.

“His wounds reopened and Kakei says he shouldn’t be moved--,” Yuui started to say.

“Well he’s going to have to be. That man _hates_ me. I killed his partner,” he finished with that blood bag and picked up another one, uncaring how he must look drinking his fourth bag in less than half an hour. Yuui knew how this must be affecting him. “You are trying to get me _killed_ in my sleep.”

“He can barely walk without passing out,” Yuui sighed, and picked up the emptied bags. He tossed them in the hazardous waste trash can, “You can go stay on the campus then if you can’t handle it.”

He couldn’t stop the feeling of betrayal as he looked at his brother. Yuui shook his head and picked up the pad. He tore that sheet off and started making another list. He slide the new list over to Fai and tapped it, “Go pick up everything on that list before you go to the dorms.”

“I’m not going to the dorms!” he picked up the list and studied it, frowning a bit, “Why are we buying all this food?”

“He has to eat, doesn’t he?” Yuui reminded him, and then opened up their refrigerator, “I rarely eat human food so we don’t have anything that isn’t yogurt or blood bags.”

“We’re vampires! Of course we don’t have human food,” he huffed and finished that bag and tossed it in the proper can.

“I’m only half a vampire so I can’t live on blood alone,” Yuui reminded him, “Just like you can’t live on blood bags alone.”

Fai paused and took the list, “I know that. But I’ll make do. I’ll be back soon then. Sure this is everything?”

“Yes, and if I remember anything I’ll send you a message.” Yuui wiped down the table and picked up his own list, “Now get going.”

He gave a loud sigh as he pulled on his shoes and left. He could almost taste Kurogane’s blood and that was aggravating.

He studied the list and decided to get the medical supplies first.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuui thought that his brother had taken to acting like he hadn’t been able to at the lab. He was almost befitting of the term ‘brat’. Yuui gathered what supplies they did have and headed upstairs. He had been surprised to see Kurogane outside of the cafe when they had been heading back to their home. He’d been cold to the touch and he was bleeding again from his back. He’d called Kakei immediately who’d told him to carry Kurogane to his house and get his body heat back up. He’d done everything Kakei instructed and now when he touched Kurogane he was back to feeling like Yuui imagined a human should feel.

“I told him to take a taxi,” Kakei grumbled beside him. Kurogane barely stirred as Kakei pushed him over on his back, “He really should learn how not to push himself. Now see, didn’t tell us about his ankle. I barely noticed it at first since he wasn’t complaining about it, but he twisted it. He must’ve fell or something to have opened it up this badly.”

Kakei continued on instructing Yuui on how to rewrap the bandage on his back and do one on his ankle. He frowned as he took his temperature. “I’m hesitant to move him anymore than we have already. I thought his ribs were just bruised but I can see now that one has a slight fracture. Thankfully it’s not piercing anything but,” there was a crack as Kakei finished one lollipop and exchanged it for another one, “I won’t be able to use any healing magic until I’m sure he’s steady. Can you bear to put up with him for tonight at least? I’ll come back in the morning when he’s awake and do it then.”

“Fai was complaining earlier but I’m sure he’ll be fine with it once he sees how bad he is,” Yuui settled the covers over Kurogane and looked at Kakei, “He’ll really be fine in the morning?”

“Yeah, what I had you pick up for him was his prescriptions. The one I had you make him drink was a pain reducer,” Kakei sighed and walked out of the room. Yuui followed him back downstairs to the kitchen, “His house isn’t too far from here actually. If he’s feeling better once I’m done, we can move him there and call for someone to keep watch over him at home.”

“Oh well he could always stay here until he’s better,” he looked upstairs and then frowned, “Or not. He and my brother don’t get along, so that’s probably not a good idea.”

Kakei smiled at him, “From what I saw they might have to start getting along.”

“What did you see?”

“You can see souls, right?”

Yuui nodded, “Enough to use healing magic. I don’t have any offensive magic like Fai does...but he can’t heal like I can.” That was something that Fai cursed himself for but his brother should take more pride in his abilities, Yuui had told him.

“I can see soul’s wavelengths,” Kakei said, “And so can Clow. That’s how he tries to help match up people with different or similar wavelengths together in the hopes that they’ll make a good weapon-meister pair. That’s what he’s been trying to do for your brother but--.”

“Kakei, you can’t be saying that he’s going to try and have Kurogane and Fai team up! That’d be really cruel.”

Kekai shrugged, “I’m not. I just noticed when I saw Fai and Kurogane together that their wavelength weren’t too dissimilar. I can’t help but wonder if Clow noticed it as well is all.”

“I hope not.”

The front door opened and he heard Fai calling out a greeting mixed with a complaint.

“I’ll check to make sure he has the right things, and then I need to get back to the school. I’ll excuse you for today but I expect you back on duty tomorrow.” Kakei said.

“Of course, I’m sure I’ll be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane woke up with a start. He wasn’t at home and he wasn’t on campus. He could hear soft voices outside the half closed door that was letting light fall on his feet. He forced himself to sit up and gasped in pain after he did so. The door opened fully and one of the vampire twins made their way over to him. He’d recognize them anywhere.

“Yuui went downstairs to get your medicine,” Fai muttered to him, and he scowled at him.

“Why am I here?”

“You had passed out at a cafe. Then you injured yourself worst and Kakei decided you should stay here until he can came again in the morning.” Fai wouldn’t met his eyes and he huffed and laid back down before his body protested more. Fai didn’t speak more and he didn’t question him anymore as he took stock of his injuries.

Yuui entered and turned on the light, “Alright, Kurogane, let’s get this medicine into you.”

He grumbled but took it and drank, ignoring Yuui’s helpful hands, “Don’t leave me alone with him again.” His warning said he let himself fall back asleep until morning.

When he woke again he found he hadn’t had any nightmares. That medicine had really done the trick. He still ached and was pleased when Yuui came in shortly after and checked his temperature.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up and Kakei will be here soon.”

He tried to ignore Yuui as much as he could while he helped him clean up and change clothes to get back in bed, but it was difficult when he was being so helpful. It was also difficult when he looked so much like his younger brother save eyes.

“Why are your eyes blue?” he asked after he was redressing his wounds.

“Should they not be?”

“Your brother’s aren’t.”

Yuui was silent at that before sighing, “That is because he and I need different things.”

Kurogane thought on that and asked once he was done and stepping away, “What kind of different things?”

Yuui shook his head and gave him a half smile, “Now what kind of brother would I be if I told you all his secrets?” He tilted his head and looked out the window, “Kakei’s here, so let’s see what he says.”

What Kakei had to say was, “I told you to take a damn taxi.” He made Kurogane lay down and did a more thorough examination. “Thankfully it’s not as bad as it could be. I’ll heal up the worst of it and then Yuui can take care of the rest--slowly for a few days until you’re all healed up.”

“What do you mean Yuui can do the rest?”

“I have to go to Akijan. Karura’s sister is sick and she specifically asked for me. I’ll be back in a few days. You’ll live until then. Yuui knows how to take care of your minor injuries. You are not to leave the first floor of this house until then. Hand Yuui your keys and he’ll go and get you some clothes.”

Kurogane sighed, “Can’t I go home?”

“Not with your rib like that. It’ll take at least two days to make sure it’s healed up properly. Don’t move too much until then,” Kakei pressed his hands to his chest and stared down at him, “Try not to be a pain.”

“Shut up and heal me already.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the last day of Kurogane’s extended stay at their house and Fai was happier than he’d been in a week. At least he’d stopped bleeding after the first night so that wasn’t a temptation. He was drinking out a glass filled with blood as Yuui made sure Kurogane had all his belongings while Kakei half shouted out orders to him from his spot across from Fai.

Kakei stopped shouting and picked up Fai’s wrist and looked into his eyes, “You’re way thinner than you should be. It’s even more noticeable when you stand next to Yuui.”

He laughed to himself and put his glass down, “There’s nothing to be done for it.”

Kakei frowned to himself, “I’ll try to figure out a some way to help you get what you’re lacking from the blood bags.”

“You already know that you can’t,” Fai sighed, and went back to sipping from the straw. The ‘thing’ that was lacking was something that only a living body could produce that dead or bags filled with blood could not. He was never going to go back to peak condition and he knew that. He had accepted that.

His brother and Kurogane appeared in the doorway. At least this stay had made Kurogane stop staring at him with hate in his eyes. Now if he’d stop watching him period that’d really make his day.

“I’m going to ride with Kurogane over to his house,” Yuui announced.

“Have a safe trip, Yuui,” he waved at his brother.

Kurogane didn’t say anything but walked out of the house. Yuui sighed and walked after him.

“Ahaha, he still really doesn’t like me. It’s rude to not even say ‘goodbye’ to someone who’s been letting you stay at their house.”

“He’s just grumpy,” Kakei got up and tapped his finger on the table, “Come by the school later today. I’ll try to see if I can’t blend up something for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane had long since healed up thanks to Yuui and Kakei a couple of weeks prior. He had pulled down a mission and taken it to Chiho to get registered when she stopped and told him that Clow had requested his presence. He had taken that well (only cursing his luck once) before making his way up to the massive doors. He knocked and Fujitaka greeted him quickly.

Fai was sitting in Clow’s receiving room, sipping tea and chatting amicably with the death god.

“You wanted to see me?” he said before Fujitaka could announce him. Clow turned to look at him with a smile and waved him at him to sit down. He didn’t and remained standing.

“Kurogane,” Clow started, “How has your search for a new meister been going?”

He didn’t reply but stared at him. He knew how it was going. Even if he could match wavelengths with someone for a while their personalities just didn’t match up.

“Fai’s search for a new has also been going poorly.”

“I don’t see how one has to do with the other,” he cut in.

Clow smiled, “I know you do. Fai, I would like to try and see if you and Kurogane can sync properly. Please stand up.”

Fai reluctantly stood up and faced Kurogane.

“Lord Clow, I don’t really think…”

“If what I suspect is true, you won’t hurt _him_ , Fai.”

“Like hell you’d hurt me,” Kurogane took a step closer to him and frowned, “Do you even know how to use a katana?”

Fai sighed, “Like this will even work…”

“Fai, Kurogane, if you would…?”

Kurogane sighed and transformed. He felt Fai pick him up.

He waited to be dropped when he started burning his hands or to feel himself spitting blood. Nothing happened.

“Good, now don’t hold back you two. He can take it, Fai, he’s stronger than you think.”

He couldn’t help but agree even as he started to get a true look at Fai’s soul. It actually wasn’t as bad as he would have thought considering all he had done. It seemed a bit weak in fact.

“That’s good. Just as I thought. You can transform back now, Kurogane.”

He shifted back and stared down at Fai’s head as the man kept his head bowed and wouldn’t look at either of them.

“Exactly as I thought. You two will make a good meister-weapon pair,” Clow smiled at them, “And I even have your first assignment all ready for you. Fai, Dr. Taishakuten’s been spotted in islands near Cephiro. Your mission will be to capture him. I will provide demon hunting supplies for you as well. You’ll leave tomorrow.”

“Dr. Taishakuten as in the one we couldn’t capture, right?” Kurogane asked just to be sure. Fai tensed as he spoke.

“Yes. Now we have a better chance of capturing him. I will leave it to you. If you need help the the Death Scythe down there is willing to help.”

“As you wish, Lord Clow.”

“We won’t need help,” Kurogane stared at Fai and touched his shoulder, “Let’s talk.”

 

* * *

 

Kurogane’s talk was more of him dragging him down to one of the practice rooms for students and making him practice wielding him until he was satisfied he wouldn’t drop him and Yuui had came looking for him. He told his brother what had happened and Yuui wished him luck.

He felt so tired. He even slept on the plane trip to Cephiro. They were met at the airport by people Kurogane identified as Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi.

They introduced themselves as the Death Scythe and meisters in charge of the Vetanese region.

“I’m the Death Scythe,” Hikaru clarified, “Fuu and Umi are my meisters. Welcome to Cephiro. We are more than willing to help you find that horrible scientist. To even think that he would come here to disturb the peace is more than I can even stand to think!”

“Hinoto has had dreams about his possible location,” Fuu said with a hand to Hikaru’s shoulder, “She’s the dreamseer for Cephiro. I marked on a map where he could possibly be. Did you bring the demon hunting tools? The waters around here are troubled so we run out them more times than not.”

He nodded, and smiled at them all, “We did, Kurogane has them in his bag. I suppose the plan is to split up and hunt him down that way?”

“This would be the most efficient way to do it, we thought,” Umi started, “He might have managed to escape from Hana but we’ll have the aid of this to help us out.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurogane said, and Fai let out a small laugh at his impatience, “Let’s see this map.”

 

* * *

 

Hinoto was dreaming. She had existed as the dreamseer for Cephiro for as long as the country had existed. Her dreams revealed the will of Cephiro. As the price her body did not age. Her vision would never return nor would her voice. She could not walk on her own, but here in her dreams it was was different. Here if she willed she could be whole.

The man before her was not one she had seen in such a long time.

“You have a wish.”

_I have a wish. I have a wish but..._

“I can grant that wish of yours. I can put an end to your suffering.”

He held out a hand to her, and she looked into his face. She shook her head, and withdrew her hand from his. “I do not suffer in vain. I cannot accept the help of a sinner such as yourself.”

“Suit yourself,” he said, withdrawing his hand. His third eye did not close when his others did, “Suffer and die for that duty of yours, then.”

She shook her head again, “I will not die in vain.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Isn’t that Princess Tomoyo of yours a Dreamseer too? They really come in handy...” he asked as he closed his eyes. Kurogane grunted and he opened one to look at him, “Hm?”

“She is. But shut up and concentrate.”

He sighed, and did so. He felt so weak but he could still sense souls. He knew Dr. Taishakuten’s soul as well as he knew the numbers that were still on his wrist. Far in the distance of his scan he could sense him.

“He’s far but not so far we can’t get there if _I_ run,” Fai opened his eyes, serious as he looked towards where Dr. Taishakuten’s soul was calling to him.

“Meaning I should get into sword form,” Kurogane switched, as process as natural as breathing to him, “Remember to dip me in that demon hunting gel before we go.”

Fai held him tight and coated him with it before tossing the empty container and starting to run. It was a hard run on his body as he ignored any and all things in his path and went through them to get to Dr. Taishakuten. He wanted answers. He wanted him dead. He wanted, he wanted so much.

He came to a stop in the water as Dr. Taishakuten rose up from the ocean’s water in the moonlight. He was different than last he’d seen him. His white coat was shorter and his long hair loose. In the center of his head was a third eye that stared down at him.

“So you came.”

“Dr. Taishakuten,” he tightened his grip on Kurogane. He would not cower in fear before him, no matter how changed he had become. He rushed towards him and tried to cut him down with Kurogane. Dr. Taishakuten evaded the attack and rolled into the water around him before standing up again.

Instead of saying anything, Fai felt a shock as lightening coursed throughout his body. He had always hated that technique of Dr. Taishakuten’s. He coughed, and stood up again, sweeping Kurogane up and succeeding in slicing neatly through his arm. It felt into the ocean, useless.

“Don’t stop,” Kurogane ordered, “Keep at him until you can chain him.”

He nodded turned to face Dr. Taishakuten again. He didn’t seem bothered by lack of his arm and sent another wave of lightning towards him. He geared himself for a long fight as he coughed again. He couldn’t stop even as he kept rushing towards Dr. Taishakuten each step feeling more sluggish than the last.

 _Not yet_ , he thought frantically, _not yet!!_

He had managed to get Kuro’s blade buried into Dr. Taishakuten’s shoulder. He reached into his pockets for the blessed chains. Dr. Taishakuten’s arm struck out and pierced his side.

“Just like you,” he said, “I have a boss that does not accept things such as ‘failure’.”

Lightning coursed throughout his body and he screamed. He dropped Kurogane into the ocean and fell to his knees as his vision swan.

“That was for Ashura.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Kurogane demanded. He had been swept out into the ocean before he could transform back. By the time he’d swan back to shore Dr. Taishakuten had disappeared leaving Fai bleeding out, or rather dying out on the beach. He managed to get him back to Vetan only to have the doctors at the Death Scythe headquarters tell him there wasn’t much they could do. Hikaru had went to call for help. That help had been in the form of Cephiro’s guardian angel---Guru Clef.

“He’s dying. He doesn’t have enough blood in him to heal himself. We’ve tried to give him blood but it isn’t enough,” the doctor said.

Kurogane turned to Guru Clef, “Then you help him.”

“I’ve spoken with Kakei. It seems that Fai’s diet requires him to fed from a host directly. In addition to drinking their blood, he also intakes a bit of their essence,” the youthful angel said quietly. He nodded at the bed where Fai laid, “Fai refuses to drink from anyone. He’s been weakened for a while because of that.”

Kurogane was silent. He had so nearly killed the person who had made Fai what he was. He had so nearly completed his revenge! Or so he had thought but he still had the doctor’s final words in his head.

“I have a boss that does not accept things such as ‘failure’.”

“Tell me what I have to do so that he lives.”

“That would require him to drink from you. But that could potentially shorten your lifespan, Kurogane. That’s not--.”

“Whatever the cost, that bastard is getting back up and we are going to hunt down Taishakuten. Tell me what I have to do.”

Guru Clef told him.

 

* * *

 

 

Fai woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. Still, Taishakuten’s words rang out in his head.

“I know,” he muttered, “I know I killed him. I’m--.”

“So you’re awake.”

He sat up and looked over at Kurogane who was standing against the wall. That was a headache he didn’t want to deal with so soon. He knew that the other still resented him for his partner’s death. He knew that he would rather he had died than his Arthur.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but yes,” he touched his side and frowned, “I...shouldn’t be healed up this fast.”

“Since you’re a vampire you should be,” Kurogane stepped towards him. He could smell that he had only just stopped bleeding. He winced, that smell getting to him, but the hunger it stirred was not as intense as it used to be.

He stared up at Kurogane and looked down at the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

“What did you do to me?”

“We have a job to do. And you’re not allowed to die until then.”

He fell back on the pillow and covered his face, before snapping,“So what you’re going to feed me from now on? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“If that’s what it’s going to take, then yes.”

He really didn’t know how he was supposed to deal with this. He didn’t know what he was going to tell Yuui. He didn’t know why Kurogane thought that was even okay.

But he felt better than he had in a long time. And it was because of Kurogane.

Even with Taishakuten blaming him he still felt a lot better.

He turned on his side and decided to ignore Kurogane until he felt up to talking.

“We’re going back to the academy as soon as they clear you.”

“Yeah, yeah, gosh you’re really bossy aren’t you?”

“And you’re a mess, so I guess I have to be.”

Fai sighed. He really didn’t know how he was going to deal with this.


	13. Chapter 8: Sorrows Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness can be cured if you can bring yourself to reach out to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warning for implied child abuse.

_Countdowns: 299 days until it's painted red, 372 days until true love awakens_

Watanuki was in a dream. Or at least a place that wasn’t in the conscious reality.

In front of him where the young boy and young girl from his latest mission. They were still holding each other’s hands but he knew that they were still lonely. They were both still trapped in that feeling of betrayal at their death.

He kneeled down to their level, keeping eye contact and speaking carefully.

“Don’t be scared. You’ll have a better chance next life.”

They squeezed each other’s hands and the boy spoke, “I can’t…”

He felt a bit hypocritical telling them to move on and not to worry about the other but, “You’ve been in so much pain for so long. Rest easy, please let go. You’ll meet again next life I’m sure. The bond between you cannot be so easily torn by the cycle of reincarnation.”

If they lingered here for any longer there was no telling what further damage they would cause. Watanuki did not want to be the one to stop them.

They looked at each other, communicating in that way of long time friends before looking back at him. He smiled as best he could and squeezed their unattached hands, “You had an unfortunate life and I can only hope that the next one will treat you better. It must.”

The girl looked away and looked off into the distance where a small white light was gaining strength.

“Can you take us there?” she asked after a moment.

_Watanuki!_

“I can’t go all the way with you but I can go some of the way,” he said after ignoring that sudden cry of his name. The children nodded and the boy took hold of his hand. He started walking, ignoring the near constant cry of his name as he led those children onward.

They were both soaking wet, and their clothes remained damaged from the time of their murder. He didn’t ask about t. He led them onwards, steadily, step-by-step into the light. He had no clue how much time passed or if any time passed at all as they made their way to the goal.

_Watanuki!!_

The two started to slow down the closer they got to the light and he matched their pace until eventually they came to a stop. He didn’t look back but instead kneeled down again to be on their level.

“I can’t go any further. I can stand here and keep watch from here.”

_Watanuki!_

“Can’t you go a bit more?” the boy asked, looking on the verge of tears.

He shook his head, “I have someone I’m looking for. You’ve made it this far, haven’t you? It’s just a few steps more.” He tried to find the right thing to say as he looked at both of them. The words just wouldn’t come so he settled on squeezing their hands and stepping back with a look at the light.

They looked at him for a moment more before facing forward.

“You’re strong, I know you can do it,” he said simply as they continued to hesitate. They nodded and took the first step.

Step-by-step they continued walking forward until they were engulfed by the light and disappeared from his view.

He could still feel the cool touch of their hands on his palm and cheek.

_May you have a better life next time._

* * *

 

Doumeki hadn’t moved from his chair since they had gotten Watanuki settled into the hospital bed. Himawari had taken to staring out the window in an effort to not focus too much on Watanuki. She had caused this. She should’ve protested harder against him using her. And now again, once more she had to see a meister hurt on her behalf. She hugged herself and glanced back at the bed. The head nurse, Kakei, had bandaged him up and declared him exhausted.

But he wasn’t waking up. He hadn’t stirred at all since he’d collapsed at the fountain.

“Watanuki…” she whispered again. _Please be okay. Please don’t hate me. Please be okay._

“Oi,” she heard and she turned around. She was unable to stop her gasp as Watanuki sat himself up in bed and frowned at Doumeki.

“Your face is the last one I want to see when I first wake up,” he complained.

Doumeki only dropped his glasses on his lap in response. Watanuki put them on and noticed her. She couldn’t hold his stare so she looked away, back out of the window and onto the courtyard overlooking the training grounds.

“Himawari-chan, are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” she couldn’t look at him still, “You nearly died--you shouldn’t be worrying about me, of all people.”

“It’s because it’s you that I’m worrying.”

She looked at him, “Watanuki, you got hurt because of me. You’re laying in that bed because of me!”

“Oh,” he looked down at himself and laughed a bit, “Actually I was still working on our mission. The two children needed my help to move on. I’m sorry for worrying you but we completed the mission so that’s alright, isn’t it?”  He didn’t seem to care that most of his exposed body was riddled with bandages. He looked up at her again with worry, “Are you still hurt?”

“She wouldn’t let Tsuyuri look at her wounds,” Doumeki said, meeting her stare evenly, “I think she took care of them herself.”

She sighed, shaking her head, “I know how to take care of myself. And I know that I am to blame for your injuries, Watanuki-kun! So don’t try to act like it’s okay--!”

“I _choose_ to use you. Whatever injuries happened as a result of that is due to my own faults. I’m not going to blame you for lending me aid during that last mission, Himawari-chan.”

She stared at him and then looked away, “How can you say that?”

“Because that’s the way he is,” Doumeki said into the silence.

Watanuki glared at him, “Because I like Himawari-chan.”

She stared at him, repeating that to herself before frowning at him, “You barely know me, Watanuki-kun.”

He turned back to her, “If you really want to make it up to me you can come eat dinner with us sometime soon. That way I can get to know you better.”

Before she could speak again he sighed, “I’m okay. I’m completely okay with your weapon form and you in general as well. I would like to be your friend, so can we give it a proper try?”

She bit her lip and gave in with a sigh, “We can try. I can’t make any promises that you’ll like me at all...there’s still so much you don’t know about me.”

“That’s why we should be friends. So I can learn everything you want to tell me,” he laughed, rubbing his face,  “There’s a lot you don’t know about me either, Himawari-chan.”

She gave him a real smile at that, “I guess we’ll both be learning about each other.”

The bedside curtain parted and Kakei stepped inside trailed by his assistants Tsuyuri and Yuui.

“Visiting hours are over,” he announced, “And I see you’re awake, Watanuki-kun. You both can come see him later.”

Doumeki unfolded himself and nodded at her. She followed him out of the nursing ward leaving Watanuki’s muttered complaints at Kakei’s questions behind her.

* * *

 

“Are you mad at me?” Kunogi asked once they were on the way to the dorms. He glanced down at her, and then up at the night sky and thought about that.

He had a lot of thoughts about her that weren’t exactly positive, but he knew that she couldn’t help the way she was more than Watanuki could stop being a witch. He didn’t know why she was the way she was and it wasn’t really any of his business but…

He knew she wasn’t a bad person. She was someone who had problems that caused problems for other people. She wasn’t too different from Watanuki in that regard and if he still wanted to be around Watanuki well the answer was clear.

“No, but I do think you need to get someone to look at your wounds.”

There was a catch in her voice when she spoke next, “Why aren’t you?”

“You’re not as bad as you think you are. I don’t know why your weapon form is like that but we might be able to work around it. When you block an attack he gets wounded in return, right?”

“Doumeki-kun...I can take really bad blows but the person still will get some damage. It’s not as bad as it could have been if the hit had fully hit but it builds up and--!”

“It’ll be alright. My attacks work better long range anyway so he shouldn’t need to get hit enough to get hurt by you.”

Kunogi looked like she was trying to find something to say, so he held open the door for her to the dorms.

“I can take a look at your injuries.”

“Doumeki-kun--.”

“It’s the least I can do to help a friend.”

* * *

 

“Seriously that hurts,” Watanuki complained as Yuui dabbed at the fresh cuts on his arm. Kakei’s female assistant, a woman named Satoe Tsuyuri, laughed slightly.

“You were bleeding a lot worse when you came in, Watanuki,” Yuui said. He looked up at Kakei, “It’s not as bad as it was earlier. Should we just bandage the worst of them and save the larger bandages for his chest?”

Kakei looked considering and all three blonds started glancing him over and talking their options over. He groaned as Tsuyuri touched his arm with a gauze pad and smiled as she noticed something.

“Whaaaaat?”

“Aren’t you a little young to have tattoos, Watanuki-kun?” she was dabbing at his skin. He glanced down and was thankful that the cuts hadn’t spread that far up at least.

He frowned for a moment, “It’s just something I’ve had for a long time.” The tattoo was a simple black line that cut off before it connected completely around his upper arm. “And I’m not that young--ouch Kakei-san!”

“Well at least the lump from the fall is going down,” Kakei released his hair and frowned down at him with an odd expression.

“...What?”

“You really worried your friends when you were sleeping for so long. Make sure to make it up to them when you get out. I also have some other people who want to visit with you when you’re feeling better,” Kakei sighed, “You’re certainly popular.”

Watanuki sighed, “I am not. Now are you guys done yet?”

Yuui laughed, “We’re nearly done, I promise. You’re healing up very well, Watanuki.”

* * *

 

“I do hope that Watanuki-kun feels better soon,” Sakura sighed outside the ward and looked at Syaoran who had a serious expression on his face.

“I think he’s feeling better. Kakei said that visiting hours are over so I guess we will need to come back tomorrow.” Syaoran smiled over at her, and she smiled back and glanced at his long sleeves.

“Sure you’re not hot in that?”

“I’m not,” he took her hand and squeezed it, “We can come and see him before class. Maybe bring him an alternative breakfast to whatever they serve patients here.”

“Oh, I could do that. We could also eat lunch in there tomorrow too if he doesn’t get released. He’s always cooking so he might like a chance to simply eat instead.” She started planning a menu in her head, but squeezed Syaoran’s hand when his face grew serious again, “Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s fine, Syaoran.”

“Yeah, well let’s get on home then. We can submit our report tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Watanuki didn’t know if he should be annoyed or happy when Doumeki came to assist him back to his dorm room around lunch time. Kakei had declared him well enough not to die and discharged him.

Watanuki was happy to see Mugetsu and kissed the small fox’s head as he ignored Doumeki and went into the bathroom to get dressed in the clothes he’d brought over. He stalled as long as he could before heading back out and taking his shoes to put on so they could leave.

“So go ahead and say it!” he finally snapped when they had left to ward and after Yuui had told them to be careful.

Doumeki didn’t say anything so he glanced over at him, and continued stepping to keep up with him.

“Doumeki,” he ground out.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“I mean ‘what do you want’.”

“Didn’t you have something to say to me?”

“Sakura cooked lunch for all of us.”

“...that’s not at all what I meant and you know it you fucking--.”

Doumeki grabbed his hand and stopped it from moving in rude gestures and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m glad to see you so active. Himawari is waiting to eat lunch with us too.”

He glared at their hands and kicked him, “Say that sooner! Ah, I hope she wasn’t waiting long. Where are they? I didn’t know Sakura-chan and Himawari-chan knew one another.”

“They know _you_ ,” Doumeki let go of his hand and continued on walking, “I’m hungry, let’s go.”

His hand felt warm from Doumeki’s grip and he frowned before running after him, “Listen to others when they’re talking first off! That information should have been said back at the nursing ward!”

“You’re so damn loud.”   

* * *

 

“Sakura and Syaoran have just submitted their report from their mission the other day. Are you done with the report from Doumeki-kun, Himawari-chan, and Watanuki-kun’s mission?”

Clow turned to Fujitaka and closed the file folder, “He went above and beyond on that mission. He’s turning out to be a nice addition to the school.”

“The souls came back then?” Fujitaka switched folders and took up that one.

“He guided them perfectly to me. Now they can await for their chance to be reborn.” Clow smiled to himself and opened up the new folder, “He’s doing well. Syaoran too. He’s grown so much more careful in recent years. I just hope they both continue along this path.”

"If that is your wish it is mines as well, sir," he looked at the file in his hands and sighed, "I'll add the police report in. They have some leads on a few suspects and hope soon to make a statement on who they're arresting. It's sad what happened to those children."

"I'm sure finding the man who killed them will bring closure to all. The parents especially. To have a child stolen from you forever...there is no worst fear than that for a parent. Tell the police to be sure to contact the Isalian division offices if they need a good meister. King Touya might like that assignment, now that I think about it."

"You know my son well," Fujitaka laughed, "He'd most certainly want to help bring closure to those left behind."

"You raised good children, Fujitaka. Your wife would be pleased."

"I thank you for the praise, Lord Clow. It is in her memory that I've been able to raise them up so well. Your son is a good man as well so that speaks well of your skills."

Clow looked back at the opened report and smiled, "I hope I can continue to hear that in the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of these two children goes like this: 
> 
> The boy was kidnapped first. He was kept alive until the girl was kidnapped. She was killed first and then he was. The construction worker hid their bodies in the fountain and left them there to rot. No one could find them and eventually no one cared anymore. They grew more and more bitter until they cursed the world that had abandoned them. The water of the fountain got cursed as well and instead of serving as a protection for the town, started causing damages. That's why the academy got contacted. 
> 
> Touya and Yukito do hunt down and settle the matter with the construction worker. 
> 
> They won't be appearing for a few chapters more officially tho. 
> 
> -Sammya


	14. Flashback: That Which Will Not Return Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss can change everything. 
> 
> Or how Kurogane and Fai met and fell in love Part III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing yet more RG Veda characters.

_Six Years Ago_

 

The kiss had happened suddenly. Fai had been overjoyed and had hugged Kurogane tight after they defeated the witch. It had taken months, and he had gotten closer to him than he’d ever been to anyone really. He knew what he liked to eat, he knew his scent, he even knew his shoe size from long trips on the road and journeys to fight in Clow’s name. He knew Kurogane far too well.

The kiss hadn’t lasted long, and then after a brief cry of “idiot” it was never mentioned again. He didn’t know how to bring it up to Kurogane and Kurogane didn’t seem inclined to talk about it ever. The fragility of their entire relationship or rather friendship made him hesitant to do anything of the sort again.

He didn’t drop his habit of calling him nicknames. He’d picked it up as a way of getting underneath Kurogane’s skin in those first few weeks of their team ups. He reacted predictably each time.

He thought that would be enough. It would have to be enough. He was no fit to be in a relationship like that, no matter how much he longed to be.

It was enough to just be with him.

It had to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane wasn’t sure when Fai and Yuui’s house had become as familiar as his own. It was a disconcerting feeling when he realized he had a specific spot in the twin’s living room that was reserved just for him. He hadn’t planned on this.

He hadn’t planned on any of this.

“Well if we’re matching that’d be nice, but I don’t think red suits me as much as Kuro-rin,” Fai had a fashion manuel on his lap and color swatches on the couch’s arm nearest him.

“I have an actual name, you know,” even as he said that it didn’t have as much heat as even months prior when Fai had started up his annoying teasing.

“Maybe just a simple black for both of you then?” Yuui held up a blue piece of cloth against black fabric and frowned, “You can both wear different ties. Like red accessories for Kurogane and blue for you.”

“Why am I here again?” He leaned back and looked out the window as Yuui examined different shades of black against his face.

“It’s your ceremony too, Kuro-gi, don’t you want to look nice?” Fai turned the pages and frowned.

“I don’t see what’s so wrong with buying regular suits from a store. What’s with the customizing?”

“Well, you’re rather large to just wear suits right out of a store,” Fai waved a hand at him and tapped the page, “Yuuiii~how about this?”

Yuui stopped switching fabric and shifted so he could look down at the page as well, “Oh that is nice cut. Mark down that page number.”

“Are these even going to be ready in time?” he couldn’t stop himself from complaining. It had been at least two hours since he had arrived for dinner and yet here they were still wrapped up in the magazines.

“Fujitaka says that this seamstress is one of the best. We’re almost done, promise,” Yuui picked up another piece of cloth and smiled, “We’ll feed you, no worries.”

“You better,” he warned. He stopped frowning at Yuui to notice Fai watching them absently. “What?”

“Nothing, at all, Kuro-ryu.” Even though he was saying that with a teasing lilt, his eyes were serious.

He looked away from those serious eyes, even now unable to answer the question they were asking.

He hadn’t talked about it but he still remembered the fact that Fai had just kissed him a week ago. That was something they would need to talk about at some point, but for now it could wait.

He settled back in his armchair and let Yuui find his best color.

 

* * *

 

 

The guest list was impressive when Fujitaka met with Fai to discuss people on it. He advised diplomacy at the event. Fai had to wonder when people had started considering him the more approachable of him and Kurogane. Yuui was still way more approachable than he was once he had gotten used to people. It probably was due to his work as the nurse’s aid.

Aside from his missions with Kurogane and his never ending search for Dr. Taishakuten he actually hadn’t done much else at the academy. He got on rather well with the faculty and staff, and some of the students even knew his name.

Clow had asked him what he wanted to do now that Kurogane was a Death Scythe. He wasn’t sure then and still wasn’t sure now.

All seven regions were covered by a Death Scythe, and Kurogane was actually the ninth Death Scythe in the current generation to be made. There was no real pressing need for extra regions to be made and aside from their never finished job there weren’t too many supernatural occurrences that needed intervention. They were unnecessary as it was now, and that didn’t sit well with Fai at all.

“You could always become a teacher,” Yuui suggested one night as he cooked a meal for himself. Kurogane was off somewhere else since he tried not to eat all his meals at their house. Fai thought that was a bit silly, but most things Kurogane did struck him as either silly or endearing.

“And teach what?”

“You’re good with science. Why not become a chemistry teacher?”

“Who’s going to hire me? I don’t even really have any official documents.”

“You know the Academy would take you on.”

Fai knew that, but he didn’t want to depend upon the Academy for everything. Lord Clow had done so much for them and he felt useless as it were. He needed a bigger way to repay his debt to him than just teaching. He had made Kurogane a Death Scythe, but he hadn’t been able to track down Dr. Taishakuten or his boss. The man had disappeared again and no one could find him.

He groaned and finished off his blood pack. He didn’t need much of them to supplement the feedings that had still continued with Kurogane. He had racked up so many debts in such a short time that he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Has it really been a year?”

“Hm,” Yuui stopped stirring and thought, “It’ll be a full year since we got here in another two months.”

“Did you ever imagine this for us?”

“I never imagined seeing the sky ever again,” Yuui laughed, “But I have. I can see it whenever I want. We’re free, Fai.”

His brother’s peace fought against his own discomfort. He wanted so much but he knew he didn’t deserve it.

“We’re free,” he repeated. Clow had given his freedom back to him. But it came with its own costs he had found. It came with its own needs and wants. He desired more than he had in more than a century. He didn’t know when he’d stopped thinking in terms of fighting to keep Yuui alive, and fighting to serve Clow. Living for Yuui, and now living for his own desires. He wanted it to continue this way.

 

* * *

 

The party started with a speech from Clow Reed congratulating the both of them. Then the alcohol flowed amongst those who were of age, and the words came easier. All the other Death Scythes had made appearances. Nobility and royals from the worldwide were present.

Fai had given him a refresher on most of the guests, and so he wasn’t surprised when Amaterasu appeared with Tomoyo in tow. He bowed to the queen of his country, and to the princess he had pledged loyalty to.

“You’re looking well,” Amaterasu said. She was cold at times, but she warmed towards Tomoyo. She kept Nihon from falling apart after her parents brutal murder and had taken the throne at a young age. Kurogane gave her grudging respect for that. “I always thought it would be that Tavanian who’d help you to this point.”

He sighed at the mention of Arthur, “He got me close. He died doing what he lived for.”

“Your new meister and you seem to be getting along. It’s not difficult being with him, is it?”

“Sister, you can tell from how he smiled earlier that they aren’t having any issues at all,” Tomoyo cut in, and grabbed his hand, “Kurogane, it’s been some time.”

“We just spoke over the mirror a few weeks ago,” but he squeezed her hand in return.

She smiled at him, “I’m glad my dream was able to help.”

“We are both glad that you were able to become a Death Scythe. Will you return to Nihon?”

Tomoyo looked at her sister and then at him.

He hadn’t thought about that, he’d just been living day-to-day and getting ready for this party. But what awaited him afterwards?

Would he return to Nihon to take back command of the lands his parents had left him? Stay at the Academy and continuing to run missions with Fai? What would Fai do now that he had gotten him to this point?

“It’s alright, you can make up your mind later,” Tomoyo smiled at him, and then looked around, “There’s so many people here. Amaterasu, I think I see Souma as well. Will you say hi to her before your performance?”

“You’re performing?”

“A special joint piece with Karura’s younger sister. She wanted to thank you for helping with the troubles in Daji a few months ago.”

“Is she well enough for that?” Kurogane looked to see if he could spot the meister’s younger sister.

“She’s well enough. It wouldn’t do to turn down a special request like this.”

“If she can’t continue singing then Sakura and I will take her place!” Tomoyo smiled at him, “Have you seen her dress yet? I designed it myself.”

“Yes. I could tell it was made by you since she’s usually dressed simpler than that.”

“I also designed Syaoran-kun’s outfit so they could match,” Tomoyo started going on about material selections as Amaterasu excused herself. Kurogane gave his full attention to her--at least until he noticed Fai out on the dance floor with the male Sakura. They seemed deep in conversation, pale heads bent towards each other as he watched. He couldn’t help his scowl before refocusing on Tomoyo.

 

* * *

 

 

Fai danced with Sakura, the death scythe of the Tavanian region before pleading aching feet and sitting out the next dance. Their conversation had been interesting. Sakura had told him how he had come to be partnered up with Tachibana and why their meister was a young child.

“He’s the yin to my yang. We were born to live with one another, and Hana was born to wield us.”

Sakura had been firm when he’d explained that when Fai questioned him.

“Born for someone…” he sighed and watched the dancers swirl pass. He knew that Kurogane had gone off to talk with Tomoyo, and he could see Yuui smiling with some nobility. He felt lonely.

“Congratulations.”

He looked up to see the young partner of Lord Clow’s son smiling at him. She was dressed in a dark red dress and her hair was pinned up with roses. She looked older than her age, but he knew that he looked young for his age.  

“Thank you, Princess Sakura,” he started to stand up to bow but she shook her head and took a seat next to him.

“You’re welcome! I think it’s amazing that you were able to make Kurogane-san into a Death Scythe in so few months.”

“It was hard, but his last partner had done most of the work for me,” he laughed slightly, “That’s right, you’re working hard to become a Death Scythe yourself. How is that going?”

“It’s going well, I think,” she cupped her hands in her lap, “I never thought I’d become a weapon, but I did. We’re still learning and working out all the kinks but I know that I can trust in Syaoran-san. I hope that one day we can work as well as you and Kurogane-san do!”

“We hardly work that well,” Fai protested. The princess smiled at him.

“I think you work very well. You both are going to go far.”

“Thank you for your faith,” he did a half bow from his seat. The princess laughed.

“What will you do next, Fai-san?”

“Next?” Fai looked away from her and towards the glistening and spinning bodies of society, “I suppose I still need to figure that out. Can’t depend on the good will of the school forever, after all.”

“How would that be a problem? Lord Clow can’t mind. He’s allowing Syaoran-san and I to travel around even though we’re so young. If you don’t want to depend on it, how about working for the school?”

“My brother suggested the same thing. He thought I should become a teacher but I don’t think I am the right type to teach children, princess.” The words flowed so easily in her presence that Fai found himself admitting more than he even to Yuui. He tried to laugh it off, “I shouldn’t bother you with my adult problems.”

“It’s alright. They don’t bother me. But, I don’t think there’s a right type to teaching as long as you’re willing and have knowledge to share.”

“That is a type in it’s own way.”

“Well if you don’t want to be a teacher what do you want to do?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet. How have your travels been going?”

She didn’t bat an eye at his topic change, “Our travels have went well. There’s a lot of bad energy up North so we’ve been able to get a lot of souls. I’m not used to the cold but…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuro-pi, have you met Souma-san?”

He tried not to sigh as Fai called him over. He nodded at the dark skinned woman, and frowned at Fai, “I’ve known her for a long time. She’s friends with Queen Amaterasu.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Fai smiled at her, “The Queen seems scary~you must be lucky to be on her good side.”

Souma laughed slightly, “She’s not that scary. She’s just strong willed and doesn’t have time for people who are stubborn. I’m sure Kurogane told you some horror stories from when he was younger and under her care.”

“He hasn’t told me anything, how mean, Kuro-rin~.”

He sighed, and ignored Fai, “Did you hear that Karura’s sister is singing? Was she okay with that?”

“Karura is outside with Karyoubinga now. She really did insist on doing this to honor you both. Kakei said that she was well enough so there’s no stopping her determination,” Souma nodded at the stage, “Kend--Queen Amaterasu is getting ready as we speak.”

Souma was smiling as she watched Amaterasu and Kurogane remembered the rumors that they were more than just friends. Nothing had ever been denied or confirmed and Souma just remained a constant visitor instead of becoming the Queen’s consort.

Souma’s first loyalties were to the Dajian nations she had sworn to protect with Karura. She was someone Kurogane had looked to for guidance when he had been younger. Now he was older and could notice those lingering looks that passed between her and the Queen.

It made him question what he should do. His loyalties were to Tomoyo, Clow Reed, and to Suwa’s people. He had given his true name to Tomoyo. He had promised to uphold order in Clow’s name. And by birthright he was the young master of the small estate which he’d inherited from his parents.

But what did he truly want?

He couldn’t help but remember that brief kiss nearly a month past.

He had forgiven Fai for his parent’s death a long time ago. Hating him wouldn’t bring them back, and he wasn’t the one his revenge should be directed towards.

He couldn’t put a single word on his feelings towards him, but he had realized a while ago that he was someone important to him.

He looked at Fai laughing at something Souma had said that most likely hadn’t been intended as a joke and couldn’t stop the small smile.

There was a single note in the air and then Karyoubinga joined Amaterasu on the stage. The harp Amaterasu played blended perfectly with the young girl’s voice.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for helping us home, Kuro-ro,” He kept his voice low as Kurogane adjusted his hold on his drunken brother and stepped towards the couch. After he laid Yuui down on the couch he yawned. Yuui curled up on his side and settled into a easier sleep.

“He really should’ve started saying ‘no’ after he realized he was tipsy,” Kurogane sat down on the chair that Fai had started to regard as his.

“Diplomacy, Kuro-rin, it’d have been rude to refuse them.”

“Still, my point stands.”

He had to laugh at that, “Alright, fine. Can you make it home? I can call a cab.”

“I’ll go home in a bit. We need to talk.”

“Oh,” he frowned, and studied him, “How bad is the news?”

“It’s nothing bad. We just need to talk about what we’re going to do now.”

“Oh, well I was going to go and drink some water--.”

“Fai.”

He sighed and sat down, “What do we have to talk about? I made you into a Death Scythe. You don’t need me anymore--.”

“Oi, you don’t get to decide that for me,” Kurogane looked annoyed as he continued, “I’m a Death Scythe, yeah, but I don’t have a post. That old man offered me a teaching position here. I’m debating on taking it. That way we can be at the school and ready to move if it’s needed and can keep the peace that way.”

“‘We’ can be?”

“You’re my meister.”

“Oh.” He tried not to feel too hopeful at that as he sighed, “Well, Lord Clow offered me a position too. Yuui thinks I should be a chemistry teacher.”

“Will you take it?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Kurogane sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Let’s sleep on it. I think you’d make an okay teacher.” He got up and headed for the door, “See you tomorrow.”

He listened to him leave and sighed.

“Well...maybe I could give it a try,” he muttered to himself. He got a blanket to drape over Yuui and wasn’t surprised when his brother grabbed his hand. “Yes?”

“Try it at least,” Yuui offered him a smile, “What can it hurt?”

Fai tucked his brother in, “We’ll see. Goodnight, Yuui.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Trial teachers? That’s fine,” Clow Reed nodded at them both, “I’ll put you on probation and see how you fare with teaching the students. But, Kurogane, Fai, I do think you’ll do just well.”

Kurogane nodded at him as Fai bowed, “I’ll give it my best.”

“Now, let’s discuss what classes you might like to teach…”


	15. Chapter 9: In Due Time, My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a mission, Fai encounters someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Wish and RG Veda make cameos.

_Countdowns: 250 days until it's painted red, 323 days until true love awakens_

**  
**

“Oh, Watanuki-kun, I’ve been looking for you,” Sakura didn’t sound too out of breath so he took that for a good sign as he closed his book. She did look like she had a lot on her mind, though.

“Yes, Sakura-chan?”

“We’ve been given a great chance to go on an assignment with Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei. I hear that there’s a high chance we can get multiple souls from doing so,” she reached into her pocket as she spoke before presenting him with the paper. It was a handwritten note that was most certainly written completely by Fai. It even had hearts all over it.

“‘Extra-credit opportunity for overachievers’....should I be offended by the overachievers part of that?” he continued reading, “Oh, isn’t this about all those weird cases you guys have had recently? Like madness infecting small towns? I haven’t had to deal with any of them...for some reason I keep on ending up on magical creatures and spirits duty.”

“Which is why you should go! You have to get enough souls for two weapons now. I’m sure Kunogi-chan and Doumeki-kun would like to go as well.”

“They might actually, but this paper isn’t really saying much.”

“Oh, that’s because Fai-sensei told me most of the information. I just asked him to write something real quick I could show people. I still need to find Syaoran...he might be back in the library. It was lucky that I ran into you first!”  

“Yeah, our soul collection is a bit harder with two weapons,” but he didn’t mind that. With all the missions he’d been going on he was getting better and better at using Himawari with little damage to himself or her. He was also glad for the boost their combined strength lent to the arrows Doumeki shot out. It had been a welcome change over the past month and a half even if they only were together for some of the same missions. Himawari still hadn’t said that he could be her regular meister. “I’ll pass on the information to both of them. We’re all meeting for lunch in an hour, aren’t we? You could just tell everyone then.”

“Oh, yeah that’s true. In that case I can ask Fai-sensei to stop by our spot and explain it better to us. We lucked out that Souma-sensei decided to not have a lesson today.”

“Isn’t she out training her meister?” He handed the paper back to her as he stood up, “I suppose I should go track down Doumeki and have him help me carry the food down here.”

“I can help you, Watanuki-kun!”

“Didn’t you want to find Fai-sensei?”

“I can just text Syaoran and he’ll find him and ask. What did you make today?”

“Well after you texted me what you had planned I decided to make…”

* * *

 

“She really took a shine to it. I was surprised, Kuro-pi,” Fai stretched for a moment and looked over at Kurogane who was scribbling something on his compad and frowning. The teacher’s lounge was mostly empty as everyone else were either teaching classes or out on assignments.

“You told her it was extra credit _and_ that a lot of bad souls were involved. Of course she took an interest to it. She’s almost a Death Scythe. Just what...five more souls to go?” Kurogane still hadn’t looked up, tablet pen still writing away.

“Yeah! But instead of wanting them all to herself she asked me very seriously if more than her and Syaoran-kun could come along. I think she went and asked Watanuki-kun since he has to get Kunogi-chan and Doumeki-kun all filled up too. Sakura-chan is a very sweet girl.”

“I have no problem with those three coming along. Glasses is actually pretty handy for long distance attacks and he’s even managed to master that girl.”

“You sound impressed.”

“I just like the progress he’s made.”

“Well at least it’s not too far from here. Daji’s so troubled and full of conflicts that it’s worrisome. I think Souma will appreciate the extra help though. She has her hands filled with the North, the East can’t take her focus away from there too.”

“Daji’s been troubled since Karura died.”

“Well I can’t deny that. But she was killed trying to keep the peace so is it any surprise that it got more troubled? Kuro-papa are you even really listening to me? Madness is spreading which isn’t not a thing that should be happening. I’m glad I was able to fix things up north in Edror but there’s no telling what the enemy has planned this time. Organized crime gives me a bad feeling.”

“We’ll take care of it. We’ll do our damn job and stop them. I don’t care how many it is, they won’t continue--.”

“Sorry if I’m interrupting,” Fai looked over at the doorway where Syaoran was standing. He had a few books tucked underneath his arm.

“Oh, we were just talking about you, Syaoran-kun.”

He nodded, “Sakura said that you had a mission for us? She wanted you to come and explain it over lunch with everyone.”

“Oh, Daddy, did you hear that? We’re going to get to eat some of Sakura-chan’s famous food~,” Fai smiled as Kurogane looked up from his compad.

“Where are you eating? We’ll come by and explain it. The details are still coming in so there’s not much we can say now,” Kurogane looked back at his screen and frowned, “Just a bit of some unusual activity in Senga’s island that’s causing a lot of trouble.”

Syaoran nodded. “Alright. We’ll be eating by the old tree behind the dorms. Do you know the way?”

“I did use to live on campus, I know what you’re talking about. We’ll be there, kid.”

Syaoran smiled a bit in acknowledgement before leaving.

* * *

 

Himawari helped Sakura sort out the lunch baskets as Watanuki ordered Doumeki into spreading out the blanket just right. She couldn’t help but laugh as he complained about Doumeki’s disorderly spreading and fixed it himself.

“You really smile more around them, Kunogi-chan.” Sakura’s voice was light as she spoke and Himawari felt her smile start to turn back into its more polite form before an outraged scream had it staying real. She couldn’t help how she felt.

“I didn’t think it was obvious,” she settled on saying.

“I tend to pay more attention to these things than other people,” Sakura started to place the lunch boxes in the middle of the blanket as Watanuki fumed and whispered angrily to Mugetsu.

“Well…” she settled on saying. There wasn’t much else she could say to that.

“We’re waiting on Syaoran-san so don’t you dare start eating anything,” Watanuki was quick to say that to Doumeki as he opened up the boxes to see what was in each.

“I made the main dishes and Watanuki-kun made the desserts and sides,” Sakura said helpfully as Doumeki completed his examination.

“Hm.”

“‘Hm’?? Don’t you have anything else to say--an actual _princess_ made lunch for you and it’s always ‘hm’ and ‘okay’ like how about a ‘thank you’ for once that’s actually expressing why you’re thankful,” Watanuki groaned, “Geez, Haruka must have taught you better manners than this.”

“Haruka Doumeki, right?” Sakura looked thoughtful, “And it’s okay, Watanuki-kun--I’m just glad to know he likes it. That’s thanks enough.”

“You’re too nice, Sakura-chan. He really doesn’t deserve it.”

Himawari couldn’t stop the small smile that formed at Watanuki’s expression.

“I have said thanks,” Doumeki finally said, “Thank you for lunch today.”

“My thanks as well,” Himawari felt she had to say, “To both of you.”

“Sorry I’m late. I hope I didn’t keep you all,” Lord Clow’s son approached and settled down between Sakura and Watanuki. He set his books aside and looked around the group, “I talked with Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei and they should be coming to tell us more about the mission. It’s happening in just east of here in Daji.”

“Which country in Daji?” she asked, “And is it really safe for us to be going there with the revolution happening up North?” With Syaoran’s arrival they all started to eat. Doumeki and Watanuki got into a small argument about who was supposed to pour the tea. After he had loaded up his plate Syaoran answered her.

“It should be. We’re going to Senga which isn’t close to that fighting.”

Sakura snapped her fingers, “Right, there’s an unusual increase in demonic and madness activity. Thanks to Senga’s size it’s spreading rapidly. Lord Clow fears it’s like what just happened in Edror with the water contamination.”

“I heard about that,” Himawari looked thoughtful, “So we have to find the source of the madness?”

“Something like that,” she turned to see Fai settling down next to her. Kurogane remained standing.

“Fai-sensei!” Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back, crossing his legs before speaking.

“Hello everyone, aren’t you getting all excited? This is an excellent way to pass Kuro-ou’s next test as well! And if there’s more chemicals involved you can pass mines as well if you help me figure it out~!”

“What are we doing exactly?” Watanuki asked, having stopped his fight with Doumeki. He’d given in and poured the tea for everyone.

“The entire island portion of Senga is experiencing an increase in the population experiencing madness,” Fai crossed his arms and sighed, “There’s been several gruesome murders in heavily populated cities, including the capital of Escos, which is just a hour trip away from here. It’s similar to what happened in Edror so we suspect we might be able to handle the situation like we did there. It’s similar, yet there’s a marked increase in bad souls, so while we’re fixing the problem we also need to collect those so no more damage is done. When I say bad, I mean we can sense a lot of bad energy and quite a few of the murderers haven’t been caught yet.”

Syaoran had sat his plate down and listened to Fai intensely. Sakura held her cup in her hands as she considered all of this. Everyone looked thoughtful when she glanced around the circle.

“Will we be enough to handle this? How far apart are the locations of the murders from one another?” Sakura worried her cup, “Should we get more students to come with us?”

“They’re mostly concentrated around the capital, but the way they’re spreading it’ll spread to rural areas soon. That’s why we’re going now,” Kurogane spoke up. Fai pointed up at him and nodded.

“We’re going to the capital to see if we can determine what’s causing the damage. I’ve already asked the police to look into the water supplies like we did in Edror. I think we should be enough, and Souma-sensei has offered to call over to the Daijian regional headquarters for backup if we need it.”

“Oh, is Souma-sensei going to be there?” Syaoran looked thoughtful, “Is her new meister ready for this type of assignment?”

“Well she’s training him so he can be,” Kurogane shrugged for a moment, “I think the kid’s doing well enough in my class for it.”

“What if the madness isn’t in the water, Fai-sensei?” Himawari asked after bringing to mind Souma-sensei’s selected new meister. He was a young boy by the name of Naga who had wild red hair and an even wilder personality.

“Well, we’ll get to that step when we get to it,” Fai stood up with Kurogane’s help and nodded at their unfinished lunch, “We’ll let you eat and pack up. We’ll leave in two hours.”

Everyone nodded their agreement, and the two teachers left. Sakura sighed.

“Well then, I think this should be an interesting assignment,” Syaoran said before returning to his food.

“How were you able to tell which people were infected with the madness in Edror?” Watanuki asked. Himawari listened as she considered how they would have to go about the mission. If the teachers were both going, then they wouldn’t need to worry about transportation. But exploring the city might be tricky if they all traveled together in a group.

“Didn’t you say it was like something was wrapped around them?” Sakura frowned for a moment.

“Something like that. It was like their souls had been tainted and poisoned. Cursed as if by a witch.”

“Why a witch?” Doumeki spoke up for the first time since he’d teased Watanuki.

“I suppose when I think ‘curses’ I think of witches first,” Syaoran finally said after a few moments, “We don’t know who did that in Edror--it was more scientific mixed with magic and I can’t say witches and technology mix very well.”

“Well, yeah that’s what I’d assumed as well. Maybe it was a demon, then?” Sakura added, “But it did have magical elements. The water was tainted to an alarming degree. It was in pain.”

“The ‘water’ was in pain?” Watanuki asked.

She nodded, “I know things like that, Watanuki-kun. But it’s not anymore after we helped out!”

He looked thoughtful, but didn’t press her for more information. Himawari was thankful for that side of Watanuki. It had kept her own secrets safe as they grew closer.

Everyone else started to discuss clothing for Daji and she finished up lunch. She wished there was some way other than her words she could thank them for but anything handmade by her was at risk.

She sighed as she set her cup down, and she knew that Doumeki was watching her as he listened to the others.

 _You don’t have to worry about me_ , she couldn’t help but think. But who was to say that he was even worried about her?

* * *

 

When they arrived at the hotel and checked in, Watanuki was a bit surprised to note that Syaoran and Sakura were booked in the same room. Himawari had her own room, and the two teachers were sharing.

“If they’re going to divide us up like this, doesn’t it make more sense to divide along gender? Or if it’s partners with partners we should divide up along that right?” There wasn’t a response for a while as he heard the water run in the bathroom. He flopped back on his bed and felt Mugetsu curl around his arm.

“Kunogi hasn’t decided that you’re her new meister yet. She just comes along with some of our missions, and we go along with hers.”

He sighed and rolled on his side to face Doumeki. The “Shut up!” died on his lips before he rolled back over and called it out over his shoulder along with, “And put on some clothes!”

The image of Doumeki in just a towel wasn’t what he _needed_ to see. He focused on more welcoming images and then frowned when his thoughts turned to Sakura.

“This is getting annoying,” he muttered to Mugetsu. He should have asked the Elder about his symptoms back at the Witch’s Mass but he’d been distracted with other things.

“I’m dressed,” Doumeki called out to him.

He flashed him an okay signal and pulled his compad to him. He tapped on the news article again and frowned. He could barely read the text due to the heavy mix of Mokonaji and Saliji.

“We’re going to the police station after everyone finishes refreshing,” Watanuki informed Doumeki after a quick peek showed him that he was dressed again. He didn’t want to even dwell on why seeing him naked annoyed him. Well, it was most likely since it was Doumeki. Everything he did was annoying. He found it hard to imagine them being friends as children.

“Going to shower then?”

“After that boat ride, yes.” The government had called for a shutdown of planes entering and leaving the country so they’d had to land in the neighboring country of Akijan and then boat over to the island half of Senga. He smelled like the ocean, which wasn’t bad but he was also slightly damp.

“Sakura and Syaoran are probably rooming together since they’re together,” Doumeki said when he had gathered up his bag to take a shower.

“I _know_ they’re together,” Watanuki had to frown at him before he paused, looking away from Doumeki, “I mean, they live together but I just thought that was since it was easier than living on campus. I’ve never seen them kissing before but did you mean together together? As in dating?”

“It’s not too unusual for a meister-weapon to get together,” Doumeki settled on his bed, and Mugetsu brushed against his hand.

“Get out of my bed!”

Doumeki sighed, “Go take your shower already.”

He couldn’t stop complaining about how his bed was going to smell like Doumeki now and that they were switching due to this. He closed the door behind him and got into the shower.

_He’s such a pain._

__

* * *

 

“It was smart to close down the country borders,” Fai admitted to the officer assisting them as he marked off locations on the map before him. It was an enlarged view of the island since the troubles had yet to reach the mainland. Senga was divided up into two regions. The mainland Dorge, which they had to ride a train through to get to the port to take a boat to reach Na. He was thankful for his vampire abilities since he wasn’t as tired as the students looked. Yet even as late in the day as it was, they were still thinking quickly. He felt some pride in them for that. It was enough to impress the police officers at any rate.

“Red is location of incidents?” Watanuki asked, studying the map. Fai nodded. He had marked red for the incidents, orange for areas to check out and blue for possible sites of the next incident.

“They’re a bit scattered but they seem to be in the same area,” Sakura waved a hand around and frowned, “And the water supplies seemed clean?”

The police officer said yes, and slid over a report. Fai glanced down at it before letting Sakura pick it up.

“We might have you take further look into that, Princess,” Fai smiled at her, “So keeping that in mind, I think I’ll have you and Syaoran cover this area and try and find the souls that must be ripe for the taking there. Watanuki’s group will go a bit beyond and look at the outer reaches for the few souls that are acting up that way, and Daddy and I will stay here and try and see if we can’t track down the cause of this if it isn’t the water.”

“The madness via water seemed to have taken a long time to build up in everyone’s systems. It’s been a long process to heal them as well,” Syaoran continued, “Would you like us to check out the water purification plants in all the affected areas?”

“Not yet. Let’s try this main city’s and if that doesn’t show anything wrong, we’ll worry about the rest later. After that I want you on the hunt. These incidents seem to be happening every few days and since it’s been a couple already since the last attack we’re due.”

“Is that why you want us to go further out?” Himawari asked.

“Since the attacks do seem to be spreading out more, yes.”

Kurogane came back in the room with a smug look. Fai smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Transportation is all lined up now,” he announced, “Who’s driving?”

The students sorted themselves out, and he made sure he had their numbers before they all left. Kurogane pulled up a chair next to him and looked down at the map as well.  

“Will you do a city-wide sweep?”

“Bit useless to do one with the current situation. I’d pick up on every bad soul and not just the one we’re looking for.  I’m sure Syaoran’s range is better than mines anyway.”

Kurogane looked thoughtful as he changed the location of a few of his pins. Fai let him and nodded in acknowledgement of the suggestions before adding a few more.

“Think we need to call in more people?” Kurogane asked after a moment more.

“Kuro-ri, I think we can handle it. Besides with all that demonic activity up North the HQ here has their hands filled.”

“Just one mess after another,” Kurogane sighed, “So what are we sticking around here?”

“Nope, I know how restless you get, Daddy. We can go and take a look around.”

* * *

 

Watanuki really would need to learn how to drive at some point. Sooner or later. He buckled himself in and leaned back in the car. He’d insisted on Himawari sitting up front but now he wasn’t sure if that had been the best idea. They weren’t talking, and it just felt a bit awkward.

He sighed as Himawari lowered the window and the smell of the ocean reached him.

“Even coming so far from the Academy, I still feel like I’m right there when I smell this air. It also reminds me of home,” Himawari offered.

“Right, you said your family lived near…” he stopped before he mentioned their first mission together, “I wouldn’t have taken you for someone who lived near the ocean, Himawari-chan.”

“Oh, really? I really do like the ocean, though, Watanuki-kun.” She turned around to smile back at him and he could feel the awkwardness lessening.

“What do you like about it?”

“I like watching the waves come in. I used to get mad when I was a child and they’d break down my sand castles, but now it’s nice to watch.”

“I haven’t built sand castles since I was young,” he didn’t mention that that had been a lesson with Yuuko on how to appeal to certain spirits by offering them up something.

“You’re good at them from what I remember,” Doumeki said even though it was unnecessary.

“You’ve built sand castles with Watanuki-kun before?”

“Hm.”

“Seems like it would’ve been fun, right? Did he build his really high?”

“He was still short so it wasn’t too high up.”

“Oi, first off who told you to say such things? And I was not short!!”

“You weren’t tall,” Doumeki so helpfully pointed out. Watanuki wanted to shake him as he continued, “He was a bit taller than me but not by much.”

“If I was taller than you, I was tall!”

“Well now, Doumeki-kun’s the tallest, funny how that worked out, huh?” Himawari was breaking his heart. He let her know as much.

“Maybe we can all go to the beach sometime. It’s not like it’s closed or anything,” Himawari said after he was done complaining.

He imagined Himawari on the beach and couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, let’s go to the beach! We can build sand castles and watch the waves.”

“Sounds like fun!”

“We’re here,” Doumeki said. He sighed, wondering if Doumeki even knew how to read what was going on around him. The beach side town they’d stopped in wasn’t much more than a main street on a boardwalk and houses scattered. Doumeki parked at the main store, and they fell silent. It was hard to imagine that just last week someone had gotten beheaded on the pier. But those were the facts firmly on his compad. He sent off a message to Fai that they had arrived and closed his eyes.

“I’m going to get a reading on the populace.”

“Alright.”

“We’ll keep watch,” Himawari added.

He kept his eyes closed and did a reading on the souls in town. He could feel at the edges of his range something that wasn’t the cool blue of the normal non-affected humans. And when he focused on the human souls, he could see faintly that something was covering them.

It did seem like a curse, but it also seemed familiar. He had seen this before.

He opened his eyes and got out of a car with a frown. Mugetsu tightened around his neck and he soothed him as Doumeki and Himawari joined him.

Back at the Witch’s Realm he had paid a visit to the hospital to see if he could help in any way. He hadn’t been able to and it was only the Elder who was able to fix things but what he was feeling now seemed like what had been done to those poor witches.

“This has to be the work of a demon,” he announced.

“A demon?” Himawari looked startled, “But Syaoran-san said it reminded him of a witch’s curse.”

“It’s similar but…” he didn’t know to explain that witches didn’t generally curse one another in addition to large groups of humans like this. And that if it had been a witch’s curse, the Elder would have been able to see that with her eye. “The way it’s happening is different. It’s like a slow tainting while a curse has more immediate effects and is strong from the start. This is starting off slow and weak.”

“Okay, so demon,” Doumeki said, “We didn’t bring any demon hunting tools with us.”

“Well,” Watanuki nodded and then started walking, “We might not need them. I don’t think our opponent is a demon. I’m not picking up on that type of energy here. Can’t say that there isn’t a demon mixed with matters…”

“Alright, then let’s go and take care of what you did sense.”

Watanuki nodded and started heading in the direction where his range had stopped. He could feel Doumeki and Himawari behind him as he went. Since the country had been shut down and the borders closed, not too many people were outside around this time. He hoped it stayed that way to minimize having to protect anyone else.

* * *

 

“Watanuki-kun’s group has checked in now,” Fai announced to Kurogane who nodded and frowned down at the data on his compad. He texted Watanuki back with a smiley face and a heart. “I guess we need to go look at other possible places this madness could be spreading from since Sakura-chan says that the water is clean. She stopped responding since they had to deal with some troubles that way.

“This island produces a lot of eolic energy in addition to it’s hydropower. I’m guessing our best bet is to examine the windmills next. I’ll text Sakura-chan to head over once they’re done.”

“Yeah,” Kurogane looked up and then around them. Fai looked where he did. The battle against their attackers hadn’t gone on for long. Kurogane was four souls fuller, and this part of town was just a bit safer. He did feel a bit bad for breaking so much public and private property in the four-on-one fight. Just a bit.

“We should call a clean up crew, I guess. How are you feeling, Kuro-gigi?”

“More than ready,” he put away his compad and headed over to his bike, “Let’s go.”

He did a scan as he grabbed onto Kurogane and held on as they headed to the more open fields of the main city. The city looked a bit cleaner now, and he could pick up Sakura and Syaoran just on the right of his range. Watanuki and his weapons were further out, possibly fighting.

As the drive continued he could feel more and more reddened souls moving in the same direction they were.

 _Well_ , he thought, _won’t this be fun_.

He said as much to Kurogane when he stopped the bike and they’d climbed off its back. The windmills gleaned in the setting sun, and all around them were humans who’d been more than corrupted. The hand of judgement was clear. Clow Reed’s words stood firm as law.

Regardless of cause, a human’s whose soul gleaned red was subject to reaping.

Kurogane laughed as he transformed.

Time had gotten him used to fighting with a sword. He still wasn’t as perfected as Kurogane would prefer him to be, but he got the job done. There were only twenty evil humans when Kurogane first transformed and he started slicing through them with practiced motions. For each one he cut down, still more poured in from the city to take their place.

He lost count of how many souls he sent on to that final judgement as he became aware of a familiar soul that suddenly popped into existence. Much like witches could use soul protect, other supernatural beings could disguise their presence as well.

“What?” Kurogane asked as he looked up and started dodging the attacking humans.

“It’s not Dr. Taishakuten but I can sense someone from the lab at the top.” They hadn’t had a good lead on Taishakuten in years. After seeing him transformed with his third eye when he and Kurogane first teamed up, the scientist responsible for his body had disappeared. It had been so long ago and now suddenly someone with connections to him had appeared. They couldn’t pass up this chance. He could feel Kurogane’s increasing eagerness as well. He cut down a persistent human and tried to decide how best to get on top of the windmill.

“We’re here,” Syaoran jumped into the fray and with a twist, sent Sakura’s blade slicing through several of the mass. The whip sword swirled around with grace as Syaoran cut down more of their foes.

“Good~I don’t mean to be rude, but do you think you can handle this, Syaoran-kun? There’s someone up top that I need to talk with,” he pointed skyward with Kurogane.  

“Sure,” Syaoran readily agreed and firmed up his stance, “I can handle this.”

* * *

 

Watanuki armored up with Himawari and held Doumeki firm as he looked at the gathering before him. It was another beheading and he was so close to not being in time. He shoot the arrow through the first of the duo’s head, and readied another one to shoot at the second. They both fell back away from the young man. He ran and shot arrow after arrow until he was firmly between the man on the ground and the two grotesque and twisted former humans. The cost of having a blood red soul was that slowly, surely, all traits of being human where stripped away until all that remained were the overly large people in front of him.

“Do not stop our judgement!” one of them said. Watanuki shot them rather than continue to listen to them talk. The second landed a hit on his stomach. He barely felt that, and ignored Himawari’s needles pressing through his shirt and to his stomach. He crouched low and aimed his bow and arrow up. He concentrated and managed to blow off the head of the first person.

He knocked the second off balance and stepped on their arm as he sent another arrow through their heart. He did a scan of the area before letting Doumeki and Himawari transform back for the moment.

“Eat those quickly. There’s more on their way,” he frowned at the capital city, “They’re all rushing towards something.” He checked his phone for messages from the teachers. All that he had received was images instead of words from Fai.

“Rushing towards the capital? I wonder what happened...” Himawari finished eating one of the souls and tilted her head adorably.  

“Likely nothing good,” Doumeki said helpfully.

“Doumeki’s right for once,” Watanuki frowned and nodded at the still scared civilian, “Well, our job is to take care of anyone who’s acting up this far out. So we can stand guard here, I suppose.” He then turned to the man, “I’m sorry you were attacked, but do you think you can make it back home? There’s worst coming this way.”

The man nodded and then stood up and ran away.

“Alright,” Watanuki frowned and held out his hand, “They’re almost here. We should go out and meet them.”

* * *

 

The person standing at the top of the observational desk looked just a bit older than he had when they’d last met. Fai held Kurogane steady and called out to him.

“Koryuu, it’s been a while.”

Koryuu didn’t stop looking down but snapped his fingers, “Why’d you of all people have to show up? I’d rather be fighting Lord Death’s son, to be honest.”

“Where is Dr. Taishakuten?”

“Like I’m going to tell you that,” the youth finally turned around, red eyes gleaming as he looked at Fai, “So which one are you again? 001? 002?”

Fai smiled, “My name is Fai.”

He rushed towards him and only succeeded in getting Koryuu to jump onto the railing.

“Easy with that sword. I went to a lot of trouble to set this up and I don’t really want to have another failure on my head.”

“‘Another’? Did you poison the water in Erdor?” He slashed up and Koryuu landed on the tip of Kurogane’s blade much to Fai’s frustration. He dropped the hilt, causing Koryuu’s balance to shift. He grabbed the blade and cut into the demon’s thigh. Koryuu groaned and stumbled away as he ignored his bleeding hand and Kurogane’s protests. He switched blade for hilt again and thrust towards Koryuu’s chest.

“Okay, okay seriously--! I’m not about to die for this!!” Koryuu protested and stopped the blade with one hand. He looked serious as he watched Fai. Fai ignored him as he pressed the blade in further.

“Then start talking, brat,” Fai had dropped his polite manner as he stared him down, “Where is Dr. Taishakuten? What are you doing in this city?”

“I’m pretty sure Taishakuten’s with the boss, and I’m just following orders.”

“What orders?”

“Well…”

He pressed the blade in further.

“Koryuu!!” Smoke filled the observation deck, and something stabbed his back. He tried to ignore it and continue with questioning the demon. The pain from his sliced hand, and the pain from his back were demanding his focus but he was so close to answers that he ignored both aches. He felt someone kick Kurogane’s blade and out of memory of Xi’s death he jumped back.

He swung his legs out to trap someone against the ground as he cast a small spell to clear the fog. The person beneath him was one of the creatures Koryuu kept company with. He ignored her, and looked for the demon. Koryuu was standing on the rail again, looking down at the chaos with the other magical creature supporting him. He held his hand close as he turned back to look at Fai.

Fai forced himself up, and tried not to stumble as he looked at Koryuu.

“I’ll call this mission a failure then, thanks.” Koryuu snapped his fingers, and the one who’d been on the ground transformed into a cat and joined Koryuu. Fai’s vision started swimming, but he rushed towards them.

He felt Kurogane slide home, but in the next moment Koryuu jumped off of the deck.

* * *

 

Watanuki stood up on the tree top and used arrow after arrow into the few remaining below. He could feel his partners starting to get tired after all that they had done, but they were so close to completion that he pushed them onward. The reward was well worth it when the last person fell and below them were almost twenty red souls.

He was glad he had wore dark clothes as he jumped off the tree and Himawari’s first question was, “Are you okay?”

He could only smile at her concern, “I’m fine, I promise.”

Doumeki wouldn’t stop staring at him and he gloomily thought that he was either going to demand he visit Kakei or try and bandage his wounds himself. Neither option appealed to him.

“I wonder if they’re okay in the city,” Watanuki checked his phone and saw a message from Sakura, “Oh, Sakura-chan says that they’re heading to the windmills. But that was an hour ago.” He texted her back, and texted Fai as well.

“Well, I guess we should finish up here and head back to the capital. Can you sense anymore souls?” Himawari said with a clap of her hands.

“No, I believe that was the last of them.” They were several miles away from where they had started and he wasn’t looking forward to the walk back. Doumeki and Himawari started to divide up the souls between them as his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Watanuki-kun, I’m glad I reached you!” Sakura sounded tired and muffledd as she continued, “I hope you’re not hurt?”

“No, I’m okay. Are you? Is everyone okay over there?”

“We’re mostly okay. We’re going to head to the hospital soon,” she hesitated a moment before continuing, “We’re searching the windmills now. We found this mysterious powder in several containers in the first one we searched. Everyone thinks the enemy was using the windmills to spread it across the island. I think that if we just get all the containers, and with fresh wind that isn’t contaminated peace might come to the island once more!”

“Do you need help with that?”

“Yes, please come back. We’re going to need to return to the Academy and make an antidote to stabilize the island’s people.”

“Did you figure out who did it?”

“Apparently it was a demon by the name of Koryuu. Fai-sensei says that he’s not the type to act on his own, so he must be working with some other people.”

“Fai-sensei knows him?” he couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Well, um, how far away are you all, Watanuki-kun?” Sakura changed the subject, so he went with it.

“We are just beyond the town we headed to earlier. We’re on our way back.”

“Alright, we’ll see you soon then. Bye-bye, Watanuki-kun.”

“Goodbye,” he hung up the phone with a thoughtful frown.

“Was something wrong?” Himawari asked. All of the souls were gone so he started walking. He smiled at her and shook his head.

“I was wondering why Fai-sensei knew a demon.”

“Oh,” Himawari frowned for a moment, “Well, he is the meister to a Death Scythe so they must have run into a lot of demons.”

“Yeah, I suppose that must be it. So they want us to head over to the windmills, they said they discovered what’s causing all the trouble in town.”

* * *

 

Kurogane made Fai sit down while he directed the police in collecting all the containers. They were dressed in full hazard outfits, which he didn’t blame them for at all. He adjusted his gas mask and frowned down at Fai. He was hiding it well for the kids’ sake, but Kurogane knew he was more injured than he was letting on.

He couldn’t help but wonder what the demon they had fought had done to Fai. Fai didn’t talk about it, and Yuui had only ever told him small details.

_“I spent most of my time locked up. They probably treated Fai a lot worst than me.”_

_Yeah, well what they did to him is still showing up now._

“Hey,” he said during a quiet moment when everyone else was busy sealing up the drums, “You need to feed.”

“Hm, I suppose I do. But I just recently fed and I don’t want to make you weak, Kuro-jiji. It can wait, promise.”

“We won’t be waiting for long,” he informed him. Fai tensed up before sighing and aiming his carefree smile his way.

“I promise I’ll feed from you within the next few days, daddy.”

He frowned at him, and Fai blew him a kiss, “I’m being serious.”

“I am too. I know my limits. I can handle this and I’m going to need to be at full strength to deal with this!” Fai sighed, “This is a lot more than what was at the river. They’re increasing their production. I would have thought with Dr. Ashura being gone...”

“Taishakuten’s still on the loose. Organized demonic crime leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Ahaha,” Fai laughed, “I understand, Kuro-chan.” He stared down at him, wondering if he really understood or what was going on in that blond head. “Ah, Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?”

The princess came to a stop in front of them. She didn’t remove her mask so her voice sounded muffled, “Watanuki-kun says that they’re nearly here. We’re almost done checking out all the windmills, so you should go to the hospital, Fai-sensei.”

“We’re just going to wait til the jet gets here,” Kurogane said, “The old man says it already left and should be here within the next few hours. Kakei’s onboard and he can treat him then. We’re taking all the drums with us so make sure you get them all.”

“Oh! Alright, that makes sense. We wouldn’t want to just leave them here,” the princess nodded her head, “Syaoran and I will go round to the ones that have already been cleared and make sure we got all of them.”

“Thank you, Sakura-chan~,” Fai said. He refused to put on a mask earlier and was now studying the drums with interest.

“You’re not getting near those without putting on a mask.”

“Ah, don’t read my mind, Kuro-pi. Besides I work better when I can use all my senses.”

“No.”

“Kuro-rin, really--.”

“No.”  

Fai sighed, and shook his head, “Fine, I’ll study them back at the school then.”

He hid his sigh, and waited patiently for the other three students they had brought along to show up. Glasses was chatting with Kunogi while the archer followed them. He held out a hand to draw their attention. It seemed that he would have to deal with more than one injured person today.

“How did it go?” he asked.

“It was like something was calling them towards this main city,” Watanuki started off, “We stopped the criminals from the smaller town past here, and by the time we go through with them, others from further away were all rushing for this city.”

Fai sighed, “I don’t know how he did it but he must have been calling them for some reason. Demons are odd so who knows why they do half the things they do? I trust you are all unhurt?”

“Just a few scratches,” Watanuki looked out at the drums, and everyone’s bodysuits with concern, “What happened here? Sakura-chan sort of explained but we didn’t expect it to be this bad.”

“Is it safe for us to be without masks?” Kunogi asked next.

“It should be as long as you don’t get close to the drums,” Kurogane said, “The powder’s in the air already so you’ve already been affected slightly. The clear air back at the Academy should take care of any lingering effects. Just stay here for now, we’re wrapping up.”

Even as he spoke, the princess and kid returned and greeted everyone. Sakura slipped off her mask, and smiled at Watanuki.

“I hope you’re not hurt too badly.”

“I’m not, promise,” he said.

Even though Syaoran hadn’t said anything to Watanuki after saying ‘hello’, he looked relieved. Kurogane wondered briefly what that was about before setting it aside.

“Did you do a thorough search?”

“As thorough as you would have done,” Syaoran answered, “I think we should get these ready for transport now. They were clearing the last of the windmills when we wrapped up so we observed.”

“I can’t believe powder did all this. And that it was strong enough to taint people’s souls so badly, and even look like a curse,” Watanuki looked at the drums with some interest.

“Chemical warfare is something we’re going to be covering soon,” Fai said, “After all, we engage in some of it ourselves.”

“The demon hunting weapons, right?” Doumeki spoke up, and Watanuki looked at him with annoyance before looking to Fai with interest.

“We can save the lesson for another time,” Kurogane stopped them before they could get any further than that. “Or hell ask Kakei when he gets here.” Kakei was the one who had developed the demon hunting toxins after all.

 

* * *

 

Himawari was tired by the time the private jet got to the island. Kurogane watched the drums get loaded into the carrier while everyone else got into the cabin. Clow’s jet even had a small hospital ward onboard and Kakei was waiting with a frown. He had brought along Yuui who took charge of caring for them while Kakei examined Fai with a deep frown.

“I’m glad to see you’re not too badly hurt,” Yuui said gently to her as he wrapped her arms.

“Watanuki-kun probably looks worst than me,” she tried to hide her misery. Yuui patted her shoulder.

“Not as bad as he did that first mission. He’s gotten better at using you.”

She didn’t want him to get better at using her, but since that meant he was less injured she supposed that was okay. She didn’t know when her borders had started to shift about him.

“Alright, I’ll check out Watanuki next and give you a full report if he tries to hide how messed up he is.”

“Thanks,” she liked Yuui. He had cared for her after the mess with her former partner, and he had always been nice to her. He patted her head and stood up.

“Send him on in, I’ll take care of him.”

She went outside the room and headed to the main cabin where Doumeki had insisted on sitting next to Watanuki, despite Watanuki’s loud and funny protests.

“Watanuki-kun, Yuui wants to see you.”

He sighed and got up, “I’ll be right back.”

She took the seat across from his as Watanuki headed back. Across the way Sakura and Syaoran were talking quietly to one another. She looked at Doumkei who looked at the bandages around her arms with a thoughtful look.

“I’m okay,” she said, and with a look at the door to the ward, “I’m sure he’s okay too.”

Doumeki nodded and sighed, “Yeah.”

She wondered if it had been her fighting for Watanuki’s sake that had made Doumeki start concerning himself with her as well.

She wondered if Watanuki even realized that when he was around, Doumeki’s eyes never left him for long.

But, she didn’t think that Watanuki would think on things like that for too long.

“Are you okay, Himawari-chan?” Sakura called over to her. She flashed the princess a smile.

“I’m okay, Sakura-chan, are you okay?”

“I don’t get hurt too easily,” Sakura said as she smiled over at Syaoran, “I hope Watanuki-kun isn’t hurt too badly either.”

“He didn’t seem too hurt…”

“Alright,” Kurogane came into the main cabin, “We’re going to take off soon. Where’s Glasses?”

“Getting treatment,” Syaoran said, “Are the drums loaded up? Did we get all of them?”

“Yeah, and they all fit perfectly. I’m going to tell the captain to take off. Buckle up.” He headed to the bay and looked back at them with a frown, “We’ll be home soon.”

Watanuki returned when they were in the air.

“At least I didn’t have to deal with Kakei,” Watanuki grumpily said. He looked from Doumeki to her, “My torso is a bit messed up but that’s about it, I promise.”

She sighed with relief, “Alright. Did he wrap you up nicely then?”

“Yes, did you tell him to do that? How sweet of you, Himawari-chan~,” Watanuki smiled at her so she couldn’t help but smile back.

She didn’t know why the more time they spent together, the more she could feel her defenses weakening.

She would have to be careful to safeguard herself.

* * *

 

They arrived at the school and Clow was actually out of his room in the hangar to greet them. Fai tried to ready himself to debrief Clow before noticing that his brother was at his side as well.

“It’s been a long day,” the god said, “You can fully debrief me later. Please go home and rest up everyone.” With that permission, Kurogane and Yuui dragged him home. He didn’t protest too much when they got in the cab.

“I’ll warm you up some blood when we get home.”

He let his brother and Kurogane fuss over him as he closed his eyes and focused on healing. Kakei had given him some blood on the trip over, but it hadn’t been enough. Even six years later, the angel wasn’t closer to figuring out alternatives to him having to feed on the living.

The years had seen him not hating himself as much, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad when he had to feed from Kurogane too often. He was going to be the death of someone he cared about so much if Kakei never figured it out. Kurogane seemed indifferent to it now.

He wondered how he could be.

Kurogane led him to their shared bedroom and ordered him to lay down while he went to talk with Yuui in the kitchen. They didn’t bother keeping their voices down.

He listened to them try to come up with ways to get him healed up faster. It wasn’t like he’d asked to get stabbed in the back with a poisoned blade. His body was fighting off the toxins, and Kakei had done what he could to help. He’d live, he knew, no matter how much pain he was in--he’d endured worst.

Fai sighed as Kurogane came in with a tall glass of blood for him. He took it and drank. He only drank blood like this to sate his hunger between feedings, since they barely gave him anything. Kurogane’s blood was calling out to him, but he knew he needed to let him gain back the blood he’d already lost from the last feeding.

“Kakei thinks we might need to do a transfusion on you.”

“Hmm, but Yuui can’t do it. No matter what he says, Kurogane, don’t let Yuui do that for me,” he was serious as he set the glass down. Kurogane stared back at him and sighed.

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Kurogane looked grumpy, so he laughed and squeezed his hand.

“I’ll be okay. I’ll keep drinking this blood until two days from now when you’ve recovered enough.”

Kurogane sighed and let himself be pulled down on the bed.

* * *

 

Watanuki didn’t need Clow to tell him twice that he was free to go on to his dorm. He walked with Doumeki and Himawari to the dorms as Sakura and Syaoran caught a cab just past the school’s main gates. It was so late at night that the usually busy campus was still and quiet.

“Goodnight,” Himawari quietly said when the elevator opened to her floor.

Watanuki smiled at her, “I hope you have pleasant dreams, Himawari-chan.”

She laughed and the doors closed on her smiling face. Doumeki didn’t say anything until they had gotten to their floor. He walked to his door and pulled out his keycard to get inside.

“Hey.”

“What?” he turned, and frowned when he noticed Doumeki was once again way too close to him.

“Don’t do anything to strain your body more.”

“What the hell could I do while sleeping?” He turned away and opened his door. Mugetsu flew at him, angry at being left behind. He soothed the small beast and stepped further into his dorm room. Doumeki followed him in and he sighed. He leaned against the back of his couch as Doumeki let the door close behind him.  

“If there’s some way, I’m sure you’d find it.”

“Geeeze, you have such little faith in me.”

“Watanuki.”

“I seriously won’t get hurt in the few hours I’m going to be sleeping. Stop trying to be a guard dog and go to your room. You’re hurt yourself, so worry about your injuries.”

Doumeki sighed.

Watanuki flashed a smug smile his way,“You can’t do anything right now, I’m just going to bed, I promise.”  

Doumkei looked doubtful, and it took a several moments of staring before he went to the door linking their rooms.

“We should have something light for breakfast in the morning.”

“Oi, oi, weren’t you just acting all concerned about me? What’s with this demand for breakfast?”

The door shut behind Doumeki’s words.

“Fish and rice.”


	16. Chapter 10: Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief appearance of characters from Magic Knight Rayearth.

_Countdowns: 130 days until it's painted red, 203 days until true love awakens_

Kakei wrote down the newest bet and smiled at Himawari. It was all teeth, and he was laughing slightly. She smiled back, and looked at the words he had wrote down in his notebook, and then looked at her name on the calendar beside him. The month Kakei had flipped to was next, and her name was on the first week of the month. He could tell that she had faith that they would get together on that date. She wasn’t the only one who thought it’d happen eventually but...

“You have an unfair advantage,” he couldn’t help but to point out.

She merely shrugged, “It’s not like I’m one of them. I promise not to push them towards each other either. They’re getting there on their own.”

“Well as long as everyone else is alright with it, I’m fine as well. Why did you pick so soon a date? Know something you’re not sharing?” He had written her name on the calendar with a light purple as the rest of the bets had been as well. Other bets were written in other colored ink, and he had a running tally in his head. If he compared Himawari’s selected date to the others, hers was the more ambitious with only two weeks until it would come to pass or not.

“Well, I do team up with them from time to time. But it’s not an unfair advantage since they’re in class acting the same way.”

She laughed at Kakei’s sigh, “They’re far too obvious.”

“Well, Doumeki-kun is, Watanuki-kun isn’t so much. I don’t think he was even aware of anything at least not until I accidently pointed out that Doumeki-kun isn’t far from his side. This was before Sakura-chan told me about the bet,” she looked thoughtful as she reflected upon that, “I never expected there to be such a big deal being made over it.”

“Well, keep to the rules and if you’re right and they’ve made a step past just friends by your day,” Kakei tapped a small, black case next to his comscreen, “You get the pot.”

She laughed, “I can hardly wait. Did anyone pick a day sooner than mines?”

He flipped back to the current month on the paper pad and nodded, “Lord Clow made a bet that they would kiss in...within this week. His is the earliest. Yours comes after his and after you is Yuui, but he isn’t until the month after you... Syaoran and Sakura are a few days after him.”

“Lord Clow is really competing?”

He nodded, and smiled with less teeth, “He likes things like this. And he seems to have taken a liking to Watanuki. I don’t think Watanuki likes him much, though.”

Himawari touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and nodded as she stood up when the bell rang for the start of the next period, “Sounds about right. Watanuki-kun complains that Lord Clow teases and plays around too much often.”

“Sounds like that man,” Kakei sighed, “Remember not to give us away to either of them. I don’t know how loud Watanuki would get if he knew people were making bets on his getting together with Doumeki.”

“He’d probably be so loud you’d hear it across town,” He watched as she left the room with that statement and a laugh.

* * *

 

“I think I’m getting sick,” Watanuki said after setting down his book. He was half heartedly continuing to do research on the old witches and their lifestyles. He’d not found anything on Yuuko yet, but that wasn’t too surprising. He’d just have to continue while he waited for her. “Oi, are you listening?”

Doumeki didn’t even lift his head from his compad as he frowned at the screen. Watanuki didn’t even know why he was over if he wasn’t going to offer conversation. He tossed one of the smaller pillows at the other teen.

“What?”

“Get out of my room, that’s what.”

“I’m checking my messages.”

“What’s that have to do with me?”

“Chise sent one to my school email about an assignment she thinks we might like.”

He sat up a bit more at that and adjusted his glasses, “Oh? That was nice of her. Did she say what it was about?”

“She said to come by her desk for more information,” Doumeki moved to stand up, and so he did too. He pushed past him and headed to the door. Mugetsu moved around his neck to look back at Doumeki. Even his own familiar was too interested in Doumeki.

He grumbled all the way to the elevator.

 When they had reached the information desk, Doumeki had one hand against his ear after complaining that Watanuki was too loud. He was getting even more annoyed but he managed to tone it down for Chise’s sake.

“You sent this loser an email about a possible mission? What is it about?”

“Hello, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun. Is Himawari-chan not with you today?” the blonde was far too used to his complaints about Doumeki.

“I don’t know where she is but I’ll be sure to pass along the missions stats to see if she’d be interested in it.”

“Then here are the mission details. Lord Clow thought you might be interested when he was given the information on it,” she placed a folder down in front of him. He flipped it open to see the usual assignment sheet along with a map, “A lot of the primary information has been taken care of thanks to the Death Scythe Hikaru and her two meisters. You’d be going out to lend assistance to them as they have other concerns to deal with.”

“What could be more important than politicians getting killed?” Watanuki asked after he finished reading the sheet. Right on cue the folder was lifted from his hands by Doumeki. He frowned at him before focusing on Chise.

“Well there’s things in Cephiro that have caught their attention. Since it’s odd country matters have to be handled with care. This case doesn’t as much. Or so they think,” Chise looked thoughtful, “As you can see the murders have been happening in very creative ways. There’s an upcoming pan-regional conference so you must find the murderer before then.”

“Alright,” Doumeki said over his head, “Are we going?”

Watanuki sighed and took the folder from him. Something about this had him thinking that it wasn’t going to be as simple as Chise and the Death Scythe of the Vetanese region assumed it would be.

The mutilated body of a senator stared up at him from the police report as Doumeki said over his shoulder that he would text Himawari.

* * *

 

They landed in Sojainga, the capital of Vetan, early in the morning. Watanuki touched Himawari’s arm gently and pinched Doumeki’s arm to wake them both up. Himawari yawned slightly and started gathering her bags to get off the plane. He felt to be sure Mugetsu’s tube was still in his pocket before doing the same.

He wasn’t one to jump to conclusions, but Himawari was watching him a lot more than usual. If there had been a usual amount of her quietly staring at him in thought.

He considered that nothing but a point in his favor as Doumeki yawned in his ear.

They exited the plane and Watanuki was surprised to see people waiting for them as they started towards the entrance. He had been all ready to call for a cab, so this was a nice surprise.

The three women were holding a giant sign with DEATH ACADEMY’S PROMISING STUDENTS written across it in black marker.

“Isn’t that…” Himawari said behind him as he slowed his steps to hear her better, “I’m pretty sure that’s the Death Scythe Hikaru and her two meisters…”

“Two meisters?” he considered the three girls, “I’ve heard of them before.”

“I’m going to step on your feet if you don’t pick up the pace,” Doumeki said as he put his hands on Watanuki’s shoulder and gave him a none too gentle shove.

“Oi!!” He yelled out after he had caught his balance. Doumeki was really pushing his buttons even more lately if that was possible. But considering that it was Doumeki it was more than possible, it was the total and complete truth. He spun around to face him and point a finger into his face, “You gigantic asshole that was completely unnecessary!!”

“Now, now guys I think we’re worrying Hikaru-sensei and the others,” Himawari laughed a bit as she touched his shoulder. He melted and sighed.

“No problem! It just shows us that we got the right students,” the redhead Death Scythe said, “Lord Clow said to be on the lookout for two boys who would be fighting and a pretty young lady. Welcome to Vetan, I’m Hikaru.”

“I’m Watanuki and this is Kunogi-chan, and Doumeki.”

“I’m Fuu and that’s Umi,” the bespeckled blonde said pointing at herself and then the blue haired woman on the other side of Hikaru, “Thank you for coming over on such short notice. I hope the trip wasn’t too hard?”

“Oh no, it went well. We weren’t expecting to be flown first class out here,” he laughed.

“It was a lovely flight, thank you,” Himawari added.

“We just wanted to be sure you were comfortable, I trust Chise informed you that we had rooms prepared for you at the HQ?” Fuu continued, “We’ll be taking you there so we can talk on the ride.”

“We heard that you prefer motorbikes so I had some set aside for your use,” the second meister said, “Like Fuu said, we’re thankful to you all for coming all the way here to deal with this.”

“We wish we could have finished doing this on our own, but we’re needed back in Cephiro and we need to take some of the more experienced meisters and weapons with us,” Hikaru said, “So truly, thank you. I know we can count on you.”

The women continued to thank them as they headed out to the parking lot and the waiting car. They all loaded up and Fuu pulled up a screen which she settled between them. Watanuki stared down at as she spoke. Doumeki was way too close to him, as always and Himawari was sitting across from him. He’d give anything for them to trade places.

“While you’re here, we’re giving you access to everything we know about the case, and have instructed the police to treat you with full respect,” Fuu said, “The first man to die was Jo Lanksa. He was found in his hotel suite, body weighed down by sand, and full of it as well.”

“I remember seeing that in the report sent over to the school. His hotel wasn’t far from the beach, but there wasn’t any sign that he’d left his room, right?”  Himawari asked.

“Yes, so that means that whatever we’re dealing with can’t be human. Clow Reed said that your trio was best suited for missions of this nature,” Umi took over, flipping through images, until she landed on the crime scene photo of the third politician, “Riza Light was killed much in the same way, but her body was found in her shower. The second--.”

“Max Long was found on the balcony,” Watanuki said before she could flip that that picture, “His body was found after his neighbors heard his pleads for help.”

“Right,” Umi sighed, “We can’t let anymore politicians die. But we can’t stay here any longer. There’s trouble in Cephiro that we can’t just ignore.”

“What’s wrong in Cephiro?” Doumeki asked. Watanuki had been wondering the same thing, but honestly to just come out and ask it?

The older women all shared a look before Fuu spoke up, “Demons are getting through our barriers. We have to go and dispatch them with due haste.”

“Demons?” Watanuki had to question that, “I’ve never been to Cephiro,” Since it didn’t take kindly to non human aside from the odd angel, “But I was under the impression that demonic activity didn’t occur within its borders.”

“That’s when the princess’s heart is untroubled,” Hikaru said with a sigh, “When she’s free of worries and able to pray faithfully, then the borders protecting Cephiro don’t allow any impurities within its borders. Of all the countries, it’s the one most beloved by God. However, recently, the princess has been troubled. In order to fix that we have to pass on the task of solving these murders to you.”

“We can handle it,” he said after a moment. Himawari nodded and he didn’t care if Doumeki did or not, “We’ll take care of the murderer so you can focus on Cephiro. If there’s anything else we can do for you…” he was really curious about Cephiro. It wasn’t somewhere he had ever traveled to on his journeys with Yuuko but maybe that might just mean it was someplace she would have gone into hiding. She might be one of the most powerful witches he knew, but if she set her mind to it, there was the chance that even she might be able to handle the powerful barrier surrounding Cephiro without the fear of death.

“Thank you, just doing this for us will be enough,” Umi said, “Now there’s a few more things you should know about the situation…”

* * *

 

Himawari wasn’t the only one surprised when they were shown to their rooms. Watanuki failed to hide his utter pleasure at not rooming with Doumeki for once.

“There’s even a mini kitchen in here, Himawari-chan!” He was calling out to her from across the hall. She had propped her door open after the third ‘Himawari-chan, come look!’. Doumeki was settled down in the chair holding her door open as she hung up her clothes and put the rest away. They traded occasional amused looks as Watanuki gushed over how nice they had been to put them up in the actual dorms.

Watanuki was really one in a kind, and she found it easier to ignore the voice inside her that warned against close relationships to other people. She had tried to listen to it, and had given it her best shot, but Watanuki Kimihiro was a lot more stubborn than he appeared.

“Watanuki-kun’s enjoying himself,” she said to Doumeki. He had been banned from Watanuki’s room after laying on his bed. She wondered if Watanuki realized that his overly conscious behavior towards Doumeki meant more than he wanted it to. She also wondered, as Doumeki shrugged and smirked, if Doumeki even realized how much tension there was between them both. Most of their interactions had been deemed casual flirting by Fai-sensei.

Watanuki claimed to hate Doumeki, yet he still made most of Doumeki’s meals for him. People didn’t usually go out of their way to make someone’s life comfortable as often as Watanuki did for Doumeki for people they hated.

“Good thing that there’s a kitchen, that means Watanuki-kun can make food like usual, right?”

“I want fried pork for dinner,” Doumeki called out.

“Oi!! Who are you making menu demands to? Also there’s no way I’m making that. I can make something else but you do realize that we’re in a port city? Seafood is the only way to go here!”

“Oh, maybe fried trout then?” she suggested as she checked out the bathroom. The floor was pretty clear as a good majority of the students who lived on their current floor had been recruited to go with the Death Scythe and her meisters to Cephiro.

“With rice then too,” Doumeki added. Watanuki stomped over to her doorway and stared down at Doumeki.

“I am not making _anything_ for you.”

Doumeki stared right back up at him as she watched in amusement.

“Some side vegetables too.”

“Watanuki-kun, what did you think of all that they had to say earlier?” she asked before he could launch into a screaming fit.

“Oh, well,” he frowned, “We need to check out their standpoints on environment issues.”

“You think someone’s going around killing them over the environment?” Himawari thought about that, “The way in which they died was definitely supernatural…”

“Which means spirits, and nature spirits at that,” he sighed and adjusted his glasses. Sometimes when he did that, he looked older than her, and reminded her distantly of Clow Reed. “They must have angered some spirits. We will have to calm them down… which will take offerings.”

“You really know a lot about this,” she approached the doorway.

“Oh, that lady made sure I had a good grasp on these things,” Watanuki started then stopped. She waited for him to continue, but he shook his head with a sigh, “Well let’s get started on the research.”

“Alright,” she looked around for her compad, “I’m sure they have a computer lab here, and we could find some electronic newspapers as well.”

“I saw a computer lab on the main floor,” Doumeki stood up from the chair and Watanuki stepped back to let him by.

“We can start looking there then for archives for newspapers.”

 

* * *

 

“How are things so terrible here?” Watanuki asked. Himawari made a small noise in acknowledgement and Doumeki ignored him. He continued on, “The pollution is worse than I thought it could be. I guess I’m too used to living in Sacia… Vetan doesn’t have real clear guidelines on how to dispose of waste, no wonder spirits are upset.”

“We can’t do anything about the politics here,” Doumeki finally said after he threw his pen at him.

Watanuki sighed, “If the spirits are angered enough to be killing politicians in their hotel rooms, there’s not much I can do.”

“We can’t let spirits kill humans,” Himawari said without taking her eyes off the screen, “Our job is to stop the killings.”

“Himawari-chan,” he stopped and sighed again. The brutal deaths of the humans did need to be stopped, but he was knew that the spirits doing the killings were also justified in their revenge. Pollution killed spiritual beings, and for things to be this bad he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do. “Humans are so careless. They do realize they have to share the space with more than what they can see, right?”

“We don’t try to be careless,” Himawari did look at him then with a thoughtful expression, “But, Watanuki-kun, you can’t tell me you’ve never accidently messed up and angered a spirit?”

“Well,” and he thought about that. He couldn’t exactly remember how long he had been alive, but he knew it had to be far older than his physical age indicated. He had learned so much by Yuuko’s side that it had to be centuries at least. “I was always taught to take care. I must have made mistakes in my youth but the point is to learn from mistakes. The morals that humans have and the morals that other beings have don’t match up evenly all the time.”

“You really do know a lot about this stuff.”

He laughed at Himawari’s comment, “I had a good teacher.”

“Oi, what can we do then?” His good mood turned bad as soon as Doumkei spoke. Someday he would have to on a mission with only Himawari.

“My name isn’t ‘oi’!! I guess we can talk with the spirits and figure out a compromise. We’ll have to go to the beach tomorrow.” He glanced out the window, “Since it’s water spirits, I’d rather not go when the moon is out.”

“How long will it take us to get offerings?”  

“I’m not sure when stores close or open around here, but as long as they’re high quality it shouldn’t take more than a few hours.”

“What will we be taking?”

“Oh, well that I haven’t decided on yet… I’ll figure it out by morning.”

* * *

 

Morning saw Watanuki dragging Doumeki store to store for ingredients. He had gotten a hint in his dreams for what to bring as an offering. After he had packed up the last of the treats, he loaded them into the basket and walked to the beach with the two weapons. The water didn’t look as polluted as he had feared.

“So what are we going to do exactly? How do we let them know we want to talk with them?” Himawari tried to peek into the basket and he allowed her. When Doumeki tried the same he pinched his hand.

 _This would be a bit easier if I could use magic_ , he thought. He dug in the basket for the small wooden staff he had bought earlier.

“I’m going to draw a small summoning circle and someone should appear to talk with us.”

“Someone ‘should’ appear,” Doumeki asked with his customary flat expression.

“Yes, have more faith in me, geez, I know what I’m doing.” He handed him the basket and started to carve out lines in the sand, mindful of the tide. He muttered under his breath as he worked as the other two watched. Thankfully they didn’t try to interrupt him, but watched with interest. When he was done, he held out his hand for the basket. Doumeki passed it over and he spread out the cloth and laid out the boxed offerings on the sheet in the center of the circle. It looked right, so he stepped back out and wiped his hands off.

“So now we wait?” Himawari kneeled down and looked at the dumplings and cookies in the middle of the circle.

“Yes, I don’t think it should take too long,” he looked off at the softly rolling waves and frowned.

“What?” Doumeki asked. He ignored him and stared at the wave that he could see building up. It wasn’t time yet for the waves to start increasing in size, yet the wave was building in size. Years spent on coastal towns told him that much.

“Stand back,” he said. Himawari stood up and stepped back some, looking at him with concern.

“Watanuki-kun?”

“Oi, what are you looking at?”

He looked at Doumeki then with a frown, “I know your vision can’t be that bad… can you really not see that?”

“See what?”

He glanced back out at the water, and stepped away from both of them, being careful to not step in the circle. Doumeki called his name again, and he could feel an arm grabbing his shoulder. He glanced back at Doumeki and sighed. The wave had reached the shore and a figure was standing on the shoreline. Even from this distance, Watanuki knew this was a really strong person. Mugetsu was still in his small form around his neck so that meant that the spirit wasn’t a bad one.

“The summoning worked.”

“Why can’t we see whoever then?”  

“Someone’s there?” Himawari asked as he removed Doumeki’s hand from his shoulder.

“Yes, so I’m going to talk with them, hopefully this can fix things.” He smiled at both of them and walked to the shoreline. The spirit had bright red hair and was dressed all in black. She held an umbrella in her hand, and paid no mind to Doumeki or Himawari. He counted that as a good thing. It wasn’t always a good thing to have spirits focusing on you.  

Before he could even speak he lost his footing and fell forward. Instead of the sand he felt only water surrounding him. The spirit stayed in front of him, even as his world flipped. She had dragged him underneath the ocean. The sunlight barely reached where they were. He was thankful that she had saw fit to give him enough oxygen to breath without his needing to resort to his magic. He wasn’t sure how long humans could last underneath water, but he knew those two must be worrying with his sudden disappearance.

“You will fix this,” the spirit said; her mouth was an angry line as she swung her umbrella at his chest, “Witch. Or _else_.”

Her name was on the tip of his tongue--he had met her before, a long time ago with Yuuko, “Ame Warashi? Aren’t you a rain spirit?”

She swam around him, glaring all the while, “Don’t presume to know what I am.”

“I’m sorry… but you all have to stop killing politicians--.”

“Our message has been received, hasn’t it?” Another stab of the point of the umbrella to his side. He winced. The message was loud and clear but even so there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Ame Warashi… there has to be a compromise we can reach.”

“Are you siding with the humans?”

“Well no.” The humans were clearly at fault here, there was no question of that.

“Tell the humans the deaths will stop when they clean up the mess they have made. That is my compromise.”

* * *

 

One minute Watanuki had been standing near the water’s edge, and the next he had fell in the water and a wave had pulled him under. Doumeki had reached the ocean before she had and started searching. She had tried to help, but there wasn’t a trace of Watanuki anywhere. She looked out at the ocean as she got out of the water and reached for her phone. They would need to call the emergency services, and what if he had died? How could he had disappeared so suddenly? Had she let him into her life only to lose him on a mission like--.

Even as her thoughts raced and her hand shook so much that she couldn’t properly dial the number, Watanuki appeared a little ways out of the water, shaking out his hair and swimming back to the beach.

“Doumeki-kun!” she called out to him. He turned and looked at where she was pointing, and started swimming back towards them. She rushed up to help Watanuki stand up as he reached shore.

“Ah, sorry for worrying you, Himawari-chan,” he took off his glasses and shook them off.

“You just disappeared so suddenly! Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m just--,” he stopped talking as Doumkei grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. She knew that Doumeki had to be just as worried as she was as he examined him. His relief was clear once Watanuki started speaking again, “Seriously, you need to stop grabbing onto me all the time--!”

“Oh!” was all she could say as Doumeki suddenly kissed Watanuki. She backed up and covered her mouth as she watched. She wasn’t sure who was more shocked of the three of them. Watanuki wasn’t even saying anything as he looked at Doumeki and then at her and back. Even Doumeki looked flustered when she looked at him.

“What the?” Watanuki had regained himself and took steps away from Doumeki before pointing an accusing finger at him, “What the hell was that?!”

“CPR,” Doumeki said quietly, and Himawari was sure that was a blush on his face before he turned away from them. Watanuki made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and took off his shoe to throw at Doumeki.

“CPR,” she couldn’t help her small giggle. Watanuki turned to her with a stricken expression, shoe falling down forgotten.

“Himawari-chan, that’s not funny! That was,” and he paled before her eyes, “this is not happening to me.”

“Watanuki-kun, are you okay?” she wasn’t sure which thing she should focus on first. Watanuki disappearing beneath the ocean and suddenly reappearing? The fact that Doumeki had just kissed Watanuki? She touched his arm in concern and he gripped her hand, looking serious and as equally dismayed.  

“Himawari-chan, that meant _nothing_ to me. Even if that bastard just stole my first kiss we can share my other--.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” she had stopped herself from saying ‘I don’t care’ but couldn’t help her small frown at his pained expression, “It’s fine, Watanuki-kun. We’re still friends.”

That had probably been the wrong thing to say as Watanuki slumped to the sand, his hand falling from hers. She waited but he didn’t respond to anything she said for a long while. The tide cleaned away the offering they had arranged and still he did not move.

When eventually he shifted, she imagined that she could hear quiet sobs. Doumeki had wandered away from them when she took a seat beside him. She wasn’t sure what to say as his small cries filled the air between them.

“Watanuki-kun, it’ll be okay,” she offered up, when the silence was unbearable.  

“Himaaawaaaarriiii-chan,” he cried out, like his world had ended in the last half hour, “Himawari-chan, I’m serious--!”

“What are you being serious about, Watanuki-kun?” she rested her hand on his back. He was most certainly crying which seemed an extreme reaction for one kiss. She rubbed his back as he tried to explain himself several times.

She eventually pieced it together and felt a sinking in her soul when she did. She knew Watanuki liked her, and they had become friends of a fashion due to his determination. She liked him, she’d had to admit to herself some time ago. She liked his overreactions and his fights with Doumeki. She liked the lunches and dinners he made. She liked so much about Watanuki and she knew that something about her had made him like her as well. They had been making each other happy, hadn’t they been, all this time with their growing friendship.

“You can’t be in love with _me_ ,” she said, taking her hand from his back, feeling betrayed, “We’re _friends_.” Being friends was all he had asked of her, and it was what she had given in the last months. Friendship was why she had asked him along on so many of her assignments. Friendship was why she let him wield her. Friendship was all she _could_ give him.

“I know,” and he fell completely down on the sand and turned his head away from her, “I _know_.”

They fell into silence again and his breathing evened out as she tried to calm down her heart. She didn’t know what to do with this information. How was she supposed to react to someone saying that they loved her? Especially when such a concept seemed so far removed from herself?

“I can’t…” she started and stopped before making herself continue on, “I can’t _love_ anyone like that, Watanuki-kun.” And it wasn’t because of her curse, and it wasn’t because of anything but herself. Love of that nature wasn’t something she had ever felt, or imagined she ever would. “You are such a dear friend to me, Watanuki-kun…”

 _Please_ , she thought, uncaring if it was selfish, _let that be enough. Please stay my friend._

* * *

 

Watanuki wasn’t exactly sure how he had gotten to back to his room. But it was just him and Mugetsu pressing kisses to his cheeks in concern. The dishes from earlier were drying, and rain had started to fall. It seemed appropriate when his whole world was ending for the second time. When Yuuko left he had been consumed by the need to find her, to do something. But what was to be done with the person you had fallen in love with didn’t love you back?

He couldn’t make Himawari Kunogi love him. He knew the consequences that came when people forced others to love them. He’d sat in Yuuko’s parlor when she solved problem after problem of that nature. He’d seen the price that that wish brought and without fail it only brought tragedy.

Love had to be freely given or else it wasn’t love.

His lips still tasted like Doumeki and he couldn’t stop remembering that. He had looked worried, dripping wet from the ocean. Watanuki had almost been about to comment on how ridiculous he looked when he’d been kissed suddenly.

“Argh!!!! That is NOT what I want be thinking about right now!” he shouted into that empty space and fell down on the floor from the couch. Mugetsu was right to be concerned. He didn’t know what to do between getting shot down by Himawari and being kissed by Doumeki of all people.

Coming to the school, he’d never expected to fall in love with Himawari, just as he’d never expected to deal with Doumeki.

He really needed to stop thinking about Doumeki when he wanted to think about Himawari. She’d been so hard to win over, and he had been so happy when she’d said they could try being friends. And they had. They had become friends, and he’d fallen for her smiles and her laughs. He loved her from the curly waves of her long black hair, to her dainty white feet. He loved her so much that it hurt.

And yet, she’d looked at him with a smile and had felt nothing when he had been kissed by someone else. She’d sounded so betrayed after he admitted his true feelings for her, after months of downplaying them so he wouldn’t frighten her. He didn’t want to hurt her, and yet he had with all of this. This was one of the worst days of his entire life.

“This is all that bastard’s fault,” he muttered. Mugetsu didn’t make a noise in agreement, but squeezed Watanuki’s wrist as he wrapped around it.

“I’m here,” the small fox seemed to be saying. He rubbed his head with the pad of his thumb. He had to think of what to do. That was what Yuuko had said he didn’t do enough of during lessons.

_“You always react first, when you need to really think on your actions. If you make a mistake, often you’ll find it’s too late to repair it when you realize it after.”_

The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Doumeki, but he also wasn’t sure what he could say to Himawari. Just looking at her made him unbelievably happy, and yet with this rejection he was also unbelievably saddened by her.

And there was the Ame Warashi’s threat hanging over him still.

He wiped at his eyes, and winced at the cool of his still damp clothes. First he would shower and then try to solve everything.

One shower later, he still didn’t know what to do. He sighed and made tea for himself as the rain continued to pour. Maybe the rain was Ame Warashi trying to make sure he would keep his word. Now that was a depressing thought.

The knock on his door was even more depressing. There was a 50/50 chance of it being Himawari, but also the same chance it was Doumeki.

He opened it reluctantly and was happy when it was Himawari.

“Himawari-chan,” he offered her a smile. She tried to smile back but it wasn’t anywhere close one of her true ones. He had done this. He had just ruined everything. He sighed and let her into his room. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, seeing her again.

“I didn’t ask earlier… but how did the meeting with the spirit go?” the door swung closed behind her, but she didn’t step too far from it, as if unsure of her welcome. He couldn’t make a move to make her anymore welcome, unsure of where they stood now with his confession and her rejection between them.

“Oh, right,” he eventually said, “It went about as well as you can expect. The only way to stop all the deaths is to get the government to change their policies. I don’t think there’s much I can do as just a student.”

“Death Academy has a non-interference policy in governmental policies. We only get involved in supernatural affairs,” she sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. He was glad to see it was dry now. His own was still slightly damp from his shower. If Doumeki was in here he’d be threatening to dry it. Doumeki was the last person he should be thinking of right now, _honestly_.

_None of this would be happening if not for him._

“Right, I remember. Try explaining that to Ame Warashi… she isn’t inclined to listen, and she’s just the rain spirit. I don’t want to imagine what the ocean spirit’s standpoints on it are,” he sat on the arm of the couch and looked at her. This couldn’t be the real reason why she had came over and looked so nervous still. He felt worse for putting her into this situation. His self pity was at an all time high.

Himawari sighed, and looked at him. Her eyes were steady on his each with her face starting to flush.  “I want to say sorry, Watanuki-kun. I shouldn’t have been so cruel earlier.” She stopped looking at him after she delivered that statement, as if bracing herself for a blow. As if he would ever put his hands on his beloved Himawari.

“You weren’t cruel, Himawari-chan,” and he was surprised to find he meant it. She had only been truthful and it wasn’t her fault that he had fallen for her. He couldn’t be mad at her, when it wasn’t her fault. The feelings that she arose in him weren’t her responsibility. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

She looked at him then and took a step away from the door, “But I said…”

“You said the truth,” and he supposed that was what hurt the most. Her words still rang out in his head.

 _I can’t_ love _anyone like that, Watanuki-kun._

“How can I dislike you for being honest with me? Friends are meant to be honest with one another, right?”

“We’re still friends?” she sounded surprised, and now he stopped to consider a new thing.

“We can’t be friends anymore?”

“No. No, Watanuki-kun, I _want_ to be friends with you,” she was in front of him now, and he didn’t move as they considered each other.

“And I want to be friends with _you_ , Himawari-chan.”

“Oh,” she said, and then she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He couldn’t help but feel like he had done one thing right.

* * *

 

Himawari was glad that Watanuki didn’t seem to hold her lack of romantic love for him against her. She was glad that they had managed to talk things out and come to an agreement.

She couldn’t love him the way he wanted her to, but he had assured her that what feelings she could offer him were more than enough. She really didn’t know what she had done to deserve him.

He still refused to talk with Doumeki.  

It was tense in her room when they stood on opposite sides of her as she wrote in the symbols for Clow on the large mirror. Clow Reed’s face swam into view. He held a teacup in hand and smiled at them.

“Good morning, or evening rather. How is the mission progressing?”

Watanuki didn’t start speaking, and Doumeki wouldn’t either, so she spoke for them.

“We made contact with one of the water spirits. They requested that we make the government fix all the pollution in the ocean.”

“We cannot interfere with the world’s governments,” Clow looked troubled, “Is pollution really why they have started killing?”

“We researched, Lord Clow, and that does seem to be the cause. A sudden increase in industry has lead to abuse of the environment.”

“The spirits are understandably upset,” Watanuki said, “They won’t stop until they have our word that the situation will be fixed.”

“What a dilemma,” Clow sighed. Himawari knew that policies of Death Academy well. The humans counted on Death Academy to keep the balance between them and the spirit world, but Clow would never instruct governments on how to run or handle themselves.

People called him a God, and even Himawari looked at him as a God, but he would not directly interfere in this matter.

Watanuki tensed up beside her, “Just tell the government that if they want the issues to stop they have to fix the pollution in the area.”

“Even if I tell them that, there is no promise that they will listen.”

“Lord Clow.” Sakura’s familiar voice cut in, and she soon entered the mirror’s view, “I think I know what we can do.”

“Oh, Sakura-chan, you have a solution?” Clow looked almost amused as he stepped aside.

“Good evening, everyone,” she smiled at them and then looked thoughtfully up at Clow, “Touya can handle this for us, right?”

“Well, if _you_ asked he would,” Clow nodded, “What did you have in mind?”

“Clow Country has policies that our trading partners have to adhere to. If they break policy then trading will cease from each member of the group. Since Vetan is part of our trading group they have to follow policy as well. I’m sure they wouldn’t want to be cut off considering their situation. If we report them to Touya, my brother is sure to do something about it,” Sakura nodded, “He might be lazy but he’s not one to sit still for things like this.”

“That’s an excellent plan, Sakura-chan. Humans dealing with humans is how this should be handled. Watanuki-kun, Kunogi-chan, Doumeki-kun, please tell the spirits that Clow country has taken on responsibility for making sure Vetan cleans up its act.”  

Himawari looked at Watanuki who nodded before she bowed, “We will get in touch with them.” Clow signed off and she turned to Watanuki. Doumeki spoke before she could.

“How are you planning on getting in touch with them?” Doumeki’s flat tone didn’t match the tense way he was holding himself.

Watanuki ignored him as he turned to smile at her, “I’m going back to my room, Himawari-chan. I think we should be able to leave in the morning.”

“What are you going to do, Watanuki-kun?”

“Ame Warashi will be easy to summon in the storm, and who knows she might even be waiting for me.”

She looked at Doumeki and then back at Watanuki. She took his hands in hers and gave them a squeeze, knowing that she was speaking for not only herself, “Please don’t do anything dangerous like earlier.”

He laughed slightly, “She shouldn’t be as mad as she was earlier, so--.”

She let go of his hands and held out a pinky, “Promise me you’ll be careful?”

He sighed and linked pinkies with her, “I promise.”

She sighed and he waved goodbye and went back to his room. Doumeki remained and took a seat on the small couch. She sat down next to him and studied his face. The small area between his eyebrows was creased with worry.

“I’m surprised you’re not standing outside his door.”

“What did you two talk about earlier?”

She smiled, “We talked about friendship. So, my question to you is: when are you going to tell Watanuki-kun that you like him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me state it clearly here: Himawari is aromantic and probably asexual as well. That's the reason for the pairing tags being the way they are. She loves Watanuki in a really strong non romantic/sexual way. 
> 
> -Sammya


	17. Flashback: Heroics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting is often the most important.

_9 years ago_

 

Doumeki had been cornered right next to the town's fountain. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. He also hoped he wouldn't have to go home with yet another torn kimono for his grandfather to fix. He coughed and tried to edge away from the water even as the older boys came closer. It had been weeks of torment once they'd discovered that he was not a girl as his old fashioned clothes and long black hair suggested.  

Ignoring them hadn't worked, and fighting back was hard when each breathe was a struggle. He was wearing these clothes so he could get stronger as his grandfather had said, but these boys didn’t understand the old logic of thinking.

He stopped listening to their taunts, turning it into hostile white noise as he looked for an escape. His grandfather would worry if he stayed out much later.

"Hey!" that voice was unexpected, and so was the boy putting himself between Doumeki and his tormentors. "Didn't your mothers teach you not to pick on girls? Leave this beautiful girl alone!"

"He's no girl!"  

The new boy looked back at him and he shrugged, it was the truth after all. To his surprise the boy turned back around and put up one hand high, finger pointing accusing at the two boys.

"Well then go pick on people your own size!"

That went around as well as he expected and Doumeki flinched away as he expected his newfound protector to go down with the first hit. He didn't and withstood it. He then opened his mouth and started a lecture.

“Don’t you feel any shame in your heart for harassing this boy? Didn’t your mothers teach you any better? We should all treat one another with respect or else the world will truly come to an end. Haven’t you anything better to do right now than pick on him? What would your grandfathers have to say if they saw you like this?! Think of your sisters. How would they feel to see you harassing him for dressing like they do?” He continued on in that vein for a very long time.

He felt awed when the older boys ran away, unable to withstand his lecturing any longer. The taller boy turned to him with a serious sigh.  

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and the boy sighed once more with relief.

"I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, and you?"

"I'm Doumeki Shizuka."

"It's nice to meet you. May I walk you home? Just in case they try to come back."

He nodded and started walking. To his surprise Watanuki understood him and followed him to his house.

"My caretaker and I are visiting an old friend," he explained, "They sent me out to get something but I'll just have to rebuy it after I see you home safely."

"Did it . . ."

"Those bullies crushed it underfoot when they ran away!" Watanuki shook his fist at the sky, "Not only did they mess with someone younger than them but they crushed those expensive treats!"

“I can repay you for--.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t worry about it, she gave me way too much money anyway, I should have enough to buy it again.”

He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, really. It’s not like you asked for those boys to start harassing you.”

“I still feel responsible,” he could see his house up ahead and he sped up some. He would ask his grandfather for a loan if he didn’t have enough in his savings. His grandfather had taught him to always repay his debts. “You saved me as well.”

“Well, it’s way too expensive of a treat to ask a kid to buy.”

He stopped as he opened his front door and looked at the other boy, “I’m eight.”

“Huh? No way, I am too,” Watanuki followed his lead in taking off his shoes. The door shut behind them and he headed for the backyard.

“You’re a tall eight-year-old,” Doumeki said to him. Watanuki stepped close to him and patted his head. He couldn’t help glaring at him as he spoke.

“You’re just short. You should grow soon.”

He ignored him and opened up the door to the backyard. His grandfather was smoking one of his rolled cigarettes next to one of the most beautiful, yet completely shady looking lady he’d seen with him yet. She blew smoke rings in their direction.

“Yuuko?” Watanuki said behind him, “Haruka?”

“Kimihiro, I see you met Shizuka,” his grandfather laughed and waved a hand between them, “You’ll have to tell us how that happened.”

“Kimihiroooo where are my treats~.”

Watanuki frowned beside him and sat down, “I’m going to go rebuy that, Yuuko. I wanted to see this boy home safely first. I didn’t know know he was your grandson, Haruka. I didn’t even realize this was your home . . .”

“Hm, I never showed you a photo of my grandson before?” the old man laughed.

“You showed me photos of your grand _daughter_ before.”

His grandfather laughed, “Well, Kimihiro, meet Shizuka.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki continued to call his grandfather _Haruka_ and kept calling him _Doumeki-san_. The shady lady had poured herself more alcohol and complimented his grandfather on his good taste.

“You will need to go and get the snacks, Kimihiro,” the lady reminded Watanuki.

He didn’t _like_ her. His grandfather seemed fine with her, and Watanuki obviously liked her, but everything from her red eyes to her red socks screamed ‘danger’. She gave him a bad feeling in his gut, and he couldn’t stop watching her. He was just expecting her at any moment to take one of those long pointed nails and leave her mark on one of them.  

“Haruka, your pretty grandson has not stopped _glaring_ at me,” she said with amusement as she finished her cup.

“Shizuka, that’s rude,” his grandfather didn’t sound mad even as he lightly tapped his hand against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he said, even though he really wasn’t.

“You shouldn’t say sorry if you don’t mean it,” the lady said with a wide smile, “Why don’t you go with Kimihiro to the store? You can grab something for yourself while you’re there as well.”

“Are you offering to pay for that, Yuuko?” Watanuki started to stand up, as the woman laughed.

“Well, I could--.”

“I can pay,” he stood up as well and dusted off his clothes. She smiled at him and poured herself yet another drink. He didn’t want to owe her anything.

“I _like_ you, I can just tell you’re going to become someone great in the future. You’re very smart, Doumeki Shizuka.”

The way she said his name had him making fists as he stared at her. She turned away and looked off at the carefully tended yard.

“In addition to what you dropped earlier, pick up some mochi as well,” she passed back some bills over her shoulder, and Watanuki took them, “I wish you were old enough to buy our alcohol~but ah well.”

“I can hardly wait until you start sending me to buy alcohol,” Watanuki’s tone was dry as he pocketed the money, “Shall we go, Doumeki-san?”

“I need to get the money from my room first,” he also wanted to change but there was little point in that. He could change after they came back.

“Alright,” Watanuki said and then followed him to his room.

He grabbed the money as Watanuki looked around.

“You have a nice view, and your room really seems like you,” Watanuki said as they started for the sweet shop.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll have to ask my mistress to pick out a house with a nice view when we rent our place.”

“You’re moving here?”

“No, we’re just passing through. We haven’t seen Haruka in a while, so she wanted to stop in and check with him.”

“Where are you moving?”

Watanuki shrugged, “In a neighboring country. One that’s more tolerant towards witches.”

“Witches?”

“She doesn’t want to have to deal with a lot of anti-witch neighbors like we did in Suze.”

Doumeki stopped walking. It took Watanuki a few seconds to realize and turn back to him. His expression was as wary as Doumeki’s.

“She’s a witch?” That would explain the bad feeling he had in his gut. He was a weapon and someday in the future he would have to hunt witches. Witches were nothing but bad news.

“Yes.”

“Why are you with her?”

Watanuki just looked at him, and he stared back at him. Witches didn’t just travel around with small children and from the way he had kept on calling her ‘Mistress’...

“Are you a magical creature?”

“I am _not_ a magical creature,” he sounded offended, “I’m a witch.”

“You’re a witch?”

“I’m a witch.”

He looked at Watanuki carefully. Unlike with that woman he hadn’t gotten any sort of warning bells about the other boy. He just looked like a tall eight-year-old with messy black hair.

“Are you sure?”

“Why would I lie about being a witch?” Watanuki sighed and started walking again, “If you’re going to be all prejudiced you can forget coming with me.”

He caught up with him easily, “I’m not prejudiced.”

“Then why don’t you like Yuuko?”

“She’s completely shady,” came out easily, and he almost felt bad about it until Watanuki laughed.

“She _totally_ is you have no idea. But do you dislike her just because of that? Do you think she’s shady because she’s a witch?”

“I thought she was shady before I knew…”

“True,” Watanuki nodded, “Do you hate witches?”

Witches and demons and all those creatures were the cause of so much misfortune in the world. That was what he had been taught in school. Yet, his grandfather had also taught him to have a healthy respect for the spiritual world around him that he was blind to.

He looked into Watanuki’s blue eyes and spoke the truth.

“I don’t hate you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh good, you brought all of it. Ohh, did they throw in some freebies?” Yuuko took the bag from him and smiled at the containers. Watanuki sighed and settled down again between her and Haruka. Doumeki had disappeared into his room once they had returned with their small bag of treats. Haruka rolled himself a fresh cigarette as Yuuko examined all the treats.

“I explained what happened to the last batch and the owner threw in a few of these. He said that Haruka was one of his favorite customers.”

“I’ll have to take him some tobacco tomorrow,” Haruka took a drag on his new cigarette, “Did Shizuka go to change?”

“I guess?”

“What do you make of him?” Haruka asked next.

“Doumeki-san, you mean?” he thought about the other boy, “Why are you making him wear a dress?”

“His body is weak,” Haruka sighed, “But he’s not as weak as he once was. That means it’s working, thanks to Yuuko’s advice.”

“I just reminded you of it when you asked me about it,” Yuuko popped the toppings of one of the tarts into her mouth, “It’s really all thanks to you. You’re the one carrying out all the requirements. You and your daughter, I should say.” They clinked their glasses together in congratulations as he sighed.

“Are you going to need anything else, Yuuko?”

Yuuko laughed and then proceeded to sprawl out on the porch before pressing a kiss to the bottle beside her, “I have Haruka’s excellent liquor supply to keep me company. Why don’t you go and play with Doumeki?”

“Are you already drunk? I was barely gone an hour…” Her endless affinity for booze would never cease to amaze him.

“Go and plaaaaay, Kimihiro, it’s not often we find ourselves in such excellent company. You would be shocked at how few children he gets along with, Haruka.”

“Must be his vocabulary,” Haruka nodded.

“That’s not why and you know it,” he stood up with a frown, “I’m going.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was setting and the tv was a low hum in the house behind them. Yuuko looked out into the darkening sky and blew out careful rings. Her body felt light and airy. The wine was perfect, the snacks were just right, and the company was just what she needed.

She laughed and stretched out a bit. The wood was cool beneath her head. It reminded her of another place, so far away from here. She put that place out of her mind and listened to Doumeki Haruka’s words again.

“They seem to be getting on well.”

“Well,” and another drag of her pipe had her smiling slowly, “He is his chosen warrior, it’s be _expected_. Gosh, Haruka, what year is this wine?”

Haruka took the cue and refreshed her cup. She adored a man who could read the atmosphere. Far too many of them _couldn’t_.

“A good year,” he said as he topped off his own cup.

“Good answer.”


	18. Chapter 11: Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a rumor spreading about campus about a certain someone's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga from RG Veda appears. Annnd that countdown is reaching its end.

_Countdowns:10 days until it's painted red, 83 days until true love awakens_

 

“Oh, is Tsuyuri not in today?” Yuui asked as he put his lunch away in their shared refrigerator. Kakei shrugged and finished making adjustments on the calendar Yuui had privately dubbed _Ledger of Bets_. It was color coded with various bets that people had going on in the school. Kakei had unofficially become known as the man who could keep a fair handle on bets and make sure the winner got their prize.

“She said that her daughter had fallen ill so she needed to go and tend to her.”

“Tsuyuri has a daughter?”

“She doesn’t talk about her much, but there’s a picture of her over on her desk.”

Yuui  went over to the woman’s desk where a long small picture frame sat. In the photo the blonde was smiling and held a small baby in her arms.

“She’s really young.”

“That must be the wrong picture then. If I’m not mistaken, she said that her daughter was around eight or nine now.”

“It’s not like you to not know _everything_ , Kakei. What’s her name?”

The angel grimaced and shrugged, “I’m not going to find out the information about Tsuyuri’s personal life if she doesn’t want to share it. But I think Tsuyuri said her name was something like ‘small one’ or something?”

* * *

 

 

Things were tense at lunch, Sakura couldn’t help but notice. They weren’t as tense as they’d been four months ago, but the tension was still there. Four months ago, Watanuki had almost drowned and according to Himawari, he and Doumeki had kissed afterwards. She’d tried to ask Watanuki about it but to no avail. Whatever was going on between Doumeki and Watanuki was not up for discussion.

Doumeki didn’t even seem to be tasting a real difference between her and Watanuki’s food as he usually did. His plate’s selection was equally balanced between both of their offerings. It was just _weird_.

Syaoran sighed next to her as she ate quietly and thought. Watanuki was going over the details of his last mission with Himawari.

“There has to be some way to fix this,” she mused out loud. Syaoran sighed again and nudged her with his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and refilled his cup when she refilled her own.

“What are you trying to fix?” he asked quietly.

“Haven’t you noticed?” she said even quieter, leaning in close. He touched her face with his forehead and followed her eyes as she looked between the others.

“I’ve noticed.”

“We have to _fix_ this, Syaoran. It just isn’t right.”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll sort it all out.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a pointed look. He sighed.

 _“_ Sakura, there isn’t much we can do . . .”

“I’m pretty sure there’s rules against that,” Sakura looked away from Syaoran and spotted Naga standing with his hands behind his back. She pulled away from Syaoran with a blush and brushed her hands down her clothes casually.

Naga’s appearance had gotten the rest of their lunch group’s attention as well.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Syaoran said, “I thought you were out west, Naga?”

“Souma and I just returned. And you wouldn’t believe all the rumors I’ve heard,” Naga made himself at home and helped himself to an onigiri.

Sakura waited even as Watanuki started up a small protest. Naga didn’t disappoint and went on.

“Did you know? Fai-sensei is a vampire!”

That wasn’t a surprise at all so she sipped her tea. Watanuki on the other hand did look taken back at that.

“It’s not like you to be spreading gossip,” Syaoran said.

“But I found out some stuff that is just blowing my mind. Not only is Fai-sensei a vampire, he was also a possible kishin. I heard he killed thousands of people.”

“Who’s saying this?” Sakura asked, alarm rising.

“Everyone. I can’t remember who I heard it from, but as soon as I got on campus it was one of first things I heard. Souma took off, I wonder if it was to confront Fai-sensei?”

“‘Kishin’,” Watanuki interrupted, “I’ve heard that phrase a few times, what was it again?”

“A Demon God,” Syaoran said as he stood up. He dusted off his pants and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood up, “I’m going to see Father. Thank you for lunch.”

“Enjoy the rest, everyone,” she smiled at them and followed Syaoran.

“That’s supposed to be classified information,” he looked worried as they walked away.

“It _is_ classified information. Your father made us swear to never tell so who would?”

 

* * *

 

 

Naga remained and told them more about the rumors. Watanuki couldn’t help but note that it was true that it was spreading around campus as they packed up lunch and headed back to the dorms.

Himawari looked troubled, and he could care less what Doumeki looked like, so her worry was all that mattered.

“Someone’s spreading nasty rumors about Fai-sensei . . . I can’t help but wonder why. Doesn’t this seem an odd time to start up rumors of this nature?”

“You mean in the wake of Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei’s recent mission?” Watanuki nodded, “But I can’t help but think the rumors aren’t just rumors.”

“Like they’re the truth? Even if they are, it’s not a truth we were meant to be told.”

He loved her a little more for that.

“You’re right, private details of people’s lives aren’t meant to be shared around like this.”

“It’s too late now,” Doumeki said behind them.

He scowled back at him, “Even so we shouldn’t talk about it anymore.” Those beady eyes pissed him off so he faced forward and pressed the button for the elevator. Himawari got off at her floor with a reminder that if Souma had returned then they would have training that day.

That left him alone with Doumeki which he had been avoiding doing for a good few months. It hadn’t been easy and failed more often than not since they were still partners, but he had been putting some effort into it.

How were you supposed to confront someone who kissed you and seemed disinterested in doing it again and never talked about it. Like what did that even mean?  

There he went thinking about it again. He groaned and opened up his dorm room, slightly dismayed when Doumeki followed him into it. He put the lunch dishes into the sink for washing and petted the sleeping Mugetsu.

“Still researching?” Doumeki was touching his books from the library.

“Put those down, I swear to Clow, _why must you touch everything_?”

Doumeki flipped open the book, “ _The Adventures of Sandman and the Wilderness Woman_? Why are you reading children’s stories?”

“I thought it might have something to do with Yuuko and I’m not exactly sure that’s a children’s book. Put it down, it’s due back soon and I need to read it.”

Doumeki didn’t listen because that would be impossible for him to do once in his life. Watanuki ignored him and went to his bedroom to get his workout clothes. When he came back out, Doumeki was still flipping through the book and had settled down on his couch. Why did he do everything to piss of Watanuki? It was like he had a handle on all the little things to do to set him off.

“Seriously, get out of my room.”

Doumeki closed the book with a sigh. And then proceeded to not say anything, or move.

“What do you want?” he eventually caved as the silence started to get to him.

“We need to talk.”

“Oh. Well that will have to wait as we are currently late for class.” He started for the door and then groaned when Doumeki didn’t move from the couch, “What seriously, now? Right now? You want to do this right now?”

“It’s important.”

“That’s debatable.”

Doumeki stood up and sighed, “Kunogi is worried.”

“Why didn’t she tell me herself?” he frowned at Doumeki, “I’ll have to talk with her after class--.”

“She’s worried that she messed with our relationship.”

“We don’t have a _relationship_ to mess up.”

Doumeki just looked at him so he pushed up his glasses and glared harder.

“Our _partnership_ then. You’ve noticed it too, haven’t you?”

“Obviously not.”

Doumeki narrowed his eyes slightly, “We’re not syncing up as well as we used too. And you’re starting to get hurt more as a result.”

Watanuki paused, and crossed his arms. He still had a bandage wrapped around his arm from their last mission, and a brace on his fingers from the one before that.

“They’re not as injured as they are supposed to be,” he admitted, “I’ve used a little magic to speed up the healing. I’ve mostly keeping on the bandages for show so it’s not as suspicious. I’m a witch. I heal differently than humans.”

“What about the syncing then?”

“We’ve been fighting harder opponents is all.”

Doumeki looked frustrated as he crossed his arms, “That’s the only problem?”

He rubbed his face, what did Doumeki even want to hear? Was this about the kiss months after the fact? That shouldn’t even be a problem anymore and he wasn’t going to bring it up. “That’s the only problem, unless you’ve noticed something else.”

Doumeki muttered something, and then sighed, “Whatever.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m going to class,” he went to the door left. Watanuki was sure he even slammed the door behind him.

 _Asshole_.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura’s father let them into Clow’s sitting room with a concerned look. Fai and Kurogane were already there, as were several of the other teachers. Clow Reed was sitting down and nodding as he listened to everyone’s complaints.

“Oh, Sakura-chan, did you hear about it too?” Fai called out to her. He waved a hand from his spot next to Kurogane on the loveseat. She went to his side as Syaoran went to his father’s.

“I did! It’s all anyone wants to talk about!”

Fai laughed, “Ops, I wonder who spilled the beans.”

Kurogane frowned, “Stop being so smiley about it. This is serious.”

“Now, now daddy, I can’t get too mad about it.”

“Fai, what will you do? Everyone’s in disbelief about it now but--.”

He squeezed her hand, “I’ll do whatever Lord Clow thinks is best, Princess.”

“Fai-sensei . . .” Before she could say anything more, Clow cleared his throat and the room fell silent. She turned to face him.

“Hello, everyone. It appears that a witch has gotten onto our island,” he started, then held up a hand for continued silence, “This does not leave this room, but they have planted bugs around campus and started speaking into the minds of our students. I have called for Saiga to launch an investigation into matters. All angels will be on the watch for traces of a witch’s curse on students, and if you have any suspicions about someone, send them to Kakei.”

“What should we do about the rumors, Lord Clow?” Souma spoke up with a concerned look at Fai.

“Fai,” she turned to the blond as everyone else did as Lord Clow spoke, “What would you prefer us to do?”

“I will do whatever it is you think is best, Lord Clow.”

Clow nodded and looked around at everyone, “Then confirm the rumors if you want, but make sure to stress that Fai-sensei is a valued member of our staff regardless. He has my full trust and support, as I hope he has all of yours.”

Everyone agreed and Clow dismissed them all. She went to Syaoran’s side and Clow asked them to stay as the remaining teachers left the room.

“Is something else wrong?” she asked as her father shut the doors to the room. Fai and Kurogane shifted on the loveseat as Clow asked them to take a seat. Sakura settled down with Syaoran as Clow Reed sighed.

“There is something else pressing on my mind other than the sudden invasion of the witch on our campus. The timing of this is all very suspect with this new development,” he adjusted his glasses and folded his hands on his lap, “We have reason to believe that there is someone attempting to become a kishin.”

She shared a look with Syaoran and then glanced at Fai who was leaning forward.

“Is it Dr. Taishakuten’s group?” Kurogane asked.

“I cannot say. I am still waiting on more information. For now, I would like you all to return to class, and then Kurogane, Fai, I will need you to be ready to move out and stop whoever this person is. My first priority is comforting the students. There is little we can do about this possible kishin seed as it is currently with our lack of information. I do not take such threats lightly.”

“Where was this information received from, Lord Clow?” Fai asked.

“It came from the Aclaryee regional headquarters, so it’s not too far of a trip,” her father offered up, “You can be there swiftly on the jet.”

Fai nodded and stood up, “Then Kuro-rin and I will head down to class and comfort the poor students. Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, don’t be late.”

She smiled and stood up as well, “We’re right behind you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Had Doumeki been trying to bring up their not-quite-an-actual-kiss earlier? Was he honestly mad over it this many months later? Not that Watanuki wasn’t still upset about it, because honestly what the hell, but at least he went expressing his anger in a more productive way.

Maybe that anger and slight confusion was contributing to their syncing problems? He hadn’t really noticed anything off, but he was able to match his wave length easily to anything. Discord didn’t really stick out to him.

He finished Souma’s lesson with a thoughtful expression and headed into chemistry class. Sakura and Syaoran were back from talking with Lord Clow about the rumors he figured when he spotted them at their usual spot.

To his surprise, not too many students seemed that afraid of Fai’s secret past. The rumors had more been spread in a disbelieving tone about a local celebrity. He supposed Death Academy was more tolerant than he had figured. But even with that knowledge, they still hunted down vampires from time to time. They still consumed the souls of witches to turn themselves into death scythes. Humanity couldn’t get along with non humans for all the school pretended otherwise. Hadn’t most of his missions been proof of that and the fact they couldn’t even care properly for one another?

He sighed and wondered if Himawari would hate him if she ever found out that she had been partnered up with a witch all this time. Sakura might even come to hate him, even as understanding as she could be. And Syaoran, who was the son of the Death God, and not even human himself--how would he react?

They all seemed to be accepting of Fai, but would they be as equally as accepting of him?

He had rarely met a human who was once they found out he was a witch.

The only ones who had been were Haruka and . . . Doumeki Shizuka.  

 _Since when has Doumeki been accepting of anything I do?_ he wondered. His thoughts were cut off by Fai entering the classroom and taking a seat on the teacher’s desk.

“Hello everyone~! It’s such a lovely day outside isn’t it? Well, now I’m sure you all have heard the rumors by now,” Fai laughed, “But do those rumors even matter? The important thing is that I’m here teaching all of you. Clow Reed isn’t a man to give his trust so easily, and all of the teachers have been hand selected to teach you, our future. So whatever you may or may not have heard, keep the fact that Clow trusts me foremost in your mind.” He waited a moment, and then clapped his hands, “Now, let’s see what’s on the lesson plan for today, shall we?”

None of his classmates said anything, and he was surprised to find that he didn’t have anything to say in the face of that either.

_Clow’s trust is enough for them, I guess._

That was something he’d never get after lying about his identity for the better part of a year.

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki seemed to be avoiding him that evening, which was more of a relief than the other boy probably intended it to be. It was no concern of his if the giant ass starved to death or something. Even as he said that outloud to Mugetsu he still made the usual amount of food (which seemed like it should be way too much for two boys, yet somehow was barely enough for Doumeki) much to his annoyance. He put the leftovers away and settled in with the various books he had checked out. Information about Yuuko was scarce still. Haruka had heard nothing, and his dream walks had given him no new information. He couldn’t do magic on school grounds so he wasn’t sure if she could be located yet or not.

The Yuuko he had studied under had been in the habit of exchanging advice for gifts and performing minor magical tasks.

_“Never use magic when you can use other means, Kimihiro.”_

They had traveled all over the world, never resting in one spot for long, and so he couldn’t just expect to find someone who’d been traveling for centuries so easily. Maybe that was why she wasn’t in any of these books. It was hard to observe someone who didn’t have a base like so many other witches did. Even their home back on Sacia had only been theirs for a few short months prior to Yuuko’s disappearance.

He sighed and picked up the first book from the stack. It was the second book in The Adventures of Sandman and Wilderness Woman. For some reason, he’d been unable to find any other copies, and once more Chiho had passed it on to him and said it might be relevant to his search.

“I’m not one to ignore an obvious hint like that,” he muttered. Mugetsu didn’t reply but he could feel him shifting around and curling up around his upper arm, just underneath his tattoo. He started to read. "

 

 

> Second Book: The Flightless Sovereign
> 
> Kurou and his new companion, Wild Woman travel across the lands, across rivers and across grasslands alike, from one hill to the next. As they travel, they talk about the sun above and the earth below, about the flowers that covered the grass, and the birds who braved the sky.
> 
>  
> 
> They walk and run, jump and roll until the view around them changes once more. It becomes a flawless, beautiful white expanse with whiteness dancing in the air and covering the land. White all over.
> 
>  
> 
> Wild Woman smiles and twirls around in the white. “You know what this is, Kurou? It is snow, beautiful isn’t?” she says as she ventures farther into the distance.
> 
>  
> 
> “It is indeed beautiful, Wild One,” Kurou agrees but does not comment further as he falls into the snow. In the distance he can hear the Wild Woman laughing her heart out as she makes her way to him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Will you stay like this forever?” He is about to reply when he realizes she isn’t talking to him.
> 
>  
> 
> There in the midst of what she had called _snow_ a man is dressed in complete white, looking at the sky as if it were the most beautiful thing and yet completely out of his reach.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know . . . What is this _forever_ that you speak of?” The man speaks quietly, as if speaking to himself, his voice cold as the air around them. “This _forever_ that you speak of, it could be an instant, or an eternity, and either could be gone in a blink of an eye.” He ponders for a moment before continuing, “I don’t know how long I’ve been here. It could have been an instant of forever or an instant that lasts forever.”
> 
>  
> 
> Wild Woman helps Kurou to his feet, only in the next moment to lie down with the man on the ground, she too starting to look at the sky with a concentration that was akin to her before finally speaking. “Who are you?”
> 
>  
> 
> The man speaks in a voice cold as snow. “I’m called Ice King, I rule over all that you can see. In this vastness all that is in the sky and below the earth is mine to care for and protect.”
> 
>  
> 
> “But there is nothing here for all that I can see.”
> 
>  
> 
> “For all that you can see, Woman. Maybe there is everything in nothing,” he replies to Wild Woman who only nods her head silently, without questioning him further.
> 
>  
> 
> Kurou too lies in the snow, on the opposite side of the man that the Wild Woman occupied. “Why . . . Why do you look at the sky?” he asks.
> 
>  
> 
> For the first time, the man moves his head to stare at Kurou for a moment, as if he has asked the right question. He notices that the Ice King’s eyes are the same color as his; green as Wild Woman has told him.
> 
>  
> 
> “I wonder that too . . . I once had wings and soared across the skies, overlooking the land I was to protect,” he stops for a moment, collecting his thoughts, his hand clenching and unclenching on the snow. “Or I didn’t, it has been so long, so so long, that maybe I dreamt that I had wings. I don’t know, I only know that I’ve ever only watched the sky.”
> 
>  
> 
> The three of them lie in the cold snow looking at the sky as if it was the most important thing in their lives. Maybe right then it is; the blue and endless sky holds them captive as it darkens.
> 
>  
> 
> “Will you ever only dream of it?” Wild Woman asks as she props herself up on her forearms watching the Ice King.
> 
>  
> 
> “What can I do but dream?” he answers without taking his eyes from the sky.
> 
>  
> 
> Kurou too props himself up on his forearms. “I once was like you too,” he tells him. “I could only ever look at my feet and the sand and the ground, but on a whim I lifted my eyes up and noticed everything around me.” He ignores Wild Woman’s remark of “you just noticed that didn’t you”. “It was beautiful and dreamlike, and I realized that I could see so many new things, and experience so much that I would never look at my feet again.” He smiles even if the man could not tear his eyes from the sky and could not see it.
> 
>  
> 
> “If you only ever stopped looking at the sky, you could find your wings again. And if you never had wings before, you could make your own. But if you only look at the sky, you will never fly again.” He continues once he gathers his thoughts, “What I’m trying to say is . . . Come with us, let’s explore this land and maybe we will find your wings.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I feel . . . That something will change if I go with you,” he speaks loudly for the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you afraid of change?” Wild Woman asks.
> 
>  
> 
> “Perhaps, nothing has changed in such a long time that I’m not sure of it. But I guess, something changed when you looked at the same sky as me. So. . . .” The Ice King, ruler of all of the sky and the earth below lifted himself from the snow and averted his eyes from the sky for the first time in forever, or maybe he once looked away from it once before. “Let us see this world that you speak so highly of.”
> 
>  
> 
> And so the Sandman, the Wild Woman, and the Ice King walk into the darkened horizon, for the first time talking about the Sun, the Stars, and the Moon.

 

“This is reminding me of something…” he picked up another book, “Is this a creation myth? I’ve never read of it like this before. I know there’s legends about the old gods, but a God of Ice?” He continued muttering to himself as he picked up book after book. Several hours passed as he researched more. He had always assumed that Yuuko was just an older witch who had taken him underneath her tutelage, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“What if she was something more? What if--.” he stopped talking and gasped in pain. Mugetsu chattered loud in his ear as he raised up his shirt and saw the fresh bruise across his chest. He winced and touched the side of his head as that started to ache as well.

“I must have fallen asleep without noticing,” he stood up, and concentrated on waking up. It took a moment and his hand starting to bleed for him to realize that he could not escape from the dream. He concentrated now on protecting himself from his unseen enemy as his dorm room broke apart into blackness.

Mugetsu transformed and he worked in unison with him to exorcise the darkness, both their fires blending in to purify the dream. The blue and red flames turned the black onto itself and the ugly beast broke apart.

He held tight to his glasses as he smelled the air.

“That was a curse,” he muttered. He hadn’t had to exorcise one that strong in a long time. “I thought the school was more secure than this.” He started walking, keeping a firm hand on Mugetsu’s back. Their surroundings soon lead to a familiar back porch.

Haruka was waiting, leaning against the railing.

“Haruka . . .”

“Yo, good job.”

“Thanks,” he sighed and settled on the porch, “I can’t believe I just fought something like that in Death Academy.”

“I’m sure Clow would thank you if he knew.”

“If he found out, he’d have to find out I have magic and then what’s to keep him from finding out I’m a witch?”

Haruka didn’t reply but smoked his cigarette.

“How did something like that get here?”

“The same way you’ve managed to live on the island for so long. Not everything is what it seems at my Alma mater it seems.”

“There’s another witch at the school?”

“So it seems. And they seem to know you’re there. Be careful.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki woke up in the morning and winced at how much his body ached. At least he still had his glasses. He showered and that helped with easing most of the pain. He started making breakfast until he remembered that Doumeki had skipped eating dinner last night so he probably wasn’t going to want breakfast either. He started the tea kettle and started putting away most of the breakfast foods when the connecting door opened and Doumeki came in.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Watanuki sighed, “What?”

“Make a traditional breakfast,” he settled down at the table and looked at Watanuki.

He waited a moment for an expansion on that before realizing none was coming. He should have known. He turned away and started tugging back on his apron, “What the hell? ‘Traditional’? Traditional for who? Aliens? Vampires? Bottomless holes as your stomach seems to be? I’m making eggs and toast. You’re _late_ so that’s all we have time for.”

“How’s your body?”

“What the hell kind of question is that? I already told you yesterday that I was--.”

“Grandfather called me this morning. He didn’t tell me everything, though.”

“Oh,” and he stopped with two eggs in hand and frowned at him, “I’m fine. But . . . we have a witch problem.”

“I thought you were the witch problem.”

“See? That is exactly why no one likes you,” he huffed and mixed the eggs.

“Do you make breakfast for people you don’t like?”

“Oh, _shut up_.”


	19. Chapter 12: Let's Paint it Red Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat appears on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the child abuse tag fully kicks in fyi.

_Countdown: 0 days til it's painted red, 73 days til true love awakens_

 

It had been more than a week since Watanuki had dealt with the nightmarish curse and yet still he couldn’t figure out who was the witch. All the people in the city looked familiar to him but he had been living here for a year already so that made sense that they did. He hadn’t approached Clow Reed about the attack, and he didn’t plan on doing so.

For now, he kept an eye out during his nightly dreams for any more signs of the enemy. That was all he could do, and it was frustrating.

He sighed in class as he looked at his compad. It was already this late and there was no sign of their homeroom teacher. Sakura and Syaoran were out on a mission, so that left his row empty save his two weapons and himself.

“I wonder what’s keeping Kurogane-sensei,” Himawari muttered beside him.

The door at the front of the class opened and Souma stepped inside.

“Eh?” Someone called out from behind him, “Souma-sensei, where’s Kurogane?”

“Kurogane- _sensei_ ,” the dark-skinned lady said to correct the person, “is out on an assignment. Good morning to you too. Now, we’re going to be doing evaluations soon as you know. So, that means more practice time for you all. Our school’s anniversary is coming up soon so we need to make sure we’re all looking our best!”

“School anniversary?” he muttered.

“It’s when our parents can come and visit us, this year is a special one! It’s our 900th year anniversary,” Kohaku said from in front of him, “Hard to believe this school is that old.”

“Yeah, it really doesn’t seem like it.”

“Are you guys listening?” Souma called out, “Pay attention, this will be tested as well. In battle it’s important to know how to keep both you and your weapon safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the small coastal town of Durant, just off the coast of Achijan’s southernmost state, Fai stood with his hands spread wide in the air and a hard look on his face. It had taken all weekend, but they had finally tracked the possible kishin to this area. To his credit, Kurogane didn’t even look that tired. He looked just as determined as Fai felt inside.

This was a mission given to him from Clow. This was a chance to save someone from suffering the same pain he had, and keeping the birth of something that should never exist from occurring. He could not afford to mess this up.

He closed his eyes and did a sweep once more to be sure that he had finally found the right soul. They had had far too many close calls over the last few hours. He would have to be sure that this was it before sending another false alarm message to Syaoran and Sakura.

“Found it?”

“The soul is extremely unstable, but I think that’s it. If we run we can meet up with it before it does anymore damage,” his eyes changed back to blue as he lowered his hands. He sent off a quick message to the duo accompanying them as Kurogane nodded, and then transformed into a long katana. He gripped him tight as he ran. He tracked the soul as it lazily made it’s way to the center of town.

The setting sun, and the shadows it cast helped them stay out of the public eye. Finally they came to their target, a large crumbling church built in dedication to an old god long forgotten. He pushed open the front doors.

 

* * *

 

 

It was too noisy everywhere she went. One by one, she got rid of the noisiest of souls. The louder they were, the more they would have to be erased.

Her mother directed her footsteps overhead, high in the sky as she headed to the church. It was a gathering of the cause of all the commotion in the city. Blue souls, darkened with greed and lust for power, money, and everything. Worthless, meaningless. It was all noise to her.

“You are too loud,” she said.

“What’s this little kid doing in here? Weren’t those doors locked?” they said back. But they weren’t talking to her, and she wasn’t listening.

She raised her hand high and closed her eyes, “Be QUIET!!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

The church was empty save the small blonde child in center of the room.

“I see Dr. Taishakuten has a type,” Fai said, he tried to make it sound like a joke, but inside he was screaming. The blonde child didn’t move or open her eyes when he spoke. He gripped Kurogane tight. Her white dress was covered with blood so that was all the information he needed. The bodies around her told their own tale.

“Blond and blue eyed?” Kurogane replied.

“Shush, Daddy,” he stepped around one fallen corpse and edged closer to the child. She tilted her head towards them, the first movement she’d made yet. He loosened his grip on Kurogane. “But yes. Kind of suspicious if you ask me.”

The girl put a finger to her lips, “Shush.”

“So you can talk,” he didn’t point Kurogane at her yet. Clow wanted him to reason with her first if he could. Bringing her back in one piece was the goal. “I’m Fai and this is Kurogane.”

“Kohane,” she said, and finally opened her brilliant green eyes, “I have to kill you now.”

“Whoa!” he dropped down low and rolled away from her half blade of an arm. The corpse that had took his place would need a closed casket, he couldn’t help but note. He brought Kurogane up to block her next blow as he aimed his fist into her stomach. It was like punching steel and his knuckles throbbed as he spun away from her. Kurogane had managed to slice through some of her arm, but that was bad. They weren’t supposed to harm the child, even if she was trying to kill them.

The blood that dripped down Kurogane’s blade was black.

He stared up at the girl as she pointed her arm at them, “Your souls are so noisy now. Please, be quiet.”

He grinned at her, “I’m sorry that I can’t silence my soul for you.” He readied Kurogane, and leapt towards her. Metal on metal was a nasty sound as she blocked the thrust with one arm and readied her other to stab at him. He twisted up, and balanced on her arm for a moment before jumping behind her. Now he tried again, finally getting a successful hit of flesh on flesh. He sent his soul’s wavelength through her, all of the chaotic static that made him what he was.

She screamed and it was a horrible sound. He hadn’t hurt a child in years and now he felt sick for doing so. He had been doing so well. He expected her to fall to her knees, subdued, but instead she swung her elbow back into his face.

It was like getting hit with a bus. Something popped in his eye and his vision went red.

“Kurogane!” he called out, and felt the reassuring touch of his lover’s hand in his. Kurogane transformed back and he stood up to stare down the child, pointing the blade directly at her.

_Was this what it was like for people to fight against me?_

Small black orbs hovered in the air around them. He frowned at them and at the girl as she raised up a hand. With a snap of her fingers, the orbs transformed into needles and pierced his body.

“How can you do that?” he demanded as he ignored his blood loss. This was new to him, this wasn’t something Dr. Taishakuten and Dr. Ashura had ever given him the ability to do.

“That doesn’t matter right now, take her down,” Kurogane insisted.

He ignored him as the girl lowered her fingers and looked out one of the windows, “Mother gave me many gifts because she loves me.”

“Mother? Not Dr. Taishakuten surely? He never struck me as the motherly type.”

“There is only Mother,” Kohane said before her arm changed into a blade, “And you should be dead by now.”

“I’ve been dead a long time now,” Fai joked, as he closed his injured eye and concentrated on her, “You’re coming with me, regardless of what your mother wants.”

The girl looked at him with something akin to pity, “Your mother did not love you.”

He ignored that and tried to think of a way to subdue her. Forcing his wavelength through her had injured her, but also angered her.

Kurogane’s blade was only as good as he was. With that in mind he rushed towards her and managed to cut through some of her hair before she twisted and rammed her elbow into his side.

“He killed your mother and you let him touch you still?” she muttered low.

“You sure do know a lot for not knowing Dr. Taishakuten,” he kicked the back of her leg out and managed to bring her down. He put Kurogane’s blade to her throat as he stepped on one of her arms, “There is a God who wants to have a talk with you.”

“I do not serve that God,” she replied, and thrusted her other arm up.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve never actually met a kishin before so it’s hard to know what I’m looking for,” Syaoran explained as he raced over the rooftops in Durant. Sakura was right beside him, step-for-step, years of running having gotten her faster.

Sakura sighed, “It’s okay, Fai-sensei seemed pretty sure that this was it in his text. He didn’t even send a heart or smile.”

“Yeah, but I can sense him up ahead, Kurogane-sensei too.” He jumped down in front of the church and attempted to open the doors. They would not budge.

“Sakura!”

“Right!” She transformed into her whip blade and he used her to break down the door.

The wood fell down just in time for him to see Kurogane taking a hit from whoever Fai had pinned to the floor. The black haired man fell back as he ran up to them and stared down at the small child.

“Syaoran-kun!” Fai said in surprise. He then seemed to realize that Kurogane was hurt and stepped back off the girl’s arm to grab his arm. “Take care of her--Kuro-gigi, are you okay?”

“Okay,” he said, and faced the girl. She remained on the ground and curled up on her side, covering her ears. “Hey are you--.”

A ear splitting scream came from the girl. It shook him to his core and Sakura started to burn in his hands. He dropped her and fell to one knee as he shook out his head and reached for his focus. The girl rolled into a corpse and then stood up. The screaming stopped.

“Mother is calling.”

She walked past him, and he reached up to grab her arm. Black needles stabbed his hand so he released her and picked back up Sakura.

“Her scream was enough to knock us off sync,” he said in wonderment. He turned back to Fai and Kurogane. They were both heavily wounded. “Don’t move, we’ll get her. You’ve done all you can.”

“Kid,” Kurogane was serious even as he held his side closed, “Be careful, something’s not right with her body.”

“Or her mind for that matter,” Fai added, distracted as he tried to keep Kurogane steady.

“Right, we will be.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moon was just starting to rise when Kohane stepped out of the church. Satoe Tsuyuri smiled down from her spot on the building next door.

“Come to Mother,” she called to the girl. The girl took steps towards her, but stopped when Clow Reed’s only son came up after her. She tilted her head towards her for a order, and Satoe complied, “Kill the boy.”

Her beautiful child turned on her heels and obeyed like she had been taught to.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mother says to kill you,” the girl stated simply, her arm transformed into a huge blade and she rushed towards Sakura and Syaoran. He trapped her arm between Sakura’s many blades and spun her around into the ground.

“I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to take you with me to my father, Clow Reed. He wants to save you.” He stepped back from the girl who pushed herself off the ground. She glared at him.

“I do not need to be saved,” she put a hand to her ear, “You do not understand.”

He shook his head, “I can try to understand, please come with us peacefully.”

“We just want to help you,” Sakura added.

“This child does not need help from you.”

“Who said that--?”

“This presence,” Syaoran looked around and then up at the sky, “A witch?!” The figure was hard to make out from this distance, but who else would be riding on a broomstick, dressed in a robe?

The girl looked up into the moonlight, “Mother.”

“Kohane,” the woman called down, “It is time to make our exit. They mean to take you from me.”

“You will not take this child!” he readied Sakura to try and knock her down from the sky. Kohane rushed him and thrust her arm into his stomach, before pulling it out with a twist. Already he could feel his body healing, but that made him sink down to one knee in pain.

A black snake came down and carried Kohane off.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re still no closer to finding the witch than we were before,” Kakei said. Clow sighed, and resisted the urge to rub at his forehead.

“Have all the students been looked at carefully?” he asked the trio gathered before him. Kakei shared a look with the other two and shook his head after a moment.  

“We’ve checked them all carefully,” Kohaku started to say, “But… it was so odd, Lord Clow…”

“What was odd?”

“In some of the students, we found traces that their souls had been tainted,” Kakei took over, “It was much like the situations that students have been discovering in other countries, but there was a noticeable difference in technique and the effect. This doesn’t seem like the doctor’s handy work. Rather it seemed like someone had improved on his designs.”

“I see…please continue to study that carefully, Kakei. Saiga, where you able to discover anything?”

“It’s hard to detect a witch who doesn’t want to be found,” the demon said, “Even with my powers. I’m still looking, these things take time.”

“I know this. But it’s already been more than a week and still we have nothing to show for it.”

“We’re sorry, Lord Clow. But we have healed all the students and set them to right again,” Kohaku said to comfort him. He sighed, and smiled at all of them.

“Thank you. I just don’t like the security of the school to become compromised in any way.” He couldn’t help but sigh again, “There are many secrets which must remain that. We were lucky that it was only Fai’s origins that got out this time. He seems to be taking it well enough.”

“Yuui has also handled it well,” Kakei said, “But that was to be expected.”

“Both brothers are very understanding,” Clow left it at that, “We cannot allow another attack of this nature. I will need you all to be on guard.”

“Will you call for more angels?” Saiga asked.

He hesitated for a moment, “I believe the ones in town and those already in school will be enough. I will send word to them all to be on the look out as well.”

“I don’t like that a witch was here and I didn’t know,” Saiga said. He stood up and Kakei did as well, “Anything else?”

“No, but please keep an ear out, Saiga. I have faith that if anyone can uncover the unwelcome witch it will be you.”

The trio left and he took to his armchair.

“She really did pick a bad time to go away,” he muttered.

* * *

 

 

Kakei had declared Syaoran and Sakura fit enough and banished them to stand just outside the nurse’s ward.

“You don’t want to be in here for this,” Yuui explained to soften Kakei’s words. He looked worried. Which made Sakura worry, which made Syaoran worry as well.

“I hope they’ll be okay…” she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Of course they’ll be,” he said. He tried to sound more certain than he was. Fai was a vampire but even so that only meant he healed faster than humans. He could still die. And Kurogane was one of the strongest humans he knew, but he was still just that. Humans were all too fragile a being.

“Eh? Syaoran-san? Sakura-chan?”

He turned to look at Watanuki. He was carrying his gym bag, and Doumeki and Kunogi were with him as well.

“Oh, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, Himawari-chan,” Sakura said first. She did a poor job of smiling, and they noticed.

“What’s wrong?” Watanuki asked. He and Sakura shared a look before he sighed.

“Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei got hurt on our mission.”

“Oh no!” Kunogi looked at the closed door, “But… for someone to hurt those two it must have been really strong people. Are you okay?”

“Syaoran and I are fine,” Sakura reassured her, “And it wasn’t ‘people’ who did that.” She looked at the door, “It was just a little girl.”

“A little girl did that?” Watanuki sounded surprised.

“Yes, and she escaped on top of that,” Sakura sighed, “Our mission was a failure. And now Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei are hurt because we didn’t come in time.”

“We might have been able to get her if not for the witch,” he added and then stopped, “Sorry, we really shouldn’t be discussing this.”

“Syaoran-san, please continue we want to know what happened. Besides, what harm can it do?”

“As long as you promise to keep it between us,” Sakura said, “It should be fine to tell them, right, Syaoran? They are our friends.”

He sighed, “What do you want to know?”

“Why were you chasing after a little girl?” Watanuki spoke firmly so he looked at him, “And what does a witch have to do with that?”

“That little girl could become a kishin,” he said.

“A little girl?” Kunogi asked, “How little was she?”

“She couldn’t have been more than eight,” Sakura looked at him, “She called that witch  her ‘mother’ didn’t she, Syaoran? We didn’t see the witch… they sounded like a woman, but I can’t be sure. But that girl…” she leaned back against the wall and hugged herself,  “I’ve heard that witches will kidnap children before but this was my first time seeing it…”

“Witches don’t kidnap children,” Watanuki said, “Why would they do that?”

“To train up successors?” Sakura suggested, “That might only be a rumor in Clow though…”

“There was something wrong with that girl,” Syaoran said next, “She used strange… I don’t know if it was magic or not. But she was incredibly strong. She knocked off my sync with Sakura.”

“What about the witch?” Watanuki asked.

“She appeared and rescued the girl. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a witch in the company of child before so now I’m a bit concerned over that.”

“That is concerning,” Watanuki frowned, “What did the witch look like?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even notice she was there until she spoke,” he had to laugh just a bit bitterly, “Witches using Soul Protect aren’t easily to find.”

“It’s concerning with what just happened here at the Academy as well,” Sakura said, “I don’t think we told you, but the sudden spreading of the rumors was due to a witch’s curse.”

“The rumor about Fai-sensei, you mean?” Kunogi looked at the nurse’s door. Thanks to the thickness of it, whatever was happening was silenced. Sakura nodded.

“I have to wonder if that witch with Kohane was the same witch who attacked Death Academy,” he said quietly.

“Kohane?”

“That was what the witch called her. And Kohane called her ‘Mother’. But,” Sakura looked down, “I can’t help but wonder if that’s really her mother? Maybe if we could search the systems we might be able to track down Kohane’s true identity and the witch as well.”

“You think that the witch kidnapped her?” Watanuki asked.

“It wouldn’t be the first time a child was kidnapped and made into a kishin candidate,” Syaoran sighed, “I want to go back out there but Father wants us to remain here for now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everything on Kurogane was hurting. He barely remembered how he’d gotten to the ward to have to see Kakei’s frowning face. He kept on sliding in and out of it, and even though he fought it, the only relief he got from the pain was when he was out of it.

“This is the worst I’ve seen him in a long time,” Kakei said over his head, “I can’t do anything else but continue to heal him slowly.”

“What about Fai?” he asked Yuui as he helped Kakei turn him over.

“Fai is… just worry about you, right now, Kurogane,” Yuui put his hands over his eyes, “I can help you heal him, Kakei.”

“That would speed things up some.”

“It’ll also make him stable enough to take the medicine without worry, right?”

“You really have learned a lot.”

He started to complain, but the familiar pain of his body repairing itself by force of magic washed over him. He blacked out again.

When he woke back up, he found he didn’t hurt as much as before and he could breathe easier. He forced himself up and only succeeded in coughing into his hand. The blood was black.

“What the hell?”

“Ah, Kurogane, you woke back up,” Yuui appeared and frowned at him, wiping off his hand and tossing the napkin away, “Please try not to move around so much.”

“Where’s that idiot?”

Yuui looked to his left, and he saw Fai resting with a cloth over his eyes in a chair just off to the side. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Kuro-rin, you’re so loud.”

“And you almost got killed,” he ground out, “Where are you hurt?”

“Honestly you two,” Yuui grumbled, “How do _you_ feel, Kurogane?”

“Where is he hurt?”

“It’s nothing some blood won’t fix,” Yuui said patiently, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Eleven. Fai.”

“You’re well enough,” Yuui sighed and patted his brother’s head before closing the curtain around them and leaving with a cry of Kakei’s name.

“Have you eaten?” He asked Fai.

Fai sighed, “Yes, and I’m already starting to heal up. They say you have three broken ribs and you had to get stitches all along your left side. She nearly took out your arm, Daddy.”

He waited, and Fai started to list his injuries. At the end of them he was frowning heavily.

“You need to feed from me.”

“You’re hardly in any condition for that.”

“I could say the same to you. Why aren’t you in a bed?”

“Because he’s stubborn,” Kakei entered with a small tray. The number of pills and the sharp needle were almost intimidating. “But he’s about to find that I’m moreso.”

Fai laughed.

* * *

 

 

Syaoran and Sakura looked like they were going to fall over at any second so Watanuki stopped asking so many questions of them. He wondered if Kakei would see to them soon. His own head hurt in sympathy and had been for a while now.

Watanuki felt something burning low and hot in his gut as they continued to talk. The witch that had been causing all this pain… could it be the same one who’s curse he had defeated last week? He had so many questions and no answers. The only one who could answer them would be the witch herself. He needed to locate her.

The nurse’s door opened and Yuui peeked out, “Oh, I wasn’t expecting to see such a crowd. Syaoran, Sakura, you can come in now. Were any of you in need? We’re having a bit of a crisis, ahaha.”

“No, we just ran into them on our way back to the dorms,” Himawari explained for them.

“How are Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei?” Sakura asked.

“My brother will live, and Kurogane is being a very bad patient. I know you and Sakura will be easier to treat than they were.”

“So… they’re okay… ” Sakura sighed with relief.

“I promise they are,” Yuui laughed, “Now come on in.”

Sakura followed Yuui but Syaoran approached Watanuki with a considering look. He looked at the brunet, “Syaoran-san?”

“Watanuki-san, thank you for listening to us.”

“Thank you for telling us, I know you didn’t want to.”

“It’s more that I wasn’t sure if I should. When we get done here, I’m going to see if I can find out anything on the witch. She used snakes… so we might have some information on her in the database.”

“A snake witch?”

Syaoran nodded.

“Syaoran, we can’t take a look at you unless you come in here,” Yuui called out from the doorway.

“If you know anything from your research, please tell me.”

“Alright,” he said. Syaoran smiled and then went into the nurse’s ward.

“Witches are really scary,” Himawari offered up, “To have even hurt Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei that badly…”

Watanuki stepped past her and headed back along their original path, “That’s not a witch that can be left alone.”

“Huh? Watanuki-kun?”

“Oi.”

“It’s nothing,” he said, “I’m just tired is all. Let’s go eat dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re back,” Seishirou said as she waved Kohane into the small house. “How did the experiment go?”

She spared him a small glance before tapping her fist to her chin, “She’s not strong enough yet.”

“The Academy keeps on shutting down our soul collecting,” Seishirou said, “As soon as we set up one base, they sniff us out after just a few weeks.”

“That is okay. As long as I don’t get found out at my job, it’s all okay. Kohane, wash up, you’re dirty.”

“Yes, Mother,” the child went up to her room and Satoe frowned after her.

“That’s a scary look,” Seishirou noted idly, “Did you bring more samples?”

“They’re not easy to obtain with Kakei paying close attention to them,” she went over to her suitcase and opened it, “I copied his notes as well. I think we should blend some more magic into these. They worked at the school until someone broke my curse.”

“Clow Reed?”

“No. It wasn’t Clow. It was another witch. A dream walker at that.”

“There’s not too many of those around,” Seishirou smiled and picked up a vial, turning it in the dim light, “Speaking of which--.”

“Kei says that she spotted him but he has evaded her once more. It is not time for you two to meet, I suppose,” Satoe left the suitcase and called up the stairs, “We will need to cut your hair, they made it uneven, Kohane.”

“He is a clever one. I don’t think that she would find him that easily,” he opened another vial and sniffed it, “Taishakuten has improved.”

“This is from Senga. It was spread through the air. It is better than the one that spread via water,” she tapped another vial, “That seems to be his preferred method now.”

“Her dress was covered in blood,” he said after examining more vials filled with black powder.  

“She almost killed Kurogane Suwa.”

“Impressive.”

“Not at all. She is my daughter after all. But, Syaoran Li showed up and she could not beat him. They meant to take her from her own mother, how troublesome… Word of her is spreading for them to actively seek her like this. She was lucky I was there..”

“It is not easy to keep things from that school. They even know I have returned.”

“They don’t know I am a witch.”

“Because you are such a good actress."

Satoe frowned at him, “I’ll be returning to the school. Make sure she completes her tasks.”

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari left after thanking him for the meal. Watanuki cleaned the dishes and ordered Doumeki out of his room. Nightly ritual almost complete he headed to his bathroom and then sighed loudly when he was followed.

“Oi,” he started, “We don’t have that type of relationship. Get out of my room.”

Doumeki ignored him and sat down on the edge of his bed. He crossed his arms and leaned against his dresser and frowned at him.

He frowned at Doumeki while the other boy ignored him until he threw up his hands in frustration and started to pull out nightclothes.

“According to you, we don’t have any type of relationship.”

He was not going to get into that conversation. Not now, not ever. He pulled off his shirt and pulled on a night shirt. When he turned back, Doumeki was still stubbornly there.

“What? Seriously what the hell do you want?”

“You’ve had a dangerous look on your face all night.”

He rubbed his head, “Okay, what? A ‘dangerous look’ what does that even mean? I swear, please speak proper Mokonaji!! Like, if you don’t like my face just say that! That’s so vague, it’s pissing me off! Not that I _care_ if you like my face or not!”

“I like your face,” Doumeki said, “What have you been thinking about?”

“Didn’t I just say I didn’t care if you did or not,” he groaned and took off his glasses, “I have a headache just looking at you, go away.”

“You’ve had a dangerous look ever since you heard about that girl.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. He had thought he’d been hiding it fairly well.

“Is it because of what Kinomoto said? That she was most likely kidnapped by a witch?” Doumeki continued on, “What are you _planning_?”

“Nothing,” he lied, “Nothing. Seriously, stop harassing me and go to bed. I’m sure you can find something to put you to sleep in your room.”

“Watanuki.”

“What!”

Doumeki frowned at him. He looked away and sighed.

“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to say. I can’t just stand idly by anymore,” he continued before Doumeki could interrupt, “I don’t remember my birth parents. I don’t have any memories that aren’t connected to Yuuko. Yuuko raising me… it was odd. Witches don’t usually do that. And the fact that someone has taken a child and is abusing them like that, I can’t stand by and let that happen.”

“Is it because you’re afraid that woman kidnapped you as well?”

“I know you don’t like Yuuko but I don’t think she would do something like that,” he wasn’t sure when he’d realize that Doumeki didn’t seem to care for Yuuko in the way his grandfather did. But it was a fact he was sure of,  “She’s not that type of woman. But I also know that I don’t know her as well as I thought I did. I want to know more about her, and so I need to find her. I also need to save that child.”

“What will you do to find her?”

He smiled at that, “I’m a kitsune witch. I can walk through dreams and I will find her that way.”

“Even though you’ve never met her?”

“I’ll find her,” he put back on his glasses, “And I’ll rescue her.”

Doumeki sighed and finally got off of his bed, “I’m coming with you.”

Watanuki started to say something, and then stopped. He hadn’t even considered that Doumeki wouldn’t be there. He was just always there, even when he clearly wasn’t wanted. He’d just assumed that he would come along as usual.

_What type of messed up relationship do we even have?_

“Alright. Goodnight then, please don’t try to wake me up. This might take a while.” He ushered Doumeki out of his room and finished changing into his night clothes. He settled into bed and closed his eyes, seeking out the connections that would lead him to the girl called Kohane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kohane is my dear sweet child. 
> 
> I feel kinda bad saying that when all _this_ just happened but she is. I adore her. I'll treat her as well as I treat any of my favorites. 
> 
> \--Sammya


	20. Chapter 13: Let's Paint it Red Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki goes off to confront Kohane.

_Countdowns: 0 days til it’s painted red, 71 days until true love awakens_

 

“Well, well, I certainly didn’t expect to come back to this,” Satoe laughed as she looked at Kurogane all bandaged up.  Fai being nestled on his lap even though this was the nursing ward wasn’t too unexpected. Kurogane had a frown on his face at the assortment of needles on her tray.

“What’s all that for?” he asked.

She glanced over at Fai who hadn’t moved exactly off of the bed, but wasn’t straddling him any longer, “Kakei wants to run a few tests. You mentioned something about black blood?” She set up and Fai moved out of her way as she held out a hand for Kurogane’s arm. To think that of all her experimentations, the blood would take to another subject so easily was making it hard to keep her voice level.

Fai laughed slightly, “Well I thought I saw something when I was feeding. It’s not there anymore…”

She glanced up at him and then at Kurogane’s neck where there was faint bruising.

“Well, just to be sure,” she cleaned off his arm and quickly drew a few samples. Just as she was wiping off the injection site, she saw the telltale welling up of black blood. She hid a smile at that, before smiling at them both, “Now, try and keep it down, Kakei will scold you if you do anything too loud.”

“Thank you, Tsuyuri-san~,” Fai said in place of Kurogane.

She smiled at them, “Before I go, have you noticed anything strange, Kurogane? You were hit pretty hard by that weapon right?”

“Just a few odd dreams,” Kurogane muttered after a long pause.

“Odd? Where they just odd?”

“Disturbing,” he added, “Odd and disturbing dreams. Is that all?”  

“Oh,” she glanced down at the tray, and picked up a small cup full of pills, “Your medications too. You lost a lot of blood after all.”

Fai handed him a cup of water, and Kurogane didn’t even count the pills before swallowing them whole.

She smiled at them, “Now that is all.”

She closed the curtains around them and took the tray back to get cleaned. The blood samples she put away for later.

_They really are too trusting here. With that additional pill, the black blood production in his body should increase._

_This should be a wonderful experiment._

“Oh,” Yuui interrupted her thoughts, “Tsuyuri, I didn’t know you were back. Is your daughter feeling better?”

She thought back to how she had left Kohane in mediation, with Seishiro to look after her, “She’s feeling much better. I’m having a family friend check in on her while I’m at work.”

“That’s great! Oh, did you already give Kurogane his medicines?”

“I had to draw some blood as well, and I know you don’t like doing that so,” she shrugged, “Now, I suppose I’ll start the proceedings to make sure his blood is fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki woke up with a face and location in mind. Mugetsu woke up as well, pressing sleepy kisses to his face. He rubbed his head as he reached for his glasses. His clock told him that more than a day had passed since he’d gone to bed. His stomach told him the same. He yawned and got out of bed. One shower later, and he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He tried not to be surprised to see Doumeki asleep on his couch, but he was annoyed. Not as much as he would have been if he had been awake.

He pinched his cheeks, “Oi, don’t you have a bed?”

Since Doumeki’s face was upside down, it wasn’t hard to see the frown on his face as a smile. Doumeki squeezed his hands, so he stopped pinching his face. He didn’t let go of his hands.

“Did you find her?”

“Yes,” he tried to tug his hands away, and sighed when Doumeki didn’t release him, “We can set out in an hour, if you go and get ready. I’ll call and make the arrangements.”

“Have Kunogi do it.”

“Himawari-chan? I can’t have her do something like that!”

“She’ll get angry if you leave her behind now.”

He frowned at him, and Doumeki looked up at him. Eventually he looked away, and Doumeki released his hands.

“I’ll call her then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane stared at his hands, and sighed before falling back on the bed. The pull on the stitches in his side had him wincing. Fai hadn’t gotten back in bed with him, so he held up one arm and tugged on his shirt until he did.

“You hadn’t finished feeding.”

“I can’t take too much when you’re still injured like this,” he said. Fai pressed against his side and sighed. He hadn’t really left the nurse’s ward since Kurogane had been brought in unless Kakei had ordered him out. He was frantic with worry, and just the way he was treating Kurogane spoke of that.

 _When did I start mattering so much to you?_ Kurogane wondered, but wouldn’t ask, not now when Fai looked worse than he felt. Their relationship was best summed up by a slow realization that they didn’t want to separate, and a refusal to dwell too long on why that was. For now, it was enough that they were lovers who lived together.

“You’re injured yourself,” Kurogane said, tracing a line on his hip, “You need to finish feeding.”

“Hmm,” Fai looked up at him, and then at his arm, “Didn’t she draw a lot of blood?”

He scowled and Fai laughed, “I don’t care. Feed.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll feed then,” Fai lifted up just a bit and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, and he frowned when it stopped. He hated that when he got injured, Fai started treating him delicately as if afraid of hurting him more.

Fai glanced up at him and smirked at his expression, “Tsuyuri said for us not to make a lot of noise, Daddy.”

“You’re the loud one.”

“Yes, I suppose I am,” he kissed his jaw and kissed lower as Kurogane tilted his head so he could have better access. He relaxed into the bite when it came, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t get dizzy.

When they had first started, Fai had fed from his wrists. It wasn’t until they had started to have sex that he had changed to feeding from his neck, and other places.

He grunted a bit when Fai’s wandering hands traced patterns on his chest and brushed against his nipples.

“Bastard,” he said lightly. Fai patted his chest in response, and kept drinking his blood. When he finished, he healed the cuts with a swipe of his tongue, and then rested his head in the curve of his neck. His body was tense but he forced himself to relax, because he wasn’t healed enough for the activities that he wanted, and he didn’t want to deal with anyone interrupting them.

“I’m feeling better already,” Fai sounded sleepy.

“I want to go home as soon as possible.”

“Hm, what have your nightmares been about, Kuro-rin?”

He sighed, “I can’t describe them…”

He could, but there wasn’t any good way to start off saying, _My nightmares are about losing you because I kill you. About a smiling demon in a dark room._

He pressed a kiss to the top of his head instead and tried not to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for coming with us, Himawari-chan,” Watanuki smiled at the girl as they headed towards the location he’d sensed just outside of the small town in Xaton. She smiled back at him. Thankfully it wasn’t too far, and his phone’s GPS seemed to agree.

“I had to come once I found out what you were doing, Watanuki-kun. How did you find out where Kurogane-sensei’s attacker was?”

He didn’t want to lie to her, but he had no choice, “Syaoran-san mentioned it, didn’t he? He said the witch was a snake witch. There’s one who has a home just outside of this town, so I thought this would be a good place to start looking.”

Doumeki made a small noise, and he elbowed his side.

“Did you find that out from all your researching?”

He laughed slightly. Of course with how often Himawari came by for dinner she would have noticed the books on magic he had in his room. “Yes, actually. Witches don’t tend to change their home locations often, so this is a good place to start.” Witches were pretty territorial with Yuuko being one of the sole exceptions he could think of.

“You’ve really found out a lot just by reading, Watanuki-kun. You’ll probably have no issues fighting against a witch when the time comes, huh?”

“...well, we’ll see,” he sighed. He hoped that time never came. He didn’t want to fight his own kind. They continued into the forest, being careful of their steps.

He couldn’t risk using magic, but he could sense at the border of his range two souls. One of them was pure white and the other had to be the Kishin seed, the girl named Kohane. According to his digital map they would soon come to a waterfall.

They were at the foot of the waterfall’s pool. He looked around as they stepped out of the forest before spying a figure standing underneath the water. The other soul he could sense but he didn’t see them. He stepped into the water before either of his partners could protest, making his way to the girl.

“Hello? Kohane right?”

The girl underneath the water didn’t respond as he stepped closer to her. Her white dress was soaked clean through. The water was cold around his legs so he knew she must be freezing.

“What are you doing here?”

“Purification,” she finally answered him with her eyes still closed.

“Why?”

She didn’t answer as she opened her eyes and looked past him at the shore. When their eyes finally met, he was struck by how dim they seemed. Someone her age shouldn’t look like this. He had to do something.

“Kohane. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I am hearing a lot about you,” she tilted her head.

“You are?”

She nodded and closed her eyes, “Your soul isn’t as loud as other people.”

“Thank you. I’m Watanuki, my friends over there are Doumeki and Kunogi. We came to find you--.”

“To take me away.”

“To offer you a safer home at Death Academy,” he corrected her, “for your own safety. I don’t think you’re a bad person, Kohane, but the people you’re with don’t have your best interests in mind.”

“My mother loves me,” she stepped from underneath the water, and he took a step back.

“Watanuki!” Himawari’s loud cry was warning enough as he barely managed to drop down to avoid a foot to his face. The feet on his back were painful enough. He rolled in the water and twisted to look at the newcomer.

A familiar eye met his glare. It’s mix matched mate told him most of what he needed to know. This was someone who should be locked far down in the Witch’s Realm. How had he gotten free?

“Seishirou Sakurazuka!”

The man smiled at him, and stared at him for a long moment.

“A pleasure, I’m sure. What’s someone like you doing running errands for Death Academy? Things sure have changed while I’ve been away, has Clow Reed gone sentimental on me?”

He glanced frantically at the shore, and prayed that his words hadn’t reached Himawari. Both she and Doumeki were quickly approaching so he stood up and stepped back.

“I couldn’t say,” he settled on as he glanced between Kohane and Seishirou.

“Well no matter,” Seishirou moved his hand so it hovered over Kohane’s head, “You came seeking this child out? Very good detecting skills to find us so quickly.”

He was silent as he felt the reassuring touch of Himawari’s hand against his back. Kohane hadn’t said anything but had been watching them all the while, a distant look on her face.

“Kohane, show these intruders what you think of their offer to take you from your mother. Show them how much you wish to remain with us,” the demon’s voice lowered as he spoke and stepped back. Kohane looked up at Seishirou, and then at them.  Seishirou settled down on a boulder a short distance away.

“You could be happy at the school,” Watanuki said, “You wouldn’t be forced to consume good souls any longer.”

“You are being too loud,” Kohane raised her arm which transformed into a blade. She nearly stabbed him through the heart but Himawari’s quick transformation into her armor form took the whole of the blow.

“Himawari-chan!” He had stumbled back into Doumeki with the forcefulness of Kohane’s thrust. Doumeki pulled him away from Kohane and suffered a slash through his side before he transformed. He gripped Doumeki firmly but couldn’t bring himself to attack Kohane.

 _She can’t help it_ , he thought, _that demon is planting suggestions in her head._

He was ill equipped to fight a demon, and he was starting to realize as Kohane landed another blow and sent him crashing into a tree, a possible Kishin as well. He might, just might, stand a chance if he could use his magic.

But he couldn’t.

He drew back his bow and shoot an arrow that glazed Kohane’s cheek. Black blood dripped down before the wound closed. It didn’t stop her from rushing towards them. He used the trees to avoid her slashes. Himawari’s voice sounded strained as Kohane continued to determinedly attack them. She was taking on far too much damage.

“Be quiet! Be quiet! Be quiet!” Kohane started screaming. His heart ached for her. All this was because of a witch. Her soul had been corrupted so harshly due to one of his own kind.

He drew back his arrow once more to try and bring her rampage to an end. He was stopped as her blade got through Himawari’s armor and pierced his side. He used Doumeki to push the blade away from him as he went down on one knee.

Himawari’s scream echoed in his head.

“Alright, I think that proved our point. Can’t have you eating his soul, can we?”

He fought to stay alert as Kohane stopped at Seishirou’s words.

“Sleep,” Seishirou said, and he couldn’t fight it any longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohane stared down at the defeated boy as Seishirou pulled out a phone.

His soul was one of the least noisy she had ever met. It was almost beautiful.

“Watanuki,” she muttered.

“I believe Kohane might have been able to infect someone else with her blood. Another citizen of that island you’re on,” Seishirou said, “They’re not dead yet. Yes,” he laughed, “And I believe I’ve found the witch for you. A black haired boy who wears glasses, and introduced himself as Watanuki. You know him? I stopped Kohane from killing him as it’s not witch’s souls we’re after. Shall I deal with him for you?”

The boy didn’t look like a witch, but then again she had met so few witches in her life. He looked peaceful in sleep, even as heavily damaged and bleeding as he was. Seishirou’s soul was a familiar level of noise as she kneeled at his side. She had done this. She felt disconnected from the actions of it all. Even now her reaction was just an observational fact.

“He’ll die like this.”

“They all will,” Seishirou sounded amused as he finished his call, “I’ll call the hospital and have them delivered there. We’ll have to find another spot for your meditations.”

She nodded, “Somewhere in Ata, Mother said we’d go there next.”

“Kei is there currently, so that makes sense.”

“Ata… it’s close to that place isn’t it?”

“That place? You can’t mean Death Academy, can you?” he laughed, “Did this boy catch your interest?”

She didn’t reply to that.

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari felt like her body was dissolving and being remade. Her entire self was being remade into something more horrible.

_I failed, I failed. Once more I failed and Watanuki is dead because of me._

The world shifted and changed in her vision. Cities burned the ground, and the world turned into a wasteland. She couldn’t breath. Black water rose up over her and drowned her in its depths. The world turned dark around her.

It was a firm hand that tugged her free of the dark place. She blinked once and then again as she looked around her.

“You shouldn’t be so quick to move,” the person holding her hand gently said, “You’re still really injured, Himawari-chan.”

“Watanuki-kun?”

Sakura shook her head, “He’s in another room. You guys have been here for almost a day already. I wasn’t sure when you’d wake up…”

Himawari wasn’t sure that she was really awake. She felt so relieved to hear that Watanuki wasn’t dead because of her. Her whole body ached and she couldn’t even manage to sit up properly. Sakura urged her back down.

“The doctor doesn’t think you should try moving too much. I’m going to call for the nurse. I’m so glad you’re awake!”

“I’m surprised I’m alive,” she admitted and touched her chest gently. She could feel bandages all along her chest and abdomen. That girl had been seriously trying to kill them.

“She’s proving to be really dangerous,” Sakura said after she told the nurse that Himawari was awake, “What was Watanuki-kun thinking going after her?”

“He wanted to save her and bring her back to the school with us.”

“He took that much of an interest in her?”

“You know how he is,” she coughed and covered her mouth.

“Ah, let me go get you some water. I won’t press you any further. When you’re steady enough Lord Clow wants you all moved back to Death Academy.” Sakura went and poured her some water as she spoke. Himawari moved her hand from her mouth and bit back a gasp when she saw black blood smeared across her palm.

“What happened to me?”

 

* * *

 

Syaoran still felt lingering pain as he kept watch over Watanuki. The other boy hadn’t moved, and he and Sakura took turns switching between the three rooms. He was glad that Yuui had come along with them to help coordinate their moving when they were deemed steady enough.

He leaned forward in his chair and sighed. He shouldn’t have told Watanuki anything. He wouldn’t have if he’d known this would happen. He felt the burden of responsibility as the boy remained sleeping.

He’d been in Souma’s training class when suddenly he’d taken on damage from an unseen foe.

 _When did I bond with you?_ Syaoran wondered as he rubbed at his face, _why do we have this connection?_

At least the way his body was made the pain wasn’t as intense as it’d been hours ago.

When he looked up, Watanuki was reaching for his glasses. He handed them over to the black haired boy who smiled briefly at him.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Syaoran-san. Is Himawari-chan okay? Is Doumeki?”

“Sakura sent me a message that Himawari woke up a short while ago. Doumeki wasn’t as badly damaged as the both of you, so he’s been awake for a few hours.”

“I see… that’s good then.”

“Watanuki-kun, why did you go off on your own?”

Watanuki was silent as he stared down at his glasses. He put them on and sighed.

“I wanted to save that child.”

“Even Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei weren’t enough to do that. What made you think you could?”

Watanuki wouldn’t meet his eyes, “I had my reasons.”

“What were they?”

“How injured is Himawari-chan?”

He frowned at him before looking out towards the hall, “She got pierced through the chest and side. I believe they said a few of her ribs were cracked.” That was what he could remember at least. Watanuki didn’t ask about Doumeki but he told him anyway, “Doumeki’s wrist is broken and he has a large tear in his side.”

“I see. I really shouldn’t have involved them.”

“You shouldn’t have tried to find her by yourself. My father has a plan for how to--.”

“Does it involve killing her?”

“Not currently--.”

“But it could, couldn’t it? In the future.”

“If she becomes a kishin then yes. That is the way it has to be.”

Watanuki looked at him then, “I don’t want that to happen to her.”

“She nearly killed you.”

“But I’m alive.”

Syaoran could only shake his head slightly, “You are.”

“That has to mean something. She’s just a lost and scared child, Syaoran-san.”

He could agree with that, but his father’s words stood firm as law in order to prevent chaos. That was what he believed in above everything else.

“Another kishin cannot be born into this world.” That was the purpose of the Academy after all.

“‘Another’?”

“Haven’t you heard about it in all your readings?” When Watanuki shook his head no, Syaoran continued, “There was the first and so far only kishin who went by the name of Ashura.”

“The Kishin called Ashura… I’ll have to do some research when we return to campus. If I’m still allowed on campus.”

“You wouldn’t get kicked out for this. But take care in the future, Watanuki-kun. You are someone I don’t want to see die.”

“Thank you, Syaoran-san,” Watanuki attempted to smile at him, possibly in an attempt to lighten the mood. As he stared at that sad smile, and at this boy he had bonded with covered with bandages, he felt sad himself. He felt regretful that he didn’t stop him. He never wanted to see that look on Watanuki’s face again.  

 

* * *

 

Doumeki was annoyed. He wasn’t angry yet, but he was annoyed. He had been stuck in this hospital room for the last five hours and they wouldn’t let him leave to check up on Watanuki or Kunogi. Yuui was filling at forms next to him at the provided chair. After his phone chirped with a message he looked at Doumeki.

“Watanuki is awake now. Himawari went back to sleep after the doctor examined her. As soon as the doctors give their okay, we’ll load you all up on the jet to go back to the island. Kakei will be better able to heal you than I can by myself.”

“Can I leave now?”

“You don’t want to pull your stitches, do you?” Yuui laughed, “He’s just next door so after the doctor examines him I can go and get a wheelchair if the doctor approves.”

He nodded and laid back down. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for this. But would it ever be possible for anyone to change Watanuki’s mind once he made it up?

Kohane had been relentless in her attacks. He didn’t think it would be possible to convince someone like that to leave their home.

However, she was just a child, and she was being manipulated heavily. He could see why this upset Watanuki so much. But he was too rash. He shouldn’t have let him go. What kind of protection was he even capable of now in this position?

“You’re lost in thought over there.”

He stopped looking at the plain ceiling and turned to face Yuui, “Has the doctor seen him yet?”

Yuui looked at his phone before turning back to his paperwork, “Syaoran says he just came in.”

“Are we going back to the Academy?”

“After I finish up all this paperwork so that it shows that we will take over for your treatment, yes. Sign these for me, Doumeki,” Yuui swung the hospital table over in front of him and settled a stack of paper on it. “I’ve marked with a red x where you need to sign. I’m going to take the rest to Himawari and check in on her.” Yuui left a pen and then with a smile headed out of the room.

He looked down at the paperwork and lost himself signing his name after reading all of the paperwork thoroughly. When he looked up, Yuui had returned with a wheelchair and the doctor.

“Don’t stay in his room too long. You both need your rest,” the doctor grumbled after looking at his side and wrist, “I know you’re worried about your boyfriend but you need to heal too.”

“We’re not dating,” he settled on saying when the doctor had let him tie back up his hospital gown.

The doctor just looked at him and then at Yuui, “Just a short visit.”

“Yes, sir,” Yuui smiled and then came around to the side of his bed, “You can lean on me.”

The doctor watched Yuui help him into the chair, and nodded his approval before leaving. Doumeki adjusted himself and tried to hide his discomfort.

“See? You’re already hurting,” Yuui wheeled him to the door, “Just a short visit.”

“I’m fine,” he said. Watanuki’s room wasn’t too far away, he was relieved to note.

“Special delivery~,” Yuui called out as he knocked on the doorframe.

“Oh, Yuui,” Syaoran stood up from his chair and looked at them both as Yuui pushed him inside. Watanuki was sitting in bed looking annoyed. His glasses needed to be realigned and his hair needed to see a comb sometime soon, but he was still breathing. The tightness in his chest lessened.

“Should you be out of bed?” Watanuki sounded sincerely concerned beneath the annoyance.

“He’s only here for a short visit,” Yuui pushed him to the bed and stepped back, “Syaoran, have you eaten lunch yet?”

“No, I suppose I can go grab something now,” Syaoran headed towards the door and Yuui followed him.

“I’m going to go check on the girls, play nice.”

“Geeze,” Watanuki huffed and everything seemed normal again.

Even his desire to press a kiss to his hand was normal. But he didn’t and smiled instead.

“What the hell are you smirking about?” Watanuki frowned at him and waved a hand, “According to the doctor my _boyfriend_ was frantically asking after me. What the hell have you told these people?”

“Nothing at all, since we don’t have a relationship,” he kept his tone flat as Watanuki glared at him. His disheveled appearance made the glare less effective than usual. Which actually wasn’t saying _much_. Watanuki did not scare him. His carelessness in regards to his own personal safety on the other hand. . . .

“Are you going to go after her again?”

Watanuki hesitated and that was all the response he needed.

“She really could kill you next time.”

“I know that! I’m not going to put you and Himawari in danger again!”

He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, “And what about you? Are you going to endanger your life?”

“I wouldn’t be endangering my life,” he sighed, “Besides, I’d have to find her again and that takes time, and I’m really injured right now. I’m not going to and rush out to find her.”

“But you will try to find her again,” he couldn’t help his disapproval from leaking through.

“I can’t just leave this alone. The school isn’t going to just leave this alone.”

“Let the school handle it.”

Watanuki sighed, “Just focus on you. How are your injuries?”

“I’m not the one who took a blade to the gut.”

“You are completely impossible.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I was surprised to find out that you had left so suddenly, Himawari,” Yuui said in his not-quite-scolding tone. She glanced at him before going back to signing her name on the release forms. Even though Yuui had dropped these off a while ago, there were so many that it was a slow process. Sakura had left to go and eat lunch with Syaoran a short while ago after telling her the good news about Watanuki and Doumeki. “And even more surprised when we got a call that students were at this hospital.”

“We wanted to--.”

“Himawari,” Yuui cut her off and placed a hand on top of hers, “You nearly died in the operation room, they told me. This choice you three made was incredibly foolish. We have no idea what is going on with that child, so you shouldn’t have acted on your own. My brother and Kurogane couldn’t even handle her and they’re your teachers. Why did you do something so unlike you?”

She stared at their hands and sighed, “Watanuki-kun would be dead right now if I hadn’t been here to serve as his armor. I’m willing to accept these injuries as proof that I did my job. It is a weapon’s duty to protect their meister.”

“He isn’t your meister, though,” Yuui reminded her.

“He’s been fighting at my side all this time,” Himawari said quietly, “I think that if he’ll have me, I would be okay with becoming a weapon that he can wield.”

“Are you sure about that? That’s a big change in attitude for you.”

“I guess you can say that my attitude changed because of him,” she laughed, “I’m sure.” She laughed again because she honestly was for the first time. “I trust Watanuki-kun.”

Yuui smiled at her and squeezed her hand, “I’m glad for you then. Now, let’s work on getting you all back to Death Academy. You’ll heal faster there.”


	21. Chapter 14: That Which is Just Out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing after a phantom, Watanuki confronts Seishirou.

_Countdowns: 66 days til true love awakens, 146 days til childhood's end_

 

Yuuko was smiling at him as she always did; with a twist of her painted lips that didn’t quite reach her red eyes, it was as home to him as anything ever would be.

“Where have you been?” he demanded.

“Waiting for you,” she answered, and then stepped towards him, “You have done well, Kimihiro. I knew if I could trust anyone to get into that school it could only be you.”

“What?” he stared at her as she cupped his face and grinned.

“You are in the perfect position here, you can bring down Clow Reed and all the order in this world!”

He pulled away from her, “You’re not Yuuko.”

The Yuuko-like being grinned at him and stepped closer, “Don’t be silly, who else would I be?”

“I don’t know,” and he readied his fox fire, words on the tip of his tongue to cast the spell, “But she wasn’t someone who fought against the order in this world.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you give it to him?” Seishirou asked over the phone. Satoe adjusted her hold and looked back into the nurse’s ward. Out of the ten beds, four were occupied. Her child had done far more damage than she’d hoped for. The curtains were drawn so she couldn’t see into them, but behind one of them she knew that Kimihiro Watanuki was having a wonderful nightmare.

“I never would have expected him to be the witch,” she muttered lowly as she made her way outside. Her soul protection had expanded so much that people would pass by her without even being aware she was there, but it wouldn’t do for one of them to bump into her. Well, it wasn’t as if many people were awake and wandering the halls this late at night.

“This all-seeing-eye of the Elder Witch doesn’t lie, it’s why I stole it after all. Witches hiding behind that clever soul protection trick don’t stand a chance against it.”

“The lengths you went to for that man are many. Well, it works out to my benefit in the end,” Seishirou was silent so she continued as she leaned against the balcony and looked up at the moon, “If he defeats my nightmare, then I’ll know that he’s the one. How unfortunate that I’ll have to kill him when one of his weapons has become infected as well. But the risk of him finding me out is too great.”

“Indeed. In any case, I am waiting on the island near here if he does defeat your nightmare.”

“If it comes to that, I will leave his death to your hands, Seishirou.”

 

* * *

 

 

For not being the true Yuuko, she moved almost exactly like his mistress had in the past. Watanuki dodged a gust of wind that blew his fire out and tried to focus on how to take her down. He had never won in a fight against her before and he had never considered that he would have to seriously fight her.

_No! This isn’t the real Yuuko._

Her hand reached out and grabbed hold of his hair firmly, “Are you going to disobey your master?”

He winced at the burn and sent another blast of fire towards her. The monster yelled and let go of his hair. Her face twisted before she beat the flames out. She was badly burned and he knew she was getting angrier.

For all that she looked like Yuuko, she was not _his_ Yuuko.

He held that truth tight to his heart as he stood up again and wiped at the cut above his brow. It stopped bleeding and the woman smiled.

“You’ve been hiding your identity so carefully, I’m proud of you, Kimihiro.”

“Don’t call me that!” he sent more fire her way as he punched her. She grabbed his arm and kicked his leg out, pinning him to the ground with her heel on his chest.

“What else should I call my dear boy?”

He groaned as he felt her grip tighten on his arm. He didn’t want to explain new injuries to Kakei in the morning so he headbutted her and made her release him.

“I am not _your_ dear anything. You are not Yuuko,” he drew his hands back, and calling Doumeki’s elegant form to mind, released an arrow of fire into her chest, “I know my lady far better than to fall for a cheap trick like this!”

The fire pierced her heart and as she made to put out the fire again, he shoot arrow after arrow of his purifying fire into her body.

Soon all that remained was the smoking ruins of the nightmarish Yuuko. The dream shattered.

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki woke up with a start, hands shaking. By his hands he’d been forced to fight against his mentor. He rubbed at his face as he sought out the reassuring feel of the other souls in the room around him. Kurogane was still injured and Fai had camped out by his side since he had been. Himawari and Doumeki and he had all recovered enough to be moved to the island. His injuries had healed quickly due to Kakei’s care and his own body, but he was still tender.

 _I did this,_ he couldn’t help but think as the memories of that fight against Kohane surfaced once more _, if only I hadn’t been so . . . I shouldn’t have brought them along with me. I should have used my magic against her. I should have done more!_

_I was so foolish._

He rubbed at his face, and then stopped as something brushed against the edge of his soul sense. It was so familiar that he stood up and got out of bed. He parted the curtains, and headed to the balcony where the soul started to become clearer to him.

Without a doubt it was Seishirou Sakurazuka close enough to the Academy that he could sense him clearly. His soul burned a pure white in the distance.

_Did he figure out where I am? Is he planning on attacking the Academy?_

_I can’t let that happen!_

The thought was barely out of his head before he jumped to the ground below and started heading in the direction he could sense Seishirou’s soul. He didn’t turn back for Doumeki or Himawari. He’d already endangered them enough. If anyone was going to fight it would have to be himself.

Death Academy was housed on Oceiscian, a large island which was surrounded by several others. The white soul of Seishirou Sakurazuka was just offshore of Oceiscian. He made his way behind Death Academy and to the beach which didn’t have house like the land in front of the Academy. Off in the distance were several small islands and Seishirou was on one of them.

He wouldn’t hesitate.  

He grabbed one of the row boats which students were allowed to borrow, and started for the island. He would beat Kohane’s location out of Seishirou if he had to.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, I see you defeated the nightmare.”

Watanuki looked up as he got the boat firmly on shore. Seishirou was casually smoking, and looking back the way Watanuki had come.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

Seishirou looked thoughtful, “I have a wish.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Humans and nonhumans alike will do whatever it takes for the sake of our desires. In that respect we are alike regardless of souls. Young witch, why are _you_ here? There must be something you want. Something you are so desperate for you’d go right into your enemies stronghold for it.”

“That’s none of your concern. Where is Kohane? Why have you shown up here?”

“For the sake of my wish,” Seishirou touched his eye. Before Watanuki realized he had been forced back onto the ground with a knee to his chest and an arm against his throat,  “You remind me so clearly of someone I once knew. But that person is long dead now, I can’t help but think.”  

He coughed and pushed up against Seishirou’s arm against his throat.

“A beautiful woman with eyes like blood. A most terrible and fearful witch. She taught me quite a bit in our time together. I would say that I owe her a debt, but she also took away something that I cannot forgive her for.”

_Yuuko?! He knew Yuuko?_

“I can see by the look on your face that you know who I speak of. How old must you be to know of that legend? No matter, I have a job to complete. And that means that you must die, no matter how interesting you appear to be.”

His vision was starting to spin, so he did what he had to. He released his soul protection and blasted Seishirou off of him with his fire.

“Ah! Yes, now this is something I like,” Seishirou sounded pleased as Watanuki rubbed at his throat and spread the flames dividing them further.

“What do you know about Yuuko?”

“We were old acquaintances once upon a time, before her death. How do you know of her?”

“She’s not. . . You’ve been locked in the Witches’ Jail for a long time how did you get free?”

“She isn’t dead? Then where is she? And why are you here?”

“Why do you have the Elder’s Eye?” he asked instead of answering as he spread more fire as Seishirou walked along the edge of it. The demon smiled at him, biding his time as Watanuki bided his and tried to figure out how best to fight against him.

“For the sake of my wish.”

“What is your wish?” he focused more of his magic on healing his body as he allowed the fire to start dying and Seishirou paused in thought.

“There is someone I want more than anything.”

“Where is Kohane?” the wound on his side was completely healed now and his body felt as healthy as it ever did.

“She is safe, sleeping away the hours until next she kills,” Seishirou laughed and glanced at him, “For the purpose of killing me, you’ve given up hiding your magical abilities? You can never go back there, now.”

“I will find Kohane, and I won’t let you kill me!” he gathered the remaining fire and created new fire with a cry to destroy Seishirou.

He knew he had done some damage to Seishirou when the other man cried out. He went in closer with a blade of fire to slash at his chest. The demon dodged and kicked him in the side of his head. His vision swam before he tightened up his resolve once more.

He wasn’t expecting the arrow that pierced Seishirou from the side.

The demon and him both turned to see Doumeki standing as tall as he could, arms extended to shoot again.

“Well now, this is some outside interference I wasn’t planning on.”

Watanuki could agree as he stood and tried to reach Doumeki before Seishirou could.

“Just as you won’t let yourself die tonight, I’m afraid I have to say the same,” Seishirou stepped away from him, and but Watanuki didn’t drop his hands and cast fire to separate them, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to get past my barrier like that so easily.”

“Barrier?”

“From the minute you stepped onto this island we have been in another dimension,” with that said, Seishirou smiled and drew a symbol in the air. It shimmered and then exploded, blinding him.

When he had sight again, Seishirou was gone. He used his soul protection again and turned to Doumeki who had collapsed on the sand. His side bandages were starting to soak through. And he was sure he had injured his arm once more. He kneeled at his side and resisted the urge to shake him.

“Doumeki! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I came to find you, idiot.”

He wasn’t yelling, but it was close enough, Watanuki thought as he stared down at Doumeki. He needed to get back to the nurse’s ward. And Watanuki needed to disappear.

“Stop thinking about whatever you’re thinking,” Doumeki demanded and he looked at him.

“I’m thinking of how to help you!”

“Why were you fighting that person?”

“That doesn’t matter now. Let’s get you back to the nurse’s office,” he helped Doumeki up and into a boat, “I’ll explain later.”

Even as he said that, he was aware that that wasn’t likely to happen.

 

* * *

 

Clow Reed and Fujitaka Kinomoto were standing on the beach when they landed. Fujitaka helped Doumeki out of the boat.

“I’ll take him to the nurse’s office,” Fujitaka said in his familiar calm voice.

Watanuki stayed in the boat, and looked up at Clow Reed. He looked unmovable and unforgiving as he stared down at him.

_He knows._

“No matter how hard you look for her, that woman cannot be found unless she wishes it,” Clow Reed said simply.  

“I’m sorry?”

“The woman you are looking for--Yuuko Ichihara--cannot be found unless she wills it.”

“How do you know about Yuuko?” he got out of the boat and came to a halt in front of Clow Reed. He had a million questions rushing through his mind and wasn’t sure which to voice first. First Seishirou and now Clow Reed, himself? What life had Yuuko lead that he knew nothing about?

“Surely you don’t think you’re the only one with a connection with her? She wanted you to be safe, Watanuki-kun, and I don’t think you’ve been accomplishing that goal very much. That was a dangerous thing you just did. Most people are not so lucky to walk away from a fight with a demon still alive.”

“You know about the fight?” he needed a moment to regroup, too much information was coming all at once. He stepped back from Clow Reed.

“Once the barrier broke I was able to see what happened. Both your partners are now injured due to your willfulness.”

He looked up sharply at him, “I know! I know that and I’m going to--!”

“Are you planning on leaving? Where will you go? There are people who now have you in their sights and wish to do harm to you.”

“They’ve done harm to me while I’ve been here, and out there I could protect myself better than here.”

“Relying on your magic to do that? Didn’t she teach you better than that?”

“How do you know about that! Why do you know all this stuff?”

“I know what matters. And your being a witch is something that matters, Kimihiro Watanuki,” Reed continued before he could speak again, “I won’t keep you here, Watanuki-kun. But consider all that you’d be leaving behind if you left now and decide if running away would be worth the regrets. I won’t keep you here, nor will I kick you out for being a witch. You’ve been here with us for a year now, and have done so much for this school. I’m sure Doumeki-kun is wondering where you are now.”

“Clow Reed . . . what are you?”

“People consider me a _God_ but what do you think I am, Watanuki-kun? That should be what matters. Don’t let anyone else’s impressions color your opinions of people.”

“You’re not going to kick me out?”

“I won’t. And I won’t even tell the fact that you are a witch to anyone else without your permission.”

When he hesitated before saying anything, Clow Reed clasped his shoulder and squeezed it, “Go to your friends, and continue to live your life here. When the time comes for it, I know you will be able to find that woman.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clow Reed left him on the beach, and he tried to make up his mind. In the end, he headed back into the school and into the nurse’s ward. Fujitaka was closing the doors with a small sigh.

“Sorry for the trouble,” he said as the other man turned and spotted him.

“It’s no trouble. Are you alright, Watanuki-kun? Do I need to bandage up any of your wounds?”

“No. I’m fine, really.”

“That’s good. Doumeki-kun is fine as well. You do look worried, Watanuki-kun, care to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing much to say. I think I was just scolded by Clow Reed, is all.” And he had found out that the old man had known who he was for a long time. It was disheartening.  

“Well you did give him quite a fright! It’s only to be expected after all. Lord Clow Reed cares deeply for all of the students as if they were his own children. And if you want to venture into the Vrayanian tradition he _is_ the creator of all life. He cares carefully for everyone under his roof.”

“You really think highly of him, Fujitaka-san.”

“I have been with Lord Clow for a number of years now. I have to say that it’d be hard not to think highly of him after such a long acquaintance!”

“I see . . .”

“Watanuki-kun, if Lord Clow scolded you, it’s only because he cares,” Fujitaka looked serious, “It would be no different than me scolding Sakura or Touya because they disobeyed me.”

Watanuki sighed. Fujitaka looked so earnest as he spoke. He didn’t know what to do. Clow Reed had promised to keep the fact that he was a witch a secret and invited him to continue to wait here for Yuuko. What would it be like no longer having to worry about keeping that a secret from Clow? But he would still need to hide it from others . . .

“Go back to sleep, Watanuki-kun, I’m sure you’ll feel better after a nice rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fujitaka finished up rebandaging his side without waking up the other people in the ward. Doumeki was thankful for that as he put away the kit.

“Now, I’m sure you want to go back to sleep, I’ll leave you to it.”

He didn’t ask questions as he waited to see if Watanuki would come back to the ward. If he didn’t, he’d have to find him again. He looked around for his phone as his curtains parted and Watanuki stepped inside with a frown. The moonlight made his blue eyes darker.

“What happened?”

“Why did you come after me?” Watanuki asked instead, taking Fujitaka’s abandoned seat.

“You got up and disappeared.” He didn’t say, _did you expect me not to come after you?_  , but he felt it was implied with his stare.

Watanuki sighed and leaned forward on his chair, keeping his head down and his voice low, “You keep on getting hurt because of me.”

“I’m a weapon, I didn’t exactly think I wasn’t going to get hurt from time to time.”

“Who was your meister before me?”

“A guy who decided that being a meister wasn’t what he wanted so he left the school.”

“Did you like him?”

He stared at him and wondered if there was something else he was asking with that before he answered, “We were friends, I guess.”

“Did you make him cook for you?”

“No.”

“Did you sleep over in his room?”

“No.”

“Did you eat lunch with him?”

“Sometimes.”

“Did you--.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t get you,” Watanuki looked up and he was frowning, “I don’t get what’s going on in your head, and I don’t get what you want from me.”

“What I want from you?” he repeated. It was fairly obvious what he wanted, to him and to so many of their friends.

“Yes. Whenever I run off and do something stupid, you’re right there behind me trying to keep me safe, no matter if it’s going to get you hurt. Why?”

“To keep you safe.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“I want to.”

“Why?”

He stared at Watanuki who looked frustrated.

He was frustrated too.

“Because I like you, idiot.”

“Like you liked your former meister?”

“I never kissed him.”

Watanuki leaned back in his chair and let out his breathe quickly, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’m not an _idiot_ , first off. And secondly, you should’ve said that months ago, right?”

“Months ago when? You were always brushing me off until now.”

“Because you’re,” Watanuki waved his hand vaguely, “You’re _Doumeki_.”

“What the hell,” he said in the flattest tone he could manage.

Watanuki leaned forward, and he frowned at him.

“I don’t . . .” he trailed off and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“You don’t want this,” Doumeki suggested, and tried to hide the hurt on his face. But that wasn’t as if it was anything _new_ so he couldn’t be too hurt. It just hurt a bit more hearing it. He’d get over it as he had in the past.

He wasn’t expecting the quick brush of lips on his cheek before Watanuki returned to his chair.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Watanuki said. His face was red even in the dimness of the room.

“Are you blushing?” he asked just to confirm that had just happened.

“Shut the hell up,” Watanuki said instead.

 

* * *

 

 

“You didn’t kill him?” Satoe asked on her way home from the academy. She had just finished her rounds and had been completely shocked to see Watanuki sleeping in the chair next to Doumeki’s bed. Yuui had thought it was cute and had snapped a photo. Her voice was cold now as she fussed at Seishirou.

“I thought he might still be of use to you. Does the name Yuuko Ichihara mean anything to you?”

“That is a name I haven’t heard in centuries.”

“Interesting. He seemed familiar with her.”

“And how do you know her?”

“Satoe, I am far older than you seem to think. Now, I think you should use him to further figure out that girl’s abilities.”

“It would be an interesting experiment. A witch wielding a weapon like that . . . It would make for a far more interesting experiment than what I attempted to do with those witches a year ago,” she admitted, “The Elder managed to ruin my experimentations with her eye.”

“After I so carefully helped you with mines too.”

“Indeed. I suppose for now, I can let him live. I can’t wait to see if that girl’s madness will spread to him through contact or not!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Now that’s just adorable.”

Watanuki blinked his eyes into the bright sunlight and groaned. His back hurt from the position he’d fallen asleep in.

“You’re letting in too much light,” Doumeki said from above him. He sat up and groaned again. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the chair next to Doumeki’s bed. His bed was just literally a few steps away. But after the fight and all the discussions he’d just been so tired.

Yuui was standing at the foot with a tray and a wide grin on his face.

“Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?”

“No,” he stood up and frowned at the man. Yuui laughed and came around the other side.

“I’ve brought your medicines, Doumeki. Kakei will be in later to start the treatment. Will you be eating breakfast over here or on your cot, Watanuki?”

“I’m going back to my cot!” he declared and then frowned when Doumeki squeezed his hand, “What?”

“We could go eat next to Himawari if she’s awake.”

“That’s a good idea! I’ll go and see,” Yuui set down the cup of water and the cup containing his pills, “Take all of those.”

“Did you mean what you said last night?” Doumeki looked serious.

He looked away, “Oh god, _shut up_!”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Don’t sound so damn smug about it!”

 

* * *

 

 

“These most certainly are legit,” Kakei passed back his phone and Yuui smiled, “I’ll let the others know and then you can take home the winnings later.”

“I’m just happy that we were actually all right,” Yuui laughed, as Kakei started crossing out all the bets placed in purple. On today’s date he wrote _Bet goes to Yuui with photographic evidence_.

“Of course you were. It was obvious to anyone with eyes what was going to happen between them,” Kakei unwrapped a fresh sucker and tapped on his desk, “Print out the photos and put them in an envelope. Then put it on my desk. I’ll show everyone at lunch or whenever.”

“I’m happy for them,” Yuui looked out of the office and towards the beds, “I really am.”

“Maybe someday your brother will stop messing up all your relationships, huh?”

“Well . . . I didn’t want to say anything but let’s just say, so far, he hasn’t messed up all of them?” Yuui laughed, “In fact, I just got a text that he wants to hang out this weekend.”

“Lucky you then that Fai will still be here with Kurogane.”

“If we want to call that lucky. Poor Kurogane . . .”

“Poor me,” Kakei corrected, “I’m going to be kicking him out as soon as I think he can walk without falling, so you better hurry up on that date.”

“Yes, sir!”


	22. Flashback: Dearest Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the centuries, one thing has been constant. The everlasting friendship between Yuuko and Clow.

_Many Years Ago_

 

It is the first time he has seen her in a year. Yuuko looked better than Clow Reed expected if he was to be truthful. She looked beautiful, hair done up in a hairstyle he hasn’t seen in years.

He doesn’t ask after the boy he hasn’t seen, but instead offered her a drink.

“The school looks good,” she left the glass edge tinted with her lipstick.

“The construction went better than expected.”

“Doubting your angel's powers?”

“It’s not that. I was just expecting some issues from that corner.”

“Your soul surrounds this city. It won’t be so easy for that person to come and trouble you now,” she poured herself another glass before he could.

“If possible . . . if they could, they’d find a way.”

“Will you let them?” she looked at him over the edge of her glass, “They would destroy everything if they could.”

“I won’t let them.”

“Just like you won’t let witches do as they like.”

He hid a wince, and she sighed.

“I’m not angry at you.”

“You seem like it.”

She looked at his wall of mirrors and smiled. Her eyes were sad as she spoke, “Due to that Jorogumo’s meddling, it has become necessary. This is the course that we must walk now.”

“Can we change it? Is there a way to fix what she did?”

She shook her head, “What’s been done cannot be undone. But this was all hitsuzen.”

“Was it truly?”

“Don’t you believe me?”

“I do.”

“Even what Seishirou did and Fuuma as well was only hitsuzen.”

He sighed at the mention of those two. He couldn’t help but feel disappointment that it had come to this at the end.

“Don’t worry, Seishirou, at least, is paying for what he has done. He was most likely under Ashura’s influence, but that still does not right the wrongs he did,” Yuuko touched the glass, “That eye cannot be removed, and he is not someone who can so easily be killed. This is all for the best.”

“I will uncover a way to hunt down demons as well, it seems it’ll only be necessary.”

“Even if you say that, won’t the angels underneath your care take offense at that? What kills demons can be used to kill them, after all.”

“They’ll understand that we can’t just allow demons to do what they want.”

“Bold words,” she laughed, “I’ll love to be here when you say that to them.”

 

She isn’t of course, and they all take it better than he expected.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like her,”  Yuuko said once his new Death Scythe as left the room. He offered her a seat and she crossed her legs. It has been so long since he last saw her, that he can’t be sure of the exact number of years. She is exactly the same as last they met.  

“You don’t like many people.”

“Be careful,” she looked around the room after delivering that warning, “You’ve redecorated?”

“It’s been a long time since you were last here.”

“And yet, you don’t look any older. How strange we are,” she laughed slightly, “I ran into some of your followers. They call themselves Vrayanians, followers of the True Faith.”

“I know.”

“They don’t believe in me,” she accepted her wine glass with grace, “And they want to rid this world of all witches.”

“I’ve tried talking to the head priest. I’ve told him that it’s not all witches that we have to take care of, but ones who have strayed. That is the agreement between us, after all.”

“Should you be making agreements with ghosts?” she mused.

He kissed her hand, “You are no more a ghost than I am.”

She kissed him, “Then we are both ghosts.”

“What is wrong with my current weapon?” he stepped back from her and sat in his own seat.

“What use do you have for a weapon when you’re trapped here?” she asked instead.

“I must protect this city, and I have established bases on all the continents to protect this world.”

“Rather than a ghost, you’ve truly set yourself up as God, haven’t you?”

“I am no more a God than you are.”

“We’re both legends who have outlasted their time,” she finished her glass and held it out for a refill, “But, that is alright. Tell me, how is he?”

 

Long after she left, and the warmth from her hands faded from his body, his current weapon would betray him. She had warned him in her own way.

 

What must it be like to be her with all that knowledge?

 

* * *

 

 

“He has four tails now,” she said by way of greeting before shrugging off her coat.

“I wasn’t aware you could open portals directly into my room.” He set his newspaper aside and picked up her coat to hang it up.  

“I’ve come from up north.”

“Did you find them?”

“No. But have you heard? There’s people who worship that person now. I hesitant to call them a religion, when they are united but by one cause. The complete end to all you stand for, Clow Reed.” Yuuko sounded weary as she settled on the sofa and folded her hands over her eyes.

“I can’t be killed so easily,” he assured her.

“Don’t be so sure of that,” she said. And then she told him how he could die.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you entirely sure you killed her?”

“Are you saying she’s not dead?” Yuuko rarely said her name (names had power after all) but she meant Jorogumo. He had seen her die, he was sure of it.

Instead of answering, Yuuko went to the window and looked into the moonlight.

“I am going to die,” she said, “I won’t see you for a long time. Will you be sad?”

“What will happen to him?” He didn’t answer such an obvious question and stared hard at her naked back.

“I will take him with me. Put him into a deep sleep to accompany me as I die.”

“How long will you die for?”

She held her hand up to the moonlight and put down three of her five fingers, “I will come see you, and see how the world has changed when I am reborn. Will you teach me about the new electronics?”

“You’re better than me at that kind of thing.”

She smiled at him, “I’m sure you’ll learn while I’m gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There’s sects who worship me,” she said offhandedly as she finished off a batch of grapes. “Or the idea of me rather.”

“I know. They wear symbols of the moon and call you ‘Mother’.”

“Isn’t it interesting what humans will do when left to their own? If I approached one of them in the street they wouldn’t know me from anyone else, though. The image they have of me is of that woman as well.”

“It is because you never stay in one place. You are always moving.”

“I can’t live in one place,” she shifted, “I can’t be caught like that. You know that well.”

“If you did something wild enough, it’d attract their attention and they’d probably come to start worshipping you as their goddess.”

“I don’t want that. I want to live a simple life and see all that this world has to offer. It’s constantly changing. Humans really are something.”

“Nonhumans as well,” he corrected her.

“Yes,” she nodded, “Those with the souls and the willpower to envision a future with something _more_ are truly something.”

“Are you envisioning a future with something more?”

“Always,” she smiled, “Aren’t you?”

* * *

 

 

“You’ve come to think your judgement is without fault,” she said with a shake of her head. Their dinner sat forgotten as she rested her head on her hand, “That’s a dangerous way to think, Clow Reed.”

“I don’t think that--.”

“You do. No one else can ever be as right as you. No one else can lead this world in the direction it needs to go other than you. No one else can protect this world better than you can. You are arrogant.”

“Am I wrong?”

“You are arrogant,” she repeated, “but you aren’t too bad now. You can still change more, develop further into a befitting king of this world if that’s what you want to be.”

“You know that’s not what I want.”

She closed her eyes, “Your actions made getting what you truly want difficult now.”

“But not impossible.”

“Difficult, and to an extreme level,” she looked up at him, “You will want to keep a close eye on your son.”

“Alright. And how is Kimihiro?”

“He’s fine,” she smiled, “He’s become such a fine wizard.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did you not tell me?” Clow Reed demanded. He had called her up and now her face was projected on the mirrors. For once she had answered. Her usual method was to only answer if she felt inclined to do so. His friend was truly willful and difficult.

“I warned you,” she said.

“That was hardly a warning!”

“There are limits to what I can do. You know this.”

“Because of you he is--.”

“He will live,” she said, and she sounded distracted as she looked away from him, “I must go.”

“Why are you going?”

“Kimihiro has caused a fire in the backyard, he’s having issues with his magic at the moment.”

“I wonder why that could be.”

“Goodbye, Clow Reed.”

 

* * *

 

 

She didn't come to see him before she went away. Instead a letter came in place of a visit.

  

 

> _Dearest Friend,_
> 
> _As it stands now, I will be forced to leave right before a time of great urgency. You say I do not send you warnings often enough, then consider this one. I do not choose to leave now, but I must._
> 
> _Kimihiro will most likely find his way to you. If he finds his way to you, please take care of him._
> 
> _Teach him what I could not. Keep him safe as you can. Love him in my place._
> 
> _That person will be striking soon, and I have fears for everything. I have seen so much and there is so little I can do to warn or prepare you for it. Hitsuzen cannot be altered so I won’t speak on what will happen._
> 
> _Keep a watchful eye, and be wary of those you trust. You are far too trusting, Clow Reed._
> 
> _I will you see once I have been reborn._
> 
> _Your friend,_
> 
> ##  **_Yuuko Ichihara_ **

* * *

 

# End of Part I 


	23. Chapter 15: Let’s Get Started, Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During this gentle downtime, Yuui Flourite decides to take a day off to spend with his boyfriend. Fai Flourite offers some very important advice. 
> 
> Watanuki comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of Part Two!

# Start of Part II 

* * *

 

_Countdowns: 60 days til true love awakens, 140 days til childhood's end, 182 days til first love ends_

 

“You want us to leave now?” Syaoran stared hard at his father as Clow Reed nodded. Sakura was tense beside him as they both looked down at the map again. It was in the heart of Daji, far outside their usual hunting grounds in a desert. A mysterious train that worked on a time schedule only known to it was apparently their target.

“I understand you’re concerned about everyone who was injured by that girl, but for now I need you to collect this for me. I can’t allow it to fall in the wrong hands.”

Syaoran looked at his partner who nodded her head. They had come a long way towards getting back all the souls they’d lost after their disastrous failure. They had enough experience for this, he knew it.

“Alright,” he said, “We’ll leave immediately then.”

“Thank you, Syaoran, Sakura. I have faith you will retrieve this for the sake of peace.”

He held out his hand to Sakura, “We’ll get this demon tool for you, Father.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Now, now, Fai, you shouldn’t rile Kurogane up so much,” Yuui held out his hands and patted his younger brother on the top of his head. The blue eyes so much like his own slid away to stare at Kurogane who was crossing his arms. They were both cute in their own way.

“Make him go home,” Kurogane said, “He hasn’t gone since I got here.”

“Well, he was hurt,” Yuui pointed out, “And he didn’t want to leave you here all by yourself.”

“This cot isn’t big enough for the both of us,” Kurogane’s annoyance was most likely half faked, Yuui figured so he tapped lightly on Fai’s head before going back to his checklist.

“That’s why Kakei brought in another one. Not that it’s seen much use,” he sighed as Fai laughed, “Well, I’m sure you’ll get out soon. Why don’t you try going home tonight, Fai?”

“How soon is soon?” Fai asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ll ask Kakei before I go to lunch.”

“Alright,” Fai sighed.

Yuui sighed with him and finished checking on Kurogane before moving on to their next patient. Kakei was chatting with a student who’d come in injured from a training session. Tsuyuri was checking on Himawari so he went to Doumeki’s bed.

Fai had pretty much stopped teaching and thrown himself into caring for Kurogane. Yuui wasn’t sure how he should feel about that. The house was a lot more quiet without his younger brother and Kurogane, which gave him a chance for privacy. But as his brother and possible in-law were in what admitted to a private hospital due to being injured so he couldn’t enjoy it as much as he would have liked.

“Oh, Watanuki, you’re back again?”

“Tsuyuri-san said she wanted to examine Himawari-chan so I decided to grace Doumeki with my presence,” Watanuki explained. He had an opened box lunch in his hands and a fork which told another story. It had been Doumeki’s dominant hand that had gotten injured after all, so Yuui found it sweet that Watanuki had taken to helping him eat.

“Well this won’t take too long, and you don’t even have to leave for it,” Yuui laughed, “So, Doumeki . . . I just have a few questions to ask you.”

Once he had finished up with Doumeki he came across Tsuyuri at the main desk.

“How did Himawari say she felt?”

“Oh, she complained of some strange dreams, but she looks fine,” Tsuyuri smiled at him and added the new doument to Himawari’s file. He did the same to Kurogane’s and Doumeki’s.

“It’s too bad we can’t do much about her scars,” he sighed and looked back at Himawari’s cot. She had parted the curtains and Watanuki had parted Doumeki’s so they could chat as he helped Doumeki eat the lunch he had prepared.

“She says she doesn’t mind them,” Tsuyuri said with a slight wondering lilt to her voice.

“Oh,” he turned from that display of friendship to look at Tsuyuri who was watching them with curiosity as well, “Really?”

“I suppose she sees them as a badge of some sort?”

“That makes sense.”

“Have you finished the rounds?” Kakei asked. Yuui nodded and Tsuyuri did the same, “Alright. Yuui is going on lunch first because he--,” Kakei lowered his voice, “has a date.”

Tsuyuri looked at him and he smiled, “It’s true. I’ll try not to take too long.”

“You can have the rest of the afternoon off,” Kakei said, “I can handle this crew.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t think your brother is going to be leaving Kurogane’s side for the time being. You should take advantage of this.”

“Would Fai do something if he knew you were going on a date?” Tsuyuri sounded amused.

“Let’s just say that Fai seems to have which of us is the older brother a bit confused,” he laughed, “I’ll go on lunch now. Kakei, if you could let Kurogane know when he’s going to get released, we would all appreciate that.”

“Trust me, it’s going to be soon,” Kakei bit down on his customary sucker, “Both of them are driving me nuts.”

 

* * *

 

Yuui was a bit late, but his boyfriend was there as promised.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to alert Fai that I was leaving so I had to sneak out,” Yuui laughed, “A bit pointless since he can track me regardless. That’s what I get for having a meister for a twin!”

“I’m sure your brother’s not that bad,” his boyfriend said with a smile, “Shall we go? We’re a bit late, but I called when you didn’t show up so they should still seat us.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuui said, and looped their arms together, “Let’s go then.”

His boyfriend smiled at him and they headed into one of the better restaurants on the island.

“How is Kurogane healing?”

Yuui passed the waitress back his menu and considered that question, “Well enough. He was pretty badly hurt as I told you on the phone. Now he’s just like ‘Let me out of here’ every day.”

“Is Fai still spending every moment with him?”

“Yeah, it’s why we’re able to meet like this. Normally we would have to rush through our meal so Fai and Kurogane couldn’t catch up with us,” he laughed remembering all the antics his brother had put him through with his casual stalking while they’d been on dates. For all of Fai’s hard work he had yet to meet Yuui’s boyfriend during the whole of their year-long courtship. Yuui wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. “It’s not that I don’t want you and Fai to never meet but this is fine, isn’t it? Like it is now.”

“Yuui,” and he paid attention with the gentle press of his name against those teeth, “I never said that it wasn’t okay. It’s fine like this. I’ll meet your family when the time is right.”

He wanted to kiss him when he said that.

How had he lucked out and gotten such a wonderful, perfect man for a boyfriend?

“Tell me about your family,” he said instead, “You said you had a brother?”

“I did mention one brother, yes,” his boyfriend shrugged slightly, “There’s not much to say about him.”

“Alright, well how’s work been going?”

“Well, it’s been killer, I can say that. I have to travel a lot because my boss is very demanding. If something goes wrong, he wants me to personally see to it.”

“That just means he has a lot of faith in you, right?”

His boyfriend looked startled and considered that, “Yes, I suppose that is what that means.”

They continued to talk back and forth, with Yuui pressing his boyfriend for more answers to questions than he ever gave him. But that wasn’t unusual.

Lunch wrapped up and they split the bill.

“I suppose I should let you get back to work now.”

“Kakei gave me the rest of the afternoon off. He said I should take advantage of this rare chance,” Yuui laughed slightly, “Even though I only have a chance like this because Kurogane is hurt . . .”

“Shall we take a walk then?”

“Sure, there’s this new shop that just opened up that I’ve been meaning to check out, would you like take a look there?”

“Whatever you’d like to do, Yuui.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There, now you can’t say I never helped you out,” Watanuki set down the fork and started to close up the lunchbox.

“Well, shouldn’t my boyfriend be more willing to help me out?”

The lunchbox fell down as he jumped up and pointed an angry finger at Doumeki, “Who is what to you? And what the hell are you saying out loud?!”

“Don’t be so loud,” Kakei called out from his office.

“So noisy,” someone else said from the entrance. He turned and felt his heart stop.

Ame Warashi was standing right next to Kohaku as if she had every right to be in the school.

“Well, here’s Watanuki-san and the rest,” Kohaku said with a smile. They nodded when Ame Warashi thanked them and left with a whistle.  

“Ame Warashi!”

“You’re really loud and annoying,” the spirit stepped into the room and looked around at the mostly empty ward, “Is this all of them?”

“Ame Warashi? Do you mean that this woman is the spirit from that time?” Himawari asked from her bed.

Doumeki had reached up and grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Eh? Is something going on?” Fai parted Kurogane’s curtains and looked out, “Oh, we seem to have a guest--.”

“Do you need something, Ame Warashi?” Kakei stepped out of his office and stopped her from coming further into the ward.

“Just to drop off this,” she held up a large black bag and passed it to Kakei. “Give it to the individuals known as: Kurogane Suwa, Fai D. Flourite, Shizuka Doumeki, Himawari Kunogi, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, and Kimihiro Watanuki if need be. But no one else. This is the thank you gift for their efforts in Senga and other locations.”

“A thank you gift,” he tugged his shirt free of Doumeki and went to Kakei’s side. Ame Warashi glared at him, “For Senga?”

“You also helped that child out as well,” she said huffily, “So there are some medicines from that region included as well. For saving Vetan as well, I suppose.”

He looked into the bag, “This is too much. Are you sure?”

“The price is just right for what was done. And this is in thanks, so gratitude cannot be measured out as simply as if we struck up a deal, Kimihiro Watanuki.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he smiled up at her, “We’ll be sure to use this.”

Ame Warashi examined everyone in the room, “Be sure to do so. If this is the best this school has to offer, it doesn’t serve our purposes for you all to be laid up in bed like this.”

Kakei smiled, “We’ll be sure to use it. Thank you, Ame Warashi.”

She frowned at him and turned on her heel, “This is our thank you gift. We do not need your thanks.” She left out of the ward.

“Well,” Kakei said after she was gone, “It’s not every day we get spirits to personally send their thanks.”

“What did she send over?” Fai had left Kurogane’s bed and was peering into the bag. Watanuki watched as Kakei spread out various folk remedies on the counter. Every last one of them were made up of rare ingredients. It really was worth far too much, he couldn’t help but think.

“Enough to treat every single illness and injury known to humans, it looks like,” Kakei sounded amused, “You all must have done a lot.”

“She knew all of our names,” Himawari said thoughtfully from her bed.  

“Spirits make it a job to know that sort of information,” Kakei picked up a small herb, “Now this will enable you all to leave my ward a lot sooner than expected. When Tsuyuri gets back I’ll brew up a cup for each of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki wasn’t sure if he liked the term ‘boyfriend’. It seemed childish. And it wasn’t as if they had that type of relationship. He wasn’t sure what their relationship could be termed as but he knew he was against the term ‘boyfriend’. They would need to actually sit down and discuss this but he didn’t want to do it in the ward with everyone listening in. Himawari had already expressed how supportive she was of it, but even weirder Fai had as well. Well no, Fai expressing his approval wasn’t too weird but . . .

He groaned and leaned against the outside wall. Students were passing him by, but he didn’t pay any attention to them as he thought over and over again: What am I supposed to do?

“Oh, Watanuki-san? Did the spirit deliver her package already?” he looked up at Kohaku. The angel was dressed casually and didn’t seem nearly as old as Kakei. They had a baby face which hid the fact that they had to be several centuries old.

“Yes, she did. Thanks for showing her the way, Kohaku-san.”

“It was the least I could do. I didn’t want her getting lost. Excuse me for saying this so suddenly, Watanuki-san, but are you okay? You look troubled.”

He sighed, “I am a bit troubled but it’s nothing.”

“Alright,” Kohaku nodded, “Well, if you ever need an ear, I’m always happy to listen.” The angel turned to go, with a smile on their face.

“Kohaku-san,” he said before they got too far, “I actually do have one question. What do you think about Clow Reed?”

It was the question he’d come back to again and again over the last week. Was Clow Reed someone he could trust?

Kohaku turned back to him, “This city is proof that Lord Clow is a just man, Watanuki-kun. People, human and nonhuman alike, all live together in this city in peace and harmony. As long as you’re a peaceful person and aren’t planning on bringing harm to the people or the city at large you can live happily here. The Clow Reed I believe in,” Kohaku looked at the top of the school, towards the top where Clow Reed looked down over the city, “is the one who is dedicated to keeping the peace and the order in this world. Don’t you think he’s been doing a good job?”

“He’s been trying,” Watanuki had to give him that. Kohaku’s soul shone with pure black light as the angel tossed their head and laughed.

“He tries, and for that I cannot help but to admire him.”

“Is that because you’re an angel?”

Kohaku disagreed and let him know that quickly, “I don’t follow him just because I’m an angel. After all there’s some angels who have completely turned their back on him. I follow Clow Reed because he stands for ideals I agree with.”

“I see,” Watanuki sighed, “Yeah, I guess I get what you mean. Then, I made the right choice.”

“Did you?”

“Yes. I’ll try to have faith in the Clow Reed who you’ve experienced until I can experience more of that for myself.”

 

* * *

 

 

The text message said: _Kakei says we can come home tomorrow if this medicine works!! <3_

His boyfriend said: “Come back to bed.”

So Yuui did and put his phone on vibrate. Fai could wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki held Himawari’s hand as she drank the bitter tea. She squeezed it as she swallowed the tea down. Her eyes watered and he felt bad that she had gotten in this situation because of him.

_I’m going to try my hardest to not be selfish any longer. I won’t put you in harm’s way like that again._

“I never did get the chance to say this before now,” Himawari cleared her throat and squeezed his hand more gently than before, “Would it be okay if you become my meister as well? Officially I mean?”

He didn’t know what to say. Several moments passed before Himawari squeezed his hand again.

“Watanuki-kun?”

“Yes! Yes, of course! I’d love to be your meister, Himaaaawwaaaarriiiiii-chan!”

“Too loud,” Doumeki complained from opposite them.

“Shut up! You’re just jealous!” Watanuki turned back to Himawari, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. It would be my greatest honor to be wielded by you, Watanuki-kun.”

His heart was overflowing with joy as he looked at her. And for once when he turned to face Doumeki, the joy didn’t instantly switch to anger.

And it wasn’t that he was always angry with the other boy. He just annoyed him to a high level. His reactions tended to be overreactions.

But still, he never thought the day would come when he looked at Doumeki and didn’t feel murderous.

“What’s with that look?” Doumeki asked.

“Nothing. Did you hear Himawari-chan earlier?”

“I did. Congrats. Oi, Kunogi, are you sure you want this person as a meister?”

She laughed, “Now, now, Doumeki-kun, you’ll just have to share him. That’s not a problem, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Watanuki left the nurse’s ward due to Kakei’s complaining, he was surprised when Fai followed him out.

“Are you going home, Fai-sensei?” As far as he knew the rumored vampire hadn’t left the nursing ward to go home more than a few times. Kakei has given up on trying to make him leave.

“Nope! I wanted to talk with you, Watanuki-kun.” His tone was serious, but he was smiling so Watanuki didn’t panic much more than it took for him to ask why. His smile widened as he leaned forward, and said in a soft voice, “You’re dating Doumeki-kun now, right?”

“I already told you it wasn’t like that--.”

“Right, right. Well, you’re _together_ with him, right?”

He just sighed and put a hand on his face. He knew he had to be turning slightly red because honestly. What was with everyone and their curiosity over this? Everyone was too overly interested in things like this for his comfort.

He focused back in on what Fai was saying, “I don’t know if you’ve ever been in a relationship with a man--or even a relationship at all--but I figured it would be for the best if I gave you some _tips_!”

“What.”

Fai wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started guiding him to one of the classrooms. He was still trying to figure out what he meant by tips and allowed him to do so.

It is when he picked up a stylus and starts drawing _things_ on the board that Watanuki realized what he meant.

“Now, to bring full pleasure to your partner you have to know exactly how to use your hands, Kuro-pan seems to like it when I _twist_ up and to the left like this. Finding the prostate is very import--.”

He cut him off after staring at his hands in horror, he didn’t even want to know what Fai was attempting to demonstrate, “What are you doing?!”

“Oh? Do you want to learn how to use your tongue instead first? I think that might be too advanced. But, who knows? Maybe Doumeki will like that. Kuro-ri--.”

He didn’t hear the rest of what Fai’s saying so casually because he managed to escape. The last thing he ever wanted to hear or learn about was sex from his teacher. Especially when the examples were all about his homeroom teacher.

This was almost as bad as his random sexual dreams about Sakura. He was still firmly of the mind that if he was going to have sexual dreams about _someone_ it shouldn’t be Sakura. In the current situation, the person who they would reasonably be about was Doumeki--even as much as he still couldn’t fully wrap his mind around the fact that they were _something_ together.

He wasn’t going to be able to get Fai’s words out of his head ever.

* * *

 

 

Boss: Progress report.

You: Target does not seem to have any idea on location of the kishin.

Boss: You should have targeted the other one.

You: That would have raised alarms.

Boss: Fine. Don’t linger in that city. Go and hunt down another witch.

You: What about the kishin?

Boss: He will surface in due time.

You: Are you sure?

Boss: Just as we have been making preparations, that woman and her team have also been

making preparations. Don’t underestimate the value of a kishin. Death Academy holds

the key to finding his location, I am certain of it. Clow Reed would not have built the

school on that location otherwise.

You: I’ll trust in your words then.


	24. Chapter 16: I'll Remember Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounters and reunions. 
> 
> Syaoran meets a demon, Fai faces some of his demons, and Yuui just wants a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sexual content in this chapter. Also blood drinking and weird twin things, and secret keeping.

_Countdowns: 59 days til true love awakens, 139 days til childhood's end, 181 days til first love ends_

 

The sun blazed down upon them in the northern Dajian desert. Syaoran worried for Sakura as they waited on the platform, if he was starting to sweat, he could only imagine that she was as well. According to his father at the correct time a train would appear and aboard it would be the demon tool they were to collect.

He had some doubts on this matter, and even Sakura looked a bit troubled.

“A train that runs on a schedule out here in the middle of nowhere?” she frowned at her watch, and he sighed.

According to his Father, a long time ago there was a village around here. The people moved on, but the train didn’t. There are stations all set up for it, and like a ghost it went to each one along its route without fail all thanks to the demon tool at its core.

“I wonder who made the demon tool anyway,” Sakura said as he looked at her clock too. There was no sign of the train. It was going to be late.

“Well,” he’d never given that much thought, “Demons, I suppose.”

“How troublesome.”

Before he could speak the ground started shaking and Sakura grabbed his arm to steady herself. The sand split open before them and gave birth to a monstrous red and white train. It went on for miles until it stopped and the doors opened to let them onboard. They jumped on, barely in time before the train went off again.

“The engine room might be where it is since it’s supposed to be what keeps this train going,” Syaoran said and started walking that way, Sakura behind him. He had just opened up the door when someone swung in with a kick to his face.

“Syaoran!” Sakura stepped towards him and he held out a hand to stop her.

The tall stranger had black hair and mismatched eyes and was studying them with a frown. No, rather, he was studying Syaoran with a frown.

“You seem familiar,” the man said, and then smiled, “And you smell just like Clow Reed.”

“Sakura,” he said, and his wonderful partner understood him and transformed. He gripped her tightly as he regarded the man, “Are you going to get in my way?”

“Are you going to get in mines?” the man asked with a laugh, “Oh yes, I remember now. She did mention that Clow Reed had a son. Syaoran Reed, wasn’t it?”

He didn’t have time for this, as the train could go back underneath the earth at anytime. He rushed the man, managing to slice through his coat as he hurried to the next car.

Sakura agreed with him that they should keep pressing onward, so he paid little mind to the elegance of the train around him as he used the seats to push himself ahead. He was aware of the man behind him, his laugher still mocking.

He paused at the next entrance and turned to face him head on, “Who are you?”

“Seishirou Sakurazuka,” his coat was ripped from the earlier attack, but he was still all smiles. One eye was a pale blue and looked unnatural in his face compared to his brown eye which must be natural, Syaoran couldn’t help but note. That might mean magic.  

That name reminded Syaoran of something, but he didn’t know what. But this man was attacking him and that meant he was a threat.

“Why are you on this train?”

“For the same reason you are, I would imagine,” Seishirou didn’t stop smiling, even as the train rattled on, and the car he was in twisted sharply out of view and then back into it.

Syaoran looked down before addressing Seishirou again, “I won’t let you get it.” Holding Sakura steady, he broke through the chain connecting the two cars. He was glad it was an historical model when he saw Seishirou’s shocked face before the latter half of the train spun out of control as it was left behind.

“Nice!” Sakura declared as he turned and hurried towards the front of the train.

“That man is a demon,” he informed her, certain of it from the pure white of his soul, “That won’t stop him for long.”

He was proven right when the side of the car he was in was ripped away just before he could get to the engine room.

“This guy really doesn’t know how to quit,” Syaoran muttered as the train lurched violently to the left and he barely managed to hold his ground as he glared at the demon. Before Seishirou could get back onboard it drove under the sand.

Syaoran was glad that Sakura was in her sword form as he forced his way to another car and shut the doors. He was glad his body was the way it was so the lack of oxygen didn’t get to him as much as it would her. He hoped the train would surface again before too long.

“Are you okay, Sakura?”

“I’m fine. It’s pitch black though.”

“Yeah, I can’t even tell where I’m going. Ouch.”

Light shone through the windows as the train surfaced again and he finally made his way to the engine room.

He had never been in a train’s engine room before but he was sure it wasn’t supposed to look like this. A giant key at the center of a clockworked wall was in front of them. He released Sakura, as the key was so large he needed both hands to release it. Once it slid free, the ghost train came to a stop, centuries of running at an end. Sakura put it in the bag she’d brought along and pulled out her phone to check on their coordinates to report back to the Dajian’s HQ.

As she did that, curiosity had him examining the wall the key had rested in. They might need to take it along with them if the key would only work in it.

It was burnished metals all twisted up and still glistening like the day they must have been made. An elaborate set up. He lost himself in examining it as Sakura continued making calls.

“Alright, they say we’re not too far from Seij so they called the local police there to come and get us!”  

“We’re nearly fifty miles from where we started!” he couldn’t help but exclaim.

“I know, right?” Sakura stared down into her bag where the golden key rested, a thoughtful look on her face.

He did a search for the soul of that demon, but couldn’t sense him any longer. They must have lost him when they’d gone underground.

Sakura leaned against the window and he gave the wall one final look through. The keyhole caught his eye and he stepped closer to it.

Written in a far too familiar hand was _Created this day by Clow Reed and_ there was only the image of a butterfly accompanying his father’s signature.

 

* * *

 

 

Syaoran didn’t know what to question his father on first when they returned to the island. He never would have guessed that the person responsible for the demon tools was his sire. He didn’t understand at all.

The king greeted them at the airport and drove them back to Death Academy himself, chatting all the while with Sakura about the beauty of the key.

_Does he know?_

They arrived at the campus and were ushered up to his father’s room. He had the fireplace going, even though it was never cold on the island.

“Father,” he started.

“Syaoran, Sakura, welcome home,” his father said smoothly, “I heard that the retrieval was a success?”

“Yes, we did run into some complications, I must say,” he explained what had happened with Sakura’s help. When they wrapped up his father sighed.

“I wonder who released that man from his prison . . .”

“Who is he?”

His father looked reluctant to answer, which wasn’t that unusual, but he finally replied, “He is someone who was locked up by the Elder Witch a long time ago after he killed a lot of witches. He also stole the Elder Witch’s eye to gain her abilities.”

“Why did he do all that? Why did he want this key?”

His father looked at the key that Sakura had taken out of her bag, and sighed, “He is a madman, Syaoran. If he is going after the demon tools now, we must be on our guard. He has also been the ring leader for a lot of soul theft. He’s busied himself since his release.”

“So he’s someone we need to stop,” Syaoran concluded.

“He is _not_ someone who you can face, my son, and win so easily,” Clow Reed’s face was serious as he stood up and held out his hand for the key, “There is a reason he was jailed. He is a First Immortal.”

Sakura passed over the key, and then frowned, “But even with the demon hunting equipment we still couldn’t beat him?”

“First Immortals can’t die,” Syaoran frowned as he stared at the flames, “They’re rumored to have came into existence before humans did and I’ve never heard of any of them dying before.”

“They’re a rare population,” his father went back to his chair, he ran his hands along the key and smiled, almost bittersweetly, “ _We_ are a rare population, I suppose is what I should say.”

“I didn’t know you were a First Immortal, Lord Clow!” Sakura sounded awed, and Syaoran could see her hand creep up to her crow necklace.

“No,” and they both looked at his father as he sighed, “I’m not sure I count as one of them, Sakura. I existed long before them, after all.”

“Oh,” she smiled, “Well, that makes sense.”

“Sakura, why don’t you take the key to the vault for me? You haven’t seen it before, have you?” his father called for Fujitaka and pulled off a key from around his neck. He held it out to Sakura who accepted it.

“Oh, sure,” Sakura glanced at him, and he glanced at her and then his father.

“Syaoran will be here when you get back.”

Sakura smiled slightly at him, and then left with her father.

“You have questions,” his father said, and he sounded tired. He almost looked old, and that was a startling realization to Syaoran. Recent years had seen him physically age quicker than in his last 800 years of life (as if his body was tired of perpetual childhood), but his father was far older than him. Older even than the First Immortals. His father was God.

“Do you personally know Seishirou Sakurazuka?”

“I knew him once, or thought I did.”

“He knew about me.”

“I suppose he picked up some things being free.”

“Can we really not kill him? Can you not kill him?”

“Once upon a time I might have been able to.”

“ . . .what do you mean by that?”

“Your father isn’t as strong as he used to be, Syaoran. That is all I mean. Nothing less, nothing more.”

Silence fell between them as Syaoran took a seat on the love sofa he’d abandoned. Sakura’s warmth was long gone. Everything was more complicated than it had to be. The words _Created this day by Clow Reed and_ the butterfly that had been written in a hand foreign to him pressed against his memories. He hadn’t told Sakura about it. He wasn’t sure why he found it so hard to tell her things lately.

“Father, I can’t help but feel like even now you’re still holding things back from me. You never tell me everything. Please stop treating me like a child.” He continued before his father could speak, “On that train, I saw it--your signature and someone else’s. You made the demon tool aboard that train, didn’t you?”

“Oh, Syaoran,” his father sighed, “There is not much I can say. Yes. I made that demon tool and several others along with an old dear friend of mines.”

“Who?”

Clow Reed shook his head, “What did their signature look like to you?”

“It was just a butterfly.”

“Ah, yes, that was always the one they liked best.”

“Who?”

“The name I would speak to you would be meaningless. It changed often and without reason. They discarded names like clothing. The only thing steady that remains behind of them is that butterfly. It doesn’t matter who they were, Syaoran. That person is gone now.” His father sounded wistful, more than he’d ever spoken on anyone. This wasn’t the polite tone he used in reference to the people he protected. It was softened as if the person had meant more to his father than he would admit to.

“Who were they to you? Why did you work together?”

His father shook his head, “At the time, we had the same dream.”

“The same dream?”

His father sighed and considered him, “Syaoran, what is it that you want to do when Sakura becomes a Death Scythe? What is it that she wants to do?”

“I want,” and he paused, “We want to be able to help protect this world.”

“That is my dream as well. I created those tools in order to help this world. I worked side-by-side with that person because they wanted to as well. Believe in that, Syaoran. If I keep anything from you, it’s only because I do not consider it relevant to the issue at hand. Ask me if you have questions and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.”

Syaoran sighed, “Alright.”

His father smiled but for a moment, the smile reminded him of Watanuki’s smile in the hospital after he’d nearly died. A sad smile, filled with regrets. That smile had hurt him at the time coming from Watanuki.

As Syaoran considered his father, the similarities didn’t just end there, did they? In actuality, his father hadn’t been that shocked when he’d discovered he was bonded with Watanuki, had he been? He knew more than he was letting on, was keeping secrets still. He needed to think of the right questions to ask, to get those secrets uncovered.

 

* * *

 

 

Fai didn’t know who looked happier when Kakei slapped Kurogane on the back and told him to get ready to go home. They had been in the nurse’s ward for so long now, and finally, finally Kurogane was able to go back home. Kakei might throw a party after they left. He knew he was already planning on throwing one himself.

He felt his remaining guilt lessen even further as he saw the proof that Kurogane’s wounds were healed when Kakei closed the curtains around them and Kurogane pulled back on the shirt Kakei had ordered off.

“The Ame Warashi’s gift was really effective, huh?” he couldn’t help but feel grateful for that as Kurogane grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kurogane looked around the space he’d been forced to occupy for the almost two weeks and Fai knew he was relieved to finally be leaving.

“Well, let’s make sure we bring everything with us.” They had collected a fair bit in the time they’d been here, things Kakei would probably not want to remain when they left, and so he went in search of a bag. Kurogane followed him.

“Oh, Kurogane-sensei--are you okay to be walking?” Watanuki was in the ward for lunchtime he figured. The lunchboxes on Doumeki and Himawari’s beds seemed to imply that, at least.

“I’m getting released, glasses,” Kurogane answered, “I suspect Kakei’s had enough of us. You both should get released soon too, I’d say.”

“Oh, that’s just great!” Kunogoi sounded relieved as Watanuki smiled at her.

“Yes~, it’s completely great, but I will miss our little lunch groups, everyone,” Fai couldn’t help but say in a sing-song voice.

“It’s not like you ever ate anything really that I made, Fai-sensei,” Watanuki pointed out.

“Well, you did make some for Kuro-pin, and that helped me out a lot,” he explained.

Watanuki gave him a considering look as some of his favorite students showed up in the nurse’s ward.

“Oh, Syaoran look! Kurogane-sensei is walking!” Sakura looked excited as she hurried to them. She took Kurogane’s hands, and Fai was as always amused with the gentle manner in which Kurogane dealt with her. He barely grumbled as she examined him.

“Yes, Daddy’s all up and walking. Kakei said he’s free to go home now.”

“I bet you’re relieved then, both of you,” Syaoran smiled at them.

Syaoran couldn’t even understand how relieved he was.

He left them to chat with Kurogane, and started planning his return to classes tomorrow. Today he was going to make sure with his own hands that Kurogane was really okay, and finally sate the hunger Fai had been ignoring until he was as well. Tsuyuri and Kakei were talking about the treatment plans for everyone when he stepped into the office.

“Sorry, Kakei. Can I borrow a few bags to drag home some of the stuff Yuui bought for us?”

“Oh, sure,” the angel frowned and waved at the closet behind Yuui’s desk. He went and got a few plastic bags as Kakei returned to his topic.

“Oh, right, Fai,” Tsuyuri said before he left the room, “Make sure you pick up the medication before you leave.”

“Medication?” he looked to Kakei.

“Just some stuff to keep up the healing process in Kurogane’s body. Yuui knows how to brew it, I made sure to show him,” Kakei waved a hand and Tsuyuri tossed him a glass jar, “It’s just something he needs to drink for another few days at bedtime.”

“So he’s not fully healed?” he struggled to hide his disappointment.

“He’s healed enough. He’s not in any danger and he’s been stable the last few days. Also, he lives at home with a nurse, he’s safe,” Kakei gave him a knowing look, “He just shouldn’t go out expecting to win a race for another few weeks since he’s been in bed all this time.”

“Well, knowing Kuro-ga, he just might try,” After Kakei handed him the glass jar he took the bags and made quick work of gathering up all the mess they’d made. It didn’t take long with Kurogane’s help.

They didn’t linger over wishing the kids goodbye, after all, tomorrow would see him at least back in class. He couldn’t help but tease Watanuki about making sure to continue to take good care of his boyfriend and girlfriend before they left. He’d seen the pictures of Watanuki and Doumeki asleep holding hands. He was okay with losing the bet if that meant his students were happy. The background noise of Watanuki screaming denials and Syaoran attempting to calm him followed them outside.

The campus was quiet, as it was still the weekend and most students were lazing about. They headed to the main entrance, and he looked over at Kurogane.

“Should we get a taxi home?”

“I’m not an invalid.”

He laughed at his quick reply, “Not any longer, Kuro-pi.”

“Listen you.”

“I’m listening~,” and he was. He was listening for any stumble in his step, any shortness of his breathe. He couldn’t help but be worried. Kurogane had nearly bleed out in his arms at that church. He had been so foolish, too focused on the mission and not watching his back. He would have survived a blow like that with the help of some blood but Kurogane was human. Far, far too human. He could die, and then what would Fai do? He had been so close to losing Kurogane.

“Don’t you try treating me like I’m going to break any longer. I’ve about had it with that.”

“Ehhhh, since when have I done that?” he couldn’t quite look at him as they passed up familiar shops, and stores on the way to their home. _Home_. Even this many years later it was still hard to believe he had someplace he was living peacefully with his brother and lover. This was his life and he wasn’t going to give it up unless God ordered him too.

“You haven’t ate properly since the attack. You’re starving, and I hate that.”  

“Ahah, well maybe I’ll eat properly later today,” he tried to keep his tone light, tried to get the mood easy, restful. Kurogane’s face--what did it look like? Was he frowning in anger? What type of anger? He expressed his anger in so many varied ways, after all.

“No _maybe_ about it,” Kurogane said firmly.

Fai did look at him then, “Are you upset with me?”

Kurogane looked exasperated, which was better than angry, but only by a bit, “I’m no more upset with you than I am myself.”

“So you are upset with me.”

They had paused outside of their house, and Kurogane frowned at him. It was a thoughtful frown.

“I--.”

“You’re home!” his brother opening the door made him stop talking. He smiled at Yuui and Yuui smiled back at him before grinning at Kurogane, “I left lunch in the icebox, dinner as well. Kakei wants me to work late to make up for missing this morning.”

“Speaking of missing work, why are you running late?” Fai asked as they stepped inside the house. Yuui looked refreshed, and he was glowing. Fai was suspicious, but as far as he could tell their house didn’t seem like anyone had been inside. He hadn’t noticed any sexual feelings more than the usual amount through their connection. But then he was vaguely sexually frustrated so he wasn’t sure if he would notice. But Yuui having sex he was sure he’d have noticed. His thoughts went in circles as he frowned at his older brother.

“I overslept,” Yuui hugged them both and tugged on his shoes, “I’ll probably only be coming back in the morning, don’t wait up.”

“Ah, wait, Kakei gave us some medicine to brew for Kuro-rin, he said you would know how!” he tried to remember what bag he’d stuck it into as Kurogane held up the lone bag he’d allowed him to carry over to the house.

“Oh, right!” Yuui took the bag and got the jar out, “Well, it’s just like making tea really. Kurogane can do that. Two tablespoons and blend it with any powdered tea that you’d like to drink, Kurogane.”

“Simple stuff then, I can do that. I am a chemistry teacher,” he took the jar from Yuui.

“Yup. Alright, Kakei will get angry if I’m not there before lunch ends. Don’t burn down the house, stay safe, goodnight,” with those words, his elder brother left the house.

He was alone with Kurogane like he’d wanted to be for weeks.

Kurogane took the bags from him and took them to their room as he put the medicine in the kitchen so it would be easily found. He hadn’t been home in a few days beyond grabbing clothes, so it felt different. Strange. His house felt _off_  but he couldn’t place why.

Like someone had intruded into his house . . . but there wasn’t any scent that he was picking up on. Everything smelled clean.

“What’s with that look?” Kurogane stood in the doorway, and he smiled at him.

“Nothing, the house just feels strange. I guess I’ve been away too long.”

Kurogane looked around, and he frowned a bit, “Yeah, that must be it.”

“Do you feel it too?”

Kurogane sighed, “Yeah, well, I’m going to take a shower. Put away all that junk, could you?”

“Ah, don’t tell me you just dumped it all on our bed, Kuro-chan!”

Kurogane didn’t answer, which meant that he had. Fai sighed and went to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

One shower later, Kurogane stepped back into his room. Fai was humming to himself as he straightened up and added the books Yuui had brought to the room back to the shelves. Most of the clothes had been taken out to be washed.

“I started up the oven to warm up your lunch, Kuro-pin,” Fai said after he’d stepped into some pants.

“When do you plan on eating?”

“After you eat.”

Kurogane supposed he could be satisfied with that answer. He didn’t have much of a choice, really, because after this long together he already knew how stubborn Fai was. He didn’t bother with a shirt and went into the kitchen. Fai didn’t follow him, still organizing the shelves so he slid the glass container into the oven and set a timer.

Fai was avoiding him because he thought he was angry with him. He wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t right, either. He was more fed up with the look in Fai’s eyes than anything. He was blaming himself, and no matter what Kurogane had said wouldn’t stop. Hadn’t stopped since their failed mission.

 _Fine, then._  

He grabbed himself a beer--his first in weeks--and pulled out the warmed meat pie when the timer went off. Fai wandered into the kitchen as he was settling in.

“I wonder what he left you for dinner?” Fai took the seat opposite him, chin resting in the palm of his hand, and eyes wary.

“A stew, it looks like. He left a note that it needs to simmer for half an hour before eating.” As he ate, he sorted out his thoughts as Fai messed around with his phone and told him idle bits of gossip from Yuui.

He could sense Fai getting tenser and tenser as he wrapped up.

“Listen--.”

“I’m listening~.”

“I’m not angry at you,” he continued before Fai could interrupt, could try to stop this conversation,  “And I don’t blame you.” There was silence after that, and Fai just looked at him. Kurogane met his blue eyes evenly and didn’t look away.

“It’s my fault you got hurt, Kurogane,” Fai said finally and then continued, “You got hurt protecting me.”

“I’m your weapon,” he pointed out, “And if you really have to blame yourself, it’s only because you still fight like an immortal. I’m not immortal, Fai. I’m fine with how you fight for the most part, but you leave yourself open a lot since there's little risk of you dying from most people we fight. But, we can work on that.”

Fai let out a small noise, “I know you’re not immortal.”

“Did you hear the rest of what I said? And just because I’m not doesn’t give you permission to start treating me like I’m going to break.”

“But you can. You’re only just human, Kurogane. You’re going to grow old and die. Or no,” Fai shook his head, “You’re not even going to get a chance to grow old.”

“Hey,” and he frowned at him as Fai rubbed at his face, “That isn’t your fault. That’s just the price that comes with this line of work. What we can do is keep on fighting, and training to win.” Fai just looked at him.

"Kurogane, you do realize when I drink your blood that I'm not just drinking blood. I am slowly but surely lessening your lifespan."

"I already told you that doesn't matter to me. Are you still bothered by that? Do you know what the average lifespan for Death Scythes is? 40 years, maybe if they're lucky. This is a path I choose to walk. I'm not going to die so easily, but we can work on how utterly reckless you fight from now on."

"So, training," Fai said, like he was finally getting it.

"Yes, training because you suck at using a katana too," he smiled at him with fondness after saying that. Fai looked grumpy as Kurogane finished off his beer.

"I do not!" Fai protested.

"Do you even realize how many times you toss me aside and start fighting with your bare hands?"

"Listen, Kuro-wawa Suwa--I don't mean to do that."

"I know," and he did know. People did a lot of things they didn't mean to--just like he couldn't stop dreaming of Fai's death, Fai probably found it hard not to fall back on his own might instead of their combined might. He'd see after Kurogane got through with him how much better they could be together.

He got up and gave his dishware a quick wipe down to deal with later. He recycled his beer bottle after rinsing it out as Fai wiped down the table.

"We're going back to class tomorrow," he said.

"Shouldn't you rest at home for a bit more?" Fai frowned at him and wrung out the towel and hung it up to dry.

Kurogane just sighed and tugged lightly on his blond hair, "I am not staying home. I've been in the nurse's ward forever. I'm going back to teach my classes before I look up and they're all slacking off like Glasses."

Fai didn't wince at the hair pulling but he was paying attention which was the point. "I'm sure they're not."

"And what about your classes? I already know if I stay home you're going to try to find some sort of excuse to stay here."

"Honestly," Fai said and left it at that. It wasn't like he could deny it after all, Kurogane knew.

"C'mon," he took his hand and squeezed it, "You'll feel better after you eat."

Fai breathed low and gave in. Kurogane could feel it in shift of his body and the predatory smile he aimed his way.

"Hmm, you do have a point."

He shook his head and walked to their room. Or maybe he was led there. It was hard to say with how close Fai was to him. They walked in unison.

It had been torture sleeping in the same bed with him all this time but unable to do anything due to how much his body ached.

But now they were home and in private without having to worry about nurses coming through the curtains unannounced or students just inches away. It was nice.

He settled in the center of their bed and was glad that his side and arm didn't ache as much as even the day previous as Fai slipped on top of his lap and ran his hands up his sides.

"You've been injured so much due to me," Kurogane had the feeling he wasn't just talking about this recent incident, but Fai kissed him and so he didn't say what he wanted to.

_I already gave up my life to hold on to you._

The tenderness from the few kisses they'd exchanged in the ward was still there, and he complained low in his throat against that. He had meant what he'd said, he wasn't going to break no matter how much he got hurt. He wasn't going to die so easily. It wasn't that he feared death, but he--they--still had things to do.

Fai shifted and stopped kissing him to trail kisses along his jaw instead. He let him for now, knowing he was about to start feeding and one wrong move would make him reconsider. Fai's problem was that he thought too much on his past and didn't focus on what future was going to bring for them. He'd also had that problem, had struggled like an idiot for so long, only to get a wake up call out of nowhere a few years ago.

The sharp bite had him focusing even more on Fai, his hands gripping him tight as he heard more than felt the blood being taken from him. He'd gotten used to it, even dealt with the bruising with grace. He wasn't embarrassed by hardly anything that happened between them any long.

He leaned back and Fai moved with him. Eventually the pull of blood stopped and Fai sealed the wound. His lips were covered with blood when he grinned at Kurogane and his eyes were golden. But he looked satisfied as he hadn't in the last long while.

"Feeling better?" he kept his voice low as he was careful not to move too quickly. The lightheadedness after Fai fed was easy to trigger.

"I think we both are," Fai whispered back to him. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Kurogane's collarbone and sighed. Fai felt boneless against Kurogane.

"Good," and now he let his hands wander, not treating Fai like he was going to break, but reacquainting himself. Dreams were only dreams, after all, and he knew what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Fai was feeling better. Kurogane's hands felt reassuring against him as he considered what it would be like to train with him. He wasn't going to protest that something needed to change in his approach. If this would stop a repeat of the outcome of their failure against Kohane he was okay with that.

Kurogane's hands met skin for what was the first time in weeks, and he sighed. He helped him remove his shirt and smiled easily at him.

"Miss me, Kuro-nani?"

"You haven't given me the chance to miss you so what are you talking about?" Kurogane pointed out, but he was moving his hands along Fai regardless.

"I meant," and he sighed as Kurogane kissed him with a mutter of "Shut up."

So Fai did, and was kind enough not to point out that Kurogane’s lips were now stained with his own blood. He didn’t care, and he knew Kurogane didn’t mind terribly much.  

Fai kissed him and tried his best to communicate how much he had missed Kurogane. He tried to spell out with his lips and the shift of his hips how sorry he was. How happy he was that Kurogane was alive, that for once Fai hadn't destroyed something important to him.

Kurogane wasn't having his apologies and stopped kissing him to bite him just underneath his chin.

"Ah, my shirt isn't going to hide that," he protested but Kurogane didn't seem to care. He didn't really care either but still.

"I can feel what you did to my neck."

"Revenge?"

Kurogane grinned at him, and he was lost. He laughed and clung to his easy feeling from before as he shrugged out of his shirt, with no help from Kurogane who didn't seem inclined to let him move much. He managed but only just enough to toss it off the bed. Kurogane's hands slipped into his pants, but without any hurry, like he was going to take his time. Fai traced his hands over Kurogane’s new scars, focusing now on how they felt to Kurogane, and not on how they were his fault.

"Not that they hurt, but they're still sensitive, careful," Kurogane said that as he wrapped his fingers around Fai.

"Good or bad sensitive?" he shifted, and now Kurogane took a hint as he started to move. Still slowly, still not in any hurry, though. Fai didn't press that hard against his new scars as he moved his hand up from his side. They might have all day but that didn't mean that they had to be that slow.

"Listen you perv," there was a warning squeeze and he gasped and squeezed Kurogane's shoulders back.

"Me? Perverted?" he considered that, and then considered Kurogane's chest and pressed his thumbs against his nipples and the short moan Kurogane barely hid was his proof of which of them could be considered _perverted_ , "I think not."

"Is that really how you want to play this?"

"Would you have me any other way?"

Kurogane just grumbled at him, so he kissed him and moved his hands down his chest. There were so many scars, but each one was proof that at the end Kurogane had gotten back up. He'd survived.

He was just a bit disappointed when Kurogane's fingers stopped stroking his cock and he turned his attention instead to tugging down his pants. He swung off him and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them fully off.

"Yours too," he demanded. Kurogane's pants joined his on the floor and he sighed as he settled back on his lap, skin against skin and nothing to block his hands from reaching down and taking what he wanted. It had been far, far too long. He kissed Kurogane’s neck as he leaned to the side to reach underneath his pillow. He was thankful that during Yuui’s apparent cleaning spree he had kept things in their proper place.

Before he could open the bottle, Kurogane dug his fingers into his hip, “You plan on us switching positions?”

He considered that for as long as it took to open the lube and pour some over his fingers, “Are you on planning on us doing this only once?”

Kurogane laughed and then pressed his hands to his face, “We are going to class tomorrow.”

He kissed him because that argument could wait, for now. His lips parted and his breathing deepened as he opened himself up. Kurogane kissed him all the while, even as his hands moved up and down his body to keep him all loose and relaxed. It had been a while but his body wasn’t so fragile that he would break.

“Feeling lightheaded at all?” he wrapped his hand around Kurogane’s cock and coated it with lube as he tilted his head towards him.

Kurogane shrugged and kissed his jaw. He accepted that as the only answer he was likely to get and so lifted himself up, and with firm hands digging into Kurogane’s skin, settled down inch-by-inch. It really had been awhile, but the ache wasn’t unpleasant and with a gentle shift of his hips he was able to drawn out a low moan from Kurogane.

“Missed this,” Fai muttered and kissed Kurogane. The hands making their way into his hair weren’t unexpected, and he rewarded the hair pulling by kissing him firmly and making Kurogane’s head rest against their headboard. Kurogane didn’t mind if the shift in the intent behind their kisses changed. Gone was the slowness, and here was the-- _I missed you, don’t die on me, don’t leave me, you asshole_ \--almost desperate feelings that Fai knew how to channel with each roll of his hips, and each swipe of his tongue.

He wasn’t surprised when Kurogane changed positions. He just wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and tightened his legs around his hips and didn’t stop kissing him. Each thrust was a sharp press against his prostate, and he knew he was loud between their kisses, but Kurogane could also never be considered a quiet lover.

Time slipped away and he was almost taken back when Kurogane reached a hand between them and started moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long after that, and he turned his kisses gentle as Kurogane pressed him down onto their mattress with his weight after.

More out of concern for Kurogane than himself, he urged him up, and touched his forehead with his own, “You should’ve just let me do that.”

“Next time,” Kurogane settled back on the pillows, “Just give me a moment here.”

“A moment?” he considered that, and then half-frowned at how sticky he felt, “I’ll be right back then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuui wasn’t flustered as much as wishing that being a twin didn’t come with as much exchange as it did. The emotional exchange he could deal with and handle, and he had used it to influence Fai’s moods towards being more positive than he could count but, the more physical aspects of it weren’t what he wanted to deal with.

There was nothing more distracting than being at work while his twin brother had sex, and he could feel everything.

He sighed, and thought that they could have at least waited a while before doing all of that. He ignored the feelings as best he could, feeling glad that it was only this strong due to how they were having sex.

As far as he was aware, Fai hadn’t realized anything he had done yesterday. There weren’t any phone calls on his phone, and there wasn’t an angry younger brother in the nurse’s ward demanding to know who he was sleeping with. The thorough cleaning that morning had managed to keep suspicions off of him. It was almost sad the lengths he had to go through in order to keep anything resembling a secret from his younger brother.

But, for as long as he could, he wasn’t inclined to share his boyfriend with anyone else.

Now he finished brewing the tea for Himawari and Doumeki.

“Is that for Kunogi?” Tsuyuri came up with a clipboard in hand. He nodded, and she took the cup, “I have to ask her a few questions, so I’ll take it to her.”

“That’s fine. How’s she been doing? Did she tell you about the strange dreams she’s been having?”

“Yes, but I think it’s just the trauma from almost dying. They’ll go away with time.”

He frowned slightly at that, speaking carefully because Tsuyuri hadn’t been around when Himawari had lost her last partner, “She’s almost died before and her dreams weren’t like these.”

“Has she told you about them?”

“Yes,” Yuui sighed, “She’s seeing a demon in her dreams. I think that the demon they ran into might have caused this. Kakei can’t seem to figure it out and I don’t know what I can do--.”

“All you can do is continue to support her like you have been, Yuui,” Tsuyuri rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “She trusts you.”

“We share a similar pain,” he settled on saying, smiling back at the woman, “We better get them their tea before it cools completely.”

Tsuyuri gave him a considering look before smiling and heading to Himawari’s side.

He headed to Doumeki’s bed and was surprised that Watanuki wasn’t by his side like usual.

“Where’s Watanuki?” he handed Doumeki the cup and the boy finished it off quickly, bitter taste and all.

“Library. He’s doing some research.”

“Guess we can’t expect him to hang around here all the time,” Yuui laughed. Doumeki shrugged. Yuui considered him for a moment before closing the curtains around his bed fully. “I’d have preferred to talk about this with him as well, but I suppose I can talk with you for now.”

“Talk about what?”

“Well, I don’t know if you have or not yet, but I wanted to provide tips so that if or when you and Watanuki do decide to take that step forward in your relationship you can make sure it’s as safe and pain-free as possible.” Yuui settled down on a chair and smiled at Doumeki who was staring at him.

“You mean sex.”

“Yes, I mean sex.”

He met Doumeki’s stare evenly until the black haired teen sighed.

“What kind of tips?”


	25. Chapter 17: Those Who Wait Will Be Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syaoran and Sakura venture forth to Clow Country, a place that holds a lot of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from X/1999 and Drug & Drop make their first appearance. 
> 
> Also, Touya! Yukito!!

_Countdowns: 56 days til true love awakens, 136 days til childhood's end, 178 days til first love ends_

“It feels good to be back in class,” Sakura said from beside Syaoran. He looked over at the boy she was addressing as Watanuki adjusted his glasses.

“Yes, and I have hopes that soon Doumeki and Himawari-chan will get released soon. Then it really feel like normal.” Watanuki smiled at her, and Sakura smiled back.

“You healed up really quickly, Watanuki-kun,” Syaoran said, burning with curiosity as to why. He knew why he had healed up so quickly, but the wound that had appeared in his side a few weeks ago was fresh in his mind. Watanuki should still be hospitalized like the others.

Watanuki looked over at him, blue eyes wide before looking away, “I wasn’t as badly injured as Doumeki or Himawari-chan. They took most of the damage.”

“And you healed up faster thanks to Kakei-sensei, right?” Sakura cut in. She gave Syaoran a questioning look, which he answered with a small smile as if to say _it’s nothing, don’t worry_.

“Yes,” Watanuki agreed with her explanation quickly, smiling at her.

Syaoran leaned forward on the bench and looked down at the center of the classroom. Most of their fellow students were all wrapped up in their own discussions.

 _Is this the_ normal _life I’ve been missing while trying to make Sakura into a Death Scythe?_ It wasn’t that their attempts had stopped, but now they were settled more than they had ever been before. They were sleeping in warm beds each night--usually--and he saw his father more often than he had in the many years he’d spent at Sakura’s side. They may have had to restart their soul collection, but he thought they had gotten faster and better at it than before. He was sure they’d make Sakura into the Death Scythe she was always meant to be soon.

The burning question on his mind was why he had connected with Watanuki and why more and more he could see similarities between his father and Watanuki. Once he’d gotten that thought into his head, it was hard to remove it. Clow Reed and Watanuki were rarely in the same place at the same time, but just from the continued exposure to Watanuki thanks to his and Sakura’s closeness, Syaoran was starting to pick up on more and more traits that he had attributed to his father for years.

The way he adjusted his glasses, and the half smile he gave when trying to hide something were all things his father had done for such a long time.

It had become easier to tell between the emotions he felt, and the emotions Watanuki cycled through constantly. At least, the other boy had calmed down in recent days.

“Oh, and if you need suggestions on good dating locations, you can just ask me!”

Sakura’s cheerful voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned to see how Watanuki would respond to that.

“Dating locations? Listen, Sakura-chan, I don’t know what you’ve misunderstood but--.”

“You’re dating Doumeki, right?”

“That’s all a big misunderstanding,” Watanuki said quickly. He added reluctantly, “We haven’t discussed anything like that. I don’t know why this rumor is spreading around.”

“But it is something you’re going to discuss right?” Sakura grinned up at him, “So then it’s not that much of a misunderstanding--you like Doumeki-kun, right?”

Watanuki’s blush was answer enough. The confusion Syaoran could feel creeping into his head was also answer enough.

“Time for class,” Kurogane came into the room. Before he started the lesson, he pointed up at their row, “Hey, kid, princess, your old man is calling for you. You’re excused for the day.”

Syaoran shared a look with Sakura as he stood up.

“Good luck, stay safe,” Watanuki said before they left out. Syaoran smiled at him and wished him the same.

* * *

 

Sakura’s father looked upset when he greeted her and Syaoran and ushered them into the sitting room. On the bank of mirrors on the eastern wall, she could see Yukito and her older brother. Yukito was in the middle of saying something but stopped when Clow Reed turned to them with his usual smile on his face.

“Lord Clow!” She smiled and then waved to Yukito.

“Oi, of all the people you could send to do this, you’ve chosen the brat and monster?” Her brother was peering over Yukito’s shoulder and frowning heavily.

“Who are you calling a brat?”

“Who are you calling a monster?”

She and Syaoran both asked that at the same time as Yukito laughed and her father sighed. Clow held out a hand and everyone fell silent.

“I have called my son and his partner here because I feel that they will understand the significance of the mission at hand. They will provide excellent backup for both of you.”

Syaoran and her shared a look before he asked, “What will we be helping King Touya and Yukito with?”

Her father spoke up from before them, “The Vrayanian Central Church is going to be targeted, according to a dream from Princess Tomoyo.”

“It is a difficult situation that we are striving to avoid,” Clow sighed, “that might be more difficult than I’d hope for. The Vrayanians’s church hold something that must not fall into enemy hands.”

She looked at Syaoran and he frowned at her. She smiled at him, and he sighed before asking the question on both their minds.

“What do they have?”

“A demon tool. I don’t know what they’re planning on using it for . . . but it has the power to keep demons away from locations. It weakens them severely.” Before they could ask what object it was, Clow Reed continued on, “It is the large bell that hangs in the Central Church’s main tower and rings on the hour, each hour. As it is a highly visible area, I had hoped it would be safe there. But, I have learned to never doubt a prophetic vision. Thusly, I am sending out the best to keep it safe.”

Sakura _knows_ that bell. She used to see it daily from the palace and it was so perfect that she could tell what time it was just from hearing it ring. It would call her in from play, and it would call her to dinner. It would wake her up in the mornings, and it rang when her mother’s life was tragically cut short. One clang for each year that her mother had lived each hour after the funeral.

“How could the Grande Beu be a demon tool?” She demanded. No one answered her as she looked around the room and then at the bank of mirrors.

Clow Reed sighed, and smiled at her, “Maybe instead of calling them demon tools it would be better to just call them magical tools. It was created to protect Clow Country. Hasn’t it done its job? Do you hate it now that you know why it works the way it does?”

She looked into those wise green eyes, and then away. She frowned in concentration and glanced over at Syaoran. He was also looking concerned.

“I don’t hate it--.”

“Then will you protect it? When you enrolled in this school, it was for the protection of what mattered most to you, correct? Keeping this bell safe is the most important task I can assign to you both. Touya and Yukito and all the meisters at the Death Scythe Headquarters will be there to help you! Do not worry.”

Clow Reed looked as steady as ever. So as she had done before, and she would always do, she put her faith into his words.

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

 

The plane trip didn’t take more than half a day, and soon enough they had gotten to the palace where Sakura still kept her rooms. Syaoran had almost set down his bag inside when there was a loud noise and suddenly Touya was pulling him back out of the room.

“What the hell do you call yourself doing, brat?”

He wasn’t scared of Touya, but Syaoran frowned up at him, and he glanced over at Sakura who just sighed and put a hand over her face.

How was he supposed to even say in a way that wouldn’t leave him inconveniently wounded that worrying about something like Sakura’s virtue wasn’t necessary, any longer? Syaoran started planning out how to handle the situation when Yukito popped up between him and Touya.

“Now, now, they already share a house, Touya. You’re acting like it’s the end of the world! Good afternoon, Sakura, Syaoran~!”

“They’re not sharing a room underneath my roof,” Touya was firm even as he glared at Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura just shook her head and sighed heavily.

“You are not my father, Touya. And if he’s fine with it, then you get no say!”

The Kinomoto siblings engaged in their customary stare off until Yukito clapped his hands. His black priest robes made him look even paler if that were possible.

“We’re all here because we want to protect the Grande Beu. Now, shall we get started?” Yukito’s voice was light but firm as he took control of the room.

Syaoran shared a look with Sakura before nodding, “Father said you had a dream about it?”

“Yes, dream seeing isn’t something I specialize in but Princess Tomoyo and Princess Hinoto both shared their vision with me. I trust in the future that those two foresaw and so we must protect Grande Beu at all costs.” Yukito continued, and told them how both dreamseers had saw an unknown force coming and breaking the bell, allowing demons to overtake the capital city of Clow. Both Syaoran and Sakura agreed that that could not come to pass.

Syaoran wouldn’t let Clow Country suffer another loss if he could prevent it with his own hands. He was far stronger than he had been in the past.

* * *

 

Fai looked steadily at Clow Reed who was deep in thought as he consulted a large book in front of him. The only other people in the room were a few of the angels who stayed in the city, and a few teachers who Clow trusted. The list included people like Kohaku who took classes with their weapon, and Sorata and Arashi who had traveled over just for this meeting.

Fujitaka finished handing everyone cups of tea, and Clow closed the book.

“The school’s 900th anniversary will soon be upon us. Preparations were halted, but I believe we must continue on. Due to the significance of this event, I am torn between inviting all of the death scythes or keeping them at their posts in case of danger.”

“Because if we’re all in one spot,” Sorata said, looking serious for all of one minute before smiling, “Well, that would make the countries we’re protecting open to attack with all the death scythes here.”

“Especially,” Saiga said, “With the kishin seedling running around. I haven’t been able to gather any information on its whereabouts.”

“Her,” Clow corrected him, “Her whereabouts will be with the Snake Witch. Which is another threat we have to consider. The Elder Witch will not talk to me, but this is a witch that we must be wary of. She is the Spider Queen’s own sister, after all.”

The first immortals in the room fell silent, as the non-immortals and Fai looked at one another. The Spider Queen was a thing of the ancient past, a wicked witch who had been killed long before the school had began. Fai had only heard of her in passing from Dr. Ashura, about how she had been a true scientist of the highest degree.

Kurogane broke the silence, “Didn’t you mention that Seishirou Sakurazuka has started going after demon tools?”

Kakei broke his sucker in half, taking the new one Saiga passed him with a short smile, “Which is a far change from stealing souls from small towns.”

“Seishirou was also seen in the company of the kishin seed,” Clow told them, “Which means that the potential that he is working with the Snake Witch is great. It’s not unreasonable to assume that she might be responsible for his sudden release from jail.”

Kohaku spoke up, their voice soft with worry, “Lord Clow, do we need to tell Subaru?”

“Subaru?” Fai asked, the name hitting something in his memory banks.

“Someone to whom I owe a great debt,” Clow Reed said, and left it at that, “I will inform him. Seishirou is not someone we can defeat as we are now.”

Kurogane went to speak up again, hands tightening into fists beside Fai. Souma who had been silent all this time, listening as she usually did, spoke first.

“We understand. In that case, it might be for the best if we do not gather all the death scythes in one place in case that the agitated witches attack us. And it will be harder to mobilize if we are all here.”

“Yes, as sad as that is, we must protect the people of this planet, and,” Clow looked down, touching the book in front of him lightly, “This school cannot fall. I will keep Fai and Kurogane here with me, and Souma and her new meister as well. That should be security enough.”

“With that settled,” Fujitaka said, “We should begin to plan out the party.”

* * *

 

Yukito distracted Touya and he didn’t realize that Syaoran had never moved his bags from Sakura’s room. She would have laughed at that, but there was more pressing concerns than where her boyfriend was allowed to sleep. She would never let anyone destroy her country no matter what. She and Syaoran showered and got dressed in fresh clothes before heading to the dining room. Syaoran and Touya glared at each other like always, while Yukito and her talked over the plan.

The beautiful bell from her childhood was housed in the first church that had ever been built in Clow Reed’s name. It had been her mother’s duty and was now currently Yukito’s to maintain and care for it. It had one day been what she was supposed to grow up and do, but she had chosen another path. No matter what, she would not stray.

“Alright,” Touya said, stopping hurling insults at Syaoran who looked flustered, “It’s about time, right?”

“Yes, it’s time for the evening bells to ring, and it was then that the princesses saw the attackers coming.” Yukito stood and offered Sakura a hand. She took it, and then grabbed Syaoran’s arm. Touya was left out and sighed before marching ahead of them, red robes a contrast to her and Yukito’s own black ones.

The church was located adjacent to the palace, so it wasn’t a long walk to get to it. This was the path her ancestors had taken, and that her descendants would take. This was the path her mother had taken.

Returning to Clow Country was stirring up all the memories she didn’t like to linger on. Syaoran squeezed her hand, and she knew he was also remembering their first meeting and all that had happened.

They climbed the steps, forced to go single-file until they reached the bell tower. Just as the first bell was supposed to start, guided by Yukito’s hands on the string, they saw three figures. One of them was instantly known to her and Syaoran.

“Kohane!” Sakura couldn’t help but exclaim. The older woman, with long black hair who was standing between the two blondes, settled a hand on Kohane’s shoulder when she opened her mouth to speak.

“This child has no interest in your offers,” she said, looking over their assembled group. The taller blonde, went to the window and looked out as Touya demanded to know their goal.

“The ground is crawling with meisters and weapons, Kanoe.”

“Well, it is not like you don’t know how to handle yourself, Kei.”

“Yes,” and the girl turned, and Sakura gasped again as Syaoran frowned beside her. Her face reminded Sakura of someone, and the name was just on the edge of her tongue when Kei spoke again. “You two came from Death Academy, how is Kazahaya?”

“This is not time for tha--” Kanoe said as Kei took a step forward, and Touya held out a hand for Yukito who transformed into a long sliver staff. Touya twisted the staff and then pointed it at the three intruders.  

“I want to know,” she said, and stepped forward, as Touya grumbled about their proximity to the bell. The silver metal shone in the setting sun, and the shadow of it stretched wide. They couldn’t let the hour pass and it not ring. “She said I could ask before I killed them. Are you going to get in my way, Kanoe?”

“Ask away then, I don’t suppose they’ll answer.”

“What are you?” Syaoran demanded as he took a step forward past Touya. Sakura hurried to his side and transformed as Kei who looked so much like their classmate Kazahaya smiled.

“I am me,” Kei’s smile was twisted, “What are you, Syaoran? Aren’t you the only one left too? I wonder how much a god will bleed?” Sakura didn’t even see her move, but saw Touya shoving Syaoran back and blocking her with Yukito. The ugly grind of her fingers on Yukito hurt her ears. She could see Kanoe covering Kohane’s eyes and mouth, saying something like, “Not yet.”

“How is Kazahaya?” Kei asked again, repeating her question as she kicked and forced Touya back, “Hey, hey, I’ll let you die sooner if you answer me.”

“Kazahaya Kudo,” Syaoran stated, blocking Kei from slashing through Touya’s side, “is well. He’s living a quiet life with his weapon, having fun each day in class. What is he to you?”

Kei laughed, “He’s happy! How dare he be happy? I am not happy, how can he be happy? Kanoe, Kohane, let’s go there next! Let’s take his happ--”

“Stop acting up. Now do what the Snake Witch asked of you, you got your answer!”

“I won’t let you,” Syaoran said, and Sakura wrapped around Kei’s arm and cut through the flesh. Or tried to but it too solid, it wasn’t anything like human or demon flesh. Kei twisted her arm up and knocked Sakura aside, and kicked Touya before he could attack her with Yukito.

“I can’t die,” Kei said simply, “I got my answer, Kazahaya is happy without me. That’s not allowed. A little brother should miss his big sister forever, and ever.”

“Yes,” Kanoe let go of Kohane, “Kohane, take care of them.”

Kohane started screaming, her arm transforming as she attacked them. Syaoran tried to go after Kei, but she could already feel that no matter how many times Syaoran matched wavelengths with her again, no matter how fast, Kohane’s scream ruined it. Touya and Yukito weren’t so lucky as to be partnered with someone as adaptable as Syaoran.

Kei stood underneath the shadow of the bell and traced symbols into the air. To Sakura’s surprise, the bell started shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller until it fit neatly in Kei’s outstretched hand. Her consciousness started fading and she feared she’d die as Kei approached them, and Kohane thrust her bladed arm against Yukito.

“Please tell Kazahaya that I am coming for him soon. His big sister won’t let him have to pretend anymore. We’ll be happy again.” Kei repeated her last line before kicking Syaoran and her against the stone walls of the church.

* * *

 

Kei Kudo held the silver bell up and almost rang it, until Kanoe stopped her. The meisters and weapons below had not been anywhere near as powerful as a death scythe and a god and his weapon. They had passed out a long time ago. Escaping the city and meeting up outside of the country borders was easy. Seishirou finished off his cigarette, and offered his congratulations on a job well done when they arrived at the desert base outside of the country.

“Why can’t I ring it?” Kei asked as Kanoe took it away.

“If you do then you’ll hurt a few of us here. This weakens demons, it’s why Seishirou could not go into the country and why I was weak as well. We are lucky that Kohane was not so badly impacted, but she is weakened as well with the black blood flowing in her.”

“I met them before,” Kohane said, “They knew my name . . .”

Seishirou rubbed her head, “They were no one, and you’ll meet them again when we visit Death Academy. And then you will kill them because they are no one. You were too weak now, but we will remove everything that hinders us.”

“Finally!” Kei cut in, not caring about the other parts of the plan, focused only on her goal, “Kazahaya, I can meet him, right? Soon, right?”

“The Snake Witch promised you could,” Kanoe said, “She has kept all her promises, hasn’t she?”

“Has she?” Kei muttered, “It has only been orders: ‘Kei, follow Subaru’ ‘Kei, get this demon bell’ ‘Kei, don’t go to the island where your brother is’--”

Seishirou laughed, “Kohane is not strong enough to grant your wish, yet.”

Kei looked at the small blonde child, and then hugged her close, “Become stronger, become stronger, become stronger. Grant me my wish, Kohane, you love your big sister, right?”

Kohane just stared at her, frowning as she shifted uncomfortably in Kei’s arms, “I will grant your wish, Kei.”

* * *

 

Syaoran woke up before everyone else did, and had to handle most of the clean up himself. Calling in to report that the bell had been stolen to his father was a nightmare, but seeing the look on his face was even worse. On a whim, he went up to where the bell had been. Right beneath where Kei had stood was the cornerstone, and written upon it was the same inscription as on the train.

“Who were you?” he muttered, staring at the butterfly, “What are you to him?”

No matter how much he thought on it, he couldn’t figure out anyone who could have meant so much to his father. Clow Reed cared for everyone on the planet equally, unable to take any firm sides, aside from when someone had crossed the line completely--and even then they would go on to serve a greater purpose.

But the look on his father’s face, had been completely bittersweet, and the way he avoided saying their name only meant that that person had to be special enough to stand out from the rest of the world.

Syaoran could only think of one person he had like that, and it was Sakura.

* * *

 

Sakura and Syaoran arrived back at Death Academy, battered, but not dead. The preparations for the school’s 900th anniversary were in full swing, and they got drawn into the chaos. Even so, he took out a moment to find Kazahaya, only to find that talking to him was always interrupted by something and they would be pushed to do more things to showcase the school. Sakura tried as well, but even with the Kinomoto luck behind her, she could find no chances either.

Doumeki and Kunogi were released from the hospital, and Watanuki lost the last bit of lingering sadness around him. Syaoran was happy for him, as he was able to gently urge him towards a more peaceful mood. He made up his mind to talk to Watanuki about the bond he had formed with him as soon as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touya is King of Clow Country but also the head meister of the Death Scythe HQ for the Isalian region. Yukito is like his man-in-waiting while also being the head priest because no one cares. 
> 
> -Sammya


	26. Chapter 18: The Simple Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Researching is very educational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter.

_Countdowns: 40 days til true love awakens, 120 days til childhood's end, 162 days til first love ends_

Syaoran ran into Watanuki in the library where he was once again attempting to check out books he didn’t have the right level for. He checked them out, and as he waited spotted the children’s book Watanuki had on top of his pile.

“I thought you were researching witches, why this book?”

“I think . . . it’s a creation myth, and I got interested in that. When was the first witch born anyway?” Watanuki muttered, staring at the water color cover.

“Oh,” Syaoran had to paused, and think that over, staring up for a long time, “I don’t know.” He settled on, “I don’t even fully understand what witches are, really.”

“Do you think witches are bad, Syaoran-san?”

“I think some witches are bad, just like some humans can be.” He could feel Watanuki studying him and wondered why he was so interested in witches. Had he lost a family member to them? Had he had them in his family lineage? He honestly didn’t know anything about Watanuki other than what he had learned during their last year together. And the fact that Watanuki was the person he had bonded with.

“I see. Syaoran-san, I think you might want to read this series. It’s been teaching me a lot.”

“ _The Adventures of Sandman and Wilderness Woman_ , huh?”

“Oh! I have the first two books here,” Chise cut in as she finished ringing up the last of Watanuki’s books, “Sadly, the fourth book hasn’t been published yet. But I’m told any day now! I’m glad you’re liking it so much, Watanuki-san. I thought you would, you seem like you have a good eye for a nice story.”

“It’s certainly something, Chise-san. I’m not sure if it’s good or bad yet, but I am interested in seeing where the author is going with it . . .I wish I could learn more about him but he just signs his name as Castellan of Cavendish XIII and when I look him up there’s nothing.”

Syaoran looked between them and then nodded, “I’ll check out the first two books, Chise-san.”

“I hope you’ll find it as interesting as I did,” Watanuki said, and then before Syaoran could request that they speak, he left. Syaoran sighed and took his new children’s book to a quiet section of the library. Or, it would have been quiet if Kazahaya Kudo hadn’t suddenly jumped up from his seat and exclaimed in a long voice that he had found a legendary weapon. Syaoran could not resist asking more about it.

* * *

 

The books that Syaoran had helped him check out were old and dusty and yellowed. The more he read, the more he understood the religion surrounding the Mother. The religion argued that Clow Reed had not been alone in the world, that he was not the sole god of the world. There was a female god who had been at his side. Watanuki remembered all of the The Adventures of Sandman and Wilderness Woman and he came to understand so much more as he read. Over time, the description of the Mother god changed from someone matching Yuuko into someone with blond hair and, he realized as he went on, the command over spiders. Somehow, Yuuko had been erased and replaced by the Spider Queen--or Jorogumo, the Spider Witch who had created the demon weapons. He wondered how a religion could mess up so badly.

He continued reading as he got dinner ready for when Doumeki and Himawari would show up. The third book in the saga was the most confusing.

 

> Third Book: Skyclad Fetishism
> 
> **  
>   
>  **
> 
> Before they realized, between their mindless banter and sightseeing, they travelled through many scenarios, the view ever changing and the Ice King was ever awestruck by what the world revealed to him.
> 
> “Beautiful…” He said in a raspy voice as they came to a halt atop a meadow after climbing a mountain for the longest while. “I forgot how beautiful it was… This view from the top, overlooking the world.”
> 
> “Beautiful? What do you know of beauty?” The sudden voice startled the trio, who quickly turned around to see nothing and yet the voice spoke again. “And surely this isn’t the top of the world, I’m not even sure the world has a top.”
> 
> “Who is there? Who are you?” Kurou inquired wearily toward the meadow, moving in front of his companions who in turn observed the situation curiously.
> 
> “Who am I? That is not for you to know.” The meadows rustled ever slight, the flowers swaying in the air. “ As for my name, I have none, and even if I had one it would be useless, as of the best meaning for me is “me”. Me is me and that is that.” The voice spoke proudly.
> 
> “Kurou! You have finally meet your match!.” Wild Woman clapped her hands happily. “Someone as rude as you has finally appeared.” She laughed quietly behind her hand while Ice King rolled his eyes.
> 
> “This isn’t the moment for your sarcastic ways.” Kurou said harshly, turning back to glare at her momentarily.
> 
> “Oh my, oh my. Words are such a dreadful thing, the moment they leave your mouth you are able to connect with others, and by connecting with others you give these very words some very strong powers, you could have hurt this woman’s feelings!” The voice spoke joyous in a high pitched tone.
> 
> “Why do you hide behind your words?” Ice King finally came forward and spoke. “Is it because you are alone here? Are you lonely?”
> 
> “How dare you think you could understand me!” The voice said in ecstasy tone, mimicking those of Wild Woman. “To be able to communicate is such a horrible thing. It allow us individuals to connect with others and that generates conflicts. Why? How could we know when someone is speaking the truth? Can we really get our feelings across with words? Can’t you see? We can’t understand one another, to try to understand others is a sin.”
> 
> There was a brief moment of silence before the voice spoke for the last time.
> 
> “Someday you will come to understand. If you hadn’t met each other, if you hadn’t exchanged words with each other... the world would have been a better place.”
> 
> And with that, Sandman, Wild Woman and Ice King witness a ball of white jumping down the mountain.

He wondered as he stirred the stew for dinner where the book was going to go now that he was sure that it was about Clow Reed and Yuuko. He wondered about the Ice King, and what role he played.

 ****  


* * *

 

Syaoran really didn’t know how he had let Kazahaya convince him to go to Ata and climb the highest mountain in the world. But here they were, moving through a meadow and encountering small fairies who just shook their heads at them when they asked after the legendary weapon.

“So,” Kazahaya spoke softly, “You ran into Kei, huh?”

“She called herself your big sister,” Syaoran said, watching his face in the dim light. They walked through a cave and their flashlights served them well, even as they headed downwards to where the legendary weapon had to be.

“I don’t . . .I’m an only child,” Kazahaya said, “But according to her, in a past life, I was her brother. She keeps telling me to remember her, but even if it were true, all I know about the Kei that exists now for me is that she’s someone who must be stopped.”

“She said she didn’t want you to be happy.”

“She doesn’t want me to be happy with her, she takes people away who make me happy, she’s been tormenting me since I first met her.” Kazahaya stopped, and sighed, “But, I’m safe here at the academy and Rikuo knows the situation, even if he is a major asshole. I want to get stronger, which is why I want the legendary weapon.”

“To stop Kei?”

Kazahaya nodded, “If you had a sibling who was out of control, you’d want to stop them right?”

Syaoran could almost understand, and even far away could feel excitement as Watanuki discovered something.  “If I had a sibling and they were out of control, I would want to stop them. But does that mean that you’re going to kill her?”

Kazahaya fell silent, and they reached the end of the path and stepped into a field of flowers. It was almost like they were no longer inside a cave.

Resting in the center of a stone was a sword. Kazahaya approached it and Syaoran followed him, taking in everything. The inscription on the stone was in old Mokonaji, but Syaoran was able to read it outloud as Kazahaya put his hand on the handle of the blade.

“Whoever considers themselves worthy may use this weapon.”

“Here goes nothing,” Kazahaya braced himself, and the weapon slid out easily in his hand. “Um . . .”

“Huh.”

Syaoran and Kazahaya both stood looking up at the sword as Kazahaya lightly swung it around.

“This is awesome!”

“Can I see it?” Syaoran asked after Kazahaya had grew wings and flown around the room. Kazahaya passed it over. Syaoran was surprised at how light it was before it glowed and shifted and changed into a white creature with a stone on it’s head.

“Puu! Puuuuuu!! Puuuuuu!!!!!!” It said.

“Oh, is this a demon weapon then?” Syaoran tried not to be disappointed as the creature went on a rant, just saying puu over and over again. When he tried to leave it grew to a threatening height like it was about to eat him. Syaoran realized that he was kind of useless without a weapon in hand. So he and Kazahaya were forced to listen to the thing puu at them until it grew bored and left the cave.

Syaoran was completely blown away.

* * *

 

After dinner, Doumeki didn’t leave when Watanuki’s finished washing up the dishes. Watanuki hadn’t been able to talk about it earlier since Himawari had shown up right after him, but now is a good enough time.

“Syaoran helped me check out some books earlier,” he said simply to Doumeki’s back as the other boy settled on his couch, “And it lead me to the realization that I’ve been looking in the wrong place all this time. Yuuko was more than ‘the first witch’ or ‘the mother’. She was the first woman.”

Doumeki’s paying attention he can tell by the tilt of his head, yet he can’t help but pace behind the couch. There’s too much that he never understood before now. But suddenly, suddenly--.

“Yuuko’s existence . . . it might not be too dissimilar to Clow Reed’s. No, I can’t help but think that this simple children’s story is not just another religious attempt to talk about the start of the world. It ties together with the founding beliefs of the Followers of the Mother--that there was a female God right beside Clow Reed at the start of it all. I think where they made their mistake was in recognizing another person--another witch--as their Goddess and not Yuuko. But, Yuuko wouldn’t have cared about that.

“She’s not interested in fame, and in being easily recognized. If someone has need of her, then they hear about her from rumors. Seishirou said she was dead, long dead, seemed surprised when I mentioned her . . . but the Yuuko I know was just alive a year ago. And she’s been alive all my life!”

“So? You think she’s a god?”

“That would mean that I think Clow Reed is a god,” he stopped and stared at the back of Doumeki’s head, “I don’t think that God exists in this world in a form we can so easily interact with. I think that what Clow Reed and Yuuko are is something that I can’t explain now. Are they evil? Are they good? Would gods be so indifferent to this world? And then,” he paused and settled against the back of the couch, “There’s so much else I still have questions about.”

He can feel Doumeki’s head against his back, and he smiled a bit,  “Clow Reed . . . after that fight you stopped, he told me he knew about me. He knows that I am a witch.”

“And you’re still here?”

“He told me that he wanted me to stay here. He knows Yuuko and I think she contacted him like she contacted your grandfather. Even now,” he sighed, “Yuuko’s still looking out for me, isn’t she?”

“If she really cared, she would have told you where she was. She wouldn’t have just disappeared and left you like this for all this time.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. He frowned and turned to look down at Doumeki. He tilted his head back and he was frowning.

“Hey, if anyone has a right to be angry at Yuuko it’s me. And I’m--.”

“No,” Doumeki turned on the couch, and it was all that was between them as he spoke, “Her leaving had an impact on more than just you.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” he muttered, and gripped the couch where Doumeki wasn’t, and stared at him, “So you’re mad at Yuuko? Are you mad at me too then?”

“She abandoned you, and you’ve done nothing but do crazy stunts to find her again. Each time you think you have a lead on her, each time you think you’ve found something out, each time you get all worked up and for what? If she had just told you--.”

“I know! I know that she kept secrets and that she should have told me more. I know, but she’s not here now and I have to find out what I can on my own. She’s going to come back or I’m going to find her.”

“It’s been a year. Give up on her.”

“Are you out of your mind?” he stepped back from the couch, “Why would I do that? The whole reason I came here was to find Yuuko.”

“And the only reason you’re staying is to find her, right?”

His instant response was going to be “Yes,” but then he noticed the look in Doumeki’s eyes. He noticed how tightly he was holding himself. He stopped and paid attention as he’d been trying to do more and more since the stay at the hospital ward. But, really this idiot never said what he was thinking outright, and just picked fights for no good reason, so really what was he supposed to do with him?

“Are you jealous over Yuuko?” he settled on saying. The slight widening of those narrow eyes told their own story.

Doumeki gave an annoyed sigh, “I’m going to bed. Make pancakes in the morning.”  

He laughed as Doumeki stepped past him, “Oh god, you are.”

“Shut up,” the door swung open and Doumeki was crossing over to his room. He caught the door before it could close and considered it for a moment before stepping over into his room.

Now he was invading his space for once, “Wouldn’t you want to find your grandfather if he disappeared?” Doumeki ignored him, and so he stepped into his room fully, “You are mad at me.”

“I wouldn’t do half the things you’ve done to find him if that were the case. I don’t think most sane people would.”

“Well, I’m not human so pardon me if my morals are different than yours.”

Doumeki sighed, “I know you’re not human. And I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re something with me.”

Doumeki moved towards him, and then stopped, “If that woman comes back are you going to disappear to be with her? What is she to you? What am I to you? ”

He was starting to regret his decision to come into Doumeki’s room. This wasn’t a conversation they’d been able to have at the hospital and now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to have it. “Yuuko is the woman who raised me. And you’re,” he waved a hand between them. Doumeki wasn’t his first love, Himawari would always have the privilege of that, but, love? In reference to Doumeki? He fell silent because he needed a moment to consider that. “You’re Doumeki.”

“Shizuka. You call my grandfather by his first name, and you call almost everyone else by theirs.”

“Well, you do the same to me!” he pointed out, and then crossed his arms, frowning at him, “Are you jealous over something like that? Don’t be petty.”

“I’m not jealous,” Doumeki leaned against the doorframe separating their rooms, and stood way too close. Watanuki held his place, staring at him and feeling annoyed at those few inches separating them. “Do I need to be?”  

“Ha, like I’m going to tell you what you should and shouldn’t feel,” he was starting to get annoyed now. The answer to Doumeki’s question was right on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t want to say it. How could he--this was Doumeki and he was bossy and charmless. He demanded food, and complained and was just a pain in the ass. He frowned up at him and Doumeki stared down with a frown of his own.

“What am I to you?”

“Oh, fuck, you’re like a broken toy,” he muttered. He grabbed Doumeki’s shirt and said in a rush, words almost blending together, “I swear to the eight gods if you laugh at me.” He didn’t let Doumeki speak but kissed him. Or rather attempted to do that at any rate. Glasses weren’t conductive to the whole thing.

There wasn’t any laughter when he pulled back, so he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t try to make me put a term on this,” he demanded, “I already told you I don’t want you to die, didn’t I?”

“You’ve said the same thing to Kunogi, so sorry if I want some clarification.”

He pushed him, and Doumeki didn’t budge.

“I haven’t kissed Himawari-chan!”

“And I’ve only kissed you.”

Watanuki didn’t know if he was expected to be surprised or what about that. He groaned and crossed his arms. “I,” he started, and sighed, “feel the same way towards you.”

“And?”

“And? What and, why is there an and?”  

“We are going out,” Watanuki couldn’t tell if that was a statement or a question. Doumeki didn’t look like he knew which one it was either as he continued, “If you’re going to do anything reckless, tell me first.”

“If you think I’m going to let you boss me around because we’ve kissed a few times--.”

“I don’t want to boss you around. I’d just prefer for you not to get hurt.”

He frowned at Doumeki who didn’t look as weird as earlier. Thanks to his efforts. Also the thing about not bossing him around was a lie. He took off his glasses, and put them into his pocket. Keeping up his soul protect was second nature at this point, so. So.

“Okay,” he said, because this was the most pressing issue now, “Boyfriends sounds like a silly phrase.”

“Does it?”

“I might look like a teenager, but I am several centuries old and,” he paused, “I don’t think I count as a boy. So, yeah, silly.”

Doumeki just looked at him, and he could see his lips twisting into his customary smirk.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not,” Doumeki smirked, and tilted Watanuki’s face up and moved his face down, “I’m not.”

This kiss wasn’t like the one earlier, or the one on the beach. He actually wanted this kiss, and his glasses weren’t in the way this time. He sighed when it was over.

“That is much preferable to listening to you talk,” he muttered.

“I feel the same way towards you.”

“Are you mocking me?”

Doumeki kissed him again and he bit his lip. Doumeki hissed in a breath and pulled him close. He allowed that, and almost apologized for biting him when the kiss came to an end and he was staring into Doumeki’s eyes. It was a blend of nice and weird, but the niceness of it was outweighing how weird it all seemed.

But this was still Doumeki Shizuka he was dealing with, and above all things else he would never let a good moment last for long.

“Come into my room,” he said, and Watanuki took a moment to consider that he rarely asked for favors, just demanded things, and demanded answers.

“I am in your room,” or rather he was standing at the entrance of it since Doumeki wouldn’t move, but still, “Do you mean your bedroom? Are you trying to have your wicked way with me or something?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” he considered that, and pinched one of his arms to get him to release him, which Doumeki only half did, and then before thinking too much on it,  “Okay.”

* * *

 

 

Doumeki stared at Watanuki who looked up with him with growing impatience.

Doumeki had only been half serious, had said the first response that came into his mind but, he couldn’t deny that the idea did have its appeal. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been dreaming about such a moment for a while now.

But, “Okay to what.”

Watanuki was blushing, which was something that had been happening more and more lately because of him. He wanted to keep making him blush.

“Okay to me having my wicked way with you?” Because clarification is what he had asked for.

His not-boyfriend pinched his arm so he drew him further into his room and let the door close behind them.

“Yeah, sure, you can have your wicked way with me. If you even know how, I mean, honest--.” He stopped listening, because sometimes Watanuki just talked to talk, and it was his face, and his body language that really spoke what he wanted to say sometimes. He was sure he heard “And you should get down on your knees and like worship me for even allowing this,” which minus the worshipping part wasn’t something he was opposed to.

He had never felt like this towards anyone, and considering that it was Watanuki Kimihiro he was a bit bemused at his heart. But, he’d already made up his mind that he wanted to be with Watanuki, and all that that meant he would have to do. It wasn’t as if someone had demanded that he do anything, he wanted to do so much that he guided him to his bedroom as Watanuki grumbled and complained, and was disappointed that he was behind him when he turned on the light and Watanuki fell silent.

“Be gentle.”

That was what Yuui had said at the end of his tips, and so Doumeki approached him slowly and squeezed his hand. Watanuki looked up at him, and they stared at each other a moment.

“I know what I’m doing,” he assured him, and he did in theory.

Watanuki huffed,“I thought you said I was the first person you kissed.”

He smiled at him, which was more of a smirk that had Watanuki pulling his hand away and sitting firmly on the edge his bed. He was tense and he was frowning. His blue eyes were so clear without the shield of his glasses.

“You’re a jerk.”

“You keep saying that, so I guess I am.” Being gentle was something Yuui had advised, and he didn’t want to mess this up so he came to a stop in front of him and sank down to his knees and rested his hands on Watanuki’s knees. “Like this?”

The look on Watanuki’s face had him sucking in a sharp breath and squeezing his knees.

“Okay,” Watanuki said, and his hands were shaking when he touched Doumeki’s face, “What do you--what are we--how are we doing this?”

“What do you know?”

“Enough! I mean it’s not that hard to research,” Watanuki touched his ears and tugged on them, “You’re acting like some sort of expert and invited me in here so I assumed you had something in mind.”

He found it hard to focus when Watanuki was touching his ears, a place he hadn’t even realized was sensitive until now.“All I want to do is make this nice for both of us,” he eventually said, “If you know what to expect then that makes all this . . .” he searched for a word, as he bit back a moan as Watanuki’s hands trailed down his neck, “simpler.”

“Are you blushing?”

Doumeki just sighed at him, “You’re touching me.”

“Oh,” Watanuki’s hands stopped moving and Doumkei even thought that he stopped breathing for a few moments.

“That didn’t mean I want you to sto--.”

“I was joking when I said you should get on your knees,” Watanuki cut in, fingers resuming their slow mapping of his face and neck.

“Seemed like an honest enough desire,” he leaned forward, hands sliding up his thighs as Watanuki didn’t quite frown down at him.

“And what, you’re going to try and grant all my desires?”

He just looked steadily up at him even though he felt anything but. Watanuki was so unaware of the effect he had on Doumeki.

Watanuki sighed and leaned down and, "I don't get you," before kissing him. The angle was awkward but so much of them being together could be seen as awkward so he made it work. He would make it work.

He moved his hands up as Watanuki kissed him much more confidently than he had earlier. Watanuki kissed like he spoke; rough, too much teeth, and with a casual grace at times. For as long as he lived, Doumeki didn’t think any memory would replace this. He had never even dared hope for this.

“I,” Watanuki said as he pulled away, fingers lingering in Doumeki’s hair, “don’t want you on the floor. Get up here.”

Doumeki stood up and got on the bed as Watanuki moved back and then held out a hand for him. There was no hesitance as he took his hand and joined him on the bed. He was stopped with a hand on his chest from getting all the way on top of Watanuki.

“How are we going to do this?” Watanuki looked serious, and Doumeki could see deep into his eyes with no glass between them. He considered it, reviewed what Yuui had told him, and shrugged.

“If you mean penetration, I don’t mind that.” Doumeki pushed their heads together as he smiled at him, finding himself smiling in a way that didn’t have Watanuki hitting him instantly.

Watanuki paused to think on that, all the while moving his hand to touch the back of Doumkei’s neck, “You can stop smirking. What? Do you think you’re too big for me or something?”

It was a certified fact that anything Doumeki would say would just be seen as a challenge to Watanuki. So he settled on kissing him, truly kissing him now that they had been equaled out in height. It wasn’t perfect, and he didn’t want to to be. The hand on his neck tightened and then grabbed at his hair. Watanuki was trembling underneath his hands, but he could barely tell since he was shaking himself.

He focused on the sensations, the feel of Watanuki underneath him as he moved from kissing his lips, down his neck, and stopping as he reached his shirt. He didn’t ask before undoing the first button, and was surprised when Watanuki aided him in taking off the traditional shirt, and shrugged it off, leaving his chest and stomach bare.

Watanuki was covered with scars, and at some point Doumeki would know the story behind each one, would examine the ones on his back as well. But for now, he kissed his chest, felt his heart pounding as fast as his own, and grinned up at the blue eyed man.  

“I am going to murder you,” Watanuki threatened, “If you don’t stop staring up and me and smirking.”

He didn’t want to die before he’d gotten to have as much as Watanuki Kimihiro as possible, so he kissed his stomach, and slid his hands underneath Watanuki’s pants and eased them down. His underwear had been featured in more than one of Doumeki’s dreams, and he pressed his lips against the fabric, and felt and heard Watanuki gasp and twitch beneath his lips.

He had no idea what he was doing, Yuui having advised that he mind his teeth, and pay attention to what Watanuki wanted, and that Watanuki would be the best advisor on what his body did and didn’t like. So, he took his time, pressed his tongue against Watanuki’s cock, soaking the silk, and didn’t stop until Watanuki had almost pulled half his hair out. Then, he rolled down his underwear, and pressed his tongue against his cock properly. Watanuki’s hand loosened its grip as he took him into his mouth, slowly, and carefully until Watanuki was shaking and until he had spilled against Doumeki’s lips and chin. He wiped his face off, as Watanuki stared up at him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m your first, really?”

“Researching isn’t that hard.”

“You asshole,” and Watanuki sounded hysterical as he waved at his shirt and pants, “I cannot be the only one getting naked and. . .”

Watanuki trailed off as he pulled off his shirt, and then undid his jeans to take them off.

“Um, okay.” And his eyes were on Doumeki’s dick, and he started scowling, “Okay.”

* * *

 

He was calming down a fussy Sakura when he felt the first touch. She was teasing him by faking anger that he had sought out a replacement weapon, but he explained how horrible it had been and kissed her back when she kissed him. Her fingers were on his pants when he realized that he was feeling phantom touches, and that it was similar to when he had sex, but only a part of his body that had never seen use in a sexual manner was feeling much more stimulated than anything else. He ended up coming between the feeling of being fucked and Sakura’s hand on his cock.

He realized as he stared up at Sakura’s flushing face, and pressed a kiss to her lips, that there could be no more delay in confronting Watanuki about their bond. If he was right, then Watanuki had just lost his virginity. And if he had felt that, then that might mean that Watanuki had felt the times when he and Sakura had made love as well.

“This is a mess,” he muttered into Sakura’s hair.

“I know,” she sighed, “I never thought we’d lose the Grande Beu . . .”

“Yeah,” and that was a whole other topic to worry about.


	27. Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something important is discussed, and something important is not discussed.

_Countdowns: 39 days til true love awakens, 119 days til childhood's end, 161 days til first love ends_

 

Watanuki hadn’t spent the better part of a year trying to befriend Himawari to not notice when someone was avoiding him. Syaoran Reed was going to almost comical extremes to avoid him. Which, normally Watanuki wouldn’t care, the closer he got to father or son, the less safe he felt. It was a paradoxical situation. Clow Reed was the biggest threat to his continued existence, and Syaoran was going to take his place. Yet, Clow had told him he would be safe at the school and Syaoran seemed completely unaware that he was a witch.

There was also the fact that he felt calmer when in Syaoran’s presence and for the most part liked him. So, Syaoran not looking at him and avoiding eating lunch with everyone got him to thinking. His body was still sore from the night before, but he had grabbed a few of the gifts from the rain spirit when Kakei had been putting them up, so that had taken care of that. He wasn’t sure what to make of everything, but he was starting to figure more things out.

Even though he felt like that, he still felt anxious and ill at ease. Sakura was talking to him, and normally her and Himawari were enough to get him to put on a fake smile at least, but now he could barely manage that. Doumeki was watching him with concern as he ate, and that was annoying in its own way.

Watanuki sighed, and asked Sakura to repeat herself for the third time in ten minutes.

“You’re really not here with us today, are you, Watanuki-kun?” Sakura asked as she frowned at him.

“Yeah . . . sorry about that, I guess I didn’t sleep enough last night.”

“Syaoran is also feeling pretty badly, I wonder if you both caught a cold or something?” Sakura considered that for a moment, and then shook her head, “No, he can’t get sick so it can’t be that.”

“He can’t get sick?” Watanuki repeated, “Oh, is it because he’s Reed’s son?”

“That must be it!” Sakura nodded, “He can’t get injured for long either. That’s why--.”

“Oh, there you are,” Syaoran said as he came up to them. He did look ill at ease, and he was only looking at Sakura even as he greeted them all.

Sakura smiled up at him, and Syaoran smiled down at her.

“Sakura, your father wants to see you for a moment.”

“Ah, well,” Sakura stood up and kissed Syaoran’s cheek, before turning back to them, “I’ll see everyone in class later then!”

Watanuki watched as Syaoran relaxed, and felt his own body relaxing as well. He was considering that when Syaoran sighed, and then looked at him, slightly flushed for some reason.

“Watanuki-san, if it’s not too much of a problem, can we talk for a few minutes?”

“Um, sure,” Watanuki had no real reason to deny the request. He left Doumeki and Himawari with orders on how to get rid of the leftovers, and then followed Syaoran to a quiet place at the side of the school’s main building.

Syaoran stopped and just looked at him, before eventually saying, “I think that you and I are connected. And I mean that, I think we bonded somehow.”

Watanuki took a moment to think that through before nodding. He couldn’t help but think that would make sense given his dreams, and the emotional feedback he sometimes got.

“Have you been using the bond to influence my mood?” Watanuki asked first.

“No more than you’ve accidently used it to influence my own. There’s more to it too. This bond between us is weird in that, well, do you have a scar on your thigh about right here,” Syaoran pointed at his left thigh and dragged his finger up, “that moves up like this?”

“. . .” Watanuki was silent for a moment, because Doumeki had kissed that old scar. It was also something that had randomly appeared on him a long time ago, “Yes. But that happened before I came here.”

“Exactly,” Syaoran said, “I think you and I have been bonded all our lives. Or, all your life maybe . . . Watanuki . . . what are you?”

Watanuki’s heart stopped, and he shook his head, “Sorry? I’m human, well not just like you, but like Sakura.”

“I’m not human. A bond shouldn’t be possible for me,” Syaoran said seriously. “That scar I got more than two hundred years ago. So you can’t be human either.”

“I’m--”

Syaoran looked at him, and Watanuki knew he could feel his distress as he sighed, “Alright. You don’t have to tell me. But, you’re not human, I know you can’t be, it just doesn’t make sense otherwise. Also, um . . . I’m not sure how to ask this but are you attracted to Sakura?”

Watanuki thought of his dreams featuring said princess, and then shook his head, “Not really. I guess I’ve been receiving your dreams of her.” And then he remembered that it had been more than just dreams. He had sometimes felt like he knew Sakura and, “. . . Did you experience, ahhhhh!!! Don’t tell me this means you, with me and Doumeki, you??”

“I really don’t know how to answer that with anything but um,” Syaoran’s face was as red as Watanuki’s as they looked away from each other. “So, you can feel when me and Sakura--”

“Can we stop talking about this?”

“Yes, I just, we’re bonded, Watanuki, and I can’t help but feel like that means something.”

“Of course it means something, I just, don’t know--”

“Oh?” A familiar voice said, and they both turned to look at Yuui standing there with his phone in hand, “Hello! What are you two doing not in class?”

“Oh, um, Yuui,” Syaoran said before Watanuki could.

“And you’re both bright red!” Yuui said, a questioning tone in his voice. Watanuki groaned, and threw his hands up.

“Because we found out that--”

“Yuui,” Syaoran said, “You have a twin bond with Fai-sensei, don’t you?”

“Yes, I’ve told you before about it, didn’t I?” Yuui came closer, and put his phone away.

“Yes, but, I guess I don’t understand how it works all the way. I was trying to explain it to Watanuki, and how it differs than some of the other types of bonds that can be formed.”

“Oh!” Yuui stopped, and then nodded, “Unlike a lot of other bonds, the bond between twins is there from birth and until death. You’ve heard about it right? If one twin dies, the other typically does as well due to the shock?” Yuui rolled up his sleeves and showed them his hands, pale scars lined the palms, and the backs as he twisted them. “Fai wasn’t good at using a katana at first, so I ended up sharing a lot of the scars he has. Religions say that twins are born because a soul was too big to fit into one body. And so they were created to share the pain of being alive. Rather romantic, isn’t it?”

Watanuki looked at him, and shook his head, “I don’t--” And he stopped talking and really considered the facts. Yuuko wasn’t his mother, just his caretaker. And if he had a bond with Syaoran, and it had been for all of his life, then maybe Syaoran was his . . .

“Can a twin bond be forced or created?” Syaoran asked.

“Now, now, you’re the one who has done all that research,” Yuui said, “Your guess is as good as mines. What brings this topic up?”

Watanuki sighed, “Do you have feelings for Kurogane-sensei because Fai-sensei does?”

“Such a personal question,” Yuui said with a laugh, “But no. The key to controlling a bond like this is making sure to hold on to your own individuality. A lot of twins end up getting caught up and isolated in their own world. Fai and I were lucky that we didn’t end up like that. I don’t think that Fai will die when I die, or anything like normal twins.”

“So, how do you hold on to your own individuality like that?” Syaoran asked.

“You’re a lot more curious about this than before,” Yuui looked thoughtful, “I suppose it helps to have different lives, and to have people that don’t know both of you intimately.”

Watanuki took that information in, and he could tell that Syaoran had a lot more questions. But, to his surprise, Syaoran thanked Yuui and then said they needed to get to class.

Yuui waved goodbye to them, and Watanuki followed Syaoran.

“I think that we might be related,” Syaoran said, “Maybe you’re a relative of mines in some way.”

Watanuki knew that his eight tails in his witch form meant that he was far older than Syaoran thought.

“How old are you, Syaoran-san?”

“Oh, I’m almost nine hundred, I think in another year I’ll be reaching that age.”

“I see. So, we’re bonded? Is there anyway to break it?” Watanuki couldn’t help but to start thinking of solutions. He really didn’t need Syaoran aware of when he and Doumeki had sex, and now that he knew what was happening he didn’t want to be aware of when Syaoran and Sakura had sex!

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki begged off going to confront his father, so Syaoran went alone to the wide doors and knocked. The king answered, and looked confused for a moment before welcoming him inside.

His father, Clow Reed, was reviewing paperwork, but set it aside once he saw Syaoran’s face.

“Is something the matter, Syaoran?”

“Father . . . you’ve known all this time that the bond between Watanuki-san and I wasn’t normal. Why would you keep that from me when I asked you about it before? What is Watanuki to me? Are we related?”

Clow looked almost pained, and then shook his head with a smile, “I can’t answer any of that, Syaoran. I’m sorry. But just know that whatever the bond between you and Watanuki, it isn’t one so easily broken. He is a very important person to you, Syaoran.”

Syaoran fell silent, and took a seat on the couch opposite his father. Fujitaka had shut the door after he let Syaoran inside, so Syaoran took stock of the situation.

“Is Watanuki-san also an important person to you?”

Clow laughed once and then smiled at him, “Shouldn’t you be in class, Syaoran?”

“Father, you know I don’t need to attend those classes. Why can’t you ever be honest with me?” He let his frustration show through, and then tamped down on the emotions, realizing that they were bleeding through from Watanuki for some odd reason.

Clow sighed, “I had hoped this day would never come. But yes, Watanuki is extremely important to me.”

“Why?”

“For an altogether different reason than he is for you.”

“What reason is that?”

“I cannot say, I’m sorry, Syaoran. But it isn’t my story to tell.”

“Then whose is it? Watanuki’s?”

“In a way,” Clow looked serious and then picked back up the papers he had been studying before, a clear dismissal. “But, it is more so the story of someone who is no longer with us.”

 

* * *

 

 

“And he said it was your story to tell,” Syaoran finished saying, and then frowned at Watanuki. Watanuki sighed, adjusted his glasses, and then shook his head. Even with all of this, there wasn’t any way he could tell the truth to Syaoran this late in the game. He felt guilt start to rise up in his chest.

“I,” he started.

“It’s alright,” Syaoran said, “I trust you’ll tell me--”

“You shouldn’t be that trusting of people, Syaoran-san,” Watanuki couldn’t help but say, “You’ll end up getting hurt because of that.”

“Are you saying you’re going to hurt me?” Syaoran looked oddly serious as he looked at him. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Watanuki took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

“I came to this school in order to find someone. That person raised me for all of my life, and as it stands, I’m no longer sure what type of person she is. I think she’s one thing, but she could be something else entirely. And then there’s this situation with you--if we are related, if we are . . . brothers, then why was she raising me and not Clow Reed like you were raised by him?”

“This person, this woman,” Syaoran said, “was she your mother?”

“Yuuko?” Watanuki shook his head, “No. She was my mistress, and she took care of me. She wasn’t the mothering type.”

“And you’re searching for her? Is that,” Syaoran seemed to realize something, “and that’s why you came here? So you could find her?”

“Yes. I don’t know why she disappeared, but,” Watanuki shoved his glasses back on and steadied his voice, “I won’t give up until I find her.” He couldn’t give up now, he wouldn’t give up ever until he had Yuuko back and could ask her all sorts of questions.

“Then I’ll help you,” Syaoran said, “If you are my brother, then I want to know what type of person raised you. Yuuko-san, was it? I have to thank her and question her myself. My father said that the reason why we are the way we are isn’t his story to tell, but maybe it could be her story?”

Watanuki looked at Syaoran, and felt his tension easing away, and he felt his confidence coming back. “You really have been influencing my moods,” he said, but there wasn’t an accusation behind it, more an acceptance.

“I’ll try to control it more,” Syaoran said in apology, “But you get me a lot more worked up than I’d be usually.”

“Well, you try spending a lot of time around Doumeki and see how you like that,” Watanuki scowled at the ground.

“Watanuki,” Syaoran said, “What’s your first name?”

“Uh, ‘Kimihiro’.”

“Would it be alright if I called you by that, and you just called me ‘Syaoran’?”

“Um--I mean, I guess that would be alright, the others might find it weird.”

“Well,” Syaoran said, “We’ll deal with them when the time comes, Kimihiro.”

Watanuki looked up and Syaoran was holding out a hand to him. He took it and after a brief squeeze Syaoran released him.

“Sorry, I had another purpose for dragging you out here. Sakura told me to keep you busy. She wanted me to bring you to our house for some strange reason.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clow set down the manuscript in front of him and turned it over. Eriol’s writing was hitting too close to his memories, and he knew that the other being was well aware of that fact. Now, he turned to the man who Fujitaka had let into his room. It seemed like it was a date for visitors.

Subaru waited patiently before starting to speak. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t think it wise to come here when Seishirou had so recently come here. And with Fuuma back to being active as well, I had to be of service to Kamui.”

“It will help to have a witch here to help locate another witch,” Clow said, “I cannot depend on my own powers, as you know.”

Subaru glanced down for a moment, sounding almost sorry, and Clow knew that all of their times were running short. “I’m aware. So, you fear that a witch has worked their way into the school? Another one besides Watanuki-kun, I’m supposing?”

“I’ve always been aware of Kimihiro, there was no doubt that he would find his way here. Which means that another witch has trespassed, and I cannot allow it any longer. I fear that the demon tool collection and this witch must be connected. It is difficult to know for certain when Yuuko left no word before going on to her death.”

“Oh,” Subaru sighed, “That is unfortunate. And with both Seishirou and Fuuma active, there is an uneven balance in which of the great old ones are alive still.”

“You have not yet uncovered his location have you?”

“The Ice King? He is as difficult to find as Mokona. But, Hope still lives, and for that I know I can find him if I just try. How is . . . Love?”

“Love is buried deep, and with no chance to awaken, I know we will be safe. But I fear that the witch and the Ice King are working together.”

“That man is more likely to be using the witch. How else would they know the location of so many demon tools?”

Clow sighed, “Because not all first immortals have died. There are still some, like yourself, who will not die so easily.”

Subaru laughed, “You say that like you want me to die.”

“No,” Clow said, “I do not wish for _your_ death.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sakura, Syaoran finally figured out, would always know more than she would let on. She didn’t know about the bond between Watanuki and himself, but she did know something was wrong. She started inviting Watanuki and his two weapons to eat dinner with them in an attempt to hide the fact that she had something else up her sleeves.

That was the fact that their birthday was coming close, and she was determined to celebrate Watanuki’s as well as their own. She had a party all planned out, and the dinners were just to set it up as not a surprise when she invited him over on the big day.

“What should I get him?” she could often be heard saying in the days leading up to it. She and Kunogi eventually disappeared during lunch one day, and didn’t come back for the afternoon missions. Syaoran kept Watanuki distracted as ordered. He didn’t need to be told to keep him company, but he would like to stop feeling so uneasy when in the presence of Doumeki. It was just, his possible relative and his boyfriend were far more sexually active than he had an interest in being. Focusing on work and meister business was difficult.

But he could handle that, he wasn’t sure he was prepared for Watanuki dropping their lunch and looking up sharply at the main school building.

“There’s a witch here,” Watanuki said in wonder, “A very powerful witch, and it looks like they’re headed toward Lord Reed!”

“Oh,” Syaoran said, and he shrugged, “That’s just Subaru.”

“Subaru?” Doumeki asked as he picked up the lunch, “What’s a witch doing here?”

“Well, my father doesn’t hate all witches, or even hate them at all,” Syaoran explained, “Some witches do favors for him, and he does favors back. Subaru is an informant. He hasn’t visited in a while though.”

“Oh,” Watanuki said, and Doumeki was staring at him, and Syaoran just wanted to go home. He wondered if this was how people felt around him and Sakura.

Watanuki glanced at him, able to sense his discomfort and sighed. “Well, then I guess it’s nothing for us to worry about if your father approves.”

“Exactly, besides, we still have to get ready for the school’s anniversary. Kurogane-sensei was interested in having some fight tournaments but I don’t think that’s likely to happen to get approved. . .”

 

* * *

 

 

When the afternoon lessons were over, and Himawari and Sakura still weren’t to be found, Syaoran suggested that they go to his and Sakura’s place for dinner. Watanuki agreed, and because Doumeki was with them and would have to get fed, he came along as well.

All the lights were off in the house, and Syaoran opened up the door, calling out “Hello?”

Once Watanuki stepped inside, all the lights turned on and about most of his fellow classmates were gathered in the front hallway saying “Happy Birthday!”

According to the light flush on Syaoran’s face, and their mixed embarrassment, he hadn’t been expecting this either.

Watanuki decided to just enjoy himself, and started by thanking Sakura and Himawari for throwing it. He then thanked everyone he could for coming, but it was a lot of people. He even swore he saw their female nurse in the crowd.

Doumeki brought him food for once, and took a seat next to him.

“Happy Birthday,” Doumeki said and dropped a package on his lap, “Open that later.”

“The hell can’t I open it now for?”

Doumeki just looked at him, “Sure, if you want to embarrass yourself.”

“Shut up,” Watanuki ordered and laid it next to him.

“Oh, are we giving gifts now?” Himawari asked, and then sighed, “Sorry, mines is a bit big so I left it at the dorms.”

“That’s fine, Himawari-chan!!” Watanuki almost stood up, but remembered his food so kept sitting down. His voice attracted more attention, and before he knew it he had a pile of gifts next to him. Sakura laughed when she came to check on them.

“Shouldn’t you have a lot of gifts too, Sakura-chan?” Watanuki asked, “Since it’s your birthday as well.”

“I do! They’re over there next to Syaoran,” she waved at her boyfriend, who waved back. “Isn’t it great that all of our birthdays are on the same day?”

“It certainly is, Sakura-chan!”

“And Doumeki-kun, thank you for your gift,” Sakura bowed, and grinned even though she was starting to blush, “We’ll be sure to use it!”

“Hm,” Doumeki said.

Sakura pulled a box out of her dress and pressed it into Watanuki’s hands, “This is from me and Syaoran. It’ll protect you.”

Inside was a gold chain with a sakura flower and small bird charms. Watanuki thanked Sakura before sliding it on.

“You can add more charms to it, and they all do different things.” She pulled her own necklace out, “They’re stronger and more effective when someone else gives them to you, though.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Where did you get this from?”

“You can find them in stores all over!” Sakura said, “I brought this in town today, next to that one bar.”

“Ah, I see,” Watanuki thought for a moment, “Thank you.”

Sakura smiled, and squeezed his hand, and went to mingle with their guests.

Watanuki was relaxing, when a stranger approached him, and said in a wondering tone, “Kimihiro?”

He felt Doumeki tense up beside him, as he looked at the older man.

“Do I know you?” Watanuki asked.

“I would hope so! . . . but I can see that you don’t. Is that Yuuko’s doing?” The man kept his voice low, and even still, Watanuki could not place him.

“Is what Yuuko’s doing?” he snapped.

“Well, I would have thought you would have remembered me. But it has been twenty years since we last met. I never would have thought I’d find you here and not by her side like usual. Something must really be wrong.”

“Who are you?” Doumeki asked.

“Subaru Sumeragi. I heard that Kimihiro and everyone else were having a birthday party so I thought I might as well pay my respects.”

“I don’t know who you are,” Watanuki said firmly, “But stop talking about Yuuko. And aren’t you a witch? Why are you here?”

“Well,” Subaru looked around, “I was called in to see if I would be able to find the witch who has gotten into the school and been causing problems. I can only tell that she’s done a lot of damage already. Is the black haired girl talking to Sakura-chan your other partner? I would be careful next time you fight in a serious battle. Something is off about her.”

“Shut up,” Watanuki said, “You don’t know anything.” He stood up, and Doumeki did as well.

“I am a witch who can see these type of things, and I’m telling you to be--”

“Shut up,” Watanuki said, and then marched off to join Himawari. He wouldn’t listen to people who didn’t know anything judging her when she had dealt with that her entire life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well,” Fujitaka said as he closed the door to Clow’s study and came and took a seat, “We’ve done all we can to boost security short of hiring witches.”

“I don’t know what the enemy is planning,” Clow said, “but they will strike regardless on that night. It’s the perfect time, with the full moon a lot of magical powers will be increased. You have to stick by my side. Inform the other pairs that they must be careful as well.”

“Who would have thought that something like this would happen?” Fujitaka muttered with a sigh, “They’ve taken a lot of demon tools, that it’s difficult to know what their goal is.”

“They want to destroy this world,” Clow said, “And we will never let that happen.”

“You won’t cancel the celebrations?”

“I won’t worry the students and parents unnecessarily. All we can do is be ready.”

“Well then,” Fujitaka said, “We have a month to finish preparing the school. I think we can do it.”

“Yes, I have high faith in your abilities.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki and his two partners got to the dorm fairly late. Himawari’s gift to him was new dishware to replace his half hearted collection that he had started amassing once it became clear that he would have to cook for other people. Doumeki helped him carry it to his room after they said goodnight to Himawari.

And then, he and Doumeki did not say goodnight to each other, but slept in a tangled mess on Watanuki’s bed.


	28. Chapter 20: True Love Awakens Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school's 900th anniversary celebrations starts now!

_Countdowns: 0 days til true love awakens, 80 days til childhood's end, 122 days til first love ends_

 

“Should have let me do the tournament,” Kurogane grumbled. He and Fai were outside, with the rest of the teachers, around the makeshift fighting ring that Souma had set up. He had proposed one to Clow, who had looked at the number of nurses and healing personnel he requested and turned him down. It wasn’t as if he was going to let the students kill each other, he just wanted them to show off all the moves and techniques they had learned.

“Now, now, daddy, it’ll be okay,” Fai said, and he grinned at Kurogane. Kurogane grumbled more, half faking it now as he looked out over the gathered crowd of students and parents. The whole school was full of parents and students, and even regular townsfolk for the 900th anniversary of the school. But, that also meant that there was the danger of unsavory types sneaking onto campus. But, rather, those types were already on campus. He frowned after taking a look around.  

“Where is Yuui?” Kurogane asked, and Fai looked startled for a moment before laughing.

“Yuui? He’s right next to Kakei. . .Kuro-rin, where is my brother?” Fai looked dead serious as he scanned the area, his grip on Kurogane’s arm tightening as they both failed to locate Yuui. Without even discussing it, they both started walking, leaving campus and heading into the city. Fai let the bond he had with Yuui guide them. Kurogane followed him, and it was his keen eyes that spotted a familiar blond head first. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then distracted Fai long enough for Yuui and his partner to round a corner.

“I found him.”

“Where?” Fai asked, voice still frantic with worry.

Kurogane squeezed his hand, “He’s on a date.”

“Oh,” Fai said, “Then why didn’t he say that instead of just disappearing?”

“Either way you would have gone looking for him.”

“Kuro-pi, of course I would have! You know, Yuui has not let me meet this newest guy.”

“I wonder why that could be.”

“I have a healthy interest in knowing who my brother is befriending, and why, and where and--”

“Isn’t that Glasses and his two weapons? Why aren’t they at the festivities?”

“Eh, huh? Oh, that is them. Wataaanuuukiiii-kuuun! Doumkei-kun! Kunogi-chan!”

The three approached him and Fai, and greeted them politely. When asked why they were out on the town instead of at the school, Kunogi spoke first.

“I guess this is like a date. We were planning on going back for the main party, sorry.”

“ _This is not a date_ ,” Watanuki insisted, “We were just, you know, hanging out.”

He and Fai shared a look, and Kurogane knew he would have to hear a lot on this topic later. For now, he turned the conversation elsewhere until Fai gasped, and declared they had to find Yuui.

* * *

 

 

“Sorry for calling you on such short notice,” Yuui’s boyfriend said, and Yuui had to smile.

“I’m glad I just get to see you before you go on your trip. Where will you be?”

“I don’t know yet,” he said as he and Yuui walked down the streets. Most of the shops were closed in celebration and the shop owners were at the school for the festival. It almost felt like he and his lover were the only ones in the world as they walked through the almost silent town. As they turned a corner, he could sense Fai’s closeness.

“I’m sorry, it looks like we’re out of time. My brother found us.”

“It’s alright. I’d say I could meet him but, now just isn’t the time.”

“I understand,” Yuui said. His boyfriend smiled and then kissed him before turning to go.

“Be careful,” Yuui called out after him.

The other man paused for a moment, his back to Yuui before he laughed slightly, “I’m okay. I’ll be careful. However, Yuui, I think you should be careful as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did you say it was a date?” Watanuki asked Himawari as they made their way back to the school. She thought for a long moment and they had gotten almost to the school steps before she answered.

“Because that’s how Doumeki-kun phrased it when he asked me to come out today? Right, Doumeki-kun?”

“Mhm.”

“‘Mhm’, what the hell, you know Himawari isn’t interested in stuff like--”

“Watanuki-kun,” Himawari said, taking his hand in hers, “I’m interested in hanging out, even if it’s called a date. I’m glad that you and Doumeki-kun have found happiness in each other!”

“WHOSE FOUND HAPPINESS IN WHOM?”

“Too loud.”

Himawari was laughing at her two friends when Sakura and Syaoran appeared. She and Sakura clasped hands for a moment, and the other girl announced in a cheerful voice that they should head back to their rooms to change into their evening wear.

“The sun will be setting soon after all,” Syaoran said.

So, they waved goodbye to their friends, and she left the boys on the elevator while she put on her dress.

Her parents couldn’t make it, so she was a bit saddened by that. She had wanted them to meet Watanuki and Doumeki, but it looked like that wouldn’t work out.

“Oh well,” she muttered to herself after she tied up her dress, “Next time.”

* * *

 

 

Sakura’s dress was a dark pink, and it matched the tie and accents to Syaoran’s suit perfectly. Their outfits had shown up a few weeks ago with a letter from Tomoyo. The letter had wished them a Happy Birthday, and said that the outfits were for today. Her father was also in a suit, and Clow Reed as well. They made a dashing pair, all the meisters and weapons did. Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari were all wearing traditional clothing from the east. Fai and Kurogane were matching as well. It was a good show of unity, she couldn’t help but think.

Everyone looked happy and safe and well.

Clow Reed gave a speech before the party got into full swing.

“I only have a few things to say to you all. We are all at this school for the sole sake of peace. To peace, to order, and to love. Cheers and here’s to another hundred years more.”

Sakura and Syaoran had been standing next to Clow while he made his announcement, but once it was over, she grabbed Syaoran’s hand and pulled him to find their friends. Doumeki was easiest to find being so tall. On the way to Watanuki, Doumkei, and Himawari, they greeted as many people as they could. By the time they arrived, Watanuki was already loudly scolding Doumeki.

“You all look so cool,” Sakura said, “Don’t they, Syaoran?”

“You’re right, they all look cool,” Syaoran agreed, and then shook everyone’s hands, “I hope the food is okay?”

“I’m trying to save the food from this lug,” Watanuki complained, “He just keeps eating more and more.”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh, “That just means he likes it!”

“Okay, but he’s going to eat all the food and that’s just--”

 

* * *

 

 

The party was in full swing when Satoe stepped out for a moment and made a very important call.

“I miss you so much, my darling,” she said, and Kohane did not reply, but listened just as she had been taught. “I will see you soon, I think they’re about to cut the cake.”

“Yes, mama.”

“Good girl, you are such a good girl.” She hung up after a few more exchanges in code, and turned to go back inside. Blocking her way was Souma. The dark skinned woman was dressed in a short black dress and looked at Satoe with consideration.

“Was that your daughter? I didn’t know she was old enough to use the phone,” Souma said, and stepped aside so Satoe could get back into the room. “She looks lovely on the photo on your desk.”

“Well,” Satoe said, “I just want her to be hear me before she goes to bed. She gets lonely at times with me working all the time.”

“You could have brought her here, Lord Clow would not have minded.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Satoe said, and looked at Clow on his makeshift throne and bit back a frown, “It’s past her bedtime now.”

“Oh,” Souma said, and then offered her a smile before coming back into the room, or starting to but the ground shook, and Satoe hid a grin.

“What?” Souma got back inside the room and called out for her partner just as a barrier appeared and sealed them off. The lights flickered, and then went out. Satoe grinned to herself as she was left out of the barrier and able to disappear.

She met up with her selected few, the ones who would welcome Kohane as the new God before the end of the world, and they got to work.

She assigned Kanoe the case to awaken the kishin Ashura, and Seishirou and Kei protection duties for Kanoe.

“Kohane,” she said as she stroked her daughter’s face, “You will be our first line of defense, and then you will join us for your ceremony.”

The girl just nodded at her, and then they all headed deep down underneath the school.

 

* * *

 

 

“Souma!” Clow called out, “A pathway quickly!”

“Yes, sir!” There was a sharp sound in the darkness, and then he heard Kurogane and Fai do what he had told them do so long ago now it seemed. He was old, and he felt his age as he felt the barrier give just a bit and Syaoran, Kimihiro, Sakura, Himawari, Doumeki, and the two teachers disappear down it. The hole was resealed and he knew that they had no more chances until the barrier would fade. Kakei cast a spell to light back up the room, and all the students turned to Clow for answers.

“I’m sorry,” he said to start them off, “There is a great secret I have kept from you all this time. But I thought it would not come to this. I thought no one would be so foolish.” But people continued to do what he did not wish for them. Clow knew he had to tell the truth, that he owed an explanation for why they had been trapped.

“A long time ago,” he started, “There was a boy who was very afraid.”

 

* * *

 

 

One minute Watanuki had been scolding Doumeki for eating more than his fair share, and the next, Fai had grabbed his arm and ordered all of them gathered their to follow him as the lights went off and as Clow Reed raised his voice higher than Watanuki could ever remember it going.

Then they slid down, down, and down until he had fallen on his ass and seen up Himawari’s skirt. It was horrible. He started to apologize to her, when Fai used magic and created them some new clothes.

“Change into these, and then we have to get moving,” Kurogane said.

“Get moving?” Syaoran asked, “What’s going on, I think you need to tell us that first.”

“Someone is trying to wake up the Kishin,” Fai said, “Change, and I promise we’ll explain.”

Watanuki went behind a pillar and changed, and his friends did the same. He noticed now how dimly lit wherever they were was. When they all finished, Fai began his story.

“A long time ago, before this school was built, Clow Reed wandered the earth along with a few other people. They were the Great Old Ones, and they were beyond powerful. But great power corrupts, and soon several of them went crazy with it. One of them was Ashura.

“He was cursed to bring about the end of the world, and the longer he lived, the closer he got to doing so. Ashura was meant to be the God of Love, but his obsession with his partner and his own fears drove him mad.

“He forced Yasha-O to eat good human souls, and when that still did not calm him, he ate Yasha-O. He became the first Kishin and Clow Reed had no choice but to fight Ashura. I don’t know why, but he didn’t kill him. He instead trapped him deep within the earth and built Death Academy in order to prevent more Kishins from being created.

This in turn trapped Clow Reed, and he found himself unable to stop the other Great Old Ones who had been corrupted. The First Woman tried her best, but with the Ice King’s abandonment, it was all too much. The world fell to Chaos and would have remained there if not for this school.”

Kurogane cut in then, having finished changing his own clothes, “The same witch and demons who have been stealing demon weapons and harassing us have invaded the school. We still don’t know the identity of the witch, but I’m sure we’re about to find out.”

Both teachers looked completely serious, and Watanuki didn’t need to drop his soul protect to sense the souls up ahead of them. He and Syaoran exchanged a look.

The story that Fai had just told them, it was exactly the same as the story in the fourth book he had started reading. A boy who went mad and who the Sand Man had been forced to deal with. The book series, Watanuki knew for certain now, was about Clow Reed.

But that wasn’t important. Up ahead of them, he could sense Kohane.

“Kohane is here,” he said. Doumeki and Himawari shared a look before turning back to Fai and Kurogane.

“That makes sense,” Fai said, “That means that Seishirou and a few more familiar faces are up ahead as well. Here’s what we’re going to do. . .”

 

* * *

 

 

Kohane’s mother had a firm hand on her shoulder as she urged the others to leave them. She dug her nails into the skin for a moment as the boy, Watanuki, and his friends appeared.

“Stop them here,” Her mother said, and then left her to the job.

Their souls were so noisy, and some of their souls were like hers, tainted, ruined. She screamed, and all of them but three escaped. She turned to go after them, but her mother told her it was alright, that she would take care of them. Her mother told her to destroy the witch.

Kohane turned back to the boy, to Watanuki and his weapons, and raised a hand. It transformed into her blade, and she went after them. Arrows clashed against her blade, knocking it off course. She screamed and Watanuki fell to his knees, and she attempted to thrust her blade through his side, but was met with a black blood armor.

“My blood is black,” she said, “Your blood is black? How? Why? I am special. Mother made me special. My blood is black. Your soul is too loud.”

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari was drowning, and she was taking Doumeki and Watanuki along with her. She didn’t know what to do.

Fight it! Watanuki urged her before he disappeared underneath the blackness that had become her soul. She felt Doumeki touch her for a moment before he was gone too and she was alone in the wide expanse of her soul. But, she had something she wanted, a wish she needed granted. She hadn’t given into the blackness before, but it had never been this stirred up on other missions. She fought and struggled, and eventually made her way to shore. On the beach, with a smiling ghost who took her hand, was a piano.

What do you want me to do? she asked the ghost. The ghost smiled at her, and patted the seat.

“Watanuki,” Himawari said, “I think I know how we can fight her.”

“Himawari-chan! I’m glad you’re okay, but what was all that black stuff?”

“I think last time we fought her, I got infected. I’ve been suppressing it all this time, but I’m not afraid of this power anymore.”

Doumeki spoke up, “Don’t do anything stupid, Kunogi.”

“I won’t, besides, who would look after the both of you if I did? I think we can use this to increase our soul resonance.” She pressed the piano’s keys, and could feel the truth in her words as she spoke, “You want to save her right?”

“I want to save her,” Watanuki confirmed.

Doumeki just sighed at them both, “Don’t do anything I can’t bring you back from.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Will they be okay?” Fai muttered to mostly himself as he held the transformed Kurogane tight. Fai was running using his vampiric speed, but Syaoran was managing to keep up as the kid held the princess’s blades close. Kurogane’s focus was mostly on the upcoming battle against the witch who had escaped and whoever was beyond her. They had a plan, and it involved getting to the Kishin before the bad guys, and that meant that someone like Syaoran was necessary. The old man had hopes Syaoran might be able to do something.

“It’s Kimi--Watanuki and his team. They’ll be fine,” Syaoran said breaking into Kurogane’s thoughts, “Right, Sakura?”

“Yes! But, guys, that woman we saw earlier was that really--”

“Tsuyuri Satoe,” Kurogane said, “I’d recognize her anywhere as long as I spent in that hospital ward.” He couldn’t help but remember his nightmares and her curiosity about them and the medication she had prescribed that hadn’t gotten rid of them, but rather worsened them. “And if I’m correct, I think she’s been experimenting here at our school.”


	29. Chapter 21: True Love Awakens Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race against the clock!

_Countdowns: 80 days til childhood's end, 122 days til first love ends_

 

“Experimenting?” Syaoran asked, and then realized what Kurogane meant, “You mean, you think she’s working with Seishirou maybe?”

“It would make sense,” Fai said, “A witch did free him, and he has been seen with Kohane before.”

“So that’s who we’re up against,” Kurogane said, “Get ready, I’m sure she’ll put up a fight.”

Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura, and nodded at his teachers. The hallways were narrowing around them as they ran through it.

“Don’t worry about Tsuyuri,” Fai said, “Go after Seishirou. Stop him from waking up Ashura, that’s your mission, Syaoran. We’ll join you as soon as we take care of Tsuyuri.”

The hallway opened back up, and there was Tsuyuri waiting for them. Syaoran dropped and rolled and managed to dodge her black blades. He left the teachers behind, and headed deeper into the maze of tunnels underneath Death Academy.

“I never knew this was here,” he muttered to Sakura, “My father built all this?”

“I suppose he must have, right?”

“Makes sense. . .” Syaoran stopped talking and frowned, “I can sense more non humans up ahead, Sakura. Get ready to fight.”

“Right!”

  


* * *

 

 

“Ah, I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this,” Tsuyuri said. She drew back her hood, and smiled at them, “Please allow me to see the results of my experiments through to the end, and die quickly.” She waved her hands and started chanting. The amount of magic that Fai could sense from her was more than he would have thought possible. He held Kurogane firm, and deflected almost all of her attacks as he worked on getting in closer. The black snakes moved firmly around him, and before he knew it, he had worked himself into a corner.

He ended up casting a spell and blowing them away as he flipped off the wall and aimed Kurogane for her chest.

“You know,” she said as blocked him, “you two were always my favorite visitors.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Kurogane huffed, “You did something to me, why don’t you admit it?”

“I did,” Tsuyuri said, “But don’t think that makes you special. I wanted to see how the blood would take to other subjects. Has it taken? Have you told Fai about your dreams?”

“Tsuyuri, please shut up,” Fai dropped Kurogane and shoved at the woman with the full force of his soul’s wavelength. She just bounced back, hands tugged inside the sleeves of her robe as she balanced on one of her snakes. He picked up Kurogane and considered her carefully. “What do you get out of this? What’s the point in waking up Ashura when you know he’ll destroy everything?”

“What’s the point in your love for Kurogane when you know you’ll outlive him?” Tsuyuri said, “Don’t question a mother on what she does for the sake of her child.”

“Destroying the world for the sake of--” Fai cut off as one of her snakes launched an attack towards him.

“I will remake this world,” Tsuyuri said, “Those who understand nothing should be silent!”

 

* * *

 

 

"Kohane!" Watanuki shot arrow after arrow in the girl's direction as he felt high on the surge of power coming from Himawari. The girl ignored him, muttering to herself and attacking with her transformed arm. He blowed a blow with his arm, feeling Himawari’s needles cut into his skin as she took the blunt of the blow. But for once, surprising, she drew little blood from him. They were too perfectly in sync, too amped up by the magic of the black blood. He maintained his calm as he struggled to keep his barriers in place, unwilling even now to reveal his true nature as a witch.

“She’s not listening to you, Watanuki-kun!” Himawari said, and her song was beautiful and sad as it echoed in their souls and heads. He would have to ask her to play again for him sometime when they weren’t fighting against a foe.

 _I have to reach out to her, I have to make her listen_ , Watanuki thought, and an image of the times he’d been drawn into other people’s dreams and souls came to him.

“Himawari, I am going to try something,” he muttered low as he twisted away from Kohane’s blow.

“What?” Himawari asked, and Doumeki, Watanuki just knew, was frowning at him.

“I need to talk to Kohane, really talk to her. She’s in so much pain, can’t you tell? We’re getting nowhere fighting against her like this.”

“That’s true but what are you going to try and do?” Himawari asked.

“I don’t know, but maybe if I can touch her soul,” Watanuki said, “If I can reach out to her, maybe I can put an end to this.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Doumeki finally said. Watanuki groaned.

* * *

 

 

Ahead of them was Seishirou, laying in wait. But even beyond him, Syaoran could sense someone faintly. It was growing harder to breathe, and harder to tell souls apart the closer they got to the kishin.

“Is this his madness?” Syaoran muttered.

“A wonderful thing,” Seishirou said, “Ashura always was in a class of his own.”

Syaoran held Sakura high, being careful to protect himself against Seishirou’s powers, “Why are you doing this? What purpose does it serve for you to do anything like this? Didn’t you once fight beside my father? Why have you turned your back on all that?”

“For the same reasons you’re with that girl,” Seishirou said, “He’s here, isn’t he? I was busy before, but with my spell weakening, I can sense him at last.” Seishirou looked up, past the arches, and towards the hidden sky. Syaoran looked at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “Soon, so little will matter.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Syaoran said, at last and then attempted to rush past him. Seishirou blocked him and Syaoran whipped Sakura around to curl around him where he stood. “Out of the way.”

“Good, but not quite at the level of your father,” Seishirou broke free of Sakura’s coils, and kicked Syaoran to the ground. Syaoran reached for Sakura’s handle, and Seishirou stepped on his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah,” Clow said, and Fujitaka looked at him, “The barrier is weakening. There must be a limit to the distance of the caster for spells cast.”

“So, soon we can move,” Fujitaka said.

“Yes, and I hope that they are successful in stopping them from awakening Ashura.” Clow sighed, “If not, I will need to borrow your power.”

“I may be old, but you can count on me,” Fujitaka said.

“You can count on all of us,” Souma said, stepping into the conversation, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to go with them.”

“It’s fine,” Clow nodded out of the static window at the moonlit sky, “When this barrier falls, we’ll join them.”

_I hope that it isn’t too late. Ashura must not be allowed to awaken!_

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki reached out with his soul, and brushed against Kohane’s. He stopped syncing with Doumeki and Himawari, and found himself drowning once again in black blood. When he washed up, and stopped drowning, he found Kohane.

She was sitting at a table on a beach, tea ready to be served but alone. There was only one setting. A tea party for one.

“Kohane,” Watanuki said, and he was relieved that she had let him in. He realized that he had become younger in the crossing, and marveled at that for a moment before stepping closer to her.

She looked up, green eyes wide and scared.

“Please do not cross the line,” she said quietly. Watanuki listened, and stopped short of her tea party for one.

“Why?” and his voice had lost the deepness it had gained when his body aged, and now he sounded like a nine-year-old boy, “Why can’t I cross the line?”

“Mother says that I must be alone,” Kohane said, “No one can come close.”

“But doesn’t that make you lonely? Doesn’t that make you scared? Your mother can’t want you to suffer.”

“Suffer?”

“You look so sad, Kohane. It hurts me to see you looking that way.” He spoke his honest feelings as he looked at the lines circling the small table. “Your mother can’t want you to look that way. No mother wants their child in pain.”

Kohane considered him, “No mother wants their child in pain? But I am not in pain. I don’t feel anything. Mother just wants me to feel.”

“But that’s not right either! Even if you can’t feel anything, that doesn’t mean you’re not still hurting on the inside.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura untransformed and struck her blades through Seishirou’s chest until he let go and Syaoran was free. Syaoran grabbed hold of her again and aimed for the hole in his chest. It didn’t take, healing up instantly.

“What are you?” Syaoran asked.

“A demon who fell in love with a witch,” Seishirou said, casually touching his stolen eye. Syaoran had no idea what that meant, but held his ground as Seishirou attacked him. This went on for a long time, exchanging blows back and forth before Syaoran realized something horrible. Yet another of his blows had been healed by Seishirou.

“You’re not real,” he said with conviction, “You’re an illusion.”

The fake Seishirou just smiled at him, and bowed, “Regardless, I’ve bought us more than enough time.”

“Sakura! Let’s go.” He sliced through the fake Seishirou and ran onwards.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now, is this any way to treat a woman?” Tsuyuri asked as Fai held his vampiric nails to her throat and Kurogane to her stomach. One of her snakes was poised to bite his neck, and another his arm. They were at a standstill and had been for a while. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this and not lose an arm. At least she would be dead.

“Sorry, I find I’m a bit rusty with that sort of thing. You don’t seem the romantic candles and walks on the beach type, anyway.”

“How’s that black blood impacting you, Fai? You feed from him, don’t you? Did it infect you?”

“If you mean I have you to thank for my newer set of nightmares, thanks.” But Fai was no stranger to nightmares, and never would be. He relaxed just a bit. He just knew that Syaoran would do the right thing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mother knows best,” Kohane said.

“Then why do you always look so miserable? Let me help you, Kohane! I want to be your friend. I want to see you laughing. I want to see you smiling. I want you to be happy!” Watanuki crossed the line, and placed a hand on the table, “Isn’t it lonely by yourself? Isn’t it more fun to drink tea with friends?” He remembered all his lunch meetings with Syaoran, Sakura, and his partners. “It’s much more fun to be with others! But that doesn’t mean you can’t be alone sometimes. It’s just better to be alone than lonely! Loneliness kills.”

“You stepped over the line,” Kohane said, looking frightened, “Go away, your soul is too loud!”

Watanuki put his hands over her ears, wishing he could use his magic, and then surprised when what he wanted appeared. A simple pair of white headphones covered the younger girl’s ears when he pulled his hands away.

“There, not so loud now is it?” It could only be the influence of the black blood, and he was thankful his magic hadn’t woken up in his negligence.

Kohane blinked up at him, tears coming to her eyes as she stood up from her table, “I can’t hear?”

“I’m sorry it’s so loud for you. I can’t even imagine what that must be like for you. But, you can be with others if you have the right tools.” His voice deepened as he aged again, and as Himawari called him back to their union. “You’re not alone!”

Watanuki opened his eyes to find Kohane crying on the floor. He approached her, and she held up a hand to hold him back.

“Please,” Kohane said, “Just go. Please, stop Mother.”

They stopped renonancing as Himawari stopped playing, and Watanuki paid attention as Doumeki untransformed and Himawari as well.

“Kohane. . .we can’t just leave you here.”

The girl wiped at her face, and huddled in on the ground, “It’s too loud, please go. I can’t take it, please.”

So, reluctantly, they went.

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally,” Kanoe said as they reached a door. Seishirou just smiled at her, and Kei held the demon suppressing bell firmly. “All our hopes and dreams are just beyond this door.”

She opened the door, and dropped the briefcase, breaking the needle inside as Ashura attacked her. The kishin was a mess of skin and eyes and horror all wrapped up in a bag of flesh and tied up with bespelled clothes. 

“Careful,” Seishirou said, “Even imprisoned he’s still a handful to deal with.”

“Why aren’t you being impacted?” Kei asked, seeing something crawl up the walls towards her and stifling a scream.  

“I am,” Seishirou said, taking the briefcase and opening it up, “the original source of terror. Do you honestly think Love has a chance against me?” He pulled out a tall needle filled with black blood and grinned, “Now, let’s get this business done before those children arrive.”

“Not so fast.”

 

* * *

 

 

The room was dark and terrifying. Painted symbols of binding and confinement all over the place. Syaoran could feel someone watching them as he stared down Seishirou and his other two allies. Both women looked ill at ease, same as Syaoran. Same as Sakura even who was starting to complain about a headache. But they had a mission to complete, and couldn’t allow them to do whatever it was they wanted to do to awaken the kishin.

“Well,” Seishirou said, “Kanoe, deal with the young master.”

Syaoran whipped Sakura out, and managed to knock the glass needle from Seishirou’s hand. It rolled, and all three started looking for it in the pitch black room.

“Careful!” Kanoe said, “Don’t step on it!”

Just as she said that, the doors slammed shut behind them and the kishin bit her head off. Syaoran fell back against the wall, holding Sakura close who untransformed to ask him what was wrong. When he went to answer her, she slit his throat.

“This isn’t real,” Syaoran muttered out loud, and the illusions went away. He had cut his hand on Sakura, and now winched. Something brushed against his foot, and he could hear the other three dealing with their own delusions. He didn’t reach down to see what it was, but focused on trying to block them off from the kishin until his teachers could arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

There was something that Kei wanted more than anything in the world. She would not be stopped here. Not by the son of god, and not by a demon god’s madness. She gripped the bell tight and felt around on the group with her other hand for the needle full of black blood. She would not be stopped here. She would not fail here after so loud.

 _Kazahaya_ , she thought, and chanted his name over and over again, using her brother to hold on to her sanity as the kishin tried to take it from her. She stumbled into someone, and then touched cool glass. She picked up the glass, and repeating her brother’s name still, made her way to the kishin. She swore she saw Seishirou smile at her as she plunged it into the kishin’s sack of flesh behind Syaoran’s back.

The room shook, and the bag of flesh glowed brightly. She started ringing the bell in her hand and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

The barriers fell, and Clow Reed felt a slight collapse in his very being and winced.

“Fujitaka!” he called out for his Death Scythe as he marched out of the tower.

_I will put him back to sleep!_


	30. Chapter 22: True Love Awakens Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to the fight.

_80 days til childhood's end, 122 days til first love ends, 17 days til the queen returns_

 

All Syaoran could see was blinding light, and all he could hear was the sound of a bell ringing. He fell forward, and by the time the light faded he realized that he was in trouble. He realized that they all were in trouble. The bag of flesh containing the skin was reshaping itself, pulling itself into something resembling a humanoid form as Syaoran watched.

Soon enough, a beautiful man took before them all, naked and bare.

He wrapped his hair around himself, and then dressed himself with the cloths that had been binding him.

“Ashura . . .” Seishirou said, “How the years have treated you.”

“Seishirou,” Ashura said, “Why did you wake me?”

“You have a job that you left incomplete, Ashura.” 

“I was having such a beautiful dream.” Ashura didn’t seem like he was listening, before he laughed, and then screamed, “I was with Yasha--why did you wake me up?” Syaoran could only watch in shock as Ashura screamed upwards and broke the ceiling. He then flew up into the night sky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What was that?” Kurogane asked, and Fai agreed. But he was a little busy with Tsuyuri, so didn’t have time to ask what anything was.

“The main star has finally arrived,” she said, “Can’t you hear him screaming?”

“This horrible soul is. . . Ashura’s? Why did you wake him up?” Fai drew a bit of blood, and Tsuyuri tsked and had her snakes bite him slightly.

“For the sake of that child, I told you.” Tsuyuri said.

“Fai-sensei!” Watanuki’s familiar voice sounded, and Fai shifted slightly to look back at his students before focusing back on Tsuyuri. She was frowning at Watanuki and his weapons. Doumeki and Kunogi were in weapon form, and Watanuki aimed his arrow at Tsuyuri.

“We don’t have time for this,” Kurogane said, and Fai agreed. He shifted, and thrust Kurogane towards her chest, only to have her snake attempt to bite off his arm. At least doing so freed them from their standoff. Tsuyuri jumped back, and landed on one of her larger snakes, staring down at them with a smirk.

“That snake’s bite was pure venom,” she announced casually and then Fai let her escape as he held his arm close, and shifted Kurogane to his other hand.

“Why did you let her get away?” Watanuki asked coming to his aid, and frowning at the blood slowly leaking from the bite.

“We have to worry about Ashura,” Fai said, “Where’s Kohane?”

“We left her back there--”

“Get her,” Fai said shortly, “I’m going to find Syaoran and Sakura, and we’ll go back above ground.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ashura didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but the moon was bright and that was the only thing familiar to him. There was an ache inside his chest, and he almost started crying as he remembered that Yasha no longer existed in the world around him. The world was dark and ugly without the man he loved most. He had been the only one to truly accept Ashura as he was.

“I see that you have awakened,” said a familiar voice casually from beneath him. Everyone was below and staring up at him. He made himself some clothes with his magic before coming to a rest on the roof opposite Clow Reed. The man held one of his death scythes in his hands, but Ashura could see that the years had not been kind to him either. “I’m sorry,” Clow continued, “But we must put you back to sleep now.”

“I did not ask to be awakened from my beautiful dream. Yasha was there, and he is not here.”

“Yes, so go back to sleep.” Clow sounded relieved, like he thought Ashura would agree to be trapped once more in his dreams. Beautiful though they were, they were only that in the end.

“How long did you trap me? How many of hundreds of years did you leave me alone down there in the dark, Clow Reed! I will not go back to sleep. This world deserves everything that I can give it. It deserves its end.” Ashura summoned Yasha’s blade, and attacked. Clow blocked him, spun around and tried to slice through him. Ashura felt that, before he rolled and flew up.

“Don’t be overdramatic. This world is still a valuable place, Ashura. Don’t lose hope again.” Clow Reed followed him, and they clashed again.

 

* * *

 

 

Syaoran and everyone else got up to ground level to find his father already fighting against Ashura. Watanuki had Kohane in his company, and the young girl was standing apart from them because of the loudness of their souls. Syaoran’s possible brother looked as exhausted as he felt.

“So, that’s how your father fights, Syaoran,” Sakura said, untransformed and holding his hand. His father was all concentrated attacks, and loose movements as he and Ashura fought in the sky. Syaoran wanted to help, but Sakura wasn’t a Death Scythe like her father, and he knew he stood no chance if he couldn’t even defeat Seishirou. He clenched his fists.

“Clow Reed can handle this,” Fai said. He was holding his arm to his body, “But we’ll step in if need be, won’t we, Daddy?”

“You’re done fighting,” Kurogane said. “We need to find Yuui.”

“They’re destroying so little,” Kimihiro commented turning away from his soft conversation with Kohane.

“They are but why hasn’t Reed beat him yet?” Kunogi asked. She looked a bit worse for wear too. They all did. Syaoran looked back at the sky and at his father. It almost was like they were in a standoff, equally matched in powers.

And then another person joined their fight. It was--

“Mother?” Kohane said softly.

The witch, Tsuyuri Satoe, went straight for Ashura, and bound him with her magical snakes. Syaoran watched as his father cut through the snakes and freed Ashura who attacked him with a spell from his sword. Tsuyuri attacked again, and a dense smoke filled the air as Ashura used magic once more to evade her.

Syaoran gasped as he saw Ashura escape from the smoke while his father remained shrouded. Syaoran took a step forward, but in a flash Ashura was gone. Then the smoke spread down to the ground, and he heard Fai cast a spell and Kurogane call him an idiot for doing so.

“Kohane?” Kimihiro called out.

“Is that her?” Kunogi asked pointing up at the sky where Tsuyuri was fighting his father. A small figure was jumping high in the air to join them, small wings coming from her back.

“That’s her,” Doumeki confirmed.

“Kohane!” Sakura said, “What does she think she’s doing?”

Clow swung Fujitaka high and then Kohane blocked the blow, saving her mother. The witch escaped as Kohane remained locked together with Clow. Syaoran wondered if his father would kill the young girl before he pulled Fujitaka away from her, and took her by the arm as he landed back on the ground before them.

“Well,” Clow Reed said, “Now two threats have escaped.” His grip on Kohane’s shoulder was firm as her wings faded away.

“Above all else,” Kohane said, not sounding the least bit regretful, “She is my mother.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki didn’t know what to think has Kohane revealed no shame in betraying them. Clow Reed just sighed, and told Souma to escort her someplace for holding and questioning. Their eyes met, and Clow sighed again.

“Fai, Kurogane, please go see Kakei to get Fai looked at. You five, come with me.”

Fai put up a fuss, but Kurogane not so gently lead him away to Kakei. Reed led them up through the school and to his room where he told Fujitaka to put on some tea. They were all tired, and a kishin, something that he had only read about had escaped into the night. Clow Reed hadn’t been enough to stop him.

“What will you do with Kohane?” Watanuki asked, “She just. . .”

“Stopped me from reaping a wicked witch,” Clow said, and adjusted his glasses, “I will decide what to do with the young lady later. But for now, a much more pressing matter has come to my attention.”

“What could be more pressing than Ashura escaping, Father?” Syaoran asked, and Watanuki agreed. Clow stood up and got a book down from the shelves lining the opposite wall of mirrors. He settled it on the table in front of his usual armchair, and tapped its spine.

“This is the Book of Clow. It is the holder of the Clow Cards. These cards maintain the order in our world. They _are_ our world. Someone is attempting to remove these cards, and due to this, I find myself weakened. That is why I could not defeat Ashura as I am now. I find now that I will not be the one to defeat him or Tsuyuri Satoe. I must leave that task to you, our most promising students.”

Watanuki and Syaoran shared a look, and then both looked at their partners. Doumeki was listening, and so was Himawari. Sakura spoke first.

“I don’t understand. You’re weaker than you were when you first trapped him?”

“That was nine hundred years ago,” Clow said, “And even then I was not strong enough to kill him. Ashura is not a being that can be killed--or even should be killed. He must be contained however and that is what I did. You children cannot understand what happened nine hundred years ago--”

“Then why don’t you tell us?” Syaoran asked, “Instead of giving us information at the last minute, why don’t you tell us everything we need to know?”

Clow Reed looked directly at Watanuki as he spoke, “Because some of the information I have is not mines to share.” Clow Reed looked at all of them in turn as he spoke, and Watanuki listened, “I cannot tell other people’s stories for them, no matter if I was there. I will tell you what I can. The world is a changed place than it was back then. I created this school in order to keep another kishin from being born, and to be Ashura’s final resting place. I also created this school as a safe spot for those weapons born from Jorogumo’s mischief. It is a symbol of order in the world in which order is hard to find.”

 _And a source of fear for witches_ , Watanuki added silently in his head. “By Jorogumo, do you mean the Spider Witch?”

“A fearsome witch who I killed a long time ago,” Clow said, “For her crimes against mortals and her dreadful experiments. We have her to thank for the existence of weapons today, like Sakura and Doumeki and Kunogi, Watanuki. But you know this from your studies, don’t you?”

“I do,” he said and left it at that, “What will you do with Kohane, Reed?”

“I cannot say for now,” Clow said, “But for now, know that I want you all to recover from your ordeal and prepare yourselves for the challenges ahead of us. Thank you for trying to stop Ashura.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ouch, it’s just a bite, honestly, Kakei,” Fai said as Kakei not gently in the least examined him.

“Oh, be quiet,” Kakei’s sucker broke in two in his mouth, and he got another one before grabbing a needle and giving Fai a shot. “It’s hard to know what will work on vampires or not, but just to be on the safe side. Make sure to feed tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fai said with a sigh, “I’ll be fine. Still can’t believe it was Tsuyuri! She was always so nice, I feel pretty violated.”

“Imagine how Yuui and I feel,” Kakei said, and then nodded at Kurogane, “Take him home.”

They ran into Yuui on the way out, and he hung up his phone call and focused on Fai. With some small fuss, and inquiries on the phone call, Yuui came home with them. Fai fed a little from Kurogane’s arm before bugging his brother about his date that day. It was all just an attempt to get over his failure to do anything to stop the kishin or Tsuyuri. He felt responsible, and he wanted to stop Tsuyuri before she could do anymore harm.

He was haunted by the empty look on Kohane’s face as Souma had lead her away. Had he once looked like that under Dr. Ashura’s care? The woman called Kohane her child, but blood relations meant nothing when Kohane was being used like that. What kind of mother abandoned their own child? Especially after grand statements about how much they loved them?

 

* * *

 

 

Kohane couldn’t stop remembering the headphones. They had blocked out all the noise that she heard daily.

Her room now, her prison rather, was nice. There were bars on the window, but the bed was softer than the one she slept in typically. The walls were bare and she had been locked into the room before she knew it. But it was far away from most people, so she was okay with this. There were slots in the door for things to be passed in, and she had already turned down a few meals from it. She had no idea how much time had passed. It couldn’t have been more than a couple of days.

Her mother would come for her soon, she knew. Regardless of how much Kohane wanted for her mother to be stopped, she knew that the woman was unstoppable. Kohane was tired. She was tired of the experimentations, and tired of the death, and tired of the fear on other people’s faces.

She wanted a friend. She wanted to be able to talk to someone and not hear everything going on in their soul. She wanted. . .

There was a knock on the door, and then Watanuki Kimihiro’s voice came through the wood.

“Hello, Kohane-chan,” he said, “I brought something for you.”

She stepped towards the door. Before, they had talked about how sorry he was that he had left her, and that he wanted to try his hardest to be her friend. She didn’t have friends. She had people like Seishirou and Kei who followed her mother’s orders and gave her orders.

“What is it?” she asked, and stepped back as he opened up the slot. He pushed through a pair of white bunny ears. On closer examination, they were headphones.

“I think these should work like the ones I made in the . . . whatever that place was. I had to have that jerk boat me off the island, but these should work.”

She put them on, and the world turned completely silent.

“How did you . . .where did you get these?”

“Um, I can’t say. I’m sorry, I wish I could but I’m glad they work.” She wondered what his face like right then, and found herself touching the ears for a moment. “Do they work?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad then.”

“Thank you,” Kohane said, and then sat on her bed, and held her knees to her chest. She was waiting, but at least now she could have peace while she waited.


	31. Chapter 23: Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something up with the witches lately.

_Countdowns: 73 days til her childhood’s end, 12 days til the queen returns,115 days til first love ends_

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission up north for Sakura and Syaoran. But now, they found themselves the targets of completely pissed off witches who were blaming Syaoran for killing witches.

“Syaoran would never!” Sakura shouted at them, but the witches didn’t care and spoke on and on about proof that it was most certainly Syaoran killing witches.

“I wouldn’t hunt down any witch who isn’t on my father’s list,” Syaoran said seriously. The witches in front of them didn’t seem like they believed them at all. They cast more magic spells, and Syaoran grabbed Sakura’s hand and pulled her along with him as they ran. Sakura knew that in her current state she stood no chance against fighting off three very angry witches, so she ran with Syaoran until they couldn’t hear the witches anymore.

“What was that?” Sakura asked, “We’ve not been hunting down random witches.”

“They didn’t seem angry at you, just me,” Syaoran said, “I wonder why?”

“I don’t know, but this is weird. We should call Lord Clow.”  

Syaoran agreed and then used the mirror in their hotel room to call his father. He explained the situation, and Clow just sighed.

“Return to the Academy. I’ll assign someone else the mission. It’s too dangerous.”

“But--”

“I have some people I’d like you to meet now, Syaoran, Sakura. Come back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clow had called him a promising student even knowing that Watanuki’s stay at the school was just to find Yuuko. Also, Doumeki wasn’t promising in anything unless managing to eat all of the food for lunch in less than ten minutes was a sign of a good student.

“Your stomach is a bottomless pit,” he sighed, staring sadly at the lack of meat and the almost completely gone side dishes.

“Hm.” Doumeki kept eating.

“For fuck’s sake,” Watanuki started, but then there was a familiar knock on his door. He opened it, and Himawari held up her phone.

“Clow Reed wants to meet with us. Oh, is lunch ready?”

“Not anymore, that asshole ate all of it.” Watanuki complained. “Himawari-chan, what do you mean he wants to meet with us?”

“That’s all the text says ‘Kunogi-san, please bring Watanuki-san, and Doumeki-san with you to my chambers for a meeting’.”

“Why is he _texting_ you. What’s the point in that whole complicated summoning spell if he can text?”

“Oh, so he can see what’s happening?” Himawari suggested and Watanuki leaned against the doorway in protest.

“Okay, fine, sure. I guess he wants us to come now?”

“That is the feeling I’m getting from this message,” Himawari said with a smile. Watanuki groaned, and then felt Doumeki leaning over him.

“That’s all the message says?”

“Yup. Come to a meeting, that’s it,” she said.

“Get off of me,” Watanuki said, “You’re too heavy.”

“Are we going?” Doumeki asked.

“Do we have any choice?” Watanuki muttered.

 

They found themselves in waiting in front of Clow Reed’s room along with Fai and Kurogane. The two teachers were just as bemused about the summons as they were. Then Syaoran and Sakura showed up and Fujitaka let them inside. They walked down the hall to the receiving room, chatting casually, and then they all took seats around the room. Two people, or rather non-human and a lion were gathered around Clow on his chair.

“Hello everyone,” Clow Reed said, “I’d like to introduce you to Cerberus and Yue. This yellow lion is Cerberus, and the young man is Yue. They are the Guardians of my book, and will be vital in helping us track down the locations of the cards.”

“ _The Book of Clow_?” Syaoran asked, “You mentioned that before, what are these cards?”

“The cards,” Cerberus said, “Make up nature and the natural world around us. If one is removed from its place, then that element disappears from the world. For instance, if the Watery card were to be removed, then water across the planet would start to disappear.”

“Therefore,” Clow said, “It is vital that we protect the locations of these cards. Unfortunately, they have shifted and moved since I placed them so long ago.”

Watanuki held up a hand, “Wait, is this magic?”

Clow smiled, “You cannot think that only witches are capable of such things.”

“Of course I don’t,” Watanuki said, “I just wasn’t aware you could do magic.”

“The stigma and hatred against magic users is still in effect I see,” Yue said shortly. He was standing behind Clow Reed, and had massive white wings and long silver hair. He looked like an angel, but his soul wasn’t black like one when Watanuki checked.  

“It’s not entirely still in effect,” Fai said, with a smile, “Most of the hate is towards non-humans, but your typical human magic user is seen as valuable.”

Watanuki was aware then that of everyone in the room, he and Fai were the most considered to be outsiders. But while Fai had found himself accepted even with his vampiric nature, Watanuki wasn’t so sure he’d be accepted after what Tsuyuri had done.

 _I’ve kept this a secret for too long_ , he thought.

When he tuned back in, it was to hear Syaoran saying, “I might not be able to do magic, but I find that it helps more than hurts.”

“Very true,” Clow said. “Magic is all dependent on its user.”

“Alright. Now what’s this about the cards?” Kurogane asked, “You said they were in danger?”

“Yes, someone is attempting to remove them,” Clow said. “It will be up to you to protect them once Yue and Cerberus have uncovered their locations. As guardians of the book and cards, they have the inate ability to sense their locations. But it’s not an easy task. It will take time and patience. Patience, we can have. I am not so sure about the time.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it alright if I visit Kohane?” Watanuki asked once Clow stopped talking and let the others introduce themselves properly to Yue and Cerberus. Sakura was taken with both of them, and Syaoran looked just a bit uneasy. The uneasiness was lending itself to Watanuki’s voice.

“Haven’t you already?” Clow Reed asked instead, “Not that I mind. Please continue to visit the child. I will even have Souma let you in to see her from time to time. I’ve reached a decision about what I will be doing with her.”

“Please, don’t do anything too harsh to her. She’s been abused by her mother and that influenced her. She apologized, didn’t she?”

“She did. I don’t judge the children of witches for what they do. But her actions speak loudly, Watanuki. It’s only befitting that she receive a punishment.”

“Do you think all witches’ children deserve a punishment?” Watanuki asked, and then, “You knew about me and Syaoran, didn’t you? Does that mean that you’re my--”

“I am whatever you want me to be, Watanuki. I’m surprised you’re not asking more about Yuuko.” Clow said her name fondly, and Watanuki shook his head.

“I wanted to before. I wanted to ask if you thought she was a bad person--”

“No more than I’d consider myself one--”

“--before I realized that didn’t matter. I can make up my own mind on what type of person she was. I don’t need anyone else to influence that, just like I know that Kohane is a good girl.”

“Ah,” Clow Reed said, “I see. Yes, you have grown into a fine young man. I’m proud. Please, continue to evolve into the best man you can be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki was keeping something from Doumeki. Which wasn’t unusual, he was a man of a lot of secrets and things he would never admit to but this felt like it was something huge. Also, it seemed like it involved Syaoran. Doumeki wasn’t sure if this was what jealousy felt like as he and Himawari accompanied Souma to the basement of the school and the apparent dungeons that were kept there. He was unsure how he felt about such a dangerous young girl being kept on the grounds. But he knew that she was just that as well, a young girl not quite seven years younger than him. Watanuki was heavily invested in her. He had had Doumeki boat him to a nearby island so he could make a magical pair of headphones for her a while ago. It was dangerous, Doumeki thought, what Watanuki would do for those he cared for.

He wished that Watanuki would not be so reckless.

“Okay,” Souma said, “Lord Clow told you his decision, right?”

“No,” Kunogi shook her head, and Watanuki complained. Doumeki tuned him out.

“What is it?” Doumeki asked.

“Well,” Souma knocked on the door, and quiet voice said they could come in. Standing in the middle of the room, was Tsuyuri in a newer set of clothes than she had been wearing when she’d been locked away. On the bed was a suitcase full of clothes, and around her head were the white headphones Watanuki had made.

“Oh, Watanuki-san.”

“Tsuyuri-chan!” Watanuki stepped into the room, and stopped, “Sorry, calling you that feels weird, sorry.”

“You can call me ‘Kohane’ everyone else does,” she said. “Or nothing at all.”

The two only had eyes for each other, so he stood outside the room with Kunogi and Souma as she explained, “Lord Clow has decided that Kohane-chan will be moving into the dorms and attending Death Academy from tomorrow onward. He feels that she shouldn’t be punished for what her mother did to her any longer.”

“Whaaaaat,” Watanuki said, “He didn’t say a word like that to me!”

“He must have wanted it to be a surprise,” Tsuyuri said, “He is a very tall man, Wata--”

“If I’m calling you Kohane-chan, you have to call me Kimihiro. It’s only fair after all.”

Kohane considered that, and then considered everyone else, before turning back to Watanuki, “Okay.”

“Anyway,” Souma said, “You all have the privilege of escorting her to her new room for me. I’ve been called away with Naga on a mission.”

Watanuki lit up as Souma walked away after handing over a dorm key and room number to Kunogi. Tsuyuri finished packing her suitcase, and took Watanuki’s offered hand.

“Okay, Kohane-chan, you remember Himawari-chan and Doumeki, right?”

“I remember.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Tsuyuri-chan,” Kunogi said, bending down to her level, and smiling.

“You can call me ‘Kohane’,” Tsuyuri said.

“Then you can call me ‘Himawari’,” Kunogi said.

“Yo,” Doumeki said.

“‘Yo’,” Watanuki repeated, and Doumeki could sense an incoming rant.

“I’ll call you ‘Tsuyuri’ if it’s all the same to you," Doumeki said. 

Tsuyuri just nodded, “That’s fine.”

It was a bit confusing without Souma, but they eventually got to the dorms and settled Kohane into her room.

“You can come up to my room for breakfast, lunch, dinner, whatever whenever you want, Kohane-chan,” Watanuki said, “I can cook dinner for you now.”

“No, thank you. I ate before you came. If it’s okay, I’d like to sleep before tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Kunogi said, “We’ll let you rest. Do you want us to walk you to class tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Tsuyuri said, and then they left her alone.

Kunogi yawned, “Today had a lot that happened, and now I’m finding I’m tired too. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

She walked down the hall to her room, and they headed up the stairs to Watanuki’s. It had just become habit to sleep together at this point. It wasn’t as if anyone cared really. Clow obviously didn’t when he let his son and his son’s girlfriend live in their own house in the city.

On the same note, they hadn’t had sex that often since they’d started dating, and Doumeki was fine with that since they went on missions a lot but on the same note it felt weird. And for Doumeki to feel that it was must mean that it was weird.

 

* * *

 

 

Doumeki asked him the most incredible question when they were inside Watanuki’s room.

“Are we what?” Watanuki asked.

“Not having sex because there’s something wrong?”

Watanuki didn’t even know how to begin explaining the situation but then Doumeki asked, “Are you fooling around with Syaoran or something?”

“What? No! Don’t be gross.”

“You seem closer to him all of the sudden.”

Watanuki groaned, and debated using magic to escape from the converstation Doumeki obviously wanted to have. He eventually sighed and settled on telling the truth.

“Syaoran and I are bonded. Not in some weird we’re lovers way like you’re thinking. More like twins. He can feel everything that happens to me, and I can feel everything that happens to him.”

“Everything?” Doumeki asked, “Even when you’re having sex, you mean.”

“Yes! So pardon me if I don’t exactly want my. . .brother? Syaoran, to know when we’re fucking.” Watanuki knew his face must be extremely red, but he pressed on, “It’s bad enough that he and Sakura have an active sex life, or did and--oh merciful Mother say something so I can stop talking about this.”

“Syaoran can feel when we’re having sex, and you can feel when he’s having sex. You two had an actual conversation about this.” Doumeki sounded disbelieving.

“We totally had a conversation and many about this! We’re working on how to get rid of it, but I don’t think it can be gotten rid of, I mean. I think this is a life-long bond, and I think that Clow Reed might be my father. My head’s a mess.”

“What does that make that witch then?”

“Who knows! Clow Reed won’t tell me. You heard him the other day ‘There are some stories that aren’t mines to tell’ or something like that. And he looked right at me when saying so.”

“Did she kidnap you?”

“Yeah, right, you can totally get away with kidnapping the son of a God. I think he gave me to her or something? Like he got his heir so didn’t need the spare--”

“You’re not a spare. And you won’t know what really happened until you ask the witch yourself.” Doumeki sounded grim, “Let’s find Yuuko.”

“Oh?” Watanuki looked at him, “Now you want to find her! Great. How should we go about doing that when Clow Reed doesn’t even know where she is?”

“She’ll come back for you. You’re someone important to her, after all,” Doumeki said.

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari couldn’t sleep. There was a little voice inside of her soul urging her to move, and soon.

 _You can’t just let her get away with this_ , it said. The her was Satoe Tsuyuri the witch who was responsible for the demon inside of her now. Or maybe it had always been there. She was able to suppress it most times, but now she couldn’t help but remember what it had felt like to tap into the madness of her soul and fight. She hated it. It was scary, it was beyond scary.

She couldn’t even imagine what Kohane had gone through, was going through if her body was made entirely of black blood. The only other person who might understand would be someone else who had been mistreated like Himawari and Kohane had been.

Witches were the source of misfortune in the world, she knew that well. They were the reason for the curse over her life, and the reason she hurt everyone she wanted to protect. She had been happy for too long. She had forgotten why she had come to Death Academy. She had a choice to make.

 

* * *

 

 

The witches had seemed convinced that it had to have been Syaoran, which made no sense to Sakura. Syaoran was always with her, and even though he had started keeping some things from her, he was still her Syaoran.

The only other time this had happened before, a case of two Syaorans had been a long time ago. And she knew now as she had known then that there was no way her Syaoran could ever, would ever do such a thing.

She told him as much when they’re hanging out after dinner with Lord Clow and her father, and he kissed her cheek in thanks as they head back to their home.

“I’m glad you still have faith in me.”

“I always will, how could I not?” Sakura asked seriously.

“Hm, because there’s still those rumors out that I kill--”

“You and I both know you didn’t. Your father knows as well, and mines too. That’s what matters.”

“Thanks, Sakura, that means a lot.” He kissed her properly this time on their front step, and she broke the kiss to unlock the front door.

“Let’s go to bed,” she suggested, and he looked concerned for a moment before agreeing.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Sorry Kimihiro_ , Syaoran thought for a moment before allowing Sakura to lead him to their bedroom. He then stopped thinking about Kimihiro, and focused on undressing Sakura like he hadn’t since he’d discovered the bond with Kimihiro.

Sakura’s body was soft beneath his fingers, in the way only a woman’s could ever be. He knew the history of each scar on her body--some before their partnership, most after. He kissed them and found them beautiful--found her lovely as she sat on the bed and he looked up at her.

“Hi,” he said, and he was blushing and she was blushing, and that was fine. They were fine. Together, he knew, they were a force to be reckoned with, and together they’d stay for as long as Sakura lived. Syaoran knew that he would outlive her, so he had to take hold of these small moments, and make the most of them.

Being a god was tough.

“You’re thinking too much,” Sakura said, and she still had on her underwear, “And you’re overdressed.” Her tone was teasing, but full of royal command. Syaoran got off the ground and stripped. There was something to be said about making love with his best friend. It was easy and comfortable, and he didn’t feel too embarrassed to strip. Sakura kissed the three tattoos on his upper arm, and they fell onto the bed together with a soft laugh.

“Am I still overthinking?” he asked, and she kissed him, and aligned their bodies. They fit perfectly, easily as if they had been made for each other.

“You’re always overthinking,” she said, and slipped her hand into his underwear and squeezed his cock. He kissed her, and slid her underwear down as she moved her hand up and down, twisting it just as he liked it.

So, Syaoran stopped thinking, and just relied on touch and sound. Their heavy breaths mixed in the air, and there was the harsh tear of foil for moment. The cool touch as Sakura rolled a condom down his cock, and then her warmth as she sank down onto him. He touched her as she moved on top of him, undoing her bra and just holding her breasts for a moment as she moved. They kissed, and it was as familiar to Syaoran as breathing. Their hands tightened, clasped as they were together, and Sakura kissed a mark against his lower jaw. They both knew it wouldn’t leave a mark, but he still felt claimed by her as she did so.

Then he became aware of a phantom sensation, and became aware that he was not alone in making love to his partner. He stopped thinking about that actively, and focused on Sakura dripping sweat between them, her body so comfortably human unlike his own. He focused on that, and memorizing her until his orgasm came slowly upon him, and Sakura’s came more swiftly. When he was spent, she fell onto his chest and kissed him, sighing softly.

“Now you look more relaxed.”

“Thanks to you,” he said. He rolled them over and kissed her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning saw Himawari and Kohane waiting for Doumeki and Watanuki outside of his dorm room.

“Watanuki makes a good breakfast,” Himawari said after reading the reply to her text. Kohane nodded. It made Himawari’s heart hurt to see her like this. She wanted more than anything to change what had been done to Kohane.

The door opened, and Watanuki had a fresh hickey on his neck. Doumeki had a matching one when they went inside at Watanuki’s loud invitation.

“Oh, what did you make for breakfast?” Himawari asked.

“Pancakes, I thought Kohane-chan might like those. Have you ever eaten them before, Kohane-chan?”

Kohane shook her head. Watanuki showed her the batter, and some of the finished product as Himawari took a seat and Mugetsu made himself at home near her hand.

Doumeki was studying her, but she distracted him from asking questions by teasing him about the hickey. She had a choice to make, and she had already made it a long time ago, hadn’t she?

Watanuki sat a plate of pancakes in front of her and she thanked him.


	32. Chapter 24: That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohane and everyone else adjust.

_Countdowns: 63 days til her childhood’s end, 2 days til the queen returns, 105 days til first love ends_

 

There was a knock on Watanuki’s door, and he looked at Doumeki to see if he would answer it, before giving in and answering it himself. Doumeki was just so lazy, it truly was a wonder they got anything done.

Standing there was Kohane and Himawari. Kohane had on the headphones he’d created for her, and a white dress. All her clothes were typically white or grey. When he’d asked why, she’d just looked lost and hadn’t known a reason to give to him.

“Come in, come in,” he said, “Hurry and come and eat before that mega idiot eats it up from you guys!”

Himawari laughed as she stepped inside his room, and took off her shoes, “He wouldn’t. You wouldn’t, would you Doumeki-kun?”

“Probably not.”

“He would,” Watanuki assured them, “Please hurry and eat.” Kohane finished taking off her shoes, and headphones in place, took a seat. She had been doing so well since she’d come out of her dungeon room that Watanuki was proud of her. She was a fast learner in their classes, and it hadn’t taken him long to learn what food she might like. She’d taken to allowing Himawari to drag her up a floor for breakfast each morning, and willing came along with them for lunch and dinner as well. Her face was starting to round out, and she was losing some of the sharp angles that she’d had previously. Whatever diet Tsuyuri had had her on wasn’t one suited for a ever growing child like Kohane was. She looked healthy now.

They ate breakfast, and he was thankful as he looked around the table filled with people he cared a lot about. He had worries about what the Kishin being free, especially given all he read, but he knew that Clow Reed must have a plan to capture and subdue him again.

A voice that sounded far too like Yuuko’s told him not to be so certain of that.

He ignored it, and then groaned as yet another spider got in his way as they all headed into school. He stepped around it, but Doumeki stepped on it.

“So many spiders today,” Himawari said, “I had to kill two that were in my room just while I was getting dressed. Do you think there’s been an infestation?”

“Spiders are . . . something Mother feared,” Kohane said quietly, “She would always kill them if she saw them.”

“They’re gross,” Himawari said, “And some can be poisonous, better safe than sorry.”

“Only,” Watanuki started, “It’s kind of dangerous to kill them. Spiders can hold grudges after all.”

“Grudges?” Kohane asked.

Watanuki nodded, “A lot of creatures humans don’t normally consider can get really angry and place curses on the person who upset them. I’ve heard about people losing eyes to a spider’s wrath before, or whole other limbs. It’s not as bad as when the Spider Queen was around though.”

“I see. Then we should be careful not to kill them?” Kohane asked, titling her head slightly.

“Yes, exactly. Just place them out of your way,” Watanuki said, “It’s what I do. Besides they eat bugs, how bad can they be?”

“That’s true,” Himawari said, “But I just don’t like touching them.”

Watanuki shrugged, and they headed into their classroom where Kurogane was waiting. Watanuki was surprised to see him as he and Fai had both been missing for the last few classes since the Kishin had escaped.

“Alright, everyone take a seat,” Kurogane said, “Today’s class we’ll be talking about fighting techniques from the east.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clow sighed, “And still no luck with locating who took the first card?”

Cerebus and Yue shared a look.

“We don’t even know which card it was,” Cerebus said.

“We’re using all our abilities to track it down, and find the location of the other cards,” Yue said. “We understand the need for speed, Lord Clow.”

“There is far more happening than I can keep track of alone,” Clow said, “I fear what might happen if that man returns as well.”

Yue and Cerebus were silent, but then since Fujitaka wasn’t present, Yue felt free to speak. “Fei Wang, you mean?”

“Yes,” Clow said, “Him. He has been silent and missing for all these years, but still I worry about his eventual return. He is a man who wants to tear down all that I have created. With Yuuko gone, I worry.”

“Eriol will have to tell you if he returns,” Cerebus said, “He just has to.”

“Eriol will do what Eriol pleases. He just is writing the story down, he has little interest in influencing it in either direction,” Clow said, “It will be up to us to stop him if he returns.”

“Yes, sir,” Yue said. “And we have no idea when the witch will come back?”

“It could be tomorrow, or years from now,” Clow said, “She just went away a year ago. I’m not expecting her back too soon.”

“Understood,” Cerebus said, “So then it truly will be up to those students.”

“Have more faith! They are the best this school has to offer. I have also summoned the Death Scythes and their partners here. The Kishin is free, and someone is removing the Cards. This cannot stand.” Clow said firmly.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ve barely been back a day,” Fai said, “And I know we have no news, but is it really necessary to summon all the Death Scythes here, Kuro-rin?”

They were sitting in the teacher’s lounge, and some of the other teachers gave him and Kurogane looks. Fai had to wonder if they were being blamed for letting the Kishin awaken. He knew he wanted nothing more than to get revenge on Tsuyuri. Everyone felt betrayed by her, she had been a real part of the school. She had heard secrets and everything else under the sun in the nurse’s office so to think that she was their enemy was something that was difficult to accept. Clow Reed hadn’t put her as a high priority, instead focusing his efforts on Ashura.

“It’s necessary, if the old man feels like it is,” Kurogane muttered, “I’m more concerned with the kids and how they’re taking all of this. This is like war we might be facing, and we haven’t had anything like that in . . . well since you.”

“I’m flattered, thanks, Daddy.”

“It doesn’t help that Tsuyuri is still on the loose.”

“Exactly! I wish Clow would let us do something about that.”

“He wants us here, teaching, and training the students. I can’t say I blame him.” Kurogane said that but his face revealed that he was as frustrated by it as Fai was. They had trusted her and she had betrayed them. It wasn’t an easy feeling to have or feel.

“How’s Kohane-chan?” Fai asked, “Does she seem like. . .”

“She’s quiet, and sticking close to Glasses and the others. They seem to like her.”

“Ah,” Fai tapped fingers on the table in front of him, “I see.”

That was just like Watanuki after all, to save someone like that just because he could. Fai didn’t blame him, she was just a child after all. Even if she had done serious damage to all of them it had all been under her mother’s orders. “Aren’t they worried about her at all?”

“How so?”

“You know what I mean.”

“She’s infected us,” Fai said, and he tried not to sound bitter, Kohane was just nine after all, just a child. “I can’t help but be angry.”

“She’s just a child,” Kurogane said, “Tsuyuri’s who you should really be angry with.”

“Trust me, I can be angry at both, but with differing intensities.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kohane couldn’t hear them, muffled by the headphones Kimihiro had gotten for her. But she could read their lips, could see that they distrusted her. Kimihiro, Himawari, Doumeki, even Syaoran and Sakura were her shields, protecting her from the worse of it.

But they didn’t know that the words that the other students said had nothing on what she had heard her entire life. And now with her fresh betrayal and abandonment, it was quiet for the first time in her life.

She almost missed her mother’s allies, and how comforting they had been to her. But she had had pancakes for the first time in her life, and other foods that her mother had never approved of. It was alarming how easily she had fallen from the pedestal she’d been on all her life.

She was unclean now.

Yet, she was finding she didn’t mind much, or at all really. Just as long as Kimihiro said it was okay, she kept believing him. And thus, she kept sinning.

Her punishment had to come eventually, but she was finding she didn’t care overly much about that.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, Himawari was angry. She had trusted Tsuyuri, and now her body was infected and it was all the other woman’s fault. She stood off to the side as Watanuki trained with Kohane during Souma’s class. She was surprised, just a little to be joined by Fai.

“How is she?” Fai asked, and there was only one she in this case who mattered.

“She’s fine. Everyone’s being wary of her, but that’s understandable.”

“How are you?” Fai asked, “With the black blood and everything?”

“It’s useful in a fight, but otherwise doesn’t impact me much,” she lied, and it was so easy. Fai didn’t need to know about her nightmares. No one did.

“I see.”

“How’s the search for Tsuyuri coming along?”

“It’s . . . coming.” Fai sounded frustrated.

“When you find her, can we come?” She wanted to ask if just herself could come, but she knew that her boys wouldn’t let her go out alone. They cared too much. She was well aware of the looks Watanuki gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

“I’ll have to ask Lord Clow,” Fai said, “But I think that’s within your rights. After all, who better than you all to confront her?”

“Exactly! I’m glad you understand. She must be stopped. No matter what.”

“Yeah,” Fai said as they watched Kohane block one of Doumeki’s arrows, “She must be.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You look lost in thought, Kimihiro,” Kohane said as she helped him wash the dishes that night.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just realized it’s been over a year and still . . .”

“And still?”

“A friend of mines went away last year and I haven’t heard from her since then. I just have to wonder sometimes if I’ll ever see her again.”

“You’ll see her again,” Kohane said, “I just know it!”

 

* * *

 

 

In the moonless night, a woman stepped out of the shadows and smiled, “I think it’s time I showed my hand.”

 


	33. Chapter 25: The Queen Returns Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki and his partners and Kohane head down south as the Death Scythes are summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Saya and Maya from Blood C. Arashi and Sorata from X/1999. Hana, Sakura, and Tachibana from Gate 7.

_Countdowns: 0 days til the queen wakes up, 61 days til her childhood’s end, 103 days til first love ends_

 

“What’s going on?” Watanuki asked as they approached the main school building. There was a mess of students gathered in front of the main doors.

“Don’t know,” Doumeki said.

“I wasn’t asking you!”

“Ah, there’s Sakura-chan,” Himawari said, and pointed to the princess at the front of the crowd. She and Syaoran were standing next to two older men. Watanuki tried to place them but couldn’t.

“Isn’t that King Touya with her?” Himawari said, “I wonder what he’s doing here--and isn’t that Tachibana? And that must be Hana on Sakura’s shoulders!”

“Huh? Two Sakuras? That’ll be confusing,” Watanuki said, “Wait, what? Aren’t they Death Scythes?”

“Yes, they are!” They had stopped just shy of the crowd, and Kohane looked mildly confused.

“What are they doing here then?” she asked, “Shouldn’t they be at their posts?”

“That’s what you’d think,” a familiar voice said. They turned to see Kohaku standing there, arms behind their back, “But Lord Clow has summoned all the Death Scythes here. These are the last three to arrive.”

“Oh, Kohaku-san, he summoned them all? Really?” Himawari asked.

“The Kishin is not a threat to take lightly after all.”

“Huh,” Watanuki said. He tried to remember all the Death Scythes, but couldn’t. He gave up and looked up at the school. “That’ll be an interesting meeting.” He felt curious and wished he could attend it.

“Anyway, I’m glad I ran into you all. Lord Clow was just mentioning that he needed to see you and your partners and Kohane-chan, Watanuki-san.”

He and Doumeki exchanged a look, “What about?”

“He has a mission for you. Chise has the information at her desk.”

“A mission huh?”

“A joint mission with Kohane-chan,” Kohaku said. Watanuki wondered about that, and then realized something important.

“He’s giving Kohane-chan a mission? With us?” That must mean that Clow Reed was starting to trust Kohane, right? In spite of all that she had done. That was great, but he didn’t know why it wasn’t sitting right with him. “Where to do you know?”

Kohaku shook their head, “Chise knows though! I was just told to inform you all if I ran into you first.” The angel waved, and headed to the heart of the crowd where the Death Scythes were gathered.

“Well, I guess we have a mission.”

* * *

 

 

“Just make sure the fate of our mother’s doesn’t happen to Sakura,” Touya finished off his complaints against Syaoran with. Syaoran frowned, and was about to protest that when Kohaku appeared.

“We were wondering what was keeping you all,” Kohaku said, in their soft voice, “It was kind of you to indulge the students so.”

“It was nothing,” Hana’s Sakura said as Touya finally stopped bullying Syaoran to listen to the angel. They laughed, and then told everyone gathered that Lord Clow was expecting the Death Scythes. The gathered group dissipated, and everyone remaining made their way up to his father’s chambers.

There, Clow was waiting with the rest of the Death Scythes from all the other continents.

Syaoran looked around at them all. From the Eshian region, Maya and Saya. From the Dajian region, Souma and Naga who were typically already at the school due to Naga’s age. From the Aclaryee region Arashi and Sorata. From the Tavanian regions Hana, Sakura, and Tachibana. From the Isalian region Sakura’s older brother, Touya, and Yukito. And from the Vetenese region Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi. And Kurogane and Fai who had no assigned region. All of the Death Scythes and their partners were gathered in his father’s reception room, and yet it didn’t seem more crowded than ever. There were even seats for everyone.

Syaoran straightened up as his father turned from the fireplace, and regarded them all with a calm expression.

“We have come to the worst case scenario,” Clow said, “The Kishin has been awakened, and as a consequence, the world will soon start to go out of order. Many long dormant things might soon wake up. We will need to be prepared for the worse. His madness will spread and spread until it covers this world and silences it.

“For example, already someone is attempting to mess with the natural flow of things, the order of this world. This is happening in conjunction with the Kishin’s awakening. I cannot help but think that these two events are related to one another in some manner. As a consequence, I have summoned you all here in order that we might discuss the steps next we must take as a whole. Unity is what we must strive for in these trying times.”

His father continued his speech, and then dismissed the Death Scythes to make themselves comfortable in their rooms. Syaoran and Sakura stayed behind, and approached his father together.

“You didn’t mention the Clow Cards,” Syaoran asked, “Nor did you introduce Yue and Cerberus.”

“That is because that would have been too much to dump on them after some of them have traveled some great distances to be here,” Clow explained, “I will be sure to tell them about the Cards next we meet.”

Sakura nodded, “After all it’s very important. Have Yue and Cerberus had any luck yet?”

“None so far,” Clow said, “But I know that soon we will have news.”

“Alright,” Syaoran said, “I’m sure you know best, Father.”

“Yes,” Clow said with a smile, “Thank you for your faith in me, Syaoran.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sakura, it’s been far too long,” Fai said once they were all heading to the main entrance. The white haired man smiled and clasped Fai on his shoulder.

“It has been for sure. You’ll have to take us drinking and fill us in on what’s been happening. I feel like Lord Clow was leaving out a few details as he’s wont to do sometimes.”

“Of course, he must not have wanted to overwhelm everyone on their first day here,” Fai said with a laugh. “Isn’t that right, Kuro-rin?”

Kurogane was frowning slightly, but he still answered Fai with a sigh, “Yeah, that’s about right. There’s some things everyone needs to know, but I’m sure he’s planning on telling you all sooner than later.”

Fai nodded his head, and then Hana tugged Sakura away, with a demand that they go to a noodle place the young wielder liked.

“They all seem well,” Fai said when they had gotten out on the main grounds. The student body ignored Kurogane and himself, used to seeing them constantly roaming around. The other Death Scythes and meister groups weren’t so lucky.

“Ah, there you are,” Yuui said as he came up to them, “Kakei wants to run some tests, Kurogane. Just to check on what Tsuyuri Satoe did and see if he can’t lessen its effects.”

“Oh,” Fai said, and his hands tightened into fists before he forced them open, “Right, well then, I guess I should let you get to that, hm?”

Kurogane looked at him with something approaching concern before it disappeared, “Don’t go off alone or whatever, stick close in case Reed needs us.”

Fai just smiled at him, “I’ll stick close. No need for me there while Kakei runs tests, right?” He wanted to try to see if he couldn’t talk Clow into letting him and Kurogane continue the hunt for Satoe now that her actions had been revealed. There was so much to be done!

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s so hot down here,” Himawari said, “Are you hot, Kohane-chan?”

They were in Caeutan, just outside the capital, and being pulled along the hillside by a donkey cart. The small village of Tanos had called in a strange event, and Clow had decided that they were the best fit for it. It was a rank 2 mission, but had been given to them regardless.

“I’m hot,” Kohane said, “But the breeze is nice.”

She and Himawari continued to talk about the weather as Watanuki studied the folder that Chise had handed over before they left. There weren’t any folders of their supposed enemy but, just the information sheet on the village itself.

“They make golems? This is exactly why humans shouldn’t be messing around with magic without proper respect.”

“They are magic users,” Doumeki pointed out, from entirely too close to Watanuki for his sanity.

“Even most witches wouldn’t think about making them. The art fell out of use several hundred years ago. But I see humans still do it.”

“Can Enchanters be considered human?” Himawari asked, breaking from her conversation with Kohane.

“Soul color wise they’re not witches. They just have a misleading name,” Watanuki said. He had run into a few during his travels with Yuuko, and all together wasn’t impressed. They were often condensing to witches due to being more accepted amongst human populations than witches could ever dream of being. It was for that reason that most witches rarely left the Witches’ Realm to interact with humans.

Most, but not all, as Watanuki and Satoe were proof of.

“Mhm,” Doumeki said, “We’re almost to Tanos.”

The wide arch of the town gate greeted them. It was held up by two golems who Watanuki assumed were inoperable. Otherwise, what a cruel fate, regardless of how inanimate humans supposed them to be.

The handwritten note from Lord Clow simply said: With the Kishin’s madness spreading, these golems are supposed to be the last to fall.

But, as their appearance in Tanos suggested, such was not the case. Something had gone wrong.

They were greeted by the mayor, and given to the care of a young woman named, Yaobikuni, of all things.

She was silent as she lead them through the town. The town was eerily silent as well.

“This isn’t creepy at all,” Watanuki muttered.

“They fear the golem,” Yaobikuni said.

“Why fear?” Watanuki asked. The folder hadn’t been truly clear on what had gone wrong, just that something had.

The lady shook her head, and lead them to the workshop area as she dubbed it. Golems made out of all sorts of material awaited them. The woman put a hand on one covered with moss and dirt.

“This is our problem. He is almost 900 years old, the oldest in the world, and has never been operable in all that time. After his original creator died, he stopped moving. But now, without prompting, he will get up and roam the village. We are frightened of what it means.”

“Huh, that is weird,” Himawari said, “I don’t see how we can be of help thou--”

“Please break this one,” she said, “Destroy it before it can do damage or infect the others. We have tried and failed.”

“It’s not attacking you,” Watanuki said, “Even though you’re so close to it.”

“It has attacked others though,” the woman said, “Just not me.”

“Why not?” Doumeki asked.

“I wish I knew,” the woman said, “So please, destroy this one. That is why we have summoned you here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuui finished wrapping up Kurogane’s arm, and sighed at how already blood was starting to seep through. “Try not to move this arm too much tonight,” he instructed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kurogane looked like he was in a whole other world.

“What’s on your mind, brother-in-law?” Yuui half joked as he started cleaning up the mess Kakei had left behind. Some of the blood on the instruments was red as expected, but some of it was also dyed a deep black. The tests had revealed that the blood changed depending on Kurogane’s stress levels.

“Nothing,” Kurogane said in his ‘There is something wrong but I’m not saying’ voice.

“Mhm,” Yuui said, and changed his bandage again since the puncture had soaked through. He cast a small spell to speed up the healing, and then wrapped it again. This time no blood soaked through. “Is it Sakura?”

“The Princess? Why would I be worried over her?”

“Not that Sakura, the other one who just arrived today.”

Kurogane tightened beneath his hands, so Yuui knew he had guessed right.

He softened his voice further as he asked, “Are you worried that Fai and Sakura might fall into old habits again?”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“Ah,” Yuui said, “You know, if you’re really that worried you could always make a more permanent claim on my brother.”

“I live in a house with him, I fail to see how we can get more permanent than that.”

Yuui smiled, “I meant marriage, of course.”

Kurogane was silent, and Yuui laughed, “Think about it. What’s a better way to say ‘I love you’ than to do it legally?”

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki felt unease as he looked at Yaobikuni standing so close to the golem. He didn’t know why but he just couldn’t feel like the woman was trustworthy. There was something she was keeping from them. If she were honest with them, then he’d feel better about the whole thing.

As he stood there, trying to decide if he’d attack the golem or not, the golem struck. It reared up, and knocked Yaobikuni aside before striking at Kohane. Himawari grabbed her, and he grabbed Doumeki’s hand. His partner transformed and he fired off a shot at the golem. He rolled over in front of Himawari and Kohane, and kept the bow aimed at the golem.

It roared--a horrible sound in the stillness of the afternoon--and Watanuki let loose another arrow. Spiders were crawling up and over the beast, swarming and agitated.

“Watanuki!” Himawari called out.

“Protect Yaobikuni and Kohane!” Watanuki called back to her.

“No!” Kohane said, “I can fight!”

“I know you can, but please, let me do this for you,” he readied another arrow and knocked the golem’s hand away. How long had Kohane been on the front lines for her mother after all? How long had she been fighting? She was just a child. She should be playing with dolls and having fun, not out fighting golems! Angry on Kohane’s behalf, he forced the golem back away from the three ladies.

Doumeki and Watanuki worked together, each arrow coming fast as they worked to bring the creature to its knees. It had fallen to one knee, and then the other when there was a loud gasp behind them. The spiders that had been acting crazily, stopped. They ceased to move as the golem did as well. There was a loud crash like thunder, and they turned to see the cause. A blonde woman was embracing Yaobikuni from behind.

“Here you were, I’ve looked all over,” she said. She released Yaobikuni and stepped towards Himawari, “That’s a nasty curse.”

“Who are you?” Himawari demanded, stepping in front of Kohane before the woman could approach the child.

“Me? I am Jorougumo, Mother of All Spiders, you may also know me as the Spider Witch.”

“You’re dead,” Watanuki said, coming up to join Himawari, “You died a long time ago.”

“No thanks to that man, Clow Reed,” she said, “But no, I never really died. I could not be killed so easily. He was far too wishful to think that he could ever truly beat me.”

“Jorougumo. . .” Yaobikuni said.

Jorougumo laughed, and then touched Watanuki’s face, “Son of the first woman, wasn’t it? How I have waited for this day. Tell me, how is she, that Yuuko?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Was it wise to send those three instead of Maya and Saya?” Fujitaka asked as he poured Clow Reed a cup of tea. The Death God sipped it, and then added in sugar.

“Those three will be just right for this assignment. Of that I am sure. Trust in my judgement, please.”

“Of course, Lord Clow.”


	34. Chapter 26: The Queen Returns Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorougumo awakes, and that means . . . ?

_Countdowns: 61 days til childhood's end, 73 days until her first smile, 103 days til first love ends_

 

“What do you mean by that?” Watanuki demanded, feeling his heart stop.

“I wonder,” Jorougumo said, fingernails pressing into his skin. “I wonder.” She released him and walked back to Yaobinkini.

“What should we be doing?” Himawari asked quietly.

“I don’t know, but she is definitely not someone we should just let walk away.” Watanuki said that, Himawari agreed and transformed into her armor state. Doumeki said something along the lines of “Don’t be rash,” but Watanuki was already aiming his arrow at Jorougumo’s back. “Stop.”

“Oh? Are you going to get in my way? Your mother couldn’t and she was a much stronger--”

Watanuki shot her before she could continue that sentence. This woman was a threat--she knew that he wasn’t human. He didn’t know if she knew that he was a witch, but if she thought he was the son of the First Woman, then. . .

“Aha,” she said, “Such a naughty boy. You really need to learn some manners. Did your mother not teach you any?”

“I was taught plenty,” Watanuki said. It hurt him in some way to be treating a fellow witch like such, but she knew things about him that he couldn’t let those with him know. What should he do?

“Jorougumo. . .” Yaobinkini said, “Please, let’s just go.”

“No,” Jorougmo said, “Not yet.” She tossed her curly blonde hair, and then smiled at them all. “Secrets do a body no good, boy.”

Watanuki didn’t reply but shot at her again, all the way backing up slowly back towards the village, keeping himself between Jorougumo and Kohane.

“Why are we running away?” Himawari asked.

“We can’t fight her, not this witch,” Watanuki answered. She was something ancient, and hadn’t even been properly killed by--.

“Yes, if the great Clow Reed couldn’t kill me, what makes you think a few of his students can? Long before you were even a thought, we fought. I split my body up into millions of pieces, and all this time have been waiting. Now my time has come. The kishin has awakened, and I shall be whole again.”

“So this is the kishin’s influence?” Watanuki asked.

“I think soon this world will descend completely into madness. Isn’t it wonderful? Our powers can only increase during such a time.”

“‘Our powers’?” Kohane asked, stepping in front of Watanuki.

Jorougumo grinned at her, “Witches, the power of witches. I know you, little feather. You are the spitting image of that woman, after all.”

“That woman?” Kohane asked.

“Your mother. The snake witch. My dear disloyal sister.”

Kohane stepped back, as Jorougumo stepped forward, Watanuki readied an arrow.

“Remember this; people who live for others are the worst. You could have a beautiful smile, after all.” Jorougumo turned as Watanuki shot off another arrow, wondering all the while who that had been directed at. Jorougumo took Yaobinkini’s wrist and they disappeared and left only a trail of spiders.

 

* * *

 

 

In front of a large castle, Jorougumo and Yaobinkini appeared.

“I see sister-dearest has been active here.” Jorougumo said. Instead of being unoccupied in her absence, it was home to a bunch of intruders. “Well then, let’s go have a chat with her.”

“There won’t be a need for that,” Satoe said. She was standing in the entryway, hands folded in front of her chest, “I wasn’t expecting you to still be alive, Jorougumo.”

“You should have known it takes more than Clow Reed to kill the likes of me,” the blonde said.

The other blonde woman, younger, but only just, smiled, “Shall we talk? I can fill you in on what’s been happening--.”

“No, you and your lot can leave now. Before me and my lot eat you up.”

“Very well.”

“And I mean all of your people, no leaving anything behind now, sister-dear,” Jorougumo warned.

Satoe smiled, a careful smile.

“I meet your daughter,” Jorougumo said before she and Yaobinkini headed into the castle, “That’s quite a number you did on her.”

“‘Quite a number’, sister, don’t be so melodramatic. I did what any mother would do for a child.”

“I was going to let you go in peace,” Jorougumo said, “But hearing that makes my skin crawl, so I find I’m unable to do that.”

“Meaning?” Satoe asked, but she was already summoning up her magic as Jorougumo summoned up hers.

“You know exactly what that means.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh,” Watanuki said, “I’m so sorry guys. I just wasn’t sure what to do.”

“It’s. . . okay, Watanuki-kun,” Himawari said, “We all weren’t sure what to do.”

“Yeah,” Doumkei said, and he looked a bit concerned. Watanuki wasn’t happy that he could recognize that look on his face now. Kohane’s face also betrayed her worry, and he was wondering who that last statement of Jorougumo’s had been directed to.

“Ah, did we miss the action?” a slightly familiar voice asked. He turned to see the Death Scythe Hikaru and her two meisters Umi and Fuu standing in the entrance from the village. The older woman looked at them carefully.

“You guys don’t look hurt, was the golem no issue then?” Fuu asked.

“The golem was fine,” Watanuki said, “I think it was just a case of possession or something but something else happened. We ran into Jorougumo.”

“Who?” Hikaru asked, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“The Spider Queen,” Watanuki said, “A witch long since dead, but now she’s back to life thanks to the kishin.”

“That sounds like something we most certainly need to report to Clow,” Umi said, “Let’s go back to the village.”

As they went, Himawari filled the two women in on the fight, if one could call it a fight. It had been more an exchange of words, and facts. Watanuki didn’t know if he would ever be able to bring himself to fight another witch, especially one as ancient and as respected as Jorougumo had been.

When they reached Clow Reed, he looked at all of them, and then told them to return to the island. “Things have gotten much more serious than I expected,” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

“She really did a number on you,” Kei said as she looked at Satoe in their newest hideaway. Jorougumo had not been kidding when she’d kicked them out. The witch didn’t blink, or act like she was hurt, but Kei could smell the blood on her. She didn’t care overly much, but Satoe hadn’t helped her accomplish her goal yet. The witch just wasn’t allowed to die before she saw her brother again.

“Yes, my big sister always was like that,” Satoe said, “Where are Seishiorou and Kanoe?”

“Locating another demon tool, as instructed,” Kei said, “What would you have me do?”

“There’s someone we need to pick up. I don’t know why they think they can have my child for so long, but no matter.” Satoe muttered underneath her breath, and Kei ignored her.

“When can we bring my brother to us?”

“In due time,” Satoe said, “In due time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari wasn’t furious, but she was angry. Witches, there wasn’t anything she hated more than them. She had to get stronger. She had to for the sake of her own desires, and for the sake of her friends.

They were on a plane back to the island, and Watanuki was bent over talking with Kohane about the witch’s last words to them.

What had they been?

_People who live for others are the worst. You could have a lovely smile, after all._

She couldn’t help but wonder who those words had been for, before wondering if they had been part of a curse. But then decided she was overthinking it.

“Who is the Spider Queen?” she asked Watanuki. Her partner looked up, and frowned.

“I guess I hadn’t shared that research with you, Himawari-chan.”

She shook her head in the negative.

“She’s an older witch, from about almost a thousand years ago. She was a dangerous witch, only invested in what mattered most to her. And what mattered most to her was collecting the rare and unusual. She invented demon weapons, reports say, by conducting inhuman experiments.”

“A witch did that?” Himawari asked. She felt a bit ill. “A witch is why--.”

“Yeah, but that’s just what reports say. I can’t say if it’s true or not,” Watanuki reassured her. “Anyway, for some reason a church sprung up around her, and people called her the Mother God. That fell out of practice, and now you can only find that in books.”

“No,” Umi interrupted, “There’s still practicing ones in Vetan at least. The Church of the Mother, right?”

“Huh, I didn’t know that,” Watanuki said.

“People are worshipping a witch?” Himawari said, she felt disgusted at that, but kept her voice neutral as best she could.

“They’re worshipping a female goddess,” Fuu said, “I don’t think most people realize what she was.”

Himawari fell silent as they discussed theology around her.

 

* * *

 

 

The Spider Queen had returned, and Yuuko had been right. Clow had not killed her as he had mistakenly thought. Was it even possible to kill a first immortal? Clow Reed watched the people in front of him after they gave him their report.

“Thank you,” he said, “We need to now track her movements as well but . . . I do not think she will be making a move anytime soon. We have other more pressing concerns on our hands. Such as the theft of demon tools, and someone attempting to remove the Clow Cards. As well as finding the kishin. Jorougumo, no matter how threatening she appeared, is still weakened after how long ago we fought. She is no real threat to us.”

But, Clow thought privately, she might be of use to them.

 

* * *

 

 

Watanuki made his partners and Kohane dinner, and they continued to discuss things. He told them most of his research, and they looked with interest at all the books he had gathered up. Once it was approaching eleven, the girls said goodnight and retreated to their rooms.

That was when Doumeki spoke up from the couch, “She called you the son of the first woman.”

“You heard that too, huh?” Watanuki kept straightening back up the library books he had checked out, before sitting down on the couch next to Doumeki.

“Yeah.”

“I think she was trying to say that Yuuko is my mother. But, wouldn’t I have known if Yuuko was?” Watanuki asked, but he wasn’t really asking Doumeki, “That’s a pretty big thing for her to have kept from me all these years.”

“It would make sense,” Doumeki said.

“And would explain why all this time I’ve been with her, but, I won’t accept anything as the truth unless I hear it directly from Yuuko.”

“Probably for the best,” Doumeki said.

“You think so?”

“I wouldn’t really trust what some strange witch said either.”

Watanuki sighed, “I have to admit I only hesitated since you all were there. If we had been alone I would have asked her so much. . .”

“Don’t go after her on your own.”

“Hey, I’m not stupid.” Watanuki glared at Doumeki who only looked at him. “I really wasn’t planning on it. Like Reed said, we have a lot more to worry about than her.”

“Alright,” Doumeki said.

“Good, have more faith in me.”

Doumeki touched his knee, “I have faith in you.”

Watanuki looked at hand on his knee. Then he remembered that whatever they did, Syaoran would be made aware of it. He stood up, “Anyway, I’m getting tired. We should sleep.”

Doumeki had taken to spending the night in his room more often than not, and hadn’t been expecting sex, so that was good but even as much as Watanuki wanted to he couldn’t help but remember Syaoran.

“Yeah, we can sleep,” Doumeki got up, and Mugetsu shifted on the armrest where he was sleeping.

Maybe someday he’d grow used to the connection and would be able to do things without awareness of Syaoran, but for now he wasn’t able to.


	35. Flashback: Her Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Himawari's past.

“A long time ago,” her mother told her, “A witch cursed me while I was pregnant with you. That’s why you are the way you are, Himawari. I’m so sorry.”

Her parents had been tracking down a witch, and had fought her for days. Before the witch fled, leaving her parents for dead, she placed a curse over them both. The curse was of a twisted nature. Misfortune would come to the child her mother would bear, but the child would never be directly hurt. Instead the misfortune would happen to those close to her. The closer they were, the more they would suffer.

“It’s okay, Mama,” Himawari had said at the time, “It’s not your fault.”

No, the fault laid entirely on the witch, and magic. But that witch was gone now, disappeared into legend, and Himawari was determined to track her down. She had to if she wanted her curse to end.

She hated witches, all of them without discriminating from good or bad. To her, all witches were bad. To her, all witches needed to be erased.

 

xox

* * *

 

When she was twelve, she heard rumors that the famous retired Death Scythe was moving to a nearby town. Her grandmother and her boarded a train and traveled there while her parents fought in Clow Reed’s name. The Death Scythe was with a wickedly beautiful woman and his grandson and grandson’s friend. The Death Scythe was Doumeki Haruka, and he told her that the only way to defeat a witch was to become much more stronger than she was.

“You’ll need a good partner, someone who can guide you to being more than what you think you are,” he said. “I hope that you and Shizuka both are able to find those people in the future when you enroll in Death Academy.”

But that wasn’t what she wanted to hear, and she left the house upset and vaguely cursing the Death Scythe under her breath. The lady (tall, black haired, red eyes) followed her outside while her grandmother stayed inside with the Death Scythe for a few moments more.

“Be careful what you speak out loud,” she said in warning.

Himawari took those words to heart, feeling the weight of the woman’s truthfulness in her heart. She apologized, and headed outside of the house to wait for her grandmother. On the way out, she ran into Doumeki Haruka’s grandson and his friend.

Doumeki Shizuka recoiled from her touch when she went to help him up, and the friend helped him up instead. She was hurt, and her grandmother was as well, and they went back to the train station offended at the Doumeki’s rudeness and inability to help.

 

* * *

 

 

She enrolled in Death Academy, of course. It was where all weapons ended up eventually. She was fifteen and a long way from home. Lord Clow himself greeted the incoming class, and then that was the last she saw of him for a long time aside from important school functions. Her homeroom teacher was a former student, Kurogane, and she was tentatively assigned to another girl as a partner.

Her name was Akira and she was from Nula, a country in Daji. She had light brown skin, and lovely green eyes. She was beautiful, and Himawari and her became close. She also had to start covering her skin with bandages, because of the pain Himawari would inflict on her when they would fight.

“I’m so sorry,” Himawari said after one fight. Akira had just shaken her head, and smiled at her.

“I’m not. We managed to get you three souls! We’re going to be two stars in no time!” They were already on their first star, thanks to Akira’s perfect abilities. She used Himawari to her advantage, always figuring out ways to fight their opponents with her bare hands, or a weapon she’d picked up just for the fight. Sometimes it was a sword, once it was a gun with demon hunting bullets.

“I guess, but you’re really hurt--”

“Kakei-san will fix me up in no time,” Akira assured her, “And then we can get right back into it.”

So, she put her faith into Akira’s words and believed in her meister’s might. But even still, she wasn’t able to stop injuring the other girl. People started to take notice, and asked Akira about it.

“With great power comes great pain, I guess?” Akira would say. She refused to give Himawari’s secret away. She bore the pain of using Himawari proudly, and without fail kept getting back up after all their battles.

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari closed the case file. She had read it time and time again since she’d gained one-star level. It was always the same report, written up by her parents nearly sixteen years ago. They fought a witch and lost brutally. The witch had escaped after cursing them.

That witch’s name was never recorded, just how she had appeared to her parents then. In the form of a beautiful curly haired black haired woman who sung all her spells. Himawari wanted to find her, but without knowing a name at the least she was chasing after a ghost.

Himawari wanted to find her, so she could kill her.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira’s hometown was in Nula, so they crossed the ocean and went whenever they could. Himawari got to know her family, and treasured them. They treasured her in kind, clueless to the harm she inflicted on their child each time Akira donned her.

“Why do you put up with me?” Himawari asked, when they were lying together in Akira’s bed after a rough fight. Akira was once again injured, brown skin hidden away by bandages.  

Akira laughed, “Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends aren’t we?”

And Himawari took that to heart. They were friends. Would always be friends. Akira wasn’t going anywhere.

“Yeah,” she said, “We’re friends.”

“I’ll help track down the witch who cursed you,” Akira said, “And we’ll beat her together. It’ll be our graduation gift.”

* * *

 

 

She went back to her hometown over the break and brought white lilies. They had been her grandmother’s favorite. She caught the bus to the graveyard, and found her grandmother in the family’s plot. Someday she would lay there too when she was grown--if she wasn’t able to convince someone to marry her. She didn’t want to marry anyone, so she thought this was fitting. The last of her family’s line.

She cleaned off the family’s plot, picking up weeds and washing the headstones. While she worked, she sang a quiet hymn to Lord Clow Reed, and felt her heart lighting just a bit more. She had a true friend in Akira, a friend like she’d never had before in her life. She told that to her grandmother, and settled the lilies in a vase on her grave.

“Akira will be with me for a long time now, Grandma. She doesn’t mind my curse at all, either.” Himawari felt good as she said that, and felt like as long as she had Akira, friendship would be enough.

* * *

 

 

Of course, the time came when that wasn’t enough anymore. The bonds of friendship were shattered when Nula erupted into civil war with the death of the Dajian’s region’s head meister, Karura, Souma's partner. Akira came to her, and told her that she had to go and fight.

“I can’t ask you to come with me.”

“But I want to go with you.”

“I can’t,” Akira said, “I can’t afford to get injured during this fight. Please understand.”

“Are you saying I’ll be in the way?”

“Yes,” Akira said. “And this is a fight that I must fight with my people.”

Akira left, and Himawari’s heart broke.

She resolved then to focus back on her original plan.

Hunting down the witch who had cursed her, and taking her revenge.

 

* * *

 

 

She cycled through a few more partners after Akira left to die in a senseless war. None of them ever lasted long, unable to put up with her injuring them. Her fellow weapons viewed her with suspicion and distaste. She was alone. But she was fine with that, in the end, who did she need to depend on but herself? 


	36. Chapter 27: Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorougumo's words linger on like a record in Kohane's head.

_Countdowns: 31 days til childhood's end, 43 days to her first smile, 73 days til first love ends_

  


_People who live for others are the worst. You could have a beautiful smile, after all._

Jorougumo’s words echoed in Kohane’s head for weeks afterwards. The truth of those words obsessed her. Was she living for others?

The answer to that was obvious, moreso in the time she had spent at Death Academy. Everyone lived for others to some extent. Everyone helped others, and fought for others. That was just the way of the world. For so long she had lived for her mother, fought for her mother. Despite it all, that was what she had done, the path she had been guided onto. Had she been wrong?

She was watching Kimihiro make lunch for them all. He had been something like a savior to her, something like an ally. Was she now living for him? She didn’t think so, but it was hard to be sure. Hard to be certain of anything really.

The last while had passed like a dream. Had she really been left behind by her mother? Had she really started going on assignments for the enemy? Had any of this really, truly happened?

Her mind was split between thinking this was a dream and thinking it was her actual reality. It was a conflict of faith in a way. Her mother had been the main force in her life, and now for the woman to be gone, she wasn’t sure what she should do.

She was able to think more than she used to thanks to the headphones Kimihiro had given her. They blocked out the noise of souls all around her that used to scream and shout inside her head. Now, it was a low roar that she could easily ignore.

“Here, try this,” Kimihiro said, and she accepted the small spoonful of curry with little complaint. “Too hot?”

“No,” she said, “It’s mild.” She hadn’t been allowed to eat things like that when she lived with her mother. Spicy food had been banned. So much had been banned. Big sister Kei had complained about it, but in the end, that was just the way it was. So much she had accepted without question or doubts up until now. Only now, here at this place, was she starting to question so much of what had been part of her life. And why shouldn’t she? None of it made sense, according to Kimihiro’s reactions when she would reveal some of what she had endeared under her mother’s care.

She had been like a butterfly blooming underneath her neglectful care, cared for but starving secretly not knowing that it could and should be better.

But was this better? Living at the school and living with Kimihiro and all the rest?

She didn’t know.

She went to lunch with them, and looked around at their smiling faces, and still didn’t know if this was better. If this was for the best of her. Her mother’s guiding voice had been all she’d known for so long that she didn’t know what to do about this. Didn’t know how to handle this strange taste of freedom she’d been offered.

 

* * *

 

 

Satoe had promised them all something, something that was the true desire of their hearts. That was why her allies stayed with her, that was why they kept on fighting despite everything. Their wishes and dreams were greater than themselves, and Satoe would be sure to grant them all at the end of it.

But who was supposed to grant the wish granter her wish? Who was supposed to make sure her dreams came true?

Satoe had long since known that it would be herself to do that. But her sister’s words echoed in her head, and she found herself not shaken, but annoyed. For Jorogumo to think she had any say in Satoe’s life any longer only spoke to her older sister’s arrogance. Won she might have, but that didn’t mean she completely crushed Satoe. No, Satoe had an agenda, and it was only getting started because the final party was starting to move.

She had waited years for this, and she was almost _there_. She wouldn’t let anyone get in her way. Not now.

Her goal, the one she had been working towards for so long was so close to her.

All she needed was a few more things.

 

* * *

 

 

Clow Reed had a problem. He had several, but the most pressing was that he was just a bit lost without some feedback from Yuuko. Without her coy suggestions and hints, he wasn’t sure what his next move should be. He was bound to make a mistake, so it figured that it would come now. Here.

Fujitaka didn’t look comfortable reflected in the mirror, but he still stepped back so that Jorogumo could step forward. It hadn’t been difficult to find her. And Fujitaka being alive still meant that she didn’t mind them finding her at all. No, Jorogumo was dangerous, but not in a more severe way than her sister was.

Satoe was a threat, and Jorogumo would help him neutralize that threat, or Clow would finish what he had attempted a thousand years ago.

“I’ve considered what your weapon told me,” Jorogumo said, and dealing with witches was always something because Clow never knew which way they’d lean. At least humans were more honest. Clow was silent as he waited on her to continue. She didn’t disappoint, “And I’ve decided that I agree. My sister dearest must be stopped. Her wish is too destructive. My sister is far too naive to think it could ever work.”

“It could work,” Clow corrected her, “And that is why it is imperative that we stop her.”

“It is only in exchange for this lovely tool that I will tell you where she is, I hope you know.” Jorogumo was holding up the eternal key that had been inside of the demon train in Daji. He hadn’t given her the gear portion, but knew that she would find a use for it. She always found a use for things. “And because it suits my own purposes to stop her.”

“I know,” Clow said.

“My sister is . . .”

  


* * *

 

 

Clow Reed, the enemy of her mother, summoned her along with Kimihiro, Doumeki, Kunogi, Syaoran and Sakura to his study. Almost a month had passed in a daze, and Kohane didn’t know what to do or say about herself. She missed her mother.

It felt odd to think that, but that was the fact. Whatever Satoe was, she was first and foremost Kohane’s mother. The only person in the world who was obligated to love her. She was the only person in the world who did love Kohane, and despite everything, that counted for something.

“We know where Satoe is,” Clow said, “And we’re sending you all after her.”

_People who live for others are the worst._

“Where is she?” Kimihiro demanded. He looked upset and excited at the news.

“Not far from here actually,” Clow said, and named a country and city that Kohane had never heard of. But then again, she hadn’t had much in the way of education so it was to be expected. She went where her mother told her to go. She fought who her mother told her to fight. She was. . .

_You could have a beautiful smile, after all._

She was just her, after all.

“When do we leave?” Kohane asked.

 

* * *

 

“When can I see him?” Kei asked, and Satoe told her soon.

“When will you free her?” Kanoe asked, and Satoe told her soon.

“When will I have him?” Seishirou asked, and Satoe told him soon.

Soon, Satoe kept saying, and soon they believed. She had a wish she wanted more than anything, and the pieces were all in place, and soon could not be soon enough.


	37. Flashback: Their Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, Fai and Yuui came to an understanding.

_5 Years Ago_

 

The truth was that Yuui might be feeling something like jealousy in his heart. He wasn’t sure when the feeling had first started, but it was there. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being left behind even as his brother moved forward. But that had been how it always had been between them. He was the failure, the halfling, the one who wasn’t able to live on his own. He was the liability, the reason why Fai had stayed chained to those doctors.

How he had longed for death sometimes.

However, now they were free.

Free to live, and free to love, and free to choose.

Fai had chosen Kurogane, and Yuui approved of this choice, honestly he did. But still in the dark of his heart, he was jealous. He felt like he was being cast off and cast away from his brother, the one person in the world that he thought would always be by his side. Their family was long dead, and all they had was one another.

Even still, he knew he was being unreasonable.

 

* * *

 

 

Knowing that he was being unreasonable didn’t change how he felt. He felt like Fai was abandoning him, and he wasn’t sure what to do with that feeling. It was unreasonable, and he felt like he was behaving like a child, but he couldn’t help it. His soul and body were centuries old, but he still felt mentally like a child who had just watched his brother die on an operating table.

It was horrible thing to be abandoned.

So he buried the feeling by going on dates, men and women, human and nonhuman.

This coping would have worked out _fine_ if his beloved younger brother didn’t take to stalking him on said dates. Yuui and Fai had a connection that went beyond what anyone else could ever hope to achieve, so it was rather silly for his brother to think that he wouldn’t notice his activities.

What really surprised him was that Kurogane was right there with his brother, trailing behind him and complaining the entire time, but still present and still going along with his brother’s plans. Kurogane really did love Fai, didn’t he?

Yuui supposed he should be happy for them. But he couldn’t bring himself to be happy when Fai wouldn’t even allow him to find his own happily ever after.

It was starting to make him more than jealous. It was starting to annoy, and that annoyance would turn to anger he knew.

Something had to be done.

 

* * *

 

 

He confronted Fai when Kurogane had gone back to his own house for once--but he didn’t know how much longer that was going to be a _thing_. It was almost like the other man and Fai had come to a tentative agreement that he should move in, but weren’t sure how to best approach Yuui about it.

“Fai,” Yuui said, “we need to talk.”

“Will I like this talk?” Fai asked, already backing out of the kitchen, “Or is this a talk that I don’t want to have?”

“You’ll have to be the judge of that,” Yuui said. He looked out the window, and then shifted some of his long blond hair behind his ear, “Let’s go in the living room. I’ll fix you some blood.”

“I already...fed,” Fai admitted, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Yuui felt a tinge of jealousy, but poured himself a glass of milk and went into the living room. Fai followed, and settled down in Kurogane’s armchair. When had he started thinking of that particular armchair as Kurogane’s?

“You needn’t act so wary of talking with me, brother,” Yuui said. “I don’t want much!”

Fai frowned, and then shifted so his legs were underneath him, “Isn’t that part of the problem?”

Yuui frowned, and set down his glass, “What do you mean?”

“Yuui, you do know this twin connection goes both ways, right?” Before Yuui could say anything, Fai continued, “I know you try to shield me from all your emotions, but it doesn’t always work. I know you’re not happy. I want to fix that. What do you need, Yuui? What do you want? Whatever it is, I’m more than happy to give it to you.”

Yuui sat for a moment, and just looked at Fai.

Finally, “You can’t give me what I need or want.”

Fai looked hurt, “Then what can I do?”

What could Fai do for him? Yuui thought over that, and folded his hands in his lap.

“You can let me date people without interfering. Allow me the chance to find happiness like what you have with Kurogane.”

“...but what if something bad were to happen to you?” Fai said, “What if someone you go out with is a bad person?”

“You honestly think Lord Clow would allow someone like that to enter his island?”

“I’m not talking about the type of evil I fight against, Yuui, I’m talking about the other types of evil in the world. There are other ways to do harm than just murdering someone.”

“I know,” Yuui said carefully, trying not to let Fai’s concern and worry overtake his own emotions and cloud his thinking, “I know that, but it’s a risk I have to take myself.”

Fai frowned, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I won’t interfere with your dates that much anymore.”

“‘That much,’ Fai…”

“You’re my brother and I have to protect you,” Fai said.

“You’ve already done so much for my sake,” Yuui said. It was comforting to hear and see how much Fai cared for his sake, honestly, it was helping him feel better. But they weren’t really supposed to care this much, were they? “Fai, we have got to live for not only ourselves, but for others. I know you love Kurogane--” he ignored Fai’s blushing, “--and I think he loves you too. But even knowing that, I still felt loneliness in my heart because for so long our world has just been us two. But I’m glad you’re letting Kurogane in. Now, you have got to let me find my own person to let in.”

Fai was frowning at the end of what he had to say, and Yuui sighed.

“Okay,” Fai said, “I don’t like this, but okay.”

“Really?”

“We have to let others in, right? But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to still want to protect you and that you won’t be my number one!” Fai stood up and started pacing around, finally settling down on the couch, “You can’t blame me for worrying, can you? For so long it was just us, and now we’re here and they expect so much from us, and I know to some people I’ll always be the kishin candidate, but when Kuro-rin looks at me, I know he doesn’t see that anymore. And when I look at you, I know you’re not in that cell anymore, but sometimes it feels so real still. Sometimes I worry that I’m going to wake up and you’ll be gone. That they would have gotten you.”

“We’re safe here. This is the safest place on earth,” Yuui said quietly. All of what Fai was saying made sense, but Yuui knew that it was also rooted in fear. Much like his jealousy was. But he was finding that this was starting to shift into pity for their whole situation. “Fai, promise me that you will stay with Kurogane for as long as he makes you happy.”

“Where did that come from?”

“From the heart,” Yuui said, “I can sense that you and him are...hesitating, but you don’t need to tiptoe around me. I’m not jealous because you’re together, but I’m jealous because I want that for myself too. Please give me the chance to find that for myself.”

Fai groaned, “I guess.”

Yuui supposed that’d have to be enough for now.

 

* * *

 

 

Things weren’t easy. Yuui didn’t expect them to be. He and Fai had been hurt in two very different ways, after all. But he knew with time they could possibly move on from their past.

He had hopes that they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on [ tumblr ](http://sammyakei.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sammyakei). I'm more active on twitter than tumblr, you know how it goes! 
> 
> Anyway, again this entire story has been reposted due to errors in Ao3's system making it so I'm unable to edit 90% of my own story. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Sammya


End file.
